Devuélveme las ganas de vivir
by Tamyalways
Summary: Rick Castle se ha convertido en un chico algo introvertido y que está peleado con el mundo tras un accidente donde perdió lo que más le importaba en la vida. Cuatro años después, alguien entra en su vida cambiándola por completo. ¿Podrá dejar el pasado atrás para poder volver a vivir? AU
1. Chapter 1

**Buenos días y muchas gracias por estar aquí conmigo de nuevo. Empezar una nueva historia siempre es difícil porque no sabes cómo os va a llegar. Espero que al menos le deis una oportunidad.**

 **Mil gracias a todos por estar desde el principio y por apoyarme en esta afición que surgió de la nada pero que estoy muy feliz de haber empezado.**

 **Hoy quiero dedicar en especial este capítulo a Ladydkl mi compañera, por estar siempre ahí, por sacar un hueco de donde no lo tiene para que hoy pueda subir y por todo lo que me ha ayudado este tiempo atrás. Gracias sin ti no hubiera sido lo mismo y espero que todo te vaya genial porque lo mereces.**

 **Sin más os dejo con el capítulo.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 1**

POV KATE

Hoy me sentía mejor que nunca. Por fin acabe mi carrera y empezaba a trabajar en unos de los mejores bufetes de la ciudad, cuyo dueño era todo un ídolo. Él había confiado en mi trabajo y gracias a eso ahora estaba de becaria y pensaba aprender todo lo que pudiera de él para ser la mejor en mi trabajo, hacer justicia, que al fin y al cabo, fue lo que siempre me atrajo de este trabajo.

Iba camino a la casa del que sería mi jefe por primera vez, para reunirme con él. Hacía ya cuatro años casi que había dejado de ejercer. Mantenía el bufete aunque el ya no ejerciera debido a un accidente que marcó su vida.

Ese día hizo una excepción que me permitió reunirme con él, quería aconsejarme sobre un caso fácil que me habían asignado. Pero era mi primer caso, quería estar segura antes del juicio y saber su opinión, una opinión que valoraba sobre la del resto, y que no me vendría mal.

Cuando llegue a mi punto de destino me sorprendió, aquello parecía una mansión, reflejaba lo importante que fue en este mundo, pero cuando venía a mi mente la desgracia que le cambio la vida, me daba cuenta de que el dinero no siempre portaba la felicidad, ni siquiera servía para comprar la tranquilidad.

Me dirigí a la entrada y enseguida una chica vino a mi encuentro. Me abrió la puerta y se sorprendió cuando pregunte por él.

\- ¿El señor Castle?

\- ¿Tiene usted cita con él? – pregunto muy diligentemente.

\- Sí, claro.

\- Espere un momento que lo consulte - dijo dejándome en el recibidor de la casa.

Aproveche para hacerme una idea de su persona. Tenía una casa increíble, todo lujo allá por donde mirase. Era mucho más grande de lo que en el exterior parecía y eso que me pareció enorme.

Enseguida la chica volvió y me hizo andar por la casa hasta llegar al que era el despacho. Estaba repleto de libros de derecho mirase a donde mirase, allí había uno. Luego, justo enfrente mío, se encontraba un escritorio de madera de roble y detrás de él estaba Alexander Castle sentado. El hombre que más he idolatrado en mi vida.

\- Buenos días señor - dije tragando saliva. Hasta ese instante no me había dado cuenta de lo nerviosa que estaba por conocerlo.

\- Buenos días… ¿Beckett?

\- Sí, Katherine Beckett.

\- Bien, pasa. Me han dicho que querías preguntarme algo sobre un caso.

\- ¡Oh si señor! pero primero quería darle las gracias por aceptarme es su bufete, para mi es todo un placer.

\- Si ya…

\- No, de verdad… lo he admirado desde siempre. Es usted el mejor abogado del mundo.

\- Lo era.

\- Nunca se deja de serlo.

\- En eso tienes razón - dijo sonriéndome, tenía una sonrisa que atraía a cualquiera, aunque fuera algo mayor, es más, podría ser hasta mi padre - Bien empecemos - dijo señalando la silla frente su escritorio, para que tomara asiento y así lo hice.

Pasamos un par de horas hablando sobre el caso, estaba centrada en su forma de hablar, en como exponía el caso, en sus manos y como las movía, que se me paso el tiempo volando y hubiera seguido así, si no nos hubieran interrumpidos.

\- ¿Sabes dónde están las llaves de mi coche? - pregunto un chico de unos veintitantos años, más o menos como yo, entrando sin llamar.

\- No lo sé, tú sabrás donde las has metido. Y Rick la próxima vez… - pero no le dejo acabar cuando ya había desaparecido de nuestra vista - lo siento - dijo dirigiéndose a mí, algo avergonzado.

\- No pasa nada. De todas formas creo que ya le he molestado mucho será mejor que me vaya-dije levantándome de golpe guardando todo-muchas gracias por su tiempo y ha sido todo un honor poder recibir su ayuda.

\- La verdad es que lo he echado de menos. Si necesitas algo, resolver alguna duda no dejes de acudir a mí.

\- Claro, muchas gracias - dije sonriendo nerviosa y tras un apretón de manos salí de allí casi corriendo avergonzada por lo que me hacía sentir aquel hombre. No podía evitar notar cierta atracción por él, por la inmensa admiración… solo era eso, pero… sería mejor salir de allí cuanto antes.

Cuando salí de la gran mansión me centré en el buen día que hacia fuera y lo que destacaba en ese magnífico césped de la entrada de la casa del señor Castle. Las miles de flores que había alrededor de aquella obra de arte que era su mansión. Salí mucho más tranquila con mi primer juicio, gracias a los consejos de él. Sin duda iba a ganar mi primer caso y pensaba volver si lo necesitaba por supuesto que lo haría, era un sacrilegio desperdiciar su gran talento como se estaba desperdiciando en estos momentos.

Salí en busca de mi coche y vi que ahí estaba un Ferrari justo en medio y no podía sacar mi coche hasta que no me lo quitaran. No sabía qué hacer y mire el reloj, llegaba tarde a la cena con mis padres y seguramente me lo echarían en cara, ya que últimamente desde que empecé en el bufete apenas nos vemos y prometí pasar esa tarde con ellos, cenar, pero todavía me quedaba casi una hora de camino y si no salía ya apenas llegaría para la hora de la cena. Vi uno de los trabajadores del señor Castle justo allí arreglando la valla de la entrada y decidí ir a preguntar si alguien podía quitar de allí aquel Ferrari, solo esperaba que fuera lo más rápido posible.

\- Perdone, ¿Puede decirme de quién es ese coche? - el hombre miró hacia donde mi mano señalaba y su cara se quedó seria.

\- Es del señorito Castle.

\- Oh… ¿Puede decirle si lo puede quitar?

\- Yo puedo decírselo pero que me haga caso eso es ya otra cosa - dijo con cara de fastidio por tener que hacerlo. Aunque no debía sorprenderme por cómo había hablado a su padre hacía apenas unos minutos -Oh mira ya se va - dijo el hombre con una sonrisa sin duda de haberse librado de tener que ir a pedírselo.

Cuando me giré me encontré con el mismo chico de antes que se montaba en el Ferrari y sin decir una sola palabra arrancaba el coche y salía a toda velocidad por el camino de arena que daba entrada a la calle quedando una gran polvareda a su paso.

\- Gracias - dije con una sonrisa marchando hacia mi coche con cara de circunstancia. Sabía lo que había vivido aquella familia, yo no era quien para criticarles su forma de llevar una tragedia, pero aun así no entendía algunas cosas y lo que más me disgustaba era lo que estaba sufriendo ese hombre, lo que había tenido que dejar, el talento que se había perdido y luego su hijo… no, prefería no hacerme una idea de una situación que no conocía. Ese chico había tenido que pasar por mucho y aunque no tuviera razones para hablarle así a su padre para actuar así… yo no era nadie para decidir cómo alguien tiene que vivir con ese dolor.

De repente recordé la prisa que llevaba y arranque el coche y con cuidado salí de aquella propiedad para volver a mi casa, una casa completamente diferente. Quizás no tengamos esos lujos pero nos tenemos los unos a los otros, gracias a la vida hemos tenido una vida tranquila sin ninguna tragedia que pudiera hacernos cambiar de la manera que esa familia lo había hecho.

Llevaba ya seis kilómetros por aquellas tranquila y solitaria carretera que llevaba a la casa de los Castle cuando empezó a lloviznar. Afogué un poco y le di al parabrisas. Esa pequeña lluvia empezó cada vez a ir a más y maldije porque era algo que sin duda iba a retrasarme. Seguí conduciendo con cuidad cuando de repente vi un coche averiado en el arcén de la carretera. Allí estaba de nuevo ese Ferrari rojo que hace apenas unos minutos me había cortado el paso. Estuve tentada a no parar pero… yo no era así, mi madre siempre me enseño que había que ayudar a todo el mundo aunque no te cayera nada bien. Reduje la velocidad y me aparté de la carretera con cuidado. Tome aire, me coloque la chaqueta y me decidí a bajar sin saber que era lo que podía encontrarme.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Muchas gracias a todos por leer y darle una oportunidad, espero que os haya gustado y si es así, mañana tendremos otro capítulo.**

 **Mil gracias y que paséis un buen día.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Buenos días, gracias mil gracias por la gran acogida, estoy emocionada de verdad. Gracias a los que estáis ahí desde el principio del todo y a los que os habéis ido uniendo.**

 **Bueno seguimos con la historia que espero que os guste. Os recuerdo que hay mucho drama pero sobre todo mucho Caskett ese que ahora tanto necesitamos.**

 **Gracias y a disfrutar.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 2**

POV KATE

Me baje del coche en medio de la lluvia y me encamine hacia donde estaba el maldito Ferrari allí parado tirado en la mitad de la carretera. Antes de llegar a su lado ya estaba completamente empapada.

-¿Puedo ayudarte?

-No-dijo secamente.

-Pero…

-Pero nada-dijo frustrado golpeando el capó del coche.

Me giré dándome la vuelta cansada de ese idiota. Encima que le daba mi apoyo que intentaba ayudarle me trataba así que le den. Pero otra vez volví a pensar en mi madre y maldije la educación que me había dado.

-¿Has llamado a alguien?-le pregunté pero no recibí respuesta-¿Qué ha pasado? No me pienso ir y dejarte aquí solo. Así que si no me quieres decir que pasa nos quedaremos aquí los dos como tontos calándonos.

Me apoye en el coche sin mirarlo esperando a que diera un paso hacia adelante y no tardó mucho en darlo, menos mal porque ya sentía como el agua empezaba a resbalarme por todo el cuerpo.

-Es la rueda…esa maldita rueda ha sufrido un pinchazo.

-¿No sabes arreglarla?

-¿Arreglarla?

-¿Qué? ¿El niño no puede ensuciarse las manos?-digo en tono de broma y espero que él se lo tome así y veo que lo parece por una leve sonrisa en su cara a pesar de que quiere esconderla y eso me hace relajarme-Bien pásame la rueda voy a por unas cosas a mi coche y enseguida tendrás tu cochecito reparado.

-Ok-dijo moviéndose a por ella mientras yo iba a por mis herramientas. Me alegraba en estos momentos que mi padre me enseñara a cambiar una rueda y que siempre me obligara a llevar algunas cosas en el coche que pensé que nunca iba a tener que usarlas pero ahora agradecía tenerlas.

Cuando tuve todo lo que necesitaba me acerque de nuevo a su coche y me arrodillé poniéndome manos a la obra con una pequeña ayuda del señorito.

-Esto ya está-digo justo cuando apreté el último tornillo-¿has visto como no era tan complicado?

-Bien tengo que irme. Llego tarde.

-Yo también por cierto un gracias en estos casos…-dije así algo molesta pero él se giró sin mirar atrás metiéndose en el coche y arrancándolo. Pensé que esto se acababa pero justo antes de irse mientras pasaba por delante de mi coche bajo la ventanilla me miro con una sonrisa muy parecida a la de su padre y me soltó un simple gracias antes de desaparecer de mi vista.

Me había quedado algo sorprendida por su manera de irse y por supuesto por ver una sonrisa por su parte, pensé que no la vería por nada del mundo. Me di cuenta de que estaba aquí parada como una tonta sin hacer nada y salí corriendo al interior del coche para poder refugiarme del agua. Encendí la calefacción a tope y me puse camino de nuevo a casa de mis padres, sin duda ya llegaba tarde.

POV RICK

Enfile de nuevo el camino sin mirar atrás. Me había sorprendido encontrarme con ella, no esperaba su ayuda pero…no me había molestado para nada. Sabía que era el tipo de chica que se volvía loca con mi padre con el gran abogado, con el abogado famoso por no haber perdido ni un caso, pero yo conocía a mi padre mejor que nadie y…para mí no era un héroe, para mi dejaba mucho que desear.

Miré el reloj y vi que ya llegaba muy gustito así que volví a acelerar con fuerza. Me encantaba la velocidad, esa que me había quitado todo lo que me importaba y quizás por eso ya todo me daba igual era como un subidón como si nada me importara cuando iba con mi Ferrari a toda velocidad.

Antes de darme cuenta ya estaba en la puerta del aeropuerto. Aparque en cualquier lugar, mal aparcado como siempre, me daba igual y salí corriendo al interior para ver a la única persona que me saca esa parte de mí que murió aquel día, el único que sacaba una sonrisa de mi cara, él único por el que quería vivir. Hoy ha vuelto después de días sin verlo y ya no podía aguantarme más las ganas de verlo aunque me costara decírselo.

En cuanto lo vi me acerque hacia él corriendo. Iba dando pasitos mirando hacia todos los lados y a ninguno a la vez, en su mundo. En cuanto me vio salió corriendo hacia mí y se tiró a mis brazos.

-Tío Ricky.

-Hola enano.

-Alex no corras-dice su madre corriendo para no perderlo pero cuando me ve sonríe tranquila-Hola Rick. No sabía que venías.

-Pensé que podía llevaros a casa.

-¿Con ese tracto tuyo?

-Prometo no correr.

-Ok-dijo resignada, aunque la entendía.

Me abracé a mi pequeño cogiéndole en brazos y haciéndole reír haciéndole tonterías. Me encantaba verlo sonreír era lo único que me hacía completamente feliz.

-Me encanta verte así con él. Me recuerdas tanto a él…-dijo de repente y me sorprendió a la parte que me dolió un poco…no me gustaba hablar de él-era un cumplido Rick. Normalmente no estas así, solo con él. Si estuvieras así todo el tiempo…eres un gran chico y el mundo merece verte más así.

-Paula dejémoslo ¿vale? Solo quiero disfrutar de Alex un poco.

-Vale ya lo dejo pero…me da pena que te hayas quedado en ese fatídico momento…tienes que seguir adelante como todos por mucho que nos duela.

Fuimos todo el camino a una velocidad moderada, sabía que no iba solo en el coche y no me importaba mucho mi vida pero si la de la gente…la de la única gente que de verdad me importaba.

Llegamos en unos pocos minutos y enseguida Alex salió corriendo hasta la puerta de su casa y su madre fue detrás de él. Me baje del coche y me acerque despacio hacia ellos. No sabía si querían que estuviera allí o…

-Rick anda pasa y cámbiate. Creo que tengo algo de ropa para que te pongas estas calado-miré hacia mi camiseta pegada a mi cuerpo y mis pantalones igual de mojados y recordé mi momento debajo del agua. Si no me lo recuerda ni me hubiera dado cuenta.

Pase detrás de ellos y enseguida me fui hacia el baño para poder quitarme la ropa y secarme un poco. Al poco tiempo apareció Paula con algo de ropa.

-Es de tu hermano creo que te quedara bien-dijo antes de salir.

Cogí su ropa y sentí una presión en el pecho. La cogí la acerque a mi cara y… ¿Aun podía oler a él? ¿Cuatro años después aun podía recordar su olor como si fuera ayer la última vez que lo olí? Por supuesto que recordaba su olor, podía recordar cada rasgo de su cara…se me hacía tan raro tener algo que le perteneciera puesto que sentí como las lágrimas caían sin poder evitarlo. Nunca podría dejar este dolor de lado…ese dolor que me apretaba con fuerza casi sin dejarme respirar.

Salí al exterior tras limpiarme las lágrimas aunque aun sentía como los ojos me escocían pero intente evitar que se me notara porque ellos no lo merecían.

-Tío ¿Jugamos?

-Ok-dije al ver que señalaba su play esa con la que tantas veces su padre y yo nos habíamos retado, esa con las que tantos buenos momentos había pasado y ahora lo estaba pasando con su hijo.

Estuvimos un buen rato jugando disfrutando de pasar tiempo de él, de ver su sonrisa que hacía que mi corazón oscuro brillará por momentos. Tanto tiempo estuvimos que no me di cuenta de que se había hecho de noche.

-Alex a cenar.

-Mami un ratito más.

-No, es la hora así que recoge. Rick ¿te quedas a cenar?

-No…es de noche debería volver ya a casa pero gracias.

-Ok. Había pensado llevar a Alex a casa de tus padres este fin de semana. Creo que le vendrá estar con sus abuelos y a ellos estar con él.

-Bien haz lo que quieras.

-¿Pero tu estarás? Sabes lo pesado que se pone cuando vas y no estas.

-Intentaré estar-digo con la cabeza agachada porque no me gustaba verlo con ellos, me llenaba de rabia, pero por él…por él podía hacer lo que fuera.

-Nos vemos este finde tito.

-Claro peque. A ver si deja de llover y te llevo a la casita del árbol.

-Siiii-gritó contento-¿Puedo mama?

-Claro, pero solo si hace buen tiempo.

-¿A que va a hacer buen tiempo?-dijo mirándome con esos ojitos a los que nunca le podía negar nada, esos ojos que eran como los de su padre.

-No soy meteorólogo para saberlo. Pero si hace buen tiempo te prometo llevarte. Y si está mal el día pues ya sabes podemos tomarnos la revancha.

-Si nunca me ganas-dijo burlándose de mí.

-Serás-dije agarrándole y haciéndole cosquillas hasta que se puso a llorar de la risa.

-Anda déjalo que lo pones nervioso y luego no hay quien lo duerma-dijo Paula sonriendo-despídete del tío y vete a lavar las manos.

-Ok-me da un abrazo y yo lo apretó con fuerza antes de dejarlo ir.

Cuando lo vi alejarse me acerque a la puerta dispuesto a irme pero en ese instante siento la mano de Paula en mi hombro haciéndome parar. Cuando me giró siento como me da un rápido abrazo y me sonríe.

-Gracias.

-¿Por qué?

-Por hacerle más fácil…el tener que vivir sin su padre…gracias por pórtate así con él.

-Es mi sobrino, y no me cuesta nada. Adiós Paula-digo saliendo mientras siento como la lluvia vuelve a caer sobre mí mojando su ropa y siento como el agua se mezcla con mis lágrimas mientras me dirijo de nuevo a mi coche y de nuevo a la casa a la que no quiero estar.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Hoy os he dado a conocer al otro personaje principal y poco a poco os he hablado algo también del drama que los rodea. Poco a poco os iré dando más para que lo vayáis descubriendo.**

 **Gracias a todos por leer y como siempre espero vuestros comentarios.**

 **Buen fin de semana y nos vemos el Lunes.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Buenos días a todos, quiero daros las gracias por estar ahí, por leer, por vuestros comentarios, tweet, favoritos etc.**

 **Quería deciros que estoy sola en esto así que paciencia con las faltas y todo eso es muy complicado corregirse a una misma**

 **Gracias a todos y a disfrutar.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 3**

POV KATE

Tenía que irme a quitar esta ropa empapada pero no quería llegar aun más tarde de lo que ya era así que me dirigí hacia la casa de mis padres ya me dejaría mi madre algo después. Había sido un día largo, emocionante y raro a la vez por los dos Castle a los que había conocido. ¿Cómo podían ser padre e hijo y ser tan diferentes? Bueno en los físico la verdad es que eran clavados pero en cuanto a lo demás no podían ser más diferentes. Tenía que agradecer mucho a mis padres por el cariño y la educación que me han dado siempre. Quizás Alexander no había podido sacar tiempo para su familia con tanto trabajo. El llegar a ser el mejor del mundo en su trabajo le había alejado de su familia, ¿Por eso lo ha dejado ahora? ¿Quiera recuperar a su hijo? La verdad es que no lo sé pero se que no se ven como una familia feliz solo me han bastado dos minutos para darme cuenta.

Entre estos pensamientos llego a casa de mis padres. Ya ha dejado de llover con tanta fuerza aunque aún sigue lloviendo algunas gotas. Aparcó en la misma puerta y mientras me dirijo a la casa de mis padres me doy cuenta de lo diferente que es a la del señor Castle. Pero sin duda no cambiaria esos lujos por esto que tengo.

-Hola cariño-dice mi madre saliendo a recibirme con un abrazo-Estas pringando, anda pásate y cámbiate. Vas a coger una pulmonía-dice preocupada y yo sonrió por poder tenerla.

Entré al interior donde la chimenea ya estaba encendida. Aunque no hiciera mucho frío mi madre siempre la encendía porque decía que sino no parecía que estuviera en casa. Entre directa al baño y me cambié con algo de ropa de mi madre. Cuando salí con el pelo algo húmedo aun mi padre vino enseguida a darme un abrazo.

-Llegas tarde.

-Lo sé. Me surgió un imprevisto-digo al recordar el cambio de rueda bajo la lluvia intensa.

-Bueno será mejor que nos sentemos a comer y allí nos cuentas que tal te ha ido.

Me fui detrás de ella para ayudarla a poner la mesa y enseguida estábamos los tres sentados en la mesa comiendo como siempre comida para al menos cinco o seis personas, mi madre siempre exagerando.

-Madre ¿cuantos pensabas que íbamos a ser?

-Bueno nunca se sabe si vendrás acompañada.

-Mama…

-¿Qué? Ya vas teniendo edad para algo más que tus estudios. Ya has acabado la universidad, ahora ya puedes pensar en otras cosas.

-Esas cosas llegan no se buscan-dice mi padre que se había mantenido en silencio hasta ese instante.

-Gracias papa.

-Bueno vale. Háblame de ese tipo. Castle.

-Oh muy bien. Es genial. Me ha ayudado mucho para el juicio y se ha ofrecido para ayudarme.

-Buuuu.

-¿Qué?

-Estás sonrojada. ¿Te gusta?

-Mama es mi jefe, es como un profesor.

-¿Y qué? Yo me enganché a mi profesor ¿sabes? Era increíblemente inteligente, siempre te ayudaba si podía y era súper guapo.

-Mama…-dice quejándome.

-¿Qué?

-¿No te molesta que hable de eso?-le dijo a mi padre que sigue callado.

-Me da igual. Se quedo conmigo ¿no?-dice sonriendo a mi madre y se cogen de la mano y siento que eso es lo que quiero yo…quiero lo que ellos tienen.

-Es más mayor que yo y además está casado. Además no es eso. Lo admiro y si es bueno para la vista-digo sonriendo-pero nunca tendría nada más. De verdad es solo admiración.

-Vale, vale. Solo estoy desesperada porque estés feliz y a veces olvido que a mi también me costó darme cuenta de que era lo que de verdad quería. Pero tranquila una vez que lo sepas no tendrás ninguna duda de que será tú para siempre. Como tu papa y yo.

-Eso espero.

-Bien dejemos el teme. ¿Entonces te esta ayudando?

-Si-dije justo antes de meterme otra cucharada en la boca.

-¿No lo había dejado? Si es el mejor ¿Por qué…?

-No lo sé. Hace cuatro años perdió a su hijo mayor. Supongo que eso le hizo cambiar.

-Oh que desgracia. Tuvo que destrozarlo.

-Si…a toda la familia.

-¿A toda?

-Si, he conocido a su hijo. No se como sería antes pero sin duda ahora…se ve que hay algo que le recome por dentro. Que tiene un dolor tan profundo que no le deje vivir. ¿Hubieras visto como trataba a su padre? Y a cualquiera. Cuando venía camino a casa vi que estaba parado en la carretera y paré para ayudarle. Casi no se deja ayudar. Pero al final cuando se fue me di cuenta de que no es tan malo.

-Nadie es tan malo.

-Creo que algo le mata por dentro. Y creo que es la muerte de su hermano. Quizás no ha podido superarlo…me da pena.

-Si. A veces pasa algo que cambia a una persona de tal manera que ya no puede seguir adelante.

-Si…así es. El padre lo dejo todo y él está amargado. La madre no sé cómo estará pero se nota que esa familia está rota desde que paso ese accidente, y no sé si podrá volver a vivir en paz. Ya han pasado cuatro años y aun así…

-Ese dolor nunca se supera pero si no aprendes a vivir con él, te lleva con él-dijo mi padre haciéndome asentir. Sin duda no querría pasar por lo que ellos han pasado y si pasara no sé cómo lo llevaría pero si sé que me gustaría ayudarlos de alguna manera pero yo…yo que puedo hacer.

-Bueno dejemos esas cosas malas. Será mejor que comamos tranquilos-dijo mi madre y yo le di la razón. Y a partir de ahí comimos tranquilos.

POV RICK

Llegue a casa ya cuando había anochecido mucho más despacio de lo normal. Quizás la conversación con Paula me había tocado más de lo que pensaba. Me bajo y miro a la que una vez fue mi hogar…hace ya tanto tiempo de eso. No me apetece entrar y termino sentado en el porche viendo como aún caen algunas gotas, viendo como el día se va dejando pasar a la noche.

Recuerdo todo lo que he vivido hoy y me doy cuenta de que ha sido un día interesante y me río porque me doy cuenta de que tiene que pasar poco para que lo sea. Solo un pinchazo y ver a mi sobrino ha hecho que el día sea distinto a un día normal y eso me hace darme cuenta de la mierda de vida que tenía.

-Hola-dijo una voz a mis espaldas haciendo que me sobresaltara. Cuando me giro allí está la gran Martha Rodgers…o lo que queda de ella.

-Hola mama.

-¿Qué tal el día?-dice sentándose a mi lado y abrazándome como un niño a pesar de saber lo que me molesta que lo haga. Pero hoy le dejo…no sé por qué pero dejo que lo haga.

-He estado con Alex.

-Oh…que bien. ¿Ya ha vuelto?

-Si…volvía hoy-digo algo enfadado por no saber tanto de su nieto.

-Cariño…

-No entiendo como no queréis ver más a menudo a tu nieto.

-No es eso y lo sabes. Solo me duele…

-¿Y a mí no? Él es la mayor víctima de todo esto…ni si quiera tuvo la oportunidad de conocer a su padre.

-Lo sé. Pero se parece tanto a él…que me duele igual que me duele…

-Mirarme a mí.

-Cariño…

-Lo sé. A veces pienso que hubiera sido más justo y menos complicado si hubiera muerto yo en vez de él.

-No digas eso ni en broma.

-Es lo que pienso. Creo que para todos hubiera sido mucho más fácil-digo sin enfadarme como algo en lo que he creído desde ese día que desperté en el hospital y supe todo, desde ese día hubiera dado todo porque hubiera sido al revés. Y antes de que mi madre pudiera decir nada me levanté y la deje allí sola metiéndome de nuevo en mi cárcel en el lugar donde ya no podía ser feliz porque mirase a donde mirase todo me recordaba a él y lo que es peor donde todas mis pesadillas volvían. Entre casi corriendo y sin mirar hacia nada me encerré en la habitación, allí me tumbe en la cama y deje salir todas las lágrimas que se habían acumulado a lo largo del día, a lo largo de un día más sin él.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Gracias a todos y mañana más. Hasta entonces aquí me quedo esperando vuestros mensajes para saber si os va gustando o no.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	4. Capítulo 4

**Buenos días a todos, un días más aquí estamos con un nuevo capítulo. Espero que os guste y muchas gracias por estar ahí. Sigo intentando mejorar pero ya sabéis lo siento de antemano por los errores.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 4**

POV KATE

Estaba feliz de poder pasar en casa el fin de semana. Era un descanso muy merecido después de todo el tiempo que había pasado preparando el juicio y estaba deseando que llegara ese día, el día de mi primer juicio para demostrarme a mí misma que valía para esto que podía conseguir todo lo que me propusiera.

-Cariño ven ayudadme con esto-dijo mi madre desde la cocina donde siempre terminaba metida cuando venía, siempre haciendo sus grandes comidas para impresionarme a mi o para impresionar a alguien si alguna vez vengo acompañada.

No era algo que me gustara mucho, la verdad es que no tenía la paciencia necesaria pero si me gustaba pasar tiempo con mi madre, hacer cosas con ella y si a ella le gustaba cocinar pues allá que voy.

Enseguida nos pusimos manos a la obra como siempre un montón de comida que luego terminaba mi madre metiéndome en tapes para que me llevara y por supuesto no me quejaba porque al menos así tendría algo para comer porque tiempo para cocinar tenía poco, demasiado poco.

De repente empezó a sonar mi móvil, me disculpe con un gesto hacia mi madre y tras lavarme con un trapo las manos descolgué el teléfono sin mirar ni si quiera quién era.

-Beckett-contesté a modo de saludo.

-Hola soy Alexander Castle.

-Oh señor…-dije algo nerviosa.

-Quería decirte que quiero que mañana mismo le des el caso a otro de la oficina.

-Pero señor…-protesté sin entender nada-es mi caso. Yo he sido la que me lo he currado, me lo he tomado muy en serio para que ahora…

-Espera déjame explicarme.

-Vale-dije casi sin voz porque no entendía nada.

-Quiero que dejes el caso para que puedas aceptar otro.

-¿Cómo?

-Déjame acabar. He recibido hoy la visita de una persona importante. Creo que conocerás el caso. Se trata del caso Strike.

-¿El de Peter Strike? ¿El actor?

-Si. Alguien he venido a pedirme que le defienda en el estrado. Pero obviamente yo no puedo.

-Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo.

-Me gustaría que tú lo llevarás.

-¿Yo?

-Si tú. Claro que tendrías que estar asesorada por mí. Tendrás que ser la parte visible de la defensa. Sé que podrás hacerlo bien pero si prefieres seguir con tu caso…

-No, quiero decir…me gustaría tomar el nuevo caso…aunque…

-¿Qué?

-Estamos defendiendo a un asesino, mato a su novia.

-Lo importante es lo que piense el jurado.

-¿O sea crees que es un asesino?

-No lo creo aunque da igual lo que yo piense ya te lo he dicho. ¿Quieres aceptar?

-Claro, ¿si crees que puedo hacerlo?

-Estoy seguro. Ahora mismo está aquí conmigo y quiere conocerte. ¿Puedes estar aquí en una hora?

-Yo…espere un momento-dijo justo antes de tapar el auricular-mama yo…

-¿Es trabajo?

-Si.

-Tranquila. Te meteré esto para que te lo lleves.

-Gracias mama-digo besándola mientras vuelvo a mi llamada-estaré allí en una hora-dije gusto antes de colgar y empezar a recoger todas mis cosas. Esto sí que parecía grande, muy grande y él confiaba en mí para hacerlo. Solo espero no cagarla espero estar a la altura.

POV RICK

Me desperté más temprano de lo normal porque esperaba la visita de mi sobrinito quería disfrutar del tiempo que fuera a estar aquí. Solo esperaba que recibiera de mis padres, sus abuelos el trato que se le debe tener a un niño, a un nieto. Porque no entiendo como no pueden querer verlo. Yo cada vez que lo veo me recuerdo a mi hermano pero…es un niño tan especial, un niño que merece lo mejor de todos nosotros porque…porque de una forma u otra todos le arrebatamos a su padre.

Baje de mi habitación con unas ganas increíbles de disfrutar del día cosa que normalmente no era algo que me entusiasmara pero enseguida la alegría se me fue al ver como mi padre tenía visita, el gran Alexander Castle tenía visita de trabajo ese que supuestamente había dejado.

-Hola Rick. Ven te quiero presentar…-pero no le deje acabar.

-voy fuera quiero recibir a Alex. Ya veo que tú no tienes tiempo para él-dije enfadado porque a pesar de todo pensaba que le haría ilusión que viniera su nieto y aun siendo domingo había conseguido que alguien viniera a hablar de trabajo y eso me enfadaba porque ese pequeño venía para estar con nosotros y nosotros…. ¿cómo se lo pagábamos?

Me dirigí hacia la parte de fuera y allí me encontré a mi madre con sus plantas, prácticamente es lo que hacía desde hace tantos años ya que ya ni me acuerdo la última vez que vi a la gran Martha Rodgers en un escenario…me daba pena pensar que dejo todo por mi padre.

-Hey cariño.

-Hola madre.

-¿A dónde vas tan guapo?

-A esperar a Paula y Alex.

-Am…-dijo mirando al suelo, sabía lo que le costaba verlo, como veía a su hijo en él pero creo que el niño no se merece nada de eso, él es el único que no tiene culpa de nada.

-Mama sé que…es difícil pero él no tiene la culpa.

-Lo sé y Dios sabe que lo intento pero me es demasiado difícil. Me alegro que al menos tú puedas darle lo que se merece.

-No creo que pueda darle lo que se merece…lo que necesita es a su padre.

-Cariño…

-Da igual déjalo madre-dije sin querer seguir con aquello de repente sonó el motor de un coche acercándose y me giré para ver si era Paula pero no era ella, pero sin duda era un coche que conocía, que había visto hace bastante poco.

Cuando la vi salir del coche sin duda me di cuenta ya de quien era, la mecánica de mi coche. Ese pensamiento me hizo sonreír. Se acercó hacia la entrada y cuando nos vio se quedó parada.

-Buenos días. Vengo a ver al señor Castle.

-Claro. Tú debes ser Beck…

-Beckett, pero puedes llamarme Kate-dijo sonriéndole a mi madre mientras le daba la mano.

-Está reunido pero está esperándote, Rick ¿Por qué no la acompañas?

-¿Yo? Creo que se conoce ya el camino.

-Rick…-me riño mi madre.

-Tranquila señora, tiene razón conozco el camino. Espero que ese coche tuyo vaya bien-dice mirándome con una sonrisa desafiante en la cara.

-¿La conoces?-dice mi madre cuando ella entró por la puerta de casa.

-¿Conocer? Solo la vi el otro día.

-Por lo que habla parece…

-No la conozco.

-¿Estas a la defensiva? Eso es que te gusta-dice mi madre sonriendo como hacía mucho que no hacía y solo cabeceo pero no llego a responder cuando escucho como otro coche se acerca y esta vez sí es Paula la que llega.

Sonrió a mi madre olvidando nuestra conversación y me acerco a recibir a nuestra visita solo espero que se sientan como en casa, que consigamos hacerles sentir bienvenidos aunque sin duda tengo mis serias dudas.

Me acerque y cuando se abrió la puerta del coche enseguida Alex salió disparado hacia mí para chocar nuestra manos como los colegas que éramos. Me hacía reír con su entusiasmo.

-Hola enano.

-Hola tito. Hace buen tiempo-dijo de repente haciéndonos reír a Paula y a mí al ver su entusiasmo y su buena memoria.

-Si lo hace. Pero antes vamos a ver a la abuela ¿Quieres?

-Vale-dice corriendo hacia donde está su madre agarrándose a su mano con fuerza.

-¿Está todo bien?-Dice Paula mirándome.

-Sí, mi padre está algo ocupado pero espero que pueda veros un rato-dije algo reacio a creerlo porque nunca había tenido tiempo para sus hijos cuando se centraba en el trabajo ¿por qué hoy iba a ser diferente?

-No pasa nada. Solo quería que Alex pudiera verlos.

-Espero que así sea. Mientras tanto vamos mi madre seguro que puede vernos-dije nervioso llevándoles a donde estaba mi madre.

Seguía en el mismo sitio donde la había dejado sin quitar la vista a donde nos encontrábamos. Nos acercamos despacio y durante todo el tiempo me fije en la mirada de mi madre en como miraba a su nieto con lágrimas en los ojos, sabía lo duro que era para ella pero este niño necesitaba a su familia y eso era lo único importante.

-Madre hay alguien que quiere verte-dije cogiendo a Alex de la mano para acercárselo sin dejar de quitarle los ojos de encima a los ojos triste de mi madre.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Gracias a todos por seguir leyendo, mañana habrá descanso pero vuelvo el jueves con un nuevo capítulo. Estoy manos a la obra escribiendo la historia lo más rápido posible pero me encuentro en ese momento de inflexión que siempre me cuesta tanto escribir, espero pasarlo pronto y acabarla cuanto antes.**

 **Pensando ya en nuevas posibles historias, acepto ideas**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	5. Capítulo 5

**Buenos días a todos y gracias por estar ahí, por vuestros comentarios y por uniros a la historia. Os dejo con un nuevo capítulo y espero que os siga gustando.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 5**

POV MARTHA

Me quede pasmada al verlo. Claro que no era la primera vez que lo veía pero me había pasado toda su corta vida intentando evitarlo pero quizás Rick tenía razón y ver como mi hijo sonreía y disfrutaba cuando estaba con él era sin duda lo mejor de este encuentro. Si por verlo feliz tenía que intentarlo lo haré con todo el gusto.

-Hola-dijo el peque con esa cara que me recordó tanto a mi hijo mayor que no pude evitar que se me saltaran las lágrimas.

-Hola-dije agachándome y poniéndome a su altura.

-¿Le das un abrazo a la abuela?-dice Rick sin soltarle la mano en ningún momento y enseguida sentí sus manitas sobre mi haciendo que me emocionara de un manera que nunca pensé que podría.

Cuando me separé de él vi la sonrisa en mi hijo y en ese pequeño y no pude evitar sonreír también, estaba feliz de este momento.

-Alex…-dije a media voz-¿eres muy guapo lo sabías?

-Sí que lo es-dijo Rick. Alex algo cohibido se soltó de su mano y se abrazó a su madre, algo avergonzado.

-¿Tu marido tendrá tiempo para su nieto?-dice Rick de repente muy serio mirándome.

-Rick no lo sé. Tiene trabajo pero si tiene algo de tiempo…

-Si ya-dije sin duda enojado.

-Tito ¿jugamos?

-Claro-dijo Rick pidiéndome permiso con la mirada y asentí con una sonrisa. Enseguida cogió al peque y ambos se tiraron en el césped a jugar. Paula seguía allí de pie sin moverse.

-Paula ven siéntate conmigo-dije cogiéndole de la mano y acercándola a mí. Ahora me sentía algo mal con ella por como habíamos llevado todo. Nosotros habíamos sufrido mucho, nos habíamos encerrados en nosotros y habíamos olvidado a otras dos personas que también estaban sufriendo lo suyo.

-¿Cómo esta señora?

-Oh…no me traes de usted me hace sentir vieja, o más de lo que soy-dije en tono de broma-Siento mucho haberos dejado apartados a los dos. No ha sido justo para vosotros.

-Entiendo que no debe de ser fácil por lo que habéis pasado.

-No, pero yo…ojala hubiera tenido más fuerza para no dejaros fuera pero…

-Alex ¿no?

-Se parece tanto a su padre.

-Sí que se parece. A mí me cuesta mucho pero siento que es algo que el destino me regalo para tenerlo presente en mi vida, me acerca a él. A sí que no lo veo como algo malo.

-Quizás yo empiece a verlo así.

-Rick se porta muy bien con él.

-¿Am si?

-Sí, es como un hermano mayor para mi hijo.

-Me alegro verlo así. Para mí fue duro perder a un hijo pero aquel día en parte perdí a los dos. Rick no ha vuelto a ser el mismo. Pero hoy lo veo con Alex y…me recuerda al pasado a cuando veía a mis dos pequeños juntos.

-Siempre es así con él. Y se lo dije que tenía que empezar a vivir, todos tenemos que hacerlo porque es lo que Alex hubiera querido-escucharla decir eso hizo que se me hiciera un nudo en el estómago.-lo siento ¿he dicho algo malo?

-No…solo me has hecho pensar y tienes razón. Alex no le hubiera gustado vernos mal-dije con una triste sonrisa porque era la verdad, él era el chico más feliz del mundo, disfrutaba de la vida y ahora que él no podía nosotros estábamos también malgastando la nuestra.

Sonaron voces que salían de casa y vi como la mirada de Rick se dirigía hacia allí. Cuando miré vi como mi marido salía acompañado por dos hombres con los que estaba reunido y con la chica que trabaja para él. En cuanto salió por la puerta Rick cogió a Alex por la mano y se acercó hacia allí.

-Papa…

-Ahora no.

-Por favor es importante.

-Rick esto es importante. Espera a que…

-¿A que? Estoy cansado de que seamos la última mierda para ti. Siempre ha sido así y ni si quiera puedes perder un minuto para ver a tu nieto ese que has visto dos veces en tu vida y de pasada. ¿Sabes qué? Se acabó, quédate con tu trabajo-dijo girándose y dirigiéndose hacia su coche, ese en el que cada vez que se subía me tenía con el corazón en vilo.

-Rick-dije llamándolo para pararlo no quería que se fuera en esas circunstancias pero por mucho que fui detrás de él no pude evitar que arrancara el coche y saliera disparado sin mirar atrás. Cuando me giré y vi como Alexander seguía como si nada con sus clientes sentí como la sangre se me calentaba pero no era momento para ello, menos cuando había un pequeño llorando en brazos de su madre sin entender nada.

-Cariño sh tranquilo-decía Paula calmándole.

-Hey cariño no pasa nada-dije acariciándole su cabecita.

-Tito…tito estaba enfadado.

-Si estaba enfadado pero no contigo. Verás cómo viene pronto y juega contigo ¿vale?

-Y te contará muchos cuentos-dijo Paula limpiándole las últimas lágrimas.

-¿Si?

-Si.

-¿Te lee cuentos?-preguntó sorprendida.

-Si.

-Le encantaba escribir, se le hubiera dado bien. Que pena que lo dejara.

-No lo ha hecho. Le escribe cuentos a Alex para que no le lea siempre el mismo.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, cuentos súper chulos de un niño como yo que vive aventuras. Me gusta que me los lea él aunque mama también lo hace bien.

-Me alegra oír eso-dije sonriendo por darme cuenta de que no todo estaba perdido-estoy segura que hoy mismo te leerá uno. Pero vete a jugar que enseguida viene ya verás.

-Vale-dijo pataleando para que su madre lo soltara y enseguida se puso a jugar con la pelota con la que hace un rato jugaba con mi hijo.

-Te veo sonriendo a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado.

-Bueno ha sido desagradable y te pido perdón Paula. Y no me malinterpretes estoy preocupada por Rick pero me alegra saber que al menos con Alex sigue viviendo…estoy orgullosa de él, de haber hecho lo que teníamos que haber hecho su padre y yo.

-Tienes que estarlo-dijo Paula y yo solo le sonreí porque al final a pesar de todo hoy gracias a ello había conseguido descubrir cosas importantes de mi pequeño y por qué quizás allá encontrado una nueva familia.

POV KATE

Había vivido un momento algo desagradable y me ponía en la posición de los dos y era algo difícil. Entendía que para Alexander era muy importante su trabajo y en especial este caso. Luego esta Rick, a él también lo entiendo. Es su padre y quería atención por su parte. Normalmente yo no hubiera actuado de esa forma pero supongo que la vida de los Castle no es para nada la vida de los Beckett. Su vida es más complicada y seguro que una simple negativa le tiene que doler y más tras ver lo que deja su intercambio de palabras, un niño que no para de llorar porque no entiende nada.

Cuando Alexander se despide del cliente me saca de mis pensamientos. Me despido yo también de ellos con una sonrisa y me quedo allí al lado de mi jefe.

-Bueno ¿nos vemos entonces mañana?-dice con esa sonrisa suya.

-Claro mañana mismo estaré aquí.

-Bien ahora voy a la oficina para llevar el contrato.

-Yo también me voy pero antes voy a despedirme-digo señalando a su mujer que esta junto a la otra chica y al bebe. Pero él parece que ni los ve porque se despide con un movimiento de cabeza y se dirigí hacia el coche sin mirar atrás.

Yo me acercó hacia la señora Castle para despedirme por una necesidad que ni si quiera yo entiendo. El encuentro hablando con la otra chica de una forma más tranquila como si la cosa ya se hubiera relajado quizás sea porque el niño ya ha dejado de llorar.

-Señora Castle vengo a despedirme.

-Oh Darling que bueno por tu parte.

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer. Creo que vamos a vernos demasiados estos días.

-Aquí eres más que bienvenida, cuando quieras. Y un día no te vas sin cenar con nosotros.

-No…

-No me vale un no.

-Vale muchas gracias. Bueno…

-Nos vemos mañana-dice con una sonrisa y yo se la devuelvo porque esa mujer tiene algo que no sé qué pero me da tranquilidad, una paz increíble.

Cuando me voy notó como algo me da en las piernas cuando me giró veo como el niño se acerca a por la pelota que ahora está entre mis piernas. Me agacho colocándome a su altura y le sonrió para darle confianza para que se acerque. Cuando se acerca y lo miró veo lo ojos de Rick en ello y pienso ¿puedo ser su hijo? La verdad es que no lo sé y tampoco es algo que debe importarme.

-Toma. Eres muy guapo lo sabías-le digo mientras le acaricio la cabeza y me sonríe coge el balón y sale disparado a seguir jugando. No puedo evitar sonreír ante aquello, me levantó y me dirijo hacia el coche, creo que puedo dar por acabado el día.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Gracias por leer y mañana vuelvo con un nuevo capítulo.**

 **Siento lo errores pero intentaré seguir mejorando.**

 **Espero vuestros comentarios como siempre, XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	6. Capítulo 6

**Buenos días, os dejo con un nuevo capítulo. Gracias a todos por vuestros mensajes esto lo tengo ya casi acabado aunque voy despacito y con pie de plomo porque la historia se pone muy intensa pero vamos poco a poco.**

 **Gracias a todos por leer, por escribir, por estar en twitter por todo. Sin vosotros no tendría sentido.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 6**

POV KATE

Iba montada en el coche sin poder dejar de pensar en ese momento incomodo por mucho que no tuviera que importarme pero me había sentido como si estuviera metido en asuntos privados, en asuntos familiares. Tenía que pensar solo en el trabajo, eso era lo verdaderamente importante y poder trabajar con mi ídolo era tan importante por si solo como para meterme en su vida familiar.

Tenía ya claro dejarlo pasar pero de repente vi un coche aparcado en el arcén, un coche conocido y sentí un deja 'u. Tuve la tentación de salir huyendo pero no pude. No podía hacerlo. Paré unos metros más adelante y di marcha atrás hasta dejar el coche justo delante del suyo. Me baje despacio del coche y agradecí que esta vez no estuviera lloviendo a raudales.

Caminé un poquito hasta que lo encontré sentado en unas rocas cercas de un pequeño lago que ni si quiera sabía que existía hasta este instante.

Si me oyó llegar o me vio no me dio ninguna señal de ello. Me senté a su lado y el seguía con la mirada fija en esa agua clara y tranquila. Pude ver como había aún restos de las lágrimas que han caído de sus ojos.

-¿Te gusta mi coche?-dijo de repente sorprendiéndome-cada vez que lo ves no puedes dejar de parar-dijo con un tono neutral sin saber si estaba molesto o no porque estuviera allí.

-Solo quería saber si el niño podía cuidarse solo-dije en tono de broma y parece que así lo pillo porque pude ver una sonrisa en su cara aunque enseguida volvió a ponerse serio.

-Ya ha terminado el gran Alexander Castle.

-Si…no…bueno en realidad ha tenido que pasar por aquí hace unos minutos. Ha ido a la oficina-dije y lo vi soltar una risa cínica-¿Estás bien?

-Increíble.

-Sé que tiene que ser difícil…

-Tú que vas a saber.

-No lo sé. Pero puedo imaginarlo. Pero ¿sabes una cosa? Así no solucionas nada. Mientras tus estas aquí allí está tu hijo llorando y esperando por ti sin entender nada.

-¿Mi hijo?

-Ese niño no es…

-No-dice sonriendo-es mi sobrino…es hijo de…

-Oh…lo siento no lo sabía.

-Como ibas a saberlo. Parece casi que hay que tenerlo escondido.

-No digas tonterías Rick.

-Entonces como me puedes explicar que un abuelo no quiera pasar tiempo con su nieto.

-No lo sé. Quizás debas preguntárselo a él.

-Si claro… ¿Has dicho que estaba llorando?

-Al principio sí. Estaba asustado y no entendía nada. Pero tu madre lo calmo.

-Mi madre…-dijo con brillo en sus ojos como si se sintiera orgulloso de algo.

-Creo que deberías volver. Aprovechar el tiempo con él y después hablar con tu padre.

-Por una parte te voy a hacer caso. Me voy a ir pero lo de mi padre creo que ya ha tenido bastantes oportunidades.

-Tú tampoco se lo has puesto fácil.

-Tú no me conoces, y tampoco conoces a mi padre por mucho que se te caiga la baba con él.

-A mí no…

-Me da igual. Tengo que irme.

-Oh…bien.

Vi cómo se levantaba dispuesto a irse yo me quede allí pasmada como una tonta sentada mirando al horizonte como esa agua seguía tranquila gracias al buen día que hacía.

-Kate-dijo de repente sorprendiéndome de lo bien que sonaba mi nombre de su boca-¿Vienes?

-No quiero quedarme un poco.

-Es buen sitio, en realidad es el sitio donde siempre vengo cuando quiero estar solo.

-Ahora tendrás que compartirlo-digo sonriendo y me devuelve la sonrisa.

-Por cierto yo…me cuesta mucho decirlo pero gracias.

-No hay de que Castle.

-No me llames Castle.

-Es tu apellido.

-No, lo he cambiado. Ahora soy Richard Rodgers-dice justo antes de girarse y salir disparado hacia su coche, segundos después escuche como el motor rugía y sabía que ya había salido disparado.

POV RICK

Me monté en el Ferrari y avancé a gran velocidad por el camino hacia la casa, tenía ganas de ver a Alex y hacerle entender que a pesar de todo a mí siempre me tendría, para hacerle entender que si estaba así de enojado para nada era por él.

No sabía porque había aparecido esa mujer en nuestra vida, y a veces no sabía que pensar de ella pero hoy podía dar las gracias de haberla conocido. Por supuesto que me costaba abrirme a ella como a todo el mundo desde…desde aquel fatídico día pero hoy cuando me había dicho todo eso…es como si hubiera tirado una parte de la pared que me rodea, aunque sea solo una mínima parte.

Aparcó el coche y veo a mi madre sentada con Paula hablando tranquilamente y a Alex jugando tumbado en el césped con la pelota con la que antes estábamos jugando los dos. Me acerco y en cuanto me ve lo veo levantarse rápidamente y salir corriendo hacia mí mientras gritaba mi nombre.

Lo cojo en brazos y lo atraigo con fuerza contra mi cuerpo. Era lo que más quería en este mundo y me sentía en deuda con él. No sabía por qué pero en parte me sentía culpable por la muerte de mi hermano, me hacía responsable de ello pero a mi padre también. Quizás no tenía buenos motivos para ellos pero me aferraba a ellos con fuerzas para entender porque me sentía así de mal.

-¿Qué pasa enano?-digo mientras lo coloco sobre mi hombro haciéndole reír, escuchando esa risa que es música para mis oídos.

-Tito bájame…tito-dice entre risas.

-Anda déjalo en el suelo-dice mi madre levantándose y cuando lo hago se abraza a mi con fuerza casi sin dejarme sin respiración-me tenías muy preocupada.

-Estoy bien-digo sin soltarla.

-Estoy muy orgullosa de ti cariño-dice de repente y la miró sin entender pero me quedo con las ganas de preguntar cuando nos interrumpe el enano.

-Tito ¿podemos ir a ver la casa del árbol? Esta bueno el día.

-¿La casa del árbol?-pregunta mi madre sorprendida.

-Si la del tito.

-La casa que teníamos Alex y yo…

-Oh…hace años que no la veo. Tiene que estar…

-Está casi destruida pero quiere verla desde que le dije de su existencia y…

-Muy bien id vosotros a verla. Yo prepararé la cena para todos. Porque os quedáis a cenar.

-Martha no tiene que…-dijo Paula.

-No voy a aceptar un no por respuesta.

-Esta bien, gracias.

-No gracias a ti cariño.

-Bien ¿Vamos?-digo mirando a Paula que empieza la caminata justo detrás de nosotros.

Nos adelantamos un poco en el bosque que rodea la casa, ese bosque escenario de todos los buenos recuerdos de mi infancia, y en todos aparece siempre él. Llegamos enseguida a lo que era la casa del árbol de la cual ahora apenas se mantenía en pie. Hacía años que no venía y sabía que tenía que estar en mal estado pero no pensaba que estaba a punto de derrumbarse. Alex se acercó un poco hacia el árbol y me hizo un gesto para que lo cogiera.

-Alex está demasiado mal, no es seguro subir.

-Pero…

-Está demasiado mal pero te prometo que voy a arreglarla. Me voy a poner a ello mañana mismo.

-¿DE verdad?

-Sí y va a quedar mucho mejor que está ahora. Pienso hacerla más grande para que podamos jugar los dos. ¿Te parece?

-Sí, que guay-grita ilusionado y sale corriendo hacia su madre-has visto mama, Rick la va a hacer mucho más grande. Que chulí ya tengo ganas de jugar en ella. ¿Podemos venir mañana?

-Oooo. Colega frena un poco. Esto no se hace en un rato.

-¿Cuánto vas a tardas?

-Vamos despacio y así todo irá mejor ¿vale? Dale algo de tiempo a tu tío-dijo riéndome al ver su entusiasmo.

-Vale….-dice resignado.

-Ahora mejor será que vayamos para casa. La abuela está preparando la cena.

-Bien-dice saliendo corriendo delante de nosotros a no mucha distancia, una distancia prudencial.

-Le ha hecho mucha ilusión. Gracias por todo lo que haces por él. Y por todo lo de hoy…le has dado una familia mucho más grande.

-Es la familia que le pertenece…no podemos sustituir a su padre pero al menos…podemos en todo lo que podamos ayudar vamos a hacerlo. Y eso también va por ti Paula.

-Tú hermano hablaba maravillas de ti. Decía que ojala pudiera parecerse un poco a ti. Que tú eras el listo, el niño bueno a pesar de la influencia suya. Y sabes tenía razón, eres un gran chico Rick y eres muy listo. Espero que no te dejes enterrar por el dolor.

Sentí como los ojos me escocían por las palabras de Paula, escuchar hablar de él aún me hacía daño. No podía evitarlo. Lo admiraba, sabía que era el tipo chico gamberro que se las llevaba de calle, que tenía éxito solo por su cara bonita, no necesitaba mucho para triunfar. Sabía cuáles eran sus defectos pero era mi hermano y lo hubiera seguido hasta el fin del mundo.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Gracias a todos por leer y nos vemos el lunes.**

 **Buen fin de semana a tod s XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	7. Capítulo 7

**Buenos días a todos ha costado subir pero aquí tenéis el nuevo capítulo.**

 **Mil gracias a todos por vuestros mensajes de apoyo y espero que continuemos juntos en esta nueva aventura.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 7**

POV RICK

Ya había pasado una semana desde la primera vez que la vi y desde ese día no nos hemos dejado de ver ni un solo día. Al principio fue por casualidad y ahora quizás puede que yo haga algo para que esa casualidad se siga dando.

Desde que le prometí a Alex que haría la casita del árbol no he parado ni un solo día. Pero desde que el primer día que pare para ir a tomar algo y la encontré allí sentada descansando tras pasar horas con mi padre reunida, hemos coincidido todos los días. Y hoy no quiero que sea distinto.

No sé qué me hace sentir pero desde que la conocí me siento mejor. Me gusta él toma y daca que siempre tenemos. Me gusta que me tome el pelo y tomárselo yo a ella. No sé, es algo diferente a todo lo que me rodea desde hace cinco años.

Me senté en el césped desde donde podía ver la puerta pero desde donde no se me podía ver. Y allí me quede esperando hasta que saliera por esa puerta para poder darme ¿alegría? No sé qué es pero me hacía sentir bien, hacía que mi día fuera distinto.

Escuché como se abría la puerta y me quede mirando hasta que la vi salir. La verdad es que era graciosa, guapa, inteligente…solo le sacaba un defecto y era que adoraba a mi padre, lo idolatraba tanto que cuando hablaba bien de él llegaba a sacarme de mis casillas.

Me quede allí mirándola, observándola y vi como miraba hacia todos los lados sin duda buscándome y eso me hizo sonreír porque sin duda ella también le gustaba nuestros encuentros. Pero hoy iba distinta. Llevaba su cartera esa que siempre dejaba cuando salía un rato a descansar, ¿se iba? No podía dejar que se fuera, no sin pasar un rato con ella así que me levanté rápidamente y salí de mi escondite. La pille gusto cuando estaba a punto de salir por la verja de fuera.

-Ey-dije a su espalda haciendo que se girara con esa sonrisa que…dios me estoy volviendo loco.

-Hola.

-¿Te vas?-pregunto con algo de dolor en la voz que esperaba que no hubiera notado.

-Ya he acabado por hoy así que…

-Am….

-¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué? Por nada. Por saber-dije sin poder mirarle y vi como sonría.

-Si me das un buen plan para estar aquí me quedo.

-¿Un plan?

-Si.

-Yo…

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-¿yo?

-Sí, estas todos los días…

-¿Sucio?

-lo has dicho tú.

-Estoy arreglando una casa del árbol…más bien rehaciéndola entera.

-¿No estás ya mayorcito para casitas?-dijo riéndose.

-Es para Alex. Se la prometí.

-Vale si quieres te ayudo.

-Yo no te…-iba a decirle que no se lo había pedido pero me gustaba que quisiera pasar tiempo conmigo aunque tuviera que inventarse alguna excusa-bien si insistes-digo siguiéndole el juego.

-Anda déjalo antes de que me eche atrás y te quedes sin ayuda. Por cierto, ¿Tienes algo para dejarme?

-¿Para dejarte?

-Si algo de ropa. No querrás que trabaje con esta ropa.

-Oh…quizás yo…espera un momento-dije saliendo disparado hacia mi habitación para recoger un chándal viejo para que pudiera estar cómoda y no estropearse esa ropa cara que llevaba. Se la entregue y me sonrió con esa cara de pícara y no pude evitar sonreír como un loco, ella me volvía loco.

Me quede impaciente esperándole hasta que apareció con mi ropa y no pude evitar romper a reír a carcajadas y cuando estuvo a mi alcance me golpeo con fuerza en el pecho.

-No te rías.

-Es que no puedo evitarlo-dije al verla allí con mi ropa que le sobraba por todos lados, pero aun así estaba guapa muy guapa.

-Bueno vamos o no.

-Si claro, vamos.

Fuimos entre bromas hasta donde estaba haciendo la casa y enseguida llegaron más burlas por su parte lo que me hacía sentir bien a pesar de que se riera de mí.

-No tienes ni idea de construir ¿no? es lo primero que haces ¿no?

-Si eres tan lista, a ver qué es lo que sabes hacer-cogió el martillo y se puso manos a la obra cada uno en un lado, trabajando codo a codo. Hacía tiempo mucho tiempo que no me entendía tan bien con una persona que tuviera más de cinco años. Era como si volviera a mi infancia en esa en la que éramos los siameses según nos llamaba mi madre, no nos separábamos por nada del mundo.

Estuvimos dos horas a tope trabajando en la casa tanto que habíamos logrado hacer mundo más de lo que había conseguido yo en una semana. Nos sentamos en la base del árbol ambos agotados y bebiendo agua a tutiplén.

-Esto cansa más de lo que pensaba.

-La señorita no está hecha para trabajos forzados.

-Él que fue a hablar-dice riéndose y haciéndome reír a mí también tenía una risa tan bonita y contagiosa que no podía evitarlo.

-Touché.

-Bueno ahora tendrás que invitarme a tomar algo.

-¿A tomar algo?

-Claro como agradecimiento.

-No soy mucho de salir.

-Ni yo mucho de dar con un martillo, así que ahora…

-Vale está bien. ¿A dónde quieres ir?

-Hay un bar se llama La Guarida. ¿Sabes dónde está?

-Creo que si-le contesto tras recordar a ver pasado alguna vez con mi hermano por allí.

-Entonces nos vemos en una hora. ¿Con una hora tienes bastante para arreglarte?-dice picándome y yo me rio de forma irónica.

-En una hora estaré allí.

-Está bien, más te vale no me des plantón.

-No soy esa clase de hombre, o eso creo-digo levantándome y ofreciéndole la mano para ayudarla.

Fuimos caminando por el camino de vuelta a la casa ambos en silencio pero un silencio tranquilo, no teníamos necesidad de hablar, de decir absolutamente nada y eso me tranquilizaba.

-Bueno la ropa…

-Llévatela para la próxima vez que quieras ayudar.

-Si ya claro. Creo que mis manos han tenido bastante por hoy-dijo sonriendo y yo sonreí con ella como un loco.

-Bueno nos vemos en un rato.

-Una hora recuerda. Una hora en la Guarida.

-Allí estaré-dije despidiéndome y dejándole claro con mis palabras que no me lo perdería por nada del mundo.

POV KATE

Tenía una cita, bueno no era un cita…que digo si fuera otra persona y no él diría claramente que es una cita. Pero no sé qué me pasa con él no puedo dar un paso gigantesco hacia él por miedo a perderlo y por eso voy pasito a pasito tanto es así que parece que no avanzo que no puedo llegar a él pero hoy…no sé aun como le he pedido salir a tomar algo y estoy nerviosa por lo que va a pasar. Pienso en hace solo una semana cuando lo conocí, lo mal que me cayó, lo mal que pensé de él y ahora creo que es un buen chico que no ha tenido suerte, es un buen chico lleno de dolor.

Recuerdo esos dos primeros días, esos encuentros algo forzados pero sobre todo recuerdo aquel día en el que por fin me dejo entrar un poco, en el que por fin pensé que podía llegar a entender algo más lo que le pasaba, el día en que me di cuenta de que en realidad era un gran chico.

 _Salgo para descansar de tanto papeleo. El caso va a ser complicado pero Castle está seguro de que vamos a ganarlo. Busco aire para poder despejar mi cabeza de nombres, horas para asegurar la cuartada de nuestro cliente y etc. Estoy agotada y es el primer día, después de semanas e incluso meses con él no sé cómo acabaré._

 _Me siento en un banco que tienen situado a la entrada y enseguida veo al pequeño Castle llegar con su coche cargado de materiales de construcción. Lo veo entregar todo a uno de los empleados y entonces me ve. Lo veo dudar pero al final termina acercándose._

 _-Hola._

 _-Hola._

 _-¿Ya estas hasta las narices de mi padre?_

 _-De tu padre no pero del caso…_

 _-¿Caso complicado?_

 _-Si, pero para ello decidí meterme en este oficio por casos como este._

 _-Ya veo, te gusta tu trabajo. No entiendo como os gusta sacar a asesinos de la cárcel._

 _-Es inocente hasta que se demuestre lo contrario._

 _-¿Y si no lo fuera? ¿Lo defenderías de todas formas?_

 _-Yo…_

 _-Mi padre diría que da igual que lo sea, sino que tienes que hacerle creer al jurado que no lo es. ¿Piensas igual?_

 _-En realidad…me cuesta creerlo aunque sé que nuestro trabajo se basa en eso. Pero no sé si sería capaz de hacerlo._

 _-Entonces no serás una buena abogada para mi padre._

 _-Admiro a tu padre pero no solo él tiene trabajo que ofrecerme._

 _-Me gusta que pienses así._

 _-Me dedico a esto para conseguir justicia, y para mí eso es lo principal. Eso no significa que si lo hizo no se merezca un buen juicio._

 _-No lo niego, pero para mí si lo ha hecho espero que se pudra en la cárcel._

 _-Creo en la justicia y si lo ha hecho no habrá nada que podamos hacer tu padre o yo._

 _-No lo conoces, por ganar hace lo que haga falta._

 _-¿Por qué lo odias tanto?_

 _-No lo odio tanto como quizás me odio a mí mismo._

 _-Es por…_

 _-Todos aquel día hicimos algo mal. Quizás podíamos haberle salvado la vida. Yo no puedo vivir con eso pero parece que él si-dice de repente mirando fijamente hacia un lado cuando giró la cabeza veo a su padre mirándole fijamente y en ese instante se despide y se va sin mirar atrás. Y en este momento me doy cuenta de que está dolido por lo que paso pero que no es un mal chico solo que tiene sobre sus espaldas una culpa que seguramente ni si quiera merezca._

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Por fin un pequeño avance entre ellos, parecen que conectan. Veremos a ver cómo les va con la cita y si empiezan a conocerse mucho mejor.**

 **Gracias a todos por leer y espero vuestros comentarios.**

 **Mañana más XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	8. Capítulo 8

**Buenos días, os dejo un nuevo capítulo.**

 **Hoy es uno de esos días en los que se te quitan las ganas de todo con lo que están haciendo con la serie. Para mí ha llegado a su fin tras la marcha de Stana ahora si pido que no la renueven porque no podría vivir sin un final y si la renuevan para mí es como si quedara sin final. Por mucho que se dijera todavía tenía esperanzas de que al menos nos dieran un final para los que hemos estado ahí hasta el final a pesar de todo pero ahora…**

 **Le debo mucho a esta serie y quiero quedarme con un gran recuerdo de ella. Sin ella no hubiera empezado a escribir y mucho menos me hubiera planteado subir algo escrito por mí. Gracias a ella he disfrutado mucho escribiendo y con vuestros comentarios. Me planteo si esto puede ser lo último que escriba y me da rabia y pena a la vez.**

 **Gracias a todos por leer y comentar, intentaré hacer que esta historia sea lo mejor posible y que la depre que tengo ahora no se vea mucho en ella, espero que no le afecte. Menos mal que ya me queda poquito para acabarla.**

 **Gracias y disfruten lo que puedan.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 8**

POV RICK

Estaba nervioso, y no era porque hacía años que no salía con una chica, no porque fuera guapa sino porque me sentía demasiado bien con ella, me sentía libre para hablar de lo que quería y no quería cagarla, no quería perder ese sentirse bien cuando estas con una persona.

Me había puesto un vaquero con una camiseta que me gustaba mucho y por supuesto mi chupa de cuero con la que no salía sin ella a ningún lado. Me coloque mi pelo, bueno más bien me lo descoloque un poco, rebelde como yo y tras echarme un poco de colonia me dispuse a salir con el tiempo algo cogido por los pelos.

Cuando estaba a punto de salir por la puerta escuché como mi madre hablaba con mi padre en el despacho de este último. Parece que se estaban despidiendo porque enseguida me la encontré en la puerta.

-Hola cariño. ¿A dónde vas tan guapo?

-Voy a salir un rato.

-¿Con el coche?

-Si.

-Cariño no…

-No voy a beber-dije para que estuviera tranquila aunque no sabía que me esperaba esta noche.

-Cariño…

-TE prometo que estaré bien.

-Vale, me alegro de que empieces a salir pero siempre que tengas cuidado.

-Ya he dicho que lo tendré.

-Vale-dijo preocupada y me sentí mal.

-Mira hacemos esto. Cuando llegue a donde voy te escribo. Y si no vengo a dormir te aviso. ¿Te vale?

-Me vale. Diviértete cariño.

-Gracias y ya me voy que llego tarde-dije casi saliendo disparado porque mi madre me agarro del brazo y me dio un beso sorprendiéndome, hacía mucho que no me lo daba…hacia mucho que no le dejaba hacerlo y hoy se lo había permitido y me había gustado. Desde el domingo sobre todo, tras verla con Alex y Paula había abierto un poco ese escudo que no la dejaba a ella también entrar. Me sentía de nuevo su pequeño y eso me estaba volviendo a gustar. Sonreí ante ese gesto y salí aún más contento en busca de ella.

Cogí el Ferrari y baje las ventanillas para sentir el aire frío en mi cara. Quería estar despejado, quería disfrutar de la noche, quería disfrutar de ella a tope. No sabía cómo acabaría la noche solo esperaba no tener que arrepentirme de nada.

Antes de darme cuenta ya estaba en la puerta del bar. Llegaba con cinco minutos de retraso así que me baje y la busque por todos lados pero no podía encontrarla. Solo esperaba que no se hubiera ido al ver que no estaba. Decidí esperar.

Ya llevaba casi diez minutos esperando cuando de repente apareció con un vestido negro que le llegaba gusto por encima de la rodilla y con un escote perfecto que insinuaba lo gusto. Llevaba el cabello suelto y como complemento perfecto esa sonrisa suya tan perfecta.

-¿Llevas mucho esperando?-dice acercándose a mí.

-Demasiado tiempo estaba ya por irme.

-Lo bueno se hace esperar.

-Te lo tienes muy creído ¿no?

-No crees que lo merezco.

-Anda será mejor que entremos.

-Si vamos-dice tirando hacia dentro mientras yo le seguía sin poder dejar de mirarla.

La seguí hasta el interior, no estaba lleno pero si había un buen número de gente joven, gente joven y peculiar. Me gustaba el ambiente bohemio del bar no me hacía sentirme como pez fuera del agua y eso me gustaba. Fui detrás de ella todo el camino hasta que se paró cerca de la barra.

-¿Qué quieres beber?

-No debería…

-Vamos solo una copa.

-Ok. Soy de whisky solo.

-Ok.

Me quede allí observando alrededor mientras ella pedía las copas. Todo el mundo iba a su bola, nadie molestaban a nadie. Había gente por las mesas y otros pocos bailando solo disfrutando de sus compañías y yo recordé cuando era solo un crío. Era siempre el alma de la fiesta o eso al menos intentaba aparentar. Recuerdo que siempre iba donde iba Alex y a Alex le encantaba la música a todo gas, un bar lleno de gente, ser el centro de atención y yo siempre quería ser como él, todo lo que hacía era para agradarle a él.

De repente sentí su suave mano sobre mi brazo y cuando me gire vi como señalaba con su cabeza una mesa que estaba libre. Asentí con la cabeza y nos sentamos en ella uno en frente del otro.

Nos quedamos en silencio ambos solo mirándonos mientras disfrutábamos de la música. Vi cómo me sonreía al ver como la miraba y sentí vergüenza. Me centré en jugar con mi copa dándole vueltas entre mis manos.

-Vamos-dice de repente poniéndose de pie y yo no la entiendo-vamos a bailar me encanta esta canción.

-Pero yo no…-no me dio tiempo de acabar cuando tiró de mí haciendo que me levantara y con mi mano entre las suyas me llevo hacia la pista de baile.

Nunca había sido un gran bailarín y me daba mucha vergüenza que todo el mundo me mirase haciendo el ridículo pero sobre todo me importaba que ella pudiera reírse o avergonzarse de mí.

-Kate no sé bailar será mejor.

-Solo déjate llevar-dijo con esa mirada suya y no pude negarme. Trague saliva y me deje llevar por su cuerpo pegado al mío.

La agarré por la cintura suavemente como con miedo de sobrepasarme mientras ella me apretaba fuerte hacia ella con sus manos sobre mi cuello y su boca cerca de mi oído haciendo que se me pusieran los pelos de punta. Luego también estaba su olor, ese olor que sacaba una parte casi animal de mí. Me volvía completamente loco.

Empezamos a movernos al ritmo de la música con cuidado, tanto cuidado que apenas movía lo pies del suelo para no pisarla.

-Rick deja de pensar y déjate llevar por la música, muévete al son de la música, muévete conmigo-me dice justo en el oído y siento un cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo. Para evitar que note ese sentimiento que saca de mi cuerpo me muevo despacio dejándome llevar por su olor, por tacto y por su aliento tan cerca del mío hasta que siento algo blando debajo de pie.

-Lo siento.

-No pasa nada-dice poniendo cara de dolor.

-Será mejor que lo dejemos-digo separándome de ella con cara de preocupación pero enseguida veo su sonrisa de nuevo y vuelve a agarrarme de la mano y me lleva de nuevo a la mesa. Allí me deja y desaparece por un momento hasta que vuelve con una botella y dos vasos para chupitos. Los deja sobre la mesa y se sienta enfrente de mí de nuevo.

-Vamos a jugar a una cosa.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Al juego de las preguntas-dice con una sonrisa y siento que es algo que no me va a gustar-yo te hago una pregunta y si quieres me contestas y si no…pues te bebes un chupito.

-Pero…

-Anda vamos.

-Está bien-dije sabiendo que la noche no iba a acabar muy bien si terminaba tomándome gran parte de esa botella-empiezo yo.

-Oh, que caballero eres.

-Sí que lo soy, así podrás ser tú la primera que bebas o que conteste-dije sonriendo mientras pensaba que era lo que de verdad quería saber de ella.

-Venga lanza.

-Bien…-me quede pensando en que preguntarle, no quería empezar fuerte pero tampoco quería preguntarle un tontería y perder la oportunidad de saber algo más de ella. Tras pensarlo durante unos segundos y al ver su sonrisa pícara terminé perdiendo la oportunidad de preguntar algo bueno por lo nervioso que me ponía-¿Cuál es tu color favorito?

-¿En serio? Está bien pero que sepas que yo no pienso hacer preguntas tan tontas-dice riéndose mientras me mira mordiéndose el labio.

-¿Vas a contestar?

-Claro, solo aprovechaba para pensar mi siguiente pregunta. Mi color favorito es sin duda el violeta. Ahora me toca preguntar. ¿Por qué eres tan distinto con Alex?

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Te portas diferente con él. ¿Por qué?

Hice un amago de beber no quería contestar pero enseguida sentí su mano en el brazo y me miraba con tanto interés por mi respuesta que después de dudarlo solté el vaso de nuevo y contesté lo más sincero posible.

-Él…me recuerda mucho a los buenos momentos de mi vida, me recuerda a su padre…además siento como si se lo debiese.

-Bien te toca-dijo sonriendo feliz por la respuesta.

-¿Qué te atrae tanto de mi padre?

-¿Atraerme?-preguntó sorprendida.

-Si…porque lo admiras tanto.

-Porque mi trabajo es muy importante para mí y tu padre es el mejor del mundo. Es normal.

-Pero no lo conoces.

-No tanto como tú. Admiro su tenacidad en el trabajo y como sabe llevar cada caso nada más. No puedo juzgarlo por otra cosa que no sé.

-Supongo que es justo…

-Es lo que quiero ser en mi vida y en mi profesión justa.

-Bien te toca.

-¿Por qué castigas tanto a tu padre?

-No lo castigo.

-Venga ya Rick…tenemos que ser sinceros sino…

-Pues prefiero…-beber iba a decir pero no me dejo allí estaba de nuevo mirándome, suspiré y le conteste tranquilamente y con sinceridad sorprendiéndome a mí mismo por hacerlo-supongo que como ambos perdimos lo mismo, yo…tengo miedo de que puedan salir adelante mientras yo me quedo con la mierda de vida que tengo-digo del tirón y sin poder mirarla y entonces cogí la copa y me la tomo de un golpe.

-Bien te toca.

-¿Qué se siente al pertenecer a una familia normal?-pregunté muy serio sin dejar de mirarla y vi como cogía el vaso pero se lo aparte.

-A veces es monótono, aburrido pero muchas otras veces…es reconfortante.

-Si ya…será mejor que lo dejemos.

-Me queda una pregunta. Tu empezaste yo acabo.

-Bien lanza.

-Desde cuando no tienes relaciones…ya sabes…

-Ni de coña pienso contestar-digo cogiendo otro chupito y tomándomelo.

-Pero si es la más fácil.

-Paso. Yo he tomado y tú no, no es justo.

-La vida a veces no es justa Rick. Anda será mejor que nos vayamos-dice levantándose de la mesa rápidamente tomándome por sorpresa. Dejo unos billetes sobre la mesa y me apresuro a salir detrás de ella.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Gracias a todos por leer y espero vuestros comentarios :,(**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	9. Capítulo 9

**Buenos días, os dejo con un nuevo capítulo de la historia. Gracias a todos por leerla y por vuestros comentarios. Espero que la disfruten XXOO**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 9**

POV KATE

Salí del bar casi con prisa aunque no quería que llegara el momento de despedirme de él. Hoy me había divertido y también había conocido más cosas sobre él, más cosas que hacían que me gustara un poco más y que pudiera entender algunas cosas que hacía, aunque no estuviera de acuerdo con ellas.

Cuando llego a la puerta encarándole nerviosa porque no sabía que decirle para que no se fuera, no todavía al menos. Le sonrió de forma tímida hasta que me atreví a hablarle.

-¿Quieres tomar la última?

-Creo que ya he bebido suficiente por hoy, tanto es así que no creo que pueda conducir.

-Oh claro que no, no recordaba que tenías que conducir yo no tenía que…

-Ey no pasa nada. Yo quise hacerlo. No pasa nada. Ahora echaré una cabezadita en el coche y cuando se me pase volveré a casa.

-Bueno no tienes por qué esperar en el coche-digo sorprendiéndome a mí misma incluso por lo directo que sonó-yo…es para que no estés ahí dormido…además pueden multarte si te ven ahí…

-Ya he entendido-dice sonriendo al ver mi nerviosismo.

-¿Entonces…?

-Puedo pasar un rato hasta que se me pase.

-Genial. Tengo un gran sofá. Creo que es el único capricho que me he permitido-digo sonriendo y agarrándole de la mano para llevarle a mí casa. No esperaba nada más de ese paso, solo quería pasar más tiempo con él, poder permitirme el lujo de conocerlo un poco más y de saber que tenía que me atraía tanto.

Llegamos enseguida a mi casa y él entró detrás de mí. Lo hice sentarse en el sofá mientras yo me encargaba de preparar un par de cafés para entrar en calor después de la caminata. Sabía que si tomaba un café ahora me iba a costar mucho dormir o aún más sabiendo que el dormiría a nos pasos de mí.

-¿Es cómodo?

-¿Eng?-pregunto sin entender.

-El sofá.

-Oh si estará bien.

-Quizás algo pequeño para ti ahora que lo veo.

-Mejor que el coche será tranquila-dijo soltando el móvil que tenía entre sus manos cuando entramos y cogiendo el café que le ofrecía.

-¿Algo importante?-digo señalando con un gesto su móvil.

-Solo avisaba a mi madre de que iba a quedarme.

-Oh…

-Ya ahora dirás que soy un crío que tengo que decirle a mi madre donde estoy y todo eso.

-No, pienso que es mono…me alegra saber que estas mejor con ella.

-Bueno yo…no sé si estamos bien, sin duda estoy mejor desde el domingo…desde ver su reacción con Alex.

-Te importa mucho ¿no?

-Creo que es el que más a perdido en todo esto y si nosotros que somos su familia no le ayudamos somos unos egoístas de mierda. Por eso estaba tan enfadado también con mi madre porque no le había dado ni una oportunidad.

-Y está feliz de que ahora si lo este haciendo.

-Bueno es un comienzo.

-Me alegro, quien sabe a lo mejor con tu padre pasa algo parecido.

-No lo creo.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque siempre ha sido igual…no ha cambiado nada.

-Dejo su trabajo después de lo de tu hermano.

-Bueno eso es un decir.

-Bueno será mejor dejar eso-dije al ver que se ponía un poco a la defensiva y no quería cagarla ahora que se estaba abriendo a mí.

-Si será mejor.

-Te traeré unas mantas para que puedas estar lo mejor posible.

-Gracias.

Me fui a la habitación y cogí un par de mantas del armario. Aproveche también para ponerme más cómoda y saque el chándal que había suyo que había tenido puesto hace apenas una horas. Menos mal que me dio por lavarlo y meterlo en la secadora nada más llegar a casa así podría ponerse algo para estar más cómodo. Cuando ya tuve todo en mi poder salí al comedor haciendo malabares con todo.

-Espera que te ayudo-dijo levantándose rápidamente y quitándome la ropa de encima.

-Gracias-digo sonriéndole y siguiéndole hasta el sofá.

Le ayude a estirar las mantas y le entregue el chándal el cual se quedó mirándolo sin entender nada.

-Es para que puedas estar más cómodo.

-Oh gracias.

-Si necesitas algo más. Cualquier cosa…

-Solo…-dijo señalando el chándal que tenía en sus manos.

-Claro te dejo un momento solo-dije nerviosa desapareciendo de su vista.

Me fui hacia el baño y me eche agua fría por la cara para intentar despejarme. Tenía unas ganas locas de pasar la noche con él. Quería…dios quería hacer tantas cosas con él que me estaba volviendo loca. Cuando paso un momento salí de nuevo y me encontré con Rick sentando en el sofá arropado con la manta.

-Bueno yo…te voy a dejar. Si quieres apago la luz.

-Si gracias.

-Ok-deje que se tumbara y vi que apenas cabía en el sofá-parece que no era tan bueno. Si quieres puedes quedarte en la cama y yo…

-No lo digas ni en broma. Yo soy el que me voy a quedar y esto es mucho mejor que el coche así que estaré perfectamente.

-Vale…lo que quieras. Buenas noches Rick.

-Buenas noches Kate y por cierto gracias.

-¿Por un sofá donde no cabes?

-No por todo…por esta noche y por toda la semana…de verdad gracias.

-Bien-dije sonriéndole antes de desaparecer para irme a la cama donde sabía que sin duda no iba a poder pegar ojo y mucho menos sabiendo que él estaba ahí tan cerca pero a la vez tan lejos.

Pasaron horas y aun no podía dormir y decidí que ya era una buena hora para levantarme y tomarme mi primer café mañanero. Salí descalza para no hacer ruido y con la luz apagada pero daba igual entraba ya los primeros rayos de sol y Rick ya estaba sentado mirando su móvil.

-Buenos días-dije con una sonrisa sorprendiéndolo.

-Buenos días.

-¿Qué tal el sofá?

-Más cómodo de lo que puedas pensar.

-Bueno entonces el precio que costo mereció la pena-dije sonriéndole-¿Quieres un café?

-Si claro, gracias-dijo levantándose y colocando las mantas y el sofá mientras ponía la cafetera en marcha. Enseguida lo tenía al lado esperando a que acabara.

-¿Tienes hoy algo importante que hacer?-me pregunta como si nada y quiero responderle que no pero la verdad es que tengo planes.

-Tengo comida con mis padres.

-Oh…

-¿Y tú?

-Tengo que seguir con la casita del árbol. Queda una semana para que venga Alex y quiero tenerla acabada.

-¿Eso que es la Capilla Sixtina o qué?

-Oye quiero que quede perfecta-dice mientras yo no paro de reírme-si tu encima ríete pero luego no voy a dejar que la uses.

-¿No me vas a dejar? Eres muy malo Rick.

-No sabes cuánto-dice sonriendo mientras le paso la taza con su café.

-Quizás si quieres pueda pasarme luego un rato.

-Sí que tienes ganas de que te deje entrar ¿eng?-dijo moviendo las cejas de forma pícara.

-Anda no sigas o te quedas sin ayuda-digo golpeándole el brazo de forma amistosa devolviéndole la broma.

Y ahora que lo tengo enfrente que puedo fijarme bien en él puedo ver lo guapo que esta con el pelo desordenado con una camiseta y un pantalón viejo del chándal y con cara de dormido. Si así estaba guapo…como no lo iba a estar anoche con su ropa de tipo duro que ya no podía engañarme.

Tenía unas ganas locas de acercarme a él y besarle y no soltarle ni un solo segundo. No podía dejar de sonreírle como una loca y no sabía del todo que era lo que me pasaba con él porque desde el primer día a pesar de la mala primera impresión sentí que había algo en él que me atraía de una forma sobrenatural.

-Entonces quizás sea mejor que me vaya yendo. No quiero retrasarte.

-Oh claro…yo…

-¿Nos vemos luego?

-Yo te aviso, si no tengo ningún problema me paso para ayudarte.

-Ok. Bueno yo…-se quedó parado sin saber qué hacer y yo tampoco sabía muy bien que hacer. Las fuerzas, la seguridad de ayer la estaba perdiendo ya no me sentía con tanta valentía de acercarme a él para despedirme con un beso o haciéndole alguna broma. Pero al final fue él el que termino sorprendiéndome.

Tras coger sus cosas para irse se acercó a mí y sorprendiéndome se acercó para dejar un suave beso muy cerca de mi boca, tan cerca que sentí su aliento sobre le mío. Me quede completamente paraliza y él se fue por donde vino con una sonrisa de suficiencia en la cara.

-Nos vemos luego-dijo antes de salir y yo solo asentí de forma monótona porque me había quedado atrapada en ese momento, atrapada en ese beso.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Mañana nuevo capítulo, veremos a ver cómo le van a estos dos que parecen que ya van avanzando bastante.**

 **Tienen química, esa química que siempre tuvo el Caskett y que ahora quieren robarnos. Espero que podáis disfrutar un poco de ello con esta historia aunque ya sabéis que no todo va a ser bueno.**

 **Gracias a todos y os espero mañana, hasta entonces vuestros mensajes son bienvenidos.**

 **XXOO**

 **#NoCaskettNoCastle**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	10. Capítulo 10

**Buenos días, os dejo con un nuevo capítulo que espero que os ayude a olvidar un poquito la mala semana que llevamos y que os ayude a sobrellevar el fin de semana hasta el lunes que vuelva a publicar.**

 **Mañana es el día del libro y para mí es un honor por que me encanta leer y mucho más desde que empecé esta aventura de escribir que pensé que no me iba a llevar a ningún lado y ahora no puede darme más felicidad. Gracias a todos por participar de esto que me ayuda a desfogar mi imaginación.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 10**

POV RICK

Llegue en apenas unos minutos a casa todavía sintiendo sobre mis labios su suave piel. Siento que me estoy volviendo loco, que cuando estoy cerca de ella hago cosas que nunca haría con nadie más, que me siento libre, me siento valiente para hacer cosas que normalmente no tendría narices de hacer.

Llegue, aparque el coche y me baje tomando con fuerza aire, el frío aire mañanero. Quise quedarme un rato tomando el aire, disfrutando un poco más de este tiempo pero una voz me sacó de mi letargo.

-Rick…-cuando me giré me encontré con mi madre que tenía cara de preocupada. Antes de poder decir nada sentí como me abrazaba con fuerza.

-¿Ha pasado algo?

-No…solo…estaba preocupada por ti.

-Pero te avise…

-Ya pero hacía tanto que no…

-Mama soy ya mayorcito, ya te avise no puedo hacer nada más.

-¿Bebiste?

-Si lo hice y por eso me quede allí, fui responsable.

-Está bien lo siento. Soy tu madre es normal que este preocupada. Pero me alegro de que estés bien y hayas tomado esa buena decisión.

-Gracias.

-Entonces… ¿Qué tal la noche?

-Muy bien la verdad-dije sin poder quitar la sonrisa que me surgía cada vez que pensaba en ella.

-Oh ya veo que más que bien. ¿Y esa ropa?

-Oh…me la dejaron para estar más a gusto para dormir.

-Am…muy bien.

-Anda será mejor que lo dejemos tengo que seguir con la casa de Alex quiero que este perfecta para cuando venga.

-Seguro que estará perfecta. Te espero para comer.

-Mama no creo que…

-Tu padre no esta, está en una reunión.

-Oh…como no. Bien en cuanto pueda vengo y como contigo.

-Perfecto-dijo besándome en la mejilla antes de salir de nuevo hacia el interior.

Entré en casa y tras coger una botella de agua y todo lo que necesitaba me puse manos a la obra para poder acabar cuanto antes. Estuve horas acabando la casa haciéndola completamente habitable. Estaba agotado cuando mi madre vino a por mí.

A pesar de que quería acabarla decidí que me iba a venir bien parar un poco y comer mientras esperaba a ver si Kate finalmente podía o no venir, aunque esperaba que si lo hiciera.

Nos sentamos solos en la mesa para comer una lasaña que mi madre había preparado para mí porque sabía que era mi plato preferido. Nos sentamos en silencio durante unos minutos hasta que mi madre decidió acabar con ese maravilloso silencio.

-Entonces…anoche… ¿estuviste con alguien?

-Mama…

-Vamos solo quiero saber si estabas en buena compañía.

-Estaba en muy buena compañía.

-La definición de buena compañía es mía o tuya.

-Madre…te aseguro que estaba bien, y que era buena compañía ¿ok?

-Vale…vale te creo. ¿Disfrutaste?

-Si.

-Me alegro. Solo quiero que estés bien.

-Lo estoy…

-La verdad es que te veo mejor estos días y no sabes lo contenta que me pone eso. Estaba muy preocupada por ti cariño y ahora solo quiero que puedas volver a vivir.

-En ello estoy.

-Me alegro. ¿Y Alex? ¿Sabes algo de él?

-No desde ayer por la mañana. Me llamo para decirme que iba al zoo. Tengo ganas de verlo, no creo que pueda esperar una semana más.

-Oh…si decides ir avísame, me gustaría que le llevaras una cosa que le he comprado. En cuanto lo vi pensé en él.

-Me alegro madre de que le hayas dado una oportunidad.

-No sé porque no se lo había dado antes, fui muy egoísta tenía que haber sido más fuerte, por ti y por él.

-Todos estábamos perdidos después de…-dije dejando de comer de repente se me había quietado todo el apetito-creo que será mejor que me vaya a acabar la casa. Tengo que pintarla y aún no he decidido que color elegir.

-Es una casita del árbol, da igual que color. A Alex solo le importará que hayas cumplido su promesa y que la disfrutes con él.

-Tienes razón. Gracias madre por la comida, estaba buenísima-digo besándola en la mejilla y saliendo de nuevo al exterior para centrarme en algo productivo para dejar de pensar en ella, para dejar de ponerme nervioso solo de pensar si iba o no a venir y por supuesto para dejar atrás ese pasado que me atormentaba cada día sin dejarme vivir.

Abrí dos o tres botes de pintura que había comprado e hice varias pruebas para ver como quedaba pero no conseguía decidirme por una. Estaba ya frustrado porque no conseguía sacar nada en claro, y quería al menos darle una mano antes de que empezara a anochecer. Y ahí estaba yo con mi dilema cuando dio señales de vida.

-Creo que el rojo me gusta-dice con esa voz suya tan sexy. Cuando me giró la veo con ropa vieja lista para la faena y con una sonrisa en la cara.

-¿No crees que es demasiado?

-No, me gusta. Creo que llama la atención lo gusto.

-Bueno, ¿pues si estas tan segura?-digo entregándole la brocha para que empezara.

-Bueno ahora tengo dudas.

-¿Dudas?

-Si…no sé…creo que necesito otra prueba-dice y de repente siento como la brocha esta sobre mi cara manchándome toda la cara de pintura roja. Me costó reaccionar pero enseguida cogí otra brocha y la llene de la primera pintura que encontré y salí corriendo detrás de ella mientras que chillaba como una loca.

-Por favor, Rick no-dice mirándome como solo ella sabe mirarme intentando convencerme de que no lo haga cuando la tengo atrapada contra un árbol, cuando ya no puede huir más pero me quedo embobado con su mirada y cuando me doy cuenta tengo el pincel que llevaba en mi mano sobre mi mejilla manchándome de nuevo esta vez de color azul.

-Serás…-dije mientras ella no dejaba de reír contagiándome a mí. Mientras le hago una marca desde su magnífica frente hasta cerca muy cerca de sus labios pero antes de llegar a manchárselos me quedo fijamente mirándolos y perdiendo la oportunidad.

-Hey ¿Estás bien?-dice Kate al ver que me pongo serio.

-Si…hacía tanto que no me reía tanto…y gracias a ti y a Alex yo…no dejo de sonreír. Gracias-le digo con la mayor sinceridad posible y veo que es ella la que se pone ahora seria y se tensa un poco aún entre mis brazos. Y entonces, en ese preciso momento y sin esperarlo siento como posa sus labios sobre los míos, y ahora más que nunca agradezco no haberlos manchado de pintura porque así puedo sentir cada suave parte de sus labios sobre los míos como si fueran de seda. Los junta sobre los míos y siento algo que nunca antes había sentido, me siento como ido…me siento como en una montaña de emociones, de emociones que no sabía ni si quiera que podía llegar a sentir. Pero de repente se separa sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos y…

-Lo siento…siento…-pero no la dejo acabar, no quiero que lo sienta no cuando es lo mejor que me ha pasado en mucho tiempo, no cuando gracias a ella estoy empezando a sentir, estoy empezando a vivir, no cuando lo que quiero ahora es besarla una y otra vez y no parar nunca más, así que lo hago. La beso cogiéndola esta vez a ella de sorpresa pero enseguida siento su entusiasmo en el beso, su fuerza, su dulzura, la siento a ella entera en un magnifico beso que tiene que acabar porque mis pulmones y los suyos arden en buscan de un poco de aire, aunque a mí me da igual morir por un beso como este, por tenerla así un poco más.

Nos separamos un poco pero aún lo suficiente juntos para poder sentir el calor que desprende su cuerpo. Y nos miramos y ambos estamos sonriendo, una sonrisa tímida, una sonrisa que demuestra el temor que sentimos hacia lo que nos espera ahora pero también los aventureros que somos y las ganas que tenemos de meternos de lleno en todo esto…de descubrir hacia donde nos lleva. O eso al menos es lo que yo quiero pero ¿y ella?

-Kate yo…

-Está bien-dice sonriendo y me muero con su sonrisa, y quiero explicarle mis miedos, mis deseos, mis ganas de estar con ella pero entonces aparece alguien por detrás sobresaltándonos y haciéndonos que nos separáramos y entonces siento un frío helador sobre mi cuerpo, el frío que siento al perder el contacto con ella, de dejar de sentir su calor a mi lado.

-Hola ¿interrumpo?

-No madre-digo mirando al suelo porque siento que estoy todo sonrojado.

-No sabía que tenías visita si no hubiera traído una limonada para ella también pero ahora mismo voy…

-No gracias Martha estoy bien.

-OH bien. ¿Ya te has decidido por el color?

-Rojo…-digo al recordar la elección de Kate pero a la vez.

-Azul-dice Kate.

-Pero…-digo mirándola.

-Te queda mejor-dice riéndose y recuerdo como tengo que tener ahora mismo la cara toda pintada y vuelvo a sonrojarme.

-Bueno veo que aún no os habéis puesto de acuerdo-dice mi madre mirándonos y riéndose de nosotros.-Os dejo un rato pero os espero para la cena.

-Mama…-digo acercándome hacia ella porque no quiero cenar con mi padre y tampoco quiero hacer un espectáculo delante de Kate y mucho menos ahora.

-Cariño tenemos una invitada, tú invitada así que no puedes faltar.

-Pero…

-Ni peros ni nada. Se portará bien-dice besándome en la mejilla y largándose sin dejarme rechistar. Solo quería estar con Kate a solas toda la noche, quería hablar con ella, quería saber a dónde nos llevaba esto y en cambio tendría cenar familiar y con ella allí esto podía acabar muy pero que muy mal.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Espero que al menos os alegro un rato**

 **Me ha encantado escribir este capítulo lleno de sentimientos y miedos. Y más ahora que todo esto está pasando, porque me ayuda a recordar los buenos momentos, porque veía Castle y con lo que me quiero quedar.**

 **Gracias a todos por leer, espero vuestros comentarios y os deseo un buen fin de semana.**

 **XXOO**

 **#NoCastkettNoCastle**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	11. Capítulo 11

**Buenos días, os dejo con un nuevo capítulo. Espero que estéis disfrutando de la historia de momento puedo decir que va a ser larga porque hay mucho que pasar y vivir en la historia y no puede ir demasiado rápido para no dejar nada atrás.**

 **Gracias a todos por leer, comentar, twittear, en definitiva por estar ahí.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 11**

POV RICK

No sabía qué hacer, no sabía cómo hacerlo para que todo saliera bien y sabía que esta cena no iba a ir bien y lo que es peor que terminaría afectando a esto que apenas está empezando entre Kate y yo…si es que finalmente llega a buen puerto.

-Rick… ¿Estas bien?-dice agarrándome por el brazo con delicadeza y subiendo y bajando su mano por él, ¿Era eso una caricia? Hacía tanto que no recibía una que casi me olvido de cómo se siente.

-Si-le miento aunque sé que no puedo engañarla se lo noto en la mirada.

-Rick te prometo que todo va a ir bien.

-No lo sabes.

-Si no quieres…no hace falta que…

-No está bien. Estaré bien-digo sonriéndole intentándola mantenerla feliz, alejándola de las dudas, alejándole de lo que se que puede llegar a hacerle daño.

-Entonces…

-Entonces será mejor que nos demos prisa y le demos una primera mano antes de poder ir a cenar-digo y justo después de eso la beso suavemente en sus labios porque es lo que quiero porque es lo que necesito…sentir que al menos que con ella todo va bien. Veo que quiere decir algo pero el beso le ha tomado tan por sorpresa que solo puedo reír. Y yo le sonrío y le quito con mis dedos un poco de pintura que le cae por esa hermosa cara suya-¿Ya tienes claro el color?-digo sonriéndole y veo que me sonríe.

-Lo dejo a tu elección.

-Creo que podemos usar todos los colores.

-Rick esto va a parecer el arcoíris.

-¿Y que? Me gusta.

-¿En serio?

-Si tu empieza por ese lado pintándola de un color y yo empiezo por aquí con otro color. Estoy seguro de que quedara súper bien.

-Si tú lo dices-dice poniéndose a ello sin dejar de sonreír y eso es lo que hace que me centré en este instante, en pintar una casa para Alex, en estar con ella, en disfrutar de la vida y dejar para cuando llegue lo malo, tengo que disfrutar de lo bueno tengo que demostrarle esta otra parte de mí que no saco desde que…desde hace una eternidad, ahora ella saca esa parte de mí, ahora ella es la que hace que quiera vivir y para mantenerla a mi lado tiene que ver también mi parte buena, tiene que verla porque si no sé qué la perderé…tengo que empezar a vivir, tengo que empezar a sonreír, a disfrutar sin olvidar nada teniéndolo siempre en mi corazón pero siguiendo hacia adelante. Y si ella está cerca, si ella está a mi lado sé que lo conseguiré, sé que lo lograré.

Empecé a pintar por mi lado pero por mucho que lo intentaba, por mucho que intentaba poner de mi parte, ese temor seguí ahí y no me dejaba estar tranquilos lo que hacía que me retrasara un poco a la hora de pintar, quizás un poco era poco decir.

-¿Todavía sigues así?-dice Kate sobresaltándome apareciendo por mi espalda.

-¿Ya has acabado tú?-le digo sorprendido y ella asiente mientras mira mi trabajo si eso se puede llamar trabajo apenas había dado un par de brochazos en mi parte de la pared.

-Rick de verdad…

-Si…solo estoy algo cansado. Será mejor que lo dejemos tengo toda la semana para acabarla.

-Bien-dice poco convencida y para convencerla me levanto suelto la brocha y le agarro por la cintura para atraerla hacia mí para poder besarla.

La beso de forma suave, disfrutando de su tacto, de su cercanía, de sus suaves labios sobre los míos haciendo que mi piel se estremeciera como nunca antes lo había hecho, solo ella podía hacerme sentir así, solo ella podía hacerme olvidar todo lo malo.

-Me está empezando a gustar mucho esto de juntar nuestros labios.

-Sí parece que tienen muchas ganas de conocerse y reconocerse-digo haciéndola reír.

-Dios esto es una locura.

-Una hermosa locura-digo y ella sonríe y yo no puedo hacer otra cosa que sonreír con ella.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos tengo que ir a ducharme antes de la cena.

-Puedes ducharte en mi casa.

-¿Y ponerme otro chándal tuyo? No, me parece que no.

-Bien…pero podías traerte ropa cómoda para luego…

-Vas muy rapidito tú ¿no?

-Eres muy mal pensada. Solo pensaba en dormir abrazaditos.

-Si claro-dice riéndose y me encanta tanto oírla así que me hace feliz.

-¿Entonces tienes que irte?-digo poniendo cara de pena por tener que alejarme de ella.

-Antes de que te des cuentas estaré aquí.

-Esperemos que cuando acabe la cena sigas teniendo ganas de pasar tiempo conmigo.

-Rick…pase lo que pase no voy a querer dejar de estar contigo.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?

-Por qué creo que empiezo a conocerte. No estoy de acuerdo con todo lo que haces y ya lo sabes. Pero él saber porque lo haces, el poder hablar contigo hace que te entienda a pesar de que no esté de acuerdo con lo haces y eso lo hace más fácil para mí.

-Eres increíble.

-Tu sí que lo eres y ni si quiera tú lo sabes. Me voy pero espero que cuando vengas estés muy pero que muy guapo.

-¿No lo estoy normalmente?-digo haciéndola de nuevo reír mientras camina hacia la casa en busca de su coche y yo la sigo con la mirada hasta que desaparece de mi vida. Entonces limpio todo y recojo antes de irme a arreglar para ella, para nosotros. Porque a pesar de tener un mal presentimiento sobre esta cena sé que cuando acabe estaré con ella y por eso merece la pena todo lo que venga por el camino.

Me duche rápidamente y me arregle demasiado para una cena familiar pero quería estar a su altura y ella estaba siempre guapa se pusiera lo que se pusiera. Tras echarme un poco de mi colonia favorita baje y salí fuera para poder esperarla, para poder verla y estar solos antes de pasar al comedor para comer, para empezar mi mal trago de la mejor manera posible.

La noche estaba fría y empecé a sentir como los dedos de las manos empezaban a congelarse. Estaba a punto de entrar dentro para calentarme cuando escuche como su coche se acercaba por el camino de arena que llegaba a casa. Salí a su encuentro y en cuento me vio la vi sonreír. Se bajó del coche y pude verla y como no iba preciosa con un vestido azul por encima de la rodilla y una chaqueta de cuero que le daba un aspecto más casual. Iba con su cabello recogido en una coleta que dejaba al descubierto su cuello que tanto me atraía a morder.

-Hola. Estás muy guapo.

-Tú tampoco estás nada mal-le digo agarrándola por la cintura y atrayéndola hacia mí para poder besarla, para poder unir sus labios a los míos para poder disfrutar de la vida.

-Rick…vamos a llegar tarde.

-Me da igual…

-Anda vamos-dice riéndose mientras me empuja para separarme de ella y me agarra de la mano para llevarme hacia al interior.

Cuando llegamos al comedor mi madre ya tiene todo preparado y mi padre ya está allí pero apenas levanta la cabeza para saludar. Y yo me siento en mi silla enfrente de él y al lado de mi madre y de Kate. Me quiero centrar en la comida y pasar este mal trago lo más rápido posible.

-Entonces… ¿Alex viene el domingo?

-Si.

-¿Tendrás la casa ya acabada para ese día?

-Eso creo-digo sin ganas de hablar pero como agradecimiento a mi madre por querer hacerme la cena lo más amena posible, pero de repente parece que a otra persona no le pareció bien el tema y decidió cambiarlo por completo.

-Strike vendrá mañana a hablar con nosotros. Quiero que le dejes claro que vamos a ganar. Si él va seguro será mejor, no pueden verlo dudar cuando vaya a declarar-dice mi padre a Kate como si el resto ni si quiera estuviéramos.

-Si claro…le diré todo lo que llevamos hasta el momento-le contesto Kate algo incomoda por el tema cuando estábamos en una comida familiar pero para mi padre su vida solo era el trabajo y siguió con ello.

-No quiero que haya ninguna duda, no quiero que este caso se nos escape he confiado en ti y sé que vas a hacerlo bien si haces caso a lo que te he dicho-seguía y seguía y yo empezaba a impacientarme a cabrearme que solo hablara una y otra vez de los mismo. Mi madre tuvo que notarlo porque intento de nuevo encauzar la cena cambiando de tema.

-Podemos invitar a Alex a comer el domingo junto a Paula. ¿Crees que le gustara venir?

-Creo que…-pero no pude continuar cuando escuche como mi padre pasaba de nuestra conversación para volver a indicar una vez más a que Kate lo que tenía que hacer.

-Tienes que mirar muy bien que no haya ni un ápice de duda en su cuartada que no nos puedan atacar por ahí…si lo hacen estamos perdidos.

-Se acabó-dije levantándome enfadado-está bien que no te importemos ni una mierda pero al menos respeta la conversación, respétanos durante la menos estos minutos. Pero tú no puedes hacerlo, esto se acabó no pienso aguantar ni un minuto más en esta pantomima de cena, no pienso perder ni un solo minuto más con alguien al que no le importo nada-digo sentenciándolo todo y levantándome para irme lejos de allí, para alejarme de él para siempre.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Gracias a todos por estar ahí, por llegar hasta aquí y prometo no haceros esperas mucho, ya sabéis que mañana habrá un nuevo capítulo para ver como salen de esta. Sin duda Rick esta enfadado, ¿Podrá Kata calmarlo? Veremos a ver cómo les va en pareja.**

 **XXOO**

 **#NoCaskettNoCastle**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	12. Capítulo 12

**Buenos días, espero que os esté gustando la historia. Veremos cómo reacciona Kata a lo de la cena y cómo reacciona Rick a partir de ahí. Gracias a todos por leer y a disfrutar.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 12**

POV KATE

Me quedé sorprendida por cómo había reaccionado Rick. Se le veía de verdad enfadado y sabía que esto podía pasar pero por mucho que lo imaginas…

Nos quedamos los tres en silencio sin saber que decir para bajar la tensión que había ahora en la mesa. De repente vi como Martha hacia un amago para levantarse pero me adelante a ella.

-Martha déjame ir a mí detrás de él. Creo que si voy yo estará más tranquilo.

-Está bien-dijo casi destrozada sabía que tenía muchas esperanzas puestas en esta cena, sé que quería que su marido y su hijo pusieran un poco de su parte para volver a intentar al menos ser una familia de nuevo.

Me levanté y salí al exterior buscándole pero no lo veía por los alrededores. Busque su coche y suspiré al ver que estaba allí, donde estaba cuando llegue. Al menos no había cogido el coche, lo que hace que queden pocos lugares para buscar y muchos más reducidos. Empiezo por el lugar más obvio, por el lugar que creo que esta si de verdad lo conozco como pienso y hacia allí me dirijo.

Anduve por aquel camino de arena hasta llegar a la zona del bosque donde hace apenas unas horas estábamos Rick y yo haciendo la casa para su sobrino. Estaba todo muy oscuro pero enseguida di con él. Estaba sentado en la base del árbol que sujetaba la hermosa casa que estaba haciendo con todo su amor para su sobrino. Me acerque despacio a él y me quede de cuclillas delante de él.

Tenía los ojos tapados con las manos y sin duda estaba llorando. Respiré hondo intentando aclarar mis ideas, intentando pensar en que decirle. Coloque mis manos sobre sus brazos tirando de ellos para poder mirarle a la cara. Y a pesar de la oscuridad que había podía ver el brillo de sus ojos.

-Lo siento.

-No tienes por qué sentirlo. Pero Rick…

-Sabía que iba a pasar, sabía que iba a ir mal por eso no quería que estuvieras…no quería…

-Rick ese es tu problema. Vas ya con esa negatividad a los todos los sitios y eso hace que no salgan las cosas bien. Ya vas con la disposición mala y así no se puede ir.

-Pero…

-Rick…dime que ha pasado…que es lo que ha hecho que termines explotando.

-¿Lo que? Mejor di que no. Ha pasado de mi madre, de Alex y de mí. Solo le importa el trabajo.

-Pero eso no es nada nuevo ¿no?

-Kate…

-¿Hay más?

-Kate…

-¿Qué?

-Es que no lo conoces. Su trabajo es lo que le importa.

-No lo creo…Rick dejo su trabajo tras…-no pude acabar.

-Nunca lo ha dejado, nunca. Ha utilizada a tantos antes que a ti. Se va apuntando victorias con gente nueva. Las utiliza para sus beneficios. Solos sois unos actores. Vais allí y hacéis lo que él dice. Nunca lo ha dejado nunca.

-Rick yo no soy como los otros. Lo admiro y agradezco su ayuda pero el juicio es mío, solamente mío y yo me ocupo de mis cosas. Yo sola. No necesito que nadie me diga nada ni me advierta de nada, soy mayorcita.

-Kate…

-No Rick…me gustas. Quiero que seas fuerte, quiero que sigas adelante…necesito que confíes en nosotros.

-Kate…

-No espera, siempre piensas que todo va a ir mal y por eso te va todo mal. A sí que antes de que esto llegue más lejos, ¿Crees que esto puede llegar a algo? ¿Crees que esto va a funcionar? Porque si no lo crees, si piensas desde ya que eso va a ir mal prefiero ahorrarme el dolor.

-Kate…no tienes ni idea.

-Si no me lo cuentas no puedo tenerla.

-No sé qué me pasa contigo, todo es distinto cuando estoy contigo. Es verdad que soy un pesimista pero no sé qué me pasa desde que te conozco no soy igual. No dejo de sonreír, soy feliz si estás cerca. Ni puedo ni quiero pensar que algo va a ir mal porque soy feliz, y quiero que esa felicidad dure. Kate de verdad que quiero luchar por esto, que es por lo único que estoy seguro de querer luchar. No me preguntes por qué, porque ni yo lo entiendo. No me malinterpretes pero esto es muy nuevo para mí y ha pasado todo muy rápido pero que tengas claro Kate que estoy seguro de luchar por ti, y por nosotros-dijo con lágrimas en los ojos y no pude resistirme más y le callé con un beso, lo besé con todas mis fuerzas.

Me separé de él con una sonrisa tan plena que casi dolía. Le limpié las lágrimas de los ojos me levante antes de ayudarle a él. Sabía que tenía que arreglar algunas cosas antes.

-Rick tienes que ir a ver a tu madre, está preocupada.

-Y decirle que…

-Lo que sientes. Ábrete a ella como lo haces a mí. Se merece que le seas sincero.

-¿Puede esperar a mañana? Estoy cansado.

-Tú sabrás. La verdad es que es tarde será mejor que me vaya a casa.

-Podrías quedarte-dice abrazándome y atrayéndome a su pecho con fuerza.

-Rick…

-Solo a dormir, por favor-dijo poniéndome esa carita que hacía que no pudiera negarle nada.

-Está bien-dije mordiéndome el labio nerviosa por no poder negarme a nada de lo que me pidiera. No sabía que me pasaba con él pero había algo que me tenía atrapada y creo que es esa mirada suya, esa mirada lleno de miedo, de esperanzas, de una fuerza sobrehumana que me tiene conquistada.

Nos cogimos de la mano y con nuestros dedos entrelazados recorrimos de nuevo el camino de arena hacia la casa. Cuando llegamos a la puerta vi allí a una Martha preocupada esperando saber algo de su hijo, del único hijo que le quedaba.

Le solté sin dejar de mirarle y él se separó de mí para ir hacia su madre. Decidí quedarme al margen, dejar a una madre con su hijo a solas para que ambos pudieran hablar y aclarar lo que necesitaran pero no hizo falta mucho.

En cuanto Rick llego donde Martha estaba no tuvieron que decir nada se fundieron en un fuerte abrazo con lo que ambos se dijeron lo que necesitaban saber, porque a veces un abrazo dice mucho más que mil palabras. En este momento me sentía orgullosa de él, de ver como estaba cambiando, de ver como luchaba por vivir, de cómo luchaba por volver a empezar.

Los observe durante unos segundos como se abrazaban, como lo que eran, una familia. Vi cómo se alejaban y Rick depositaba un beso en la mejilla de su madre justo antes de volver a envolverla entre sus brazos justo antes de partir de nuevo hacia donde me encontraba con una sonrisa en la cara y con algunas lágrimas en los ojos que enseguida me ocupe yo de eliminar.

-¿Estás bien?-le preguntó con ternura.

-Sí, gracias. Lo necesitaba-dice refiriéndose a ese hermoso abrazo que acaba de darse con su madre y no puedo dejar de sonreír porque sé ahora más que nunca que no me equivoque con él, es un gran hombre, una grandísima persona.

-Anda vámonos-dije al ver que casi se le cerraban los ojos.

Cuando llegamos a su habitación me quede mirando alrededor pero no podía dar con nada que me dijera algo más de él. Aparte de la cama solo tenía un pequeño escritorio y una pequeña estantería con un montón de libros. Por lo demás no había nada de nada.

-Cuando volví del hospital…quité todo y pinté la habitación de gris oscuro porque era como me sentía-dijo colocándose a mi espalda y abrazándome con fuerza haciéndome cerrar los ojos ante su contacto.-Quizás sea hora de cambiarla de nuevo-dice besándome en la base de mi cuello haciendo que me estremeciera ante su palabras, antes sus gestos…

-voy…-dije señalando la puerta que daba al baño. Me cambié rápidamente y cuando salí él ya se había cambiado. Nos cruzamos en la puerta del baño y Rick deja un beso en mi mejilla mientras pasa al baño. Yo me siento en la cama colocando mi espalda sobre la cabecera de la cama y vuelvo a mirar a mí alrededor. Solo los libros me dice algo de él, o podría. ¿Le gusta leer o es solo una decoración más? Pero luego pienso en lo que me dijo hace solo un momento y si fuera solo una decoración más no la tendría allí, tiene que significar algo para él, quizás algo que sobrevivió del antiguo Rick. De repente entró casi adormilado de nuevo y todo quedo apartado para otro momento.

-Estoy muy cansado-dice tumbándose en la cama dejando su cabeza sobre mis piernas y enseguida paso mis manos por su pelo masajeando su cabello y veo que eso hace efecto en él que empieza a cerrar los ojos.

-Ha sido un día muy largo, será mejor que descanse-le digo haciéndome a un lado para que pueda tumbarse a mi lado y enseguida me tumbo sobre su pecho para poder sentirlo.

-¿Sabes? Quizás te parezca raro pero nunca antes he dormido con una mujer. Y no, no me refiero a tener relaciones…ya me entiendes. Me refiero a dormir. Nunca he dormido con otra.

-Me alegro ser la primera-digo besándole suavemente los labios y colocándome sobre su costado. Rick apaga la luz y me atrae hacia el mucho más mientras deja un beso sobre mi cabeza.

-Yo también me alegro de que lo seas. Buenas noches Kate.

-Buenas noches Rick-digo sin poder dejar de sonreír porque me siento feliz, porque me hace feliz.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Gracias a todos por estar ahí y nos vemos el jueves con un nuevo capítulo. Disfruten del día.**

 **XXXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**

 **#NoCaskettNoCastle**


	13. Capítulo 13

**Buenos días, daros las gracias por estar ahí. Espero que la espera no haya sido muy larga** **. Gracias de verdad por leer y molestaros en comentar.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 13**

POV RICK

 _La música a tope, las ventanillas bajadas entrando el aire a borbotones en parte gracias a los 120 km por hora. Me encanta esta sensación disfruto de ella siempre con él. De repente esa imagen pasa a otra. Siento dolor por todo el cuerpo, apenas puedo mantener los ojos abiertos. El coche no está para nada como hace un rato, la música ha quedado silenciada, solo escucho algunos gritos pero no sé de quién ni de dónde vienen. Y entonces veo un movimiento por mi derecha. Veo como alguien aparece en mi visión e intenta sacar a Alex del coche, si Alex que se encuentra inconsciente no se mueve. Intento gritar, intento pedir ayuda pero no puedo y antes de darme cuenta cierro los ojos perdiendo de nuevo la conciencia._

Me despierto de golpe lleno en sudor una vez más. Y otra vez por culpa de ese maldito sueño. Lo he analizado miles de veces, pero nunca llego a entenderlo. Si es real… ¿Por qué Alex estaba a la derecha de mi visión? ¿Estaba en el lado del copiloto? Entonces, ¿Quién conducía? Siempre había pensado que solo era un sueño, porque no era lo que yo pensaba que había pasado, lo que me habían contado pero luego le daba vueltas y vueltas al sueño y no podía dejar de pensar en porque se repetía cada noche, en porque no podía dejar de pensar en ello.

-¿Estas bien?-escucho que me pregunta una voz a mi lado y al principio me sorprendo pero luego recuerdo que Kate se quedó a dormir conmigo y me abrazo a ella dejándome llevar por su tacto, por su suave piel y el calor de su cuerpo.

-Solo es…un sueño…-digo pensativo porque ni si quiera yo estoy seguro.

-Estás sudando.

-Quizás un sueño muy intenso-digo besándole suavemente en los labios para relajarla y ella se abraza a mí con fuerza y yo lo agradezco porque la necesito tanto que hasta me sorprendo yo mismo.

-Tengo que irme, tengo que cambiarme y ducharme antes de una reunión con tu padre.

-Aún es temprano-digo separándome rápidamente para mirarla a la cara-Quédate un rato más.

-Rick de verdad…

-¿Cómo puedo convencerte?, así…-dije besándola despacio, muy despacio disfrutando de sus labios, de su sabor, de la textura y delicadeza de sus labios sobre los míos. Coloque mis manos sobre su cintura atrayéndola más hacia mí y entonces fue cuando nuestras lenguas se juntaron para hacernos ver las estrellas, para hacer que corriera una electricidad entre ambos. Sin darme cuenta ya tengo mi mano por dentro de su camiseta y al sentir su piel casi me muero. Es tan suave su piel y esta tan caliente que siento que me quema al tacto.

Nos separamos despacio juntando nuestras frentes mientras intentamos recuperar la normalidad en nuestra respiración. Siento su mano en mi pelo masajeándomelo y cuando abro los ojos la veo allí con esa sonrisa que me vuelve completamente loco.

-Muy buen intento pero aun así…

-¿De verdad? Puedo volver a intentarlo-digo haciéndola reír.

-No me importaría, pero será mejor que lo dejemos para otro momento.

-Ok-digo resignado y de nuevo ahí está su risa que me envuelve en una nube de felicidad que hacía años de la que no podía disfrutar. Y entonces me oigo reír y me siento raro, y es por culpa de la falta de risa en mi vida, en una vida triste y sin alma con la que he estado metido durante los últimos cinco años. Pero ahora todo es distinto y yo me sorprendo pero ahora miro atrás y todo ese dolor, todo ese mundo triste y gris queda tan lejos.

La bese una más antes de dejarla levantarse mientras yo me quedaba mirando al techo sorprendido y agradecido por lo que me estaba pasando. Enseguida Kate llegó ya vestida de nuevo a la cama y me beso una vez más, un beso rápido de despedida pero yo no estaba dispuesto a despedirme ya y acabe tirando de ella haciéndola caer encima de mí. Entre risas volvimos a besarnos con desesperación.

-Dios Rick no me lo hagas más difícil.

-Pero es lo que quiero-digo besándole suavemente el cuello.

-Lo sé. Mira hacemos esto. Me dejas irme ahora y luego me tomo el descanso a la hora de comer y comemos juntos. Yo traigo la comida, ¿Ok?

-¿No podemos hacerlo todo?

-Rick-dice juguetona golpeándome en el brazo.

-Estas bien…está bien-digo dejándola ir.

La veo como se levanta, como coge todas sus cosas y hago un esfuerzo y me levanto para acompañarla al coche.

El frio mi hiela todo el cuerpo pero enseguida estamos en la puerta y ella mete sus cosas en el coche. Justo cuando se va a meter para irse la agarró del brazo y vuelvo a besarla porque no puedo dejar de hacerlo.

-Nos vemos en un rato.

-Ok-y la dejo ir sin dejar de mirarla ni un solo segundo hasta que las luces del coche desaparece en una de las curvas del camino. Entonces vuelvo al interior pero sabiendo que ya no voy a poder pegar ojo, recordando su tacto, sus labios y recordando una vez ese maldito sueño que noche tras noche me descoloca. Veo como el sol empieza a salir más allá de las montañas y decido que lo mejor será desayunar pronto y empezar el día cuanto antes.

Iba camino hacia la cocina cuando me encontré con la mirada de mi madre. No hacía falta que dijera nada para saber que había visto como Kate se iba a estas horas y como me había despedido de ella. Pase de largo y me metí en la cocina en busca de un buen café y ella me siguió de cerca.

-¿Has pasado buena noche?

-Si-digo cortante para que no siga preguntando pero en ella es imposible.

-Kate y tu…

-Madre.

-¿Qué? Me alegro de verdad. Esa chica se ve que es buena y para ti aún más.

-¿Cómo estas tan segura?-pregunto con miedo.

-Porque te veo feliz cada vez que te veo con ella. Porque sabe calmarte en los malos momentos. Porque no dejas de sonreír en los últimos días y sé que es todo por su culpa. Así que si me gusta para ti.

-Si…supongo que me hace feliz.

-Me alegro cariño. Y no la cagues.

-Gracias por tu confianza-digo cínicamente.

-Cariño sé que tú también puedes hacerle muy feliz. Sé que ella es muy afortunada por tenerte, te conozco hijo. Por eso lo digo. No seas negativo, deja de lado lo malo cuando estés con ella y por supuesto…no metas a tu padre en la relación.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Kate es una empleada de tu padre, tendrá que pasar tiempo con él, a Kate le gusta la parte de tu padre que tu detestad. Por eso mismo te digo que no dejes que ese rencor que sientes por él te afecte con Kate.

-Él no puede hacer nada que me afecte a mi relación con Kate. No pienso dejarlo.

-No es algo que tu padre pueda hacer Rick. Es algo que tú puedas hacerte a ti mismo. No sé porque tienes tanto rencor por él y eres tú el que te haces daño con ese rencor no tu padre Rick.

-Madre-dije empezando a enfadarme.

-Vale lo dejo. Pero creo que deberías poner de tu parte con tu padre.

-¿Y él?

-Él quiere poner de su parte, de verdad que quiere. Solo tiene miedo a tu reacción Rick. Lo que tu padre ha hecho en esta vida ha sido para no perderte aunque quizás al final haya hecho lo contrario. Él te quiere y sé que tú también le quieres. Solo te pido que le des un respiro ¿Si?

-Tengo cosas que hacer-digo dándole un beso para poder huir de aquella conversación pero mi madre no iba a dejar que lo hiciera con tanta facilidad.

-Cariño…

-Lo intentaré ¿vale?

-Me vale. Te prometo que en la comida del domingo con Paula y Alex estará. Él también quiere poner de su parte.

-Prefiero que ponga de su parte por Alex que por mí. Así que si viene será un buen paso aunque de verdad lo dudo que finalmente venga. Adiós madre-digo dejando un beso en su mejilla antes de irme porque me duele hablar de mi padre, porque yo un día no hace tanto lo admiré tanto como Kate lo hace en este instante pero ahora…ahora todo ha cambiado, todos hemos cambiado.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Gracias a todos por leer y espero que os haya gustado, mañana más ¿Y mejor? Eso ya lo diréis vosotros.**

 **Por cierto contestando a tu pregunta writerboy35 Rick tendrá unos 22 años y Kate unos 23 o así. Espero que te sirva la respuesta**

 **Gracias a todos y espero vuestros comentarios.**

 **XXOO**

 **#NoCaskettNoCastle**

 **Twitter: tamyalwayas**


	14. Capítulo 14

**Buenos días y muchas gracias por estar ahí. Quiero agradecer como siempre vuestros comentarios porque no sabéis lo que me ayudan para seguir escribiendo. Gracias y espero que os siga gustando.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 14**

POV KATE

No podía dejar de mirar el reloj. Me encantaba mi trabajo y por supuesto estar con Alexander Castle era un sueño para mí desde que supe que quería ser en mi vida pero…hoy era distinto, hoy necesitaba salir de aquí, necesitaba que pasara el tiempo para poder volver a verlo. No sé qué es lo que me pasa pero no puedo evitarlo, quiero estar con él.

Alexander no paraba de hablar y yo no podía seguir con la conversación solo podía pensar en los labios de Rick sobre los míos y en la necesidad que tenía de besarlo, abrazarlo y porque no llegar más lejos todo lo lejos que pudiéramos.

Había traído un poco de la comida que mi madre había hecho ayer para comer. Todas las sobras que siempre me traía para poder comer durante la semana. No era buena cocinera y no quería que le sentara mal la comida al menos podría comer algo bueno. ¡Dios! Que me estaba pasando, no puedo dejar de pensar en él, nunca antes había pensado en alguien tanto.

-Kate consigo algo para comer y seguimos ¿Te parece bien?

-Lo siento pero tengo planes. ¿Me tomo un par de horas y volvemos con esto?

-Oh…claro. En un par de horas.

-Gracias-digo levantándome y saliendo al exterior.

Me dirijo al coche y saco la cesta con la comida y me dirijo hacia donde Rick suponía que estaba, realizando la casita para su sobrino. Y no me confundí. Allí estaba como había supuesto con la brocha en la mano terminando de darle una última pasada. Tenía mis dudas cuando dijo que quería usar todos los colores pero la verdad es que estaba quedando muy chula.

Me acerco despacio hacia él disfrutando de cómo está cantando completamente concentrado en pintar sin darse cuenta de que tiene público. No puedo dejar de estar feliz cuando lo veo así tan tranquilo, tan distinto de cuando lo conocí. Decido hacerme notar y empiezo a aplaudir como una loca y a gritar.

-Bravo, bravo…bravísimo-digo sin parar de reírme mientras él se gira sorprendido y veo que se ha sonrojado.

-Ya… ¿Qué hora es?

-La hora de comer-digo acercándome a él y envolviendo mis brazos a su cintura dejando un beso en sus labios que al principio lo toma por sorpresa pero enseguida me respondió con muchas ganas dejándome completamente loca.

-Dios puedes venir a llamarme para comer así todos los días-dice con una sonrisa de pillo y yo le golpeó en el brazo de forma amistosa-me lavo las manos y comemos-dice señalando la cesta que aún tengo en mis manos.

Lo pierdo de vista durante unos segundos y aprovecho para sacar una mantita y tenderla a los pies de la casa dejando la cesta encima. Estoy en ello cuando siento como Rick me abraza por la espalda y deja un beso en mi cuello.

-¿Qué me has preparado?

-En realidad…es comida de mi madre.

-Oh… ¿De tu madre?

-Si tienes que sentirte afortunado, ninguno de mis novios anteriores llego a probar su comida.

-¿Novios?

-Bueno lo que sea que quieras llamarlo-dije nerviosa hasta que me di cuenta de que estaba disfrutando con mi nerviosismo-muy gracioso, que sepas que es la mejor comida que has probado en tu vida.

-Mira que me gusta la comida cara.

-Nada que ver con esto-digo sentándome en la manta y empezando a sacar la comida de mi madre. Rick se sentó a mi lado tan cerca que nuestra piernas se rozaban en todo momento. Se metió un trozo en la boca y lo vi cerrar los ojos mientras lo saboreaba.

-Sin duda esto esta increíble. Dale mis felicitaciones a tu madre.

-Mejor no.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque entonces tendré que presentarte.

-¿Y eso es malo? Tú conoces a mi familia.

-Pero es distinto. No los conozco como tu pareja. Si mi madre se entera que estamos juntos me comerá la cabeza todo el tiempo hasta que te conozca. Puede ser muy pesada con ese tema-dije en tono de broma pero vi como él no tenía buena cara, ¿le había molestado que no quisiera aun presentarle a mi madre?-Rick si quieres…yo lo hago porque…

-No está bien, es bueno ir despacio-dice con una sonrisa pero se cuándo me está mintiendo y sé que en este momento lo está haciendo, no le ha sentado bien esta conversación así que será mejor dejarla atrás. Como no sabía que decir, decidí quedarme en silencio mientras disfrutamos de la buena comida de mi madre.

Cuando pasó un buen rato y ya no podía más vi que ambos seguíamos serios sin decir nada y pensaba que me había cargado la magia por hablar tonterías, de las cuales era demasiado pronto para hablarlas, dios hace solo un día que esto es real, hace solo una semana que nos conocemos. Todo demasiado rápido, quizás esa sea la perdición para esto que apenas está comenzando.

De repente siento las manos de Rick sobre mis hombros masajeándomelos y siento como me relajo, como parece que todo puede ir bien. Lo siento en mi espalda y me abraza por el estómago.

-¿Estás bien?

-Si tú lo estas lo estoy-digo girándome quedando enfrente de él y siento como me abraza y tira de mi para quedar encima de él. Me abrazo a su cuello y cierro los ojos dejándome llevar por su contacto, por su piel junto la mía y por su aliento sobre mi cuello haciéndome cosquillas.

-Estamos bien-dice separándose de mí y mirándome a los ojos con una sonrisa y yo le devuelvo la sonrisa y ya no puedo esperar más y lo beso con fuerza, con desesperación, con esa pasión del principio, con esas ganas que siento al tenerlo cerca, al sentirlo cerca.

Todo se estaba calentando tanto que cuando sentí sus manos por debajo de mi camiseta, solo sobre mi cintura sin moverlas de allí me subió un calor infernal por todo el cuerpo. Si me sentía así solo por sentir su piel sobre mi piel ¿Cómo podía sentirme cuando lo sienta dentro de mí? ¿Cómo me sentiré cuando lleguemos más lejos? No sé cuándo llegara ese momento pero en momentos como este me parece imposible esperar, me parece imposible aguantar mucho más.

-Será mejor que paremos-digo alejándome un poco, completamente acalorada y siento como mi pecho me quema de deseo.

-Por qué, ¿no quieres hacer un espectáculo?-dice sonriendo mientras me besa el hombro haciéndome suspirar.

-Rick para ¿vale? No es buen momento ni el mejor lugar. Además me tengo que ir-digo señalándole con mis manos donde estamos.

-Tienes razón-dice pero de repente me besa volviéndome a hacer suspirar-ya te puedes ir tranquila-dice con esa cara de pillo que me vuelve completamente loca.

-Esta noche…podemos quedar-digo tranquilamente para no parecer completamente desesperada que es como de verdad me siento.

-¿Quedar? ¿Para qué?-dice intentando picarme y yo le golpeó el brazo en tono de broma haciéndole reír.

-Déjalo si no quieres quedar perfecto. Puedo hacer otra cosa, quizás quede con una amiga y salgamos…-pero no me dejo acabar me puso el dedo para taparme la boca.

-Acepto la quedada-dice muy serio haciéndome reír a carcajadas.- ¿Qué?, no te rías ¿vale?-dice casi enojado y yo no puedo dejar de reír.

-Vale, vale ya paro-digo al verlo serio-¿Entonces…?

-¿Te quedas a dormir?

-No…

-¿No?

-No, aquí en tu casa no. Están tus padres…no pienso hacerlo en casa de tus padres.

-¿Y quién ha dicho nada de hacerlo?-dice moviendo las cejas de forma pícara.

-Bueno da igual. Hoy toca mi casa. Podemos salir a tomar algo y luego pues a dormir.

-A dormir…-dice riéndose y yo vuelvo a golpearlo.

-Déjalo ¿vale?

-Bien, lo que tú digas. ¿Ahora que vas a hacer?

-Tengo que volver a trabajar.

-¿A trabajar? no podemos irnos ya.

-Rick…-dije riñéndole.

-Bueno esperare. Te prometo que esta noche va a ser increíble.

-¿Para ti?-digo bromeando.

-Para los dos-dice serio y me besa y dios me muero por sentir sus labios sobre los míos, por sentirlo tan cerca.

-Tengo que irme-digo con todo mi pesar.

-Está bien. Nos vemos luego.

-Nos vemos luego-digo levantándome y dándole un último beso antes de irme.

Voy todo el camino de vuelta pensando en él, en sus besos, en su tacto. Pienso en él, pienso en lo bien que me siento con él y siento que hoy no es el momento perfecto para trabajar. Hoy solo era el momento para disfrutar de él, para disfrutar de este buen momento. Y solo pensar que hace solo una semana le decía a mi madre que no quería saber nada de los hombres porque queráis centrarme en mi trabajo y ahora…ahora estoy cegada por él, cegada por lo que siento por él. No se ponerle palabras a lo que siento, solo puedo demostrarlo con mis hechos y ahora mismo estoy demostrando que de verdad me importa y que pienso luchar por él y por nosotros. Voy a luchar porque salga bien, pase lo que pase nadie va a poder echarme nada en cara por no darlo todo. Voy a darlo todo porque lo necesito, porque es lo quiero. Con este pensamiento me metí en la casa de Rick intentando concentrarme en el trabajo, aunque solo sea por un rato tengo que olvidarme de él tengo que dejarlo a un lado para poderme centrarme en lo que tengo entre manos.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Gracias a todos por llegar hasta aquí y gracias por vuestro apoyo siempre.**

 **Que paséis un buen fin de semana y nos vemos el lunes con estos dos de nuevo juntos.**

 **XXOO**

 **#NoCaskettNoCastle**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	15. Capítulo 15

**Buenos días, os dejo con un nuevo capítulo. Espero que os guste y daros las gracias por estar ahí.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 15**

POV RICK

Estaba nervioso, quería hacerlo con ella, quería hacerlo todo con ella esa era la verdad. Pero luego pensaba en la última vez que tuve relaciones con otra chica y ya casi ni me acuerdo. Solo recuerdo el día pero ni si quiera recuerdo su nombre. Recuerdo el día porque ese día cambio mi vida para siempre, recuerdo estar en esa fiesta y recuerdo a una chica, un baño juntos…pero poco más. De eso hace ya cinco años.

En estos cinco años no había otra, simplemente no tenía ganas de vivir como para querer tener relaciones sexuales con alguien. Solo quería que fueran pasando los días con el mayor dolor posible para todos los que me rodeaban. Hasta hace un par de años cuando Alex entró en mi vida, más bien cuando lo deje entrar. Y ahora, después de tanto tiempo sin sentir nada llega Kate y me vuelve completamente loco, me saca de mi confort y ahora no sé cómo actuar. La deseo, quiero estar con ella pero tengo miedo, miedo de cagarla, miedo de no hacerlo bien.

Quería está a la altura, pero es que hace una eternidad desde que no lo hacía y luego estaba el que no sé si en ese momento lo hacía bien o no, me daba igual las chicas solo lo hacía para que Alex se sintiera orgulloso de mi, solo buscaba siempre su aprobación. Pero ahora lo que de verdad me importa es Kate, solo ella y solo pensar en que ella disfrute, en que ella este bien hace que tenga miedo, casi pánico y sé que si me centro en eso para nada voy a poder disfrutarlo, aunque me da igual si ella está bien.

Me miró al espejo por última vez y salgo camino hacia su casa. Hemos quedado allí para cenar y después ya se verá lo que se hace, tenía que dejar de pensar en ello o todo irá fatal.

Cogí el coche y antes de darme cuenta ya estaba en la puerta de su casa, pero no quería presentarme allí sin nada así que aparque el coche y me di una vuelta buscando por su barrio hasta que encontré una floristería no muy lejana. Le cogí un ramo de flores y después compre un botella de vino en una tienda que aún estaba abierta y me dirigí nervioso hacia la puerta de su casa.

Estaba cagado eso era la verdad, pero también estaba ansioso y no por hacerlo, no por el deseo que sentía cuando estaba con ella si no porque cuando la veía no podía dejar de sonreír, era feliz a su lado.

Me pase las manos por el pelo todo nervioso y haciendo algo de malabarismo para no caer nada, y tras coger todo el aire y soltarlo despacio un par de veces, golpee la puerta y espere a que ella hiciera acto de presencia. Estaba empezando a ponerme aún más nervioso cuando de repente se abrió la puerta.

-Hola-dice recibiendo en pijama, si en pijama. Yo preparando para estar guapo, para esta a su altura y ella aparece en pijama y aun así siento que no le llego ni a la suela del zapato. Ahí está con un pijama y el pelo recogido en una coleta, la cara recién lavada y es la mujer más guapa del mundo. -¿Te ha comido la lengua el gato?

-¿Eng?-digo al no entenderla porque estaba tan embobado con su belleza que ni me había dado cuenta de que me estaba hablando.

-Nada anda pasa-dice sonriendo al verme desconcertado.

-He traído esto, no sabía si…

-Son muy bonitas, gracias-dice dándome un beso en la mejilla cogiendo las flores y poniéndolas en un jarrón con agua-deja la botella ahí, o mejor ábrela para que se vaya asentando.

-Ok-dije nervioso abriendo la botella.

-¿Ya?-me pregunta y asiento con la cabeza por miedo a que no me salieran las palabras-pues ven siéntate aquí conmigo un rato, aun es temprano para la cena le quedan unos minutos.

-¿Estás haciendo algo?

-Sí, pero no tengas muchas esperanzas en que este bueno. Por mucho que mi madre se preocupaba de que aprenda algo de cocina no hay remedio no consigo ni hacer algo la mitad de bueno que ella.

-Seguro que está bien-digo sentándome a su lado y enseguida Kate se acerca y me besa despacio, con delicadeza como una leve caricia con sus suaves labios.

-Estás muy guapo.

-Me he puesto así para ti-digo sonriendo y ella empieza a reírse y sin darse cuenta me está ayudando a relajarme, me siento como si fuera algo natural, como si lleváramos juntos toda una vida.

-¿Ya has acabado la casa?

-Sí, quiero hacerle un banquito para sentarse y hacerle algunas cosas para meter sus juguetes pero por lo demás está acabado.

-Es muy importante para ti ¿verdad?

-Si lo es-me quede pensativo y sin darme cuenta estaba contándole algo que no le había contado nunca a nadie.-Solo hace dos años que…que está en mi vida por así decirlo. Los otros tres años de su vida lo había visto un par de veces y sin interés como ahora lo hace mi padre. Me dolía verlo porque veía a su padre en él, no sabes cuánto se parece-digo soltando una sonrisa irónica-un día me encontré a Paula y me contó una historia que me marcó. Me marcó de tal forma que ya no he podido ni quiero volver a separarme de él durante demasiado tiempo. Un mes después…después de que mi hermano muriera, un mes exacto después nació Alex Junior… ¿sabes que paso ese mismo día, en ese mismo momento?

-No-dice interesada por lo que le estaba contando.

-Ese mismo día, en ese instante en que el vino al mundo…yo volvía a la vida. Desperté del coma justo un mes después del accidente, justo cuando Alex estaba naciendo. Te parecerá una tontería pero pienso que estamos conectados, es que como si nos uniera algo más que el parentesco. A veces pienso que fue una señal de mi hermano para que cuidara de su hijo. Por eso cuando Paula me lo contó…no pude evitar acercarme a él y en cuanto lo conocí me quede prendado de él, es un gran chico. Creerás que estoy loco…pero es…es algo mágico.

-No creo que lo estés. Entiendo lo que quieres decir-dice abrazándome y yo le devuelvo el abrazo.

-Ese día…ese día Paula me saco un poco de ese pozo…ese día empecé de nuevo a ver la luz. Y tú Kate…tú me has sacado ya de ese abismo por completo-digo mirándole a los ojos sintiendo como estos se me humedecen de la emoción.

-Rick yo no he hecho nada.

-Sí, sí que lo has hecho.

-No Rick, yo no he hecho nada. Has sido tú solo, por mucho que hubiera intentado hacer algo si tú no hubieras querido no hubiera podido sacarte de allí. Tienes ganas de luchar y eso es gracias a ti. Eres mucho más fuerte de lo que piensas.

-No lo sé, me gustaría creerlo pero no lo sé.

-Has pasado por demasiado ya es hora de que todo te vaya bien, ya es hora de que seas feliz Rick.

-Ya lo soy-digo atrayéndola hacia mi quedándola sobre mí, sentada sobre mis piernas y besándola con ganas, con todas las ganas del mundo.

La beso sin poder dejar de hacerlo. Siento como la pasión, las ganas de estar con ella, la electricidad que me corre por mi cuerpo cuando siento su piel, me llenan el cuerpo por completo y hacen que me sienta con ganas y con fuerzas de poder hacer lo que de verdad quiero hacer que estar con ella en todos los sentidos.

-Ten un poco de paciencia conmigo-le digo tragando saliva y la veo sonreír mientras acerca de nuevo su boca a la mía pero justo cuando voy a sentir sus labios sobre los míos gira la cara acercando su boca a mi oído y allí me susurra.

-Solo déjate llevar…-dice susurrando y siento como un escalofrío me recorre todo el cuerpo y ahora sé que aunque quiera ya no puedo parar, no cuando siento su boca en mi cuello, no cuando siento mis manos en su estómago no cuando la miro a los ojos y siento que ya estamos unidos, no cuando la beso y siento su lengua jugar con la mía con una gran sintonía, una sintonía mágica, única. Y entonces hago lo que me pide y me dejo llevar.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Gracias a todos por seguir y leyendo y como siempre espero vuestros comentarios. Deciros que ya estoy escribiendo los últimos capítulos de la historia y estoy feliz por ella aunque habrá momentos muy duros por el camino.**

 **Gracias a todos y nos vemos mañana con un nuevo capítulo que tendrá calificación M**

 **XXOO**

 **#NoCaskettNoCastle**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	16. Capítulo 16

**Buenos días a todos, os dejo este nuevo capítulo os recuerdo que es rango M para el que no quiera leérselo puede pasar al siguiente, aunque se perderán un buen momento al final, deberían leer al menos eso. Gracias a todos por comentar, por leer, por twittear, simplemente por estar ahí y formar parte de esta pequeña locura.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 16**

POV RICK

Me sentía en el cielo cuando las manos de Kate empezaron a levantarme la camiseta hasta sacármela por la cabeza. Estaba ansioso y muy nervioso, pero no quería que se me notara así que no deje de besarla en ningún momento.

-Rick…necesito que…que me ayudes con…-dijo señalando el botón de mi pantalón con el que llevaba ya un rato peleando. La levante lo justo para poder desabrocharme el pantalón y los deje caer hasta el suelo.

Vi cómo me miraba y me sentí cohibido por su mirada. Allí estaba yo solo con mi calzoncillos y mientras ella llevaba toda la ropa aún puesta. Me senté y ella se quedó de pie allí mirándome con una sonrisa entre tímida y de leona que va a atacar a su presa y eso me puso demasiado tanto que empecé a sentir como toda la sangre se me bajaba hacia a la misma parte. Tiré de ella haciéndola caer sobre mí y entre la pasión que sentía en este momento y sus palabras de dejarme llevar, deje atrás ese miedo a fallar y me puse manos a la obra para poder disfrutar de su contacto, de nuestra sintonía perfecta.

La deje caer sobre mis rodillas y la bese suavemente colocando mis manos sobre su cintura tirando de su camiseta con ellas hacia arriba hasta que la saque por su cabeza dejándome ver su torso desnudo, su precioso torso desnudo.

La miró y la veo sonreír y yo le devuelvo la sonrisa. Y beso de nuevos sus labios y voy pasando mi lengua por su cuerpo. Primero sus labios, sigo por cuello, su hombro hasta llegar justo donde empieza su sujetador. Entonces levanto la mirada y le miro pidiéndole permiso y ella sube mis manos desde su cintura hasta el broche de su sujetador y no sin dificultad consigo soltarlo y quitárselo sin quitar la mirada de sus ojos.

Después bajo mi boca hacia su pecho y siento como sus manos se posan en mi cabeza empujando mi boca aún más en su cuerpo, en su hermoso pecho.

Paso mi lengua por su pecho sacando unos ruiditos fantásticos de su boca que me hacían sentir orgulloso. Vuelvo a subir mi boca por su cuello y vuelvo a besarla con ganas, con muchas ganas. Nos separamos lo justo para poder mirarnos a los ojos y sonreírnos como locos.

-¿Por ahora…?-preguntó algo nervioso

¿Por ahora?-pregunta sorprendida.

-Que si…que si va todo bien…-digo sin poder mirarla y ella me agarra de la cara levantándome y besándome con suavidad en los labios una vez más.

-Por ahora genial, y todo va a seguir así. Déjate llevar Rick-dice levantándose y empieza a bajarse el pantalón allí de pie a un par de pasos de mí mientras yo trago saliva mirándole con un gran deseo. Se queda solo con unas braguitas y empieza a quitárselas despacio sin dejar de mirarme y cuando se queda completamente desnuda delante de mí la miro de arriba a abajo y cuando ya he recorrido todo su cuerpo tiro de ella haciéndola caer sobre mí.

La beso con fuerza sin dejar de acariciarla y cuando quiero darme cuenta siento su mano sobre mis bóxer tirando de ellos hacia abajo dejándonos piel con piel, haciéndome sentir como si estuviera en el cielo. Siento una electricidad que me recorre todo mi cuerpo al sentir su cuerpo sobre el mío y de repente nos miramos a los ojos y ya no hace falta decir nada más.

Siento como Kate se levanta agarra mi miembro entre sus manos haciéndome temblar por la anticipación y entonces, se sienta sobre mi miembro conectándonos y haciendo que ambos gimiéramos a la par.

Nos quedamos así quietecitos mirándonos a los ojos disfrutando de ser solo uno. Me estaba matando de placer el sentirla así, el estar en su interior, el estar rodeado por completo por ella. Coloco con cuidado mi mano en su cuello quitándole el pelo y la acerco para besarla suavemente en la boca pero antes de darme cuenta el beso se había vuelto mucho más pasional tanto que casi me hace explotar.

-Kate…necesito…-pero no acabé cuando Kate empezó a moverse arriba y abajo haciéndome suspirar mientras me agarraba a su cintura intentando guiar sus movimientos.

Sabía que no iba a poder aguantar demasiado, todo esto sentirla así, estar dentro de ella…era demasiado para poder aguantarlo y necesitaba que ella estuviera a mi nivel para poder acabar los dos juntos.

El movimiento cada vez empezó a ser más irregular y mucho más urgente y sentí como mi cuerpo estaba a punto de convulsionar así que la ayude a ella a que llegara conmigo. Coloque mi mano entre nuestros cuerpos presionando y pellizcando su clítoris haciéndola respirar pesadamente, haciendo que se estremeciera de placer encima de mí y me fije en ella, en todo se esplendor, en lo hermosa que estaba y eso fue mi perdición. Acelere las envestidas y Kate empezó a gemir con más fuerzas hasta que ya no pude más pero sentí como sus paredes se estrechaban alrededor de mi miembro y como Kate gritaba mi nombre justo cuando me corrí en su interior. Justo a tiempo, sincronizados hasta para esto.

Nos quedamos abrazados completamente desnudos durante unos segundos hasta que conseguimos recuperar el aliento. De repente Kate empieza a reírse, esa risa tan natural que me tiene encandilado.

-¿Qué?

-Nada.

-¿Vamos?

-Ha sido increíble. Ha estado increíble-dice sin dejar de sonreír y la vuelvo a besar con fuerza.

-Eres increíble. ¿Sabes que ahora has despertado una parte de mí que no vas a poder parar?-dijo mordiéndole el hombro haciéndola reír de nuevo.

Y así estábamos ambos aún desnudos abrazados disfrutando de este momento cuando de repente vi como a Kate le cambiaba la mirada. Y se levantaba corriendo hacia la cocina completamente desnuda. Me despiste un segundo o más de uno con la vista que tenía de ella corriendo completamente desnuda hasta que me di cuenta de que estaba maldiciendo.

-Mierda.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Se me ha quemado un poco la comida.

-Oh…no pasa nada seguro que esta buena.

-No sé yo…

-Seguro que está bien-digo abrazándola por la espalda y besándola en el cuello.

-Será mejor que nos vistamos-dice al verme igual de desnudo que ella y ambos nos reímos de forma nerviosa.

Nos vestimos ambos entre besos y arrumacos y preparamos la mesa para poder cenar. Kate trago la comida y nos sentamos ambos cerca muy cerca el uno del otro.

La verdad es que la comida no tenía muy buena pinta pero me comería lo que hiciera falta para que no se sintiera mal. Cuando me metí el primer cacho en la boca sentí un gustillo de quemado y cogí un poco de agua para poder tragar pero de repente me atragante.

-¿Estas bien?

-Si-digo sin dejar de toser.

-Es una mierda ¿Verdad?

-No, estas muy bueno.

-Venga ya Rick.

-Vale quizás sepa un poquito a quemado, pero no esta tan malo de verdad.

-Anda ya-dice levantándose y recogiendo la mesa-será mejor que pidamos algo. ¿Quieres pizza?

-Por mi está bien-digo levantándome y ayudándole a recoger la mesa mientras ella pedía la pizza para cenar.

Cuando acabamos de recoger y ya habíamos pedido la pizza nos sentamos en el sofá los dos muy juntitos dándonos arrumacos.

-Siento lo de la cena, de verdad quería hacerlo lo mejor posible. Ha sido tu culpa que lo sepas.

-¿Mi culpa? Venga ya-digo riéndome mientras ella me golpea el brazo.

-Si tú culpa. Me ha dado pena que se haya estropeado, quería conquistarte por el estómago.

-Ya me tienes conquistado-digo tirando de ella haciéndola caer sobre mí.

-Algún día conseguiré hacer una buena comida te lo prometo. Pero antes…puedes probar la mejor comida del mundo.

-¿Esa no la probé ayer?

-Si pero…he pensado en ello y quizás…bueno no sea tan malo que conozcas a mi madre.

-¿En serio?

-Si. Quiero decir no es que te vaya a presentar como mi prometido ni nada…solo espero que mi madre no se vuelva loca-dice sonriéndome y la beso porque sé que para ella ese paso es importante-sé que no puedes el domingo porque viene Alex así que podemos quedar algún día para cenar.

-Cuando puedan tus padres estará bien.

-Bien-dice besándome y me pierdo en ese beso, tanto es así que cuando dan el timbre y ella se levanta suelto un fuerte gruñido que le hace reír.

A los pocos segundos esta sentando mi lado y ambos compartimos una pizza entre miradas, besos robados y muchas risas. Sin duda hace demasiado tiempo que no disfrutaba de una cena así.

-Creo que la cena de tu madre no podrá superar esta.

-Pero la pizza tampoco es que fuera algo del otro mundo.

-Pero era con la mejor compañía.

-Cursi-dice besándome.

-Lo digo en serio Kate…hace demasiado que no comparto una cena tranquila con alguien. Casi siempre lo hago solo porque cuando lo hago acompañado…bueno ya sabes lo que pasa.

-Bueno olvidemos eso. Hoy solo somos tú y yo.

-Si solo tú y yo-digo cogiéndola en brazos y llevándola a su habitación, a su cama…la noche era joven.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Gracias a todos por leer y el jueves más. Ya mismo esto empezará a moverse de verdad, de momento todo tranquilo y placentero jiji.**

 **Gracias por estar ahí XXOO**

 **#NoCaskettNoCastle**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	17. Capítulo 17

**Buenos días a todos y gracias por estar ahí. Os dejo con un nuevo capítulo espero que lo disfrutéis.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 17**

POV RICK

Me desperté a su lado y sin duda era el mejor día de mi vida. Estaba completamente reventado por la gran noche que habíamos pasado juntos. Me dolía todo el cuerpo pero solo el sentir su cuerpo desnudo junto al mío hizo que de nuevo estuviera preparado para hacerla gritar mi nombre.

La abrazo por la espalda y beso su hombro por detrás y veo como su piel se eriza ante mi contacto haciéndome sonreír. No sabía que podía sacar esa parte de ella, ni si quiera sabía que podía hacer algunas cosa.

-Veo que te has levantando contento-dice riendo al notar mi erección sobre su espalda.

-Contigo al lado creo que sería imposible no hacerlo-digo tirando de ella para girarla para quedarla boca arriba y me coloco sobre ella besando su cuello haciéndola sonreír y gemir al sentir nuestros pechos desnudos juntos de nuevo.

-Eres un cursi ¿sabes?

-Ni si quiera había pensado en ello. Puede que sea un poco cursi, pero todo es culpa tuya.

-¿Por qué siempre me echas a mí la culpa?

-Por su puesto. Antes ni si quiera sabía que era ser cursi, y para nada estaba todo el día preparado-digo moviéndolas cejas de forma provocativa y la veo reírse a carcajadas mientras le beso el cuello haciéndole retorcerse de la risa.

-Tengo que irme Rick. No podemos…

-Siempre hay tiempo para esto.

-¿Desde cuándo?

-Desde que me he vuelto adicto a ti-digo mordiéndole el cuello haciéndola reír.

-Solo tengo tiempo para darme una ducha rápida Rick-dice empujándome quitándome de encima de ella.

La veo levantarse completamente desnuda y dirigirse hacia el baño con un movimiento de caderas que me estaba matando. Cerré los ojos intentando relajarme pero no lo estaba consiguiendo. De repente la escuche carraspear y cuando abro los ojos la veo allí en la puerta en todo su esplendor y con una sonrisa pícara en la cara.

-¿Vienes?-dice sonriéndome y cuando consigo centrarme en lo que me ha dicho me levanto tropezando en el intento y acabando en el suelo. Escucho a Kate reírse y me levanto lo más rápido que puedo y la agarro por la cintura metiéndola conmigo en la ducha.

Estábamos tomando un café ya arreglados listos para largarnos. Estaba eufórico por la noche pasada y también por supuesto por la mejor ducha de mi vida. No podía dejar de besarla y acariciarla en todo momento y solo pensar que ahora teníamos que separarnos me estaba costando asimilarlo.

-¿No puedes pedirte el día?

-No puedo, tenemos que preparar al cliente para cuando tenga que subir al estrado. No estoy muy segura de que pueda ayudarnos pero tu padre cree que sí.

-Si tu no lo crees será mejor que confíes en tu instinto.

-Tu padre es el mejor.

-No, yo confío en ti Kate. Creo que tú puedes hacerlo muy bien solita. Deberías confiar más en tu instinto es el que puede hacerte ganar.

-Gracias por confiar en mí, lo tendré en cuenta. Ahora tengo que irme. ¿Te llevo?

-Tengo aquí mi coche, si quieres te llevo yo.

-No, hoy tenemos que ir al bufete.

-¿Entonces no podremos vernos después? Pensaba hacer algo para comer…sería mi primera vez.

-No puedo venir a comer, pero quizás…si haces algo para cenar podemos quedar.

-Claro cuando puedas, aunque te voy a echar de menos.

Kate deja la taza en el fregadero y se coloca delante de mí entre mis piernas y me abraza con fuerza. Yo suelto la taza y la envuelvo entre mis brazos dejando un beso sobre su cabeza.

-Tenemos que acostúmbranos. Ahora por el caso nos vemos más. Pero cuando el caso acabe…quizás no podemos vernos todo el tiempo que queramos.

-Me cuesta hacerme a la idea.

-Rick…no lo pongas tan difícil.

-Ok…lo siento. Será mejor que nos vayamos no quiero que llegues tarde-digo con un tono que no quería soltar pero estaba algo molesto con la idea de separarme de ella. Ella tenía su vida aparte de mí, la culpa la tenía yo por depender tanto de ella. Sería mejor buscar algo para hacer con mi vida si no terminaría perdiéndola.

Me monté en el coche y seguí al suyo sin ni si quiera pensarlo. No tenía ganas de nada pero ¿tenía que aprender a vivir con ello? Eso es lo que Kate había dicho. Después de cinco años encerrados en un mundo negro, después de poder ver un poco la luz sé que ahora tengo que dar un paso más. Si quiero mantenerla necesito dar un paso más y ser un hombre. Tengo que salir del todo, tengo que ser alguien normal para que ella no tenga que estar nerviosa y preocupada siempre por mí. Merece la pena el intento si consigo mantenerla a mi lado, pero es duro volver a salir y ahora tener que hacerlo en parte sin ella.

Aparque en la puerta de mi casa donde Kate ya estaba de pie esperándome. Me bajo y me dirijo hacia ella que me recibe con un abrazo y un corto beso.

-¿Nos vemos luego?

-Claro-digo antes de volver a besarla y dejarla ir hacia el interior. Yo me dirijo hacia la casita de árbol, sin ni si quiera entrar en casa. Necesitaba mantenerme ocupado, necesitaba estar centrado por completo en algo para poder dejar de echarla de menos.

Estaba haciendo la cena para cuando Kate llegara. Era la primera vez que cocinaba algo, casi me habían tenido que explicar cómo encender la cocina. Estaba todo manchado y tenía que arreglarme para cuando llegara Kate. Deje la comida al mínimo y fui corriendo a arreglarme, solo esperaba que estuviera comestible.

Me arregle, salí y saque la comida del horno quemándome en el intento y casi tirando la cena. La deje preparada y salí fuera para esperarla. Al poco tiempo, divise unos faros por el camino y enseguida vi su coche. Se paró a mi lado y enseguida apareció otro coche justo detrás el cual reconocí enseguida, era el de mi padre.

Kate bajo del coche y se dirigió a hablar con mi padre se le veía feliz y sabía que era por lo importante que era su trabajo para ella, y sabía a pesar de que conocía a mi padre y de que la utilizaría hasta que pudiera, al final le vendría bien. Siempre es bueno tener su nombre en el currículo. No podía evitar que me recomieran los celos, casi pasaba más tiempo con mi padre que conmigo y sé que le hace feliz.

La vi acercase con una sonrisa y vi como mi padre entraba dentro y ella se quedaba mirando a todos lados como si se supiera vigilada. Me acerque a ella por la espalda asustándola pero enseguida se le dibujo una sonrisa en la cara.

-¿Qué haces ahí en la oscuridad?

-Esperándote-digo besándola con muchas ganas-vamos he preparado la cena. Es la primera vez que cocino espero que este comestible, por lo menos mejor que lo de tuyo ayer.

-Muy gracioso, ya veremos-dice siguiéndome hasta la cocina. Preparé la mesa y coloque la comida en el centro. Repartí para los dos y nos sentamos uno enfrente del otro. Kate la probó y vi como ponía mala cara aunque intento ocultarla como yo ayer.

-¿Esta bueno?

-Si-dice bebiendo agua y cogí yo un trozo de lasaña y la probé, tuve que beber agua para poder tragarla-dios esto esta incomible. Será mejor que pidamos algo par a comer.

-No, hacemos unos sándwich y ya está-dice Kate levantándose y ayudándome a hacer unos bocadillos. Nos lo comimos en silencio y cuando acabamos fuimos hacia mi habitación donde nos tumbamos en la cama ambos muy juntos.

-Por nuestro bien será mejor que dejemos de cocinar.

-Si será mejor-dice riéndose apoyada sobre mi pecho, estaba pensativa y de repente soltó algo que me pillo algo desprevenido.- ¿Sabes? Dicen que el dormitorio de alguien dice mucho de él.

-¿Quién dice eso?

-No se la gente-dice mirando alrededor.

-¿Qué te dice mi habitación de mí?

-¿Quieres saberlo de verdad?

-Si.

-Me dices que eres muy cerrado. No tienes nada personal por eso digo que eres cerrado. Lo que más me dice de ti es lo único que tienes, los libros.

-¿Qué te dicen de mí?

-Tengo dudas, no sé si los tienes por tenerlos o por qué significan algo para ti. Pero creo que si los tienes es por algo. Creo que te gustan, creo que significan mucho para ti, quizás lo único que mantienes de tu antigua vida ¿he acertado?

-Sí, creo que sí.

-¿Te gusta leer?

-Es algo más. Me encanta leer, me hace meterme en otros mundos para poder dejar mi mundo atrás, para sumergirme en otras cosas, para alejarme de mi vida. Pero también…antes no solo me gustaba leer, me encantaba crear historias.

-¿Eras escritor?

-No…-dije riéndome por su entusiasmo-me gustaba escribir pero de ahí a decir que soy escritor…

-¿Aún escribes?

-No lo hacía….pero he vuelto a hacerlo por Alex. Le escribo cuentos para él.

-Podías intentarlo, sería una manera de salir de la oscuridad…

-Puede ser-digo sonriéndole y ella se acerca y me besa tumbándose sobre mí haciéndome caer sobre la cama recostándome. Me mira con una sonrisa pícara y la veo que apaga la luz y lo siguiente que siento son sus labios sobre mi cuello y su voz como un susurro en mi oído.

-Déjame que te ayude a escribir-y siento que me muero al sentir su boca bajando por mi cuerpo. Sin duda ella puede ser la mejor musa del mundo, la musa en la que nunca había pensado tener.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Bueno parece que surgen los miedos y las dudas de los primeros momentos en una relación pero que cuando están juntos todo eso queda a un lado. Veremos a ver cómo les va a estos dos.**

 **Gracias a todos por leer y nos vemos mañana con un nuevo capítulo.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	18. Capítulo 18

**Buenos días y gracias a todos por leer, comentar, twittear etc. Damos un pequeño saltito en el tiempo, es la hora de ver por fin la casita acabada. Aviso para navegantes (jaja) la semana que viene empieza lo bueno, así que disfrutad mientras podáis (jaja).**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 18**

POV RICK

El día de la inauguración había llegado. Por fin Paula traería a Alex para que pudiera conocer su nueva casita del árbol. Había pasado ya dos semanas desde la última vez que vi a mi pequeño y lo había echado mucho de menos. Además de todo eso estaba Kate que había prometido pasarse luego un rato por la tarde y poder pasar tiempo con las dos personas para mi más importante en este momento era lo mejor que me podía pasar.

Mi madre se había levantado con muchos ánimos y había preparado una comida especial para la visita. Me alegraba verla así, verla como una abuela normal que espera a su único nieto.

Luego estaba mi padre, había prometido asistir a la comida pero solo pensar en la última vez que comimos juntos hace que sienta un mal presagio con la comida pero prefería no pensar en algo que pudiera jorobarme el día. Estaba feliz y nada ni nadie iban a cambiar eso.

Estaba esperando pacientemente a que llegaran en la puerta de casa sentando al sol esperando a que me llegara el sonido del motor de un coche a los lejos, cuando de repente me sonó el teléfono. Normalmente no recibía ninguna llamada y sentí miedo de que fuera Paula para anular la visita, pero al sacar el móvil y ver su imagen en la pantalla me hizo sonreír.

-Hola preciosa, ¿Ya me echas de menos?

-Muy gracioso. Estoy en casa de mis padres. Solo era para decirte que llegaré algo más tarde.

-Oh bien…pero vendrás ¿no?

-¿Quién era el que echaba de menos a quién?-dice riéndose.

-¿Eso es un sí?

-Sí, no te preocupes. Además había pensado que podía quedarme a hacerte compañía.

-Creo que puedo hacerte un hueco mi cama. Espera que mire mi agenda para ver si hoy la tengo libre-dije bromeando y saco una risa irónica de su parte.

-Muy gracioso. Oye…-en su voz noté que quería decirme algo pero que le estaba costando hacerlo.

-Dime.

-He hablado con mis padres…bueno más bien con mi madre. Ella…quiere conocerte.

-¿Les has hablado de mí? Espero que bien.

-He dicho la verdad.

-Entonces solo quiere conocerme para saber si estás segura a mi lado-dije haciéndola reír.

-Solo quería saber si estarías mañana libre para cenar.

-La verdad es que no tengo ningún plan…si para ti está bien…

-Para mí si…

-¿Crees que les gustaré?

-Rick da igual, a la que le tienes gustar es a mí y a mí lo haces-dijo de forma natural y se me lleno la cara con una sonrisa tonta.

-Bueno te dejo creo que ya vienen-dije al escuchar el ruido del motor-que pena que no puedas estar aquí.

-Estaré en unas horas. Pórtate bien.

-Lo haré.

-Bien…un beso.

-Un beso-dije gusta antes de colgar y al mismo tiempo en que el coche aparecía por la puerta de casa y aparcaba justo a allí.

Me levante y fui hacia el coche. Alex enseguida salió corriendo hacia mí para darme un abrazo. Cuando nos separamos hicimos nuestro saludo chocando las manos haciendo que Paula cabecera.

-Estáis hechos unos críos, él es un niño pero ¿qué excusa tienes tú?-dice riéndose mientras se acerca a mí para darme un abrazo.

-Y la casa…ya está hecha-dijo eléctrico sin parar de dar saltitos haciéndonos reír.

-Si me das un beso te llevo a la casita-no termine de decirlo cuando estaba sobre mi comiéndome a besos.

-Hola-dice mi madre apareciendo por la puerta de casa con una sonrisa. Veo como saluda a Paula mientras Alex sigue abrazado a mí.

-Alex ves a darle un beso a la abuela.

-Pero ibas a llevarme a la casita.

-Ves a dárselo y ahora nos vamos.

Lo vi acercarse algo tímido hasta mi madre y veo como mi madre con una sonrisa se arrodilla y recibe al pequeño entre sus brazos. La sonrisa me ilumino la cara al verlos así, dudé durante mucho tiempo que eso llegara a ser posible.

-¿Qué pasa peque?

-Rick me va a enseñar la casa del árbol.

-¿Am si? Te va a gustar ya verás. Anda Rick no le hagas esperar más.-dice con una sonrisa que yo enseguida le devuelvo.

Agarro de la mano a Alex y seguidos por Paula y mi madre vamos de camino a ver la casa de una vez por todas. Cuando llegamos me quedo mirando a Alex para ver su reacción. Tenía la boca abierta y no dejaba de mirarla como loco.

-¿Te gusta?

-Es… ¿es para mí?

-Para quien sino.

-¿Puedo subir?

-Claro. Vamos-dije cogiendo en brazos y ayudándole a subir un par de escalones que daba a la casita y subiendo detrás de él-¿Te gusta?

-Me encanta, es súper chulí. Mama a que es súper chulí-dice con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que hace que todos rompamos a reír.

-Si hijo es muy bonita. Te felicito Rick.

-Gracias-digo sin poder dejar de mirar como Alex disfruta de su casita, como se sorprende descubriendo cada nueva cosa.

Estuvimos disfrutando de la mañana todos juntos, disfrutando de la ilusión a Alex y la alegría que desprendía este pequeño. Cuando llego la hora de comer fue mi madre la que se encargó de reunirnos a todos entorno a una mesa. Me sorprendió que mi padre estuviera allí. No participo de la conversación pero al menos estuvo allí y no hablo para nada de su trabajo. Al menos era un pequeño paso aunque me hubiera gustado que al menos hubiera dado un beso a su nieto al que ni si quiera había podido mirar a los ojos.

Cuando acabamos de comer me levanté juntos a Alex y Paula para irnos al exterior pero sentí la mano fuerte de mi padre sobre mi hombro reteniéndome.

-¿Puedo hablar un momento contigo?-lo pensé durante unos segundos y al final asentí con la cabeza pero aunque él se sentó decidí quedarme de pie, me sentía mejor, más seguro así.-Quiero pedirte perdón por lo del otro día. Entiendo tu posición y espero que algún día entiendas la mía. Quiero decirte que voy a poner de mi parte para que este funcione Rick…solo necesito que me des un poquito de tiempo.

-Está bien-digo dispuesto a largarme y justo antes de irme me volvió a parar con sus palabras.

-Te prometo que voy a cambiar, pero de verdad entiende que lo que paso nos cambió a todos.

-A ti no te cambió, tú ya eras así.

-Ya…solo digo que siento no haber estado a la altura, que debería haber cuidado de ti y de tu madre pero no pude…y lo siento.

-Solo intenta mejorar como lo intentamos todos cada día.

-Lo haré.

-Bien-dije dándome la vuelta y saliendo al exterior. Allí estaba Alex jugando con su madre con la pelota corriendo y revolcándose por la hierba de la entrada.

-Anda juega con tu tío-dijo Paula sonriendo pasándome el relevo y sentándose en el banco del exterior.

Estuvimos durante un buen rato jugando, unos minutos después mi madre se sentó con Paula en el banco. Al poco tiempo sonó el motor de un coche que se acercaba y lo reconocí enseguida. Deje a Alex en el suelo tirado con su pelota y salí a su encuentro.

Me acerque corriendo a hacia el coche y casi no le deje salir cuando la bese con ganas. Cuando me separé la vi sonrojarse y cuando mire hacia donde ella miraba vi a mi madre y a Paula cuchicheando mientras nos miraban.

-¿Te da vergüenza?

-Bueno… ¿A ti no?

-Puede pero tenía demasiado ganas de hacerlo-dije sonriendo y vi como ella me sonría de igual manera antes de volver a besarme sin importarnos nada quien estuviera a nuestro alrededor. Nos separamos un poquito pero aún estábamos muy pero que muy pegados y no podía dejar de mirarla a los ojos hasta que sentí como alguien tiraba de mi camiseta. Cuando mire hacia abajo veo a Alex con su pelotita y una sonrisa en la cara.

-Tito ¿Es tu novia?-dice con esa vocecita suya haciéndonos reír a Kate y a mí.

-Si-digo poniéndome a su altura y sigo hablándole bajito como si estuviera contándole un secreto-a que es guapa.

-Si es muy guapa-dice enseñándome sus dientitos y ese huequito que tenía después de haber recibido la visita del ratoncito Pérez hace menos de un mes.

-Kate dice Alex que eres muy guapa-digo haciendo que Alex se sonroje.

-Él también es muy guapo-dice Kate sonriéndole y veo que Alex baja la carita avergonzado.

-Oye a ver si me vas a quitar la novia-digo haciéndole cosquillas para que rompiera a reír. Me encantaba verlo así y cuando lo suelto sale corriendo hacia su madre sin dejar de reír.

Miro a Kate y la veo sonriendo, la cojo de la mano y nos vamos ambos con una gran sonrisa hacia donde estaba el resto. Sin duda podía decir que hoy había sido un gran día.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Gracias a todos por estar ahí ya sabéis lo que digo sin vosotros no tendría sentido escribir, y tengo razón lo sabéis ;)**

 **Espero que disfrutéis del fin de semana y nos vemos el lunes con un nuevo capítulo.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	19. Capítulo 19

**Buenos días a todos. Aquí estamos un día más y esperando que os guste el capítulo. Daros las gracias una vez más por estar ahí. Disfruten…**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 19**

POV RICK

Hacía ya un rato que se habían ido todos y Kate y yo acabamos en mi habitación tumbados en la cama tranquilos manteniendo una conversación. No podía dejar de tocarla y de besarla cada poco tiempo.

-¿Qué tal el día?

-Bastante bueno, mejor ahora que estas aquí-digo besándola.

-¿Todo?

-Si…sorprendentemente bien.

-Tu padre…-dice a modo de pregunta aunque sabía perfectamente que iba por ahí.

-Bien…estuvo en la comida aunque ni si quiera hablo. Pero luego…mantuvimos una conversación y parece que va a poner de su parte.

-Eso es bueno.

-Si lo es-digo mirando al infinito…de verdad empezaba a creerlo.

-Y Alex…

-Sin parar de sonreír. Tenías que haberlo visto cuando vio la casa. Estaba feliz.

-A ti se te caía la baba ¿no?-dice riéndose y yo la ataco haciéndole cosquillas-tengo ganas de que por fin conozcas a mi madre-dice mirándome seriamente y siento una especies de cosquillas que me recorren el estomago-es la primera vez que…y sé que es pronto pero sé que le gustara conocerte.

-Espero estar a la altura.

-Lo estarás-dice acariciándome suavemente la cara y bajo mi cara juntando nuestros labios en nuevo beso lleno de pasión pero sobre todo de unos sentimientos a los que no podía darle nombre porque nunca antes los había sentido.

No quería dejar de besarla y de tocarla, quería sentir cada parte de su cuerpo sobre mí. Pase mis manos por sus piernas levantándole la única ropa que llevaba puesta, una de mis camisetas favoritas.

El poder tocar su cuerpo desnudo con mis manos hacía que mi sintiera a mil, nunca antes me había sentido así, pero no solo era por el simple placer de tener relaciones sexuales sino por algo más, por sentir esa conexión que tenemos cada vez que estamos juntos.

La sigo besando sacando de ellos unos ruiditos que me sabían a gloria. Paso mi boca por su cuello dejando allí mis dientes sin duda dejando una buena muestra de cómo me sentía.

-Rick…tienes mucha ropa…te necesito ya-dice entre jadeos y siento que voy a explotar de la emoción.

La beso y le quito la camiseta dejándola por completo desnuda y siento como su piel se eriza al sentir el frío de la noche. Le sonrío y la vuelvo a besar con ganas mientras ella se agarra con fuerza a mi espalda sin dejar ni un atisbo de espacio entre los dos.

Siento como tira de mi camiseta casi arrancándomela haciéndome sonreír. Me retiro un poco para poder quitármela y cuando vuelvo de nuevo a mi sitio y nuestros cuerpos se juntan siento como si una electricidad me recorriera todo el cuerpo.

Coloca sus piernas en mi cintura atrayéndome más a ella mientras seguimos besándonos y con sus pies me bajo el pantalón dejándome completamente desnudo sobre ella. Me separo y nos miramos a los ojos, la veo morderse el labio inferior y era tan condenadamente sexy que siento como mi erección salta doliéndome por no estar aun dentro de ella.

-No hagas eso.

-¿Hacer qué?

-Morderte el labio.

-¿Así?-dice volviendo a mordérselo provocándome y sacando un gemido de frustración por lo que me estaba causando a mi cuerpo. La ataque mordiéndole el cuello y sentí como ella cambiaba la posición volteándonos quedando ella encima de mí.

Siento su humedad sobre mi estómago y siento que ya no puedo más necesito que ambos nos unamos por fin. Me incorporo y muerdo uno de sus pezones haciéndola saltar y eso me hizo sentir orgulloso. La beso y mientras la beso la agarro por la cintura levantándola lo justo para poder penetrarla, para poder unirnos, para poder ser solo uno.

Ambos nos besamos así quietecitos unidos por fin y con nuestros cuerpos pegados. Nos separamos del beso y nos quedamos con las frentes juntas sin dejar de mirarnos y sin tener que decir nada ambos empezamos a movernos juntos a la par.

Nunca antes me había sentido así con nadie, no al menos con una mujer. Siento esa conexión que tenía antes con mi hermano, esa conexión que nunca había vuelto a sentir, esa conexión con la que solo con una mirada podía entenderla, con solo una mirada sabía que era lo que pensaba. Me ha cambiado por completo, con ella me siento completo.

Nos movemos a la par, sin dejar de besarnos, sin dejar de tocarnos, de abrazarnos, de acariciarnos. No podríamos separarnos aunque quisiéramos, éramos solo uno.

Sentía como mi piel sentía una conexión increíble al estar con la suya, sentía como mi piel ese ponía con una sensibilidad extrema solo al sentirla cerca. Sabía que no podría aguantar mucho más, sabía que necesitaba liberarme pero necesitaba hacerlo con ella, como todo, siempre juntos.

La bese, mordí su cuello haciendo que se arqueara de placer. Introduje mis dedos entre nuestros cuerpos presionando, pellizcando su clítoris haciéndola estallar, haciéndole gritar mi nombre, que sonó como pura magia en mi cabeza.

Mientras ella seguía deshaciéndose entre mis brazos, yo seguía empujando aumentando y alargando su orgasmo hasta que ya no pude más, hasta que explote en su interior.

Acabamos ambos abrazados, desnudos, agotados. Me tumbe en la cama atrayéndola conmigo, ambos tumbados en la cama abrazados mientras recuperábamos el aliento.

De repente Kate empezó a reírse haciendo que me entrara a mí también la risa, no había un motivo preciso por el que reírse simplemente de que estábamos felices, completamente agotados.

-Ha estado increíble.

-Ya te digo-digo riéndome mientras la abrazo contra mi cuerpo de nuevo-me quedaría así toda la noche.

-No tengo ninguna objeción a esa idea.

-Muy bien, pero antes tengo que ir al baño.

-Y yo.

-Vamos-digo levantándome y tirando de ella para poder tomar una ducha rápida para poder limpiarnos, para poder asearnos.

Nos duchamos juntos entre besos y caricias, limpiándonos el uno al otro. Cuando acabamos volvíamos la cama y nos tumbamos el uno al lado del otro, sin poder dejar de abrazarla, atrayendo su espalda sobre mi pecho sintiendo todo su cuerpo sobre el mío. Beso su hombro y cierro los ojos para intentar dormir, para intentar descansar y con lo cansado que estaba no iba a tardar mucho en caer.

Cerré los ojos y me deje llevar por su olor envuelto por el mío, en su suave piel sobre la mía y por sentir su calor cerca de mí. Cerré los ojos e intente dormir con la esperanza de que esta noche fuera una noche tranquila, una noche en la que ella ocupara todos mis sueños.

 _Siento el dolor que me recorre todo el cuerpo, siento la pesadez en mis ojos. Estoy de nuevo en el coche, atrapado entre la carrocería. Me siento atrapado, dolorido, cansado. Me obligó a abrir los ojos a pesar de que me pesan, me pesan tanto que no puedo mantenerlos durante mucho tiempo. Siento que todo me da vueltas, oigo la música de fondo como una cinta rayada, escucho de nuevo esas voces e intento mirar hacia el lugar de donde provienen y siento un dolor profundo al moverme._

 _Cuando consigo hacer ese mínimo movimiento siento una mayor pesadez en el cuerpo pero de nuevo, una vez más veo a mi hermano allí parado, quieto demasiado quieto. Quiero gritar su nombre, llamarlo, preguntarle si está bien y entonces aparece como siempre esa figura oscura que tira de él. Quiero gritarle que pare, quiero gritarle y preguntarle que quien es pero no puedo._

 _Siento como de nuevo, como siempre mis ojos se vuelven cada vez más y más pesados y quiero aguantar, quiero luchar para mantenerme consciente. Quiero por fin ver quién es._

 _Mis ojos se cierran y pienso que ya he vuelto a perder esta batalla, que antes de que me dé cuenta estaré de nuevo despierto pero de repente mis ojos se vuelven a abrir y sigo allí, sigo encerrado en el coche, sigo sintiendo ese dolor insoportable como si tuviera todos los huesos rotos, todos aquellos que conozco y alguno más. Y entonces…todo pasa muy rápido todo, tanto que me cuesta creerlo._

 _Veo como una figura se acerca, la figura que siempre se ha mantenido entre las sombras y lo veo, por fin lo veo y no quiero creerlo, no quiero hacerlo. Cierro los ojos con fuerza y cuando los abro sigue ahí, lo veo lleno de sangre, con la cara desencajada y entonces de repente todo se vuelve de nuevo negro._

Despierto de golpe con el corazón acelerado de nuevo por este sueño tan vivido y recuerdo cada segundo de él. Recuerdo su cara y siento aun el dolor en mi cuerpo, era tan real que no podía no serlo, tiene que ser real.

-Rick ¿estás bien?-dice Kate a mi lado pero yo no puedo dejar de pensar en ello y siento que tengo que aclararlo no puedo esperar más y con eso me levanto y salgo corriendo para poder averiguarlo.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Bueno pues después de una noche romántica parece que Rick empieza a recordar sobre el accidente. ¿Sabremos por fin que pasó? Habrá que esperar a mañana para saberlo.**

 **Gracias a todos y espero vuestros comentarios.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	20. Capítulo 20

**Buenos días a todos aquí estamos un día más. Espero que os esté gustando la historia de momento. Ya me queda poco para acabarla y tendrá cerca de los 50 capítulos. Quiero daros las gracias por vuestros mensajes, por hacerme saber si os gusta o no y por supuesto por participar de ella. Quería deciros que como estoy acabando la historia estoy replantearme seriamente si volver a escribir otra o no. Me gustaría saber si os gustaría seguir leyendo historia de Castle aun acabando la serie. Para ello voy a hacer una encuesta en twitter y espero que participéis en ella para saber si me tengo que poner a pensar en una nueva historia o no. Gracias ya os dejo con el capítulo.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 20**

POV RICK

-Rick…Rick…

Escucho como Kate me llama pero voy a decidido a saber de una vez por todas la verdad, necesitaba saber si solo había sido un sueño, si nada de eso era real. Solo el pensar que me habían mentido durante todo ese tiempo me hacía sentir engañado, utilizado como una marioneta. Necesitaba saber la verdad y la necesitaba saber ya.

Cruzo la casa corriendo sin detenerme sin saber muy bien a donde me dirigía aunque sin duda mis pies lo sabían perfectamente. Llegó y encuentro la puerta cerrada pero sé que esa allí y no me detengo, abro la puerta y entró como un león que ataca a su presa sin dejarla escapar, sin dejarla ni si quiera dar un mínimo paso atrás.

-Tú…fuiste tú…-dije lleno de odio, con todo el dolor que había guardado durante estos cuatro largos años.

-Rick tranquilízate. ¿Qué te pasa?

-Fuiste tú…estabas allí…yo te vi.

-¿Allí donde?-dice mi padre levantándose y acercándose a mi.

-Estabas allí. Te vi yo te vi-es lo único que puedo repetir sin parar.

-Rick cálmate ¿si?

-Por qué lo hiciste…porque….

-Rick no te entiendo.

-No me trates como a un tonto-le gritó con todas mis fuerzas y en ese momento veo aparecer a mi madre por la puerta y veo que Kate también esta allí.

-Rick cariño que pasa, ¿Qué son esas voces?-dice mi madre intentando tocarme pero me alejo de su contacto.

-¿Por qué moviste a Alex?-dije de golpe y vi como le cambiaba la cara de golpe.

-Rick estas muy nervioso será mejor que te tranquilices y…

-¿Tu conducías? ¿Es eso? Tú lo mataste y lo pusiste en el asiento del conductor para librarte de todo. Es eso-le grito con todas mis fuerzas y siento como tengo toda la cara húmeda por las lágrimas de rabia que recorren mi cara-Vamos contesta…sé un hombre por fin. Dime de una vez por toda la verdad. Tú lo matates…lo hiciste, sé un hombre y dilo, di…-pero de repente me interrumpió.

-Tú.

-¿Qué?-dije sin entender que quería decir.

-Rick tu ibas conduciendo, solo quería salvarte-dice con lágrimas en los ojos y yo empiezo a cabecear, eso no podía ser verdad, no podía ser, no...Y entonces todo aquello que había estado oculto durante tanto tiempo apareció en mi memoria como una punzada que se clava en el corazón hasta el fondo atravesándolo matándome de un dolor terrible.

 _Salimos de la fiesta sin parar de reír ya no recuerdo ni porque solo si él se ríe yo me rio con él. Nos dirigimos al coche entre risas y cuando llegamos me lanza las llaves y me quedo mirándole sin entender._

 _-Llévalo tú._

 _-¿Qué dices?_

 _-Vamos-dice dándome una palmadita y me siento súper genial de que el me dé esta oportunidad. Me subo corriendo en el coche y arranco escuchando rugir el motor. Sacó el coche y salimos sin rumbo a toda velocidad sintiendo el aire en mi cara. Lo escucho reír, lo escucho animarme a seguir y yo sigo acelerando disfrutando de este momento. De repente suena una canción que parece que le gusta y sube el volumen de la radio. Lo escucho cantar a todo volumen mientras seguimos avanzando por una carretera completamente solitaria._

 _-Vamos Rick canta conmigo-dice gritando para que pueda oírlo por encima de la música y yo le sigo el juego._

 _Lo miró y lo veo todo contento disfrutando del momento y me siento único por poder vivirlo con él. Sonrío ante aquella tontería que se me acaba de ocurrir y cuando miró hacia delante de nuevo veo algo, una figura pequeña que se cruza justo delante y giró rápidamente para poder evitarlo y entonces veo como el coche se acerca a gran velocidad hacia un árbol escucho a Alex gritarme algo pero no me da tiempo a procesarlo cuando siento el fuerte golpe y todo se vuelve negro._

 _Siento dolor por todo el cuerpo, intento abrir los ojos y no puedo mantenerlos abiertos. Escucho voces, escucho como me llaman y como llaman a Alex. Es mi padre reconocería su voz en cualquier parte. Quiero gritarle que estoy aquí, que estoy bien aunque me duele todo pero no puedo ni abrir la boca sin que me duela algo._

 _Cuando vuelvo a abrir los ojos veo a mi padre sacando a Alex del coche. ¿Qué es lo que hace? Quiero preguntárselo pero no puedo abrir la boca de nuevo, tengo sueño, me pesan los ojos tanto que cuando me quiero dar cuenta estoy de nuevo KO._

-Rick lo hice por ti, ya había perdido a un hijo no quería perder a otro-dice devolviéndome al presento y es cuando asimilo todo. Está diciendo la verdad, yo conducía y eso significaba que…

-Yo lo mate-digo en alto sin pensarlo y cuando me escucho yo mismo después de decirlo siento que el mundo me está matando.

Antes de darme cuenta estoy corriendo, salgo como si ni hubiera mañana, como un huracán arrasando con todo lo que se ponía en mi camino.

Escucho que me llaman pero yo no paro, sigo corriendo y corriendo hasta llegar a mi coche que está allí aparcado en la puerta y me montó sin pensarlo y antes de darme cuenta ya lo he puesto en marcha y voy sin rumbo a toda velocidad.

No puedo dejar de darle vuelta a esos minutos angustiosos dentro del coche. No puedo dejar de volver allí una y otra vez. Y por primera vez lo veo. Veo su cara destrozada por el impacto, veo sus ojos cerrados.

PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII escucho de repente y cuando vuelvo a la realidad veo que me he cruzado al otro lado de la carretera donde circula un camión. Consigo volver a mi lugar justo a tiempo para impedir chocar. Y entonces lo pienso, ¿y si hubiera muerto yo en el accidente? Todo hubiera sido más fácil…Alex Junior tendría ahora padre, Paula tendría a su pareja, mis padres no tendrían que haber vivido con toda esta mierda. ¿Por qué no dejaron las cosas como estaban? ¿Por qué no me dejaron cumplir con mis consecuencias? No puedo vivir así, tengo que detener este dolor que me recorre el cuerpo, tengo que hacer lo correcto, tengo que pagar por lo que hice.

POV KATE

No entiendo nada de lo que ha ocurrido pero a pesar de todo sé que lo más importante en este momento es parar a Rick y por eso salgo corriendo detrás de él. Pero cuando llegó al exterior veo que es demasiado tarde cuando veo como los faros de su coche se alejan rápidamente desapareciendo de mi vista.

No sé qué hacer, no sé si salir detrás de él, si quedarme si llamar a la policía. No sé qué hacer porque no sé qué es lo mejor para él.

Sé que ahora mismo tiene que estar completamente destrozado tras enterarse de todo. Me sorprende que no haya salido antes a la luz pero imagino que si cerebro lo tenía bloqueado por este motivo para evitarle este dolor.

Sé cómo se tiene sentir y tengo miedo de que pueda hacer una tontería, de que pueda…dios prefiero ni pensarlo, prefiero pensar que recapacitara y volverá por su propio pie. Pero no soy la única que temo que haga alguna tontería.

-Dios mi hijo….mi hijo…-no paraba de decir Martha sin dejar de llorar-¿Por qué has tenido que decírselo? ¿Por qué…?

-Martha…yo…

-Que te hubiera echado la culpa a ti, que te hubiera odiado toda la vida pero ahora…como le pase algo yo…

-Cariño…

-No…no me toques. Ya he perdido a un hijo no puedo perder a otro.

-No podía seguir mintiéndole, me estaba matando, me estaba consumiendo. Además estaba empezado a recordad, hubiera sido peor que lo hubiera recordado por si solo…nos hubiera odiado aún más.

-Prefiero que me odie a perderlo-dice Martha sin parar de llorar y ya no puedo aguantar más y me acerco a ella y la abrazo intentando calmarla.

-Martha ahora tenemos que mantener la calma. Tenemos que pensar en él. ¿Dónde puede estar?

-No lo sé…no lo sé…tengo miedo de que haya hecho una locura.

-Llamare a todos los hospitales-dice Alexander tranquilo pero se le nota como ido, como si su mundo hubiera vuelto a destruirse por completo.

Me siento con Martha intentando calmarla, aunque por dentro estoy igual de muerta de miedo que ella. Quiero pensar que Rick es más listo que todo eso. Que quiere a Alex y a mí suficientemente como para no hacer ninguna tontería pero tengo un mal presentimiento, siento una punzada en mi pecho que no me deja estar tranquila.

Quiero y necesito pensar que está bien pero necesito hablar con él, necesito saber que todo está bien. De repente suena mi teléfono y cuando veo quien es siento tanto miedo que casi no lo cojo.

Se trata de Esposito, es un amigo de la facultad que ahora es policía en Nueva York. Tengo miedo de que me llame para decirme que Rick…está herido o lo que es peor…Tomo aire y contesto.

-Espo…

-Kate, aquí tengo a un tal Rodgers que pregunta por ti. Dice que eres su abogada-y cuando lo escuche al principio no lo entiendo hasta que recuerdo la conversación con Rick en la que me dice que no se llama Castle y recuerdo el apellido de soltera de Martha, Rodgers. Siento como si se me quitara un peso de encima, no era algo bueno pero al menos estaba vivo y podía hablar con él, es más quería hablar conmigo así que no tenía tiempo que perder.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Gracias a todos por leer, parece que el misterio se ha resuelto veremos cómo afronta Rick lo que paso y si eso afecta o no a la relación con Kate y con sus padres.**

 **Gracias a todos y os recuerdo que existe esa encuesta en twitter, me gustaría que os pasarais un minuto para poder responderla, me gustaría saberlo para poder empezar a buscar ideas. Gracias a todos y espero vuestros comentarios.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	21. Capítulo 21

**Muchas gracias a todos por leer y por comentar. Y muchas gracias también por participar de la encuesta y a todos lo que me animasteis con vuestros mensajes. Sin duda me habéis animado a seguir y así lo haré. Ya estoy pensando en ello mientras le doy las últimas pinceladas a esta historia.**

 **Gracias y espero que os siga gustando.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 21**

POV KATE

Colgué el teléfono tras hablar un poco más con Espo pero quería que habláramos cara a cara y yo no quería esperar ni un minuto más para poder verlo, para ver con mis propios ojos de que Rick está bien. Cuando me giró, veo a Martha mirándome, casi suplicándome con la mirada que le dijera que su hijo estaba bien.

-Está bien.

-¿Te ha llamado?

-No era un amigo de la policía.

-Entonces… ¿Qué le ha pasado?

-No, está bien de verdad. Ha pedido un abogado.

-¿Lo han detenido?-dice Alexander sorprendido.

-Eso parece. Me ha llamado como abogado-cliente.

-Iré yo.

-Creo que si me ha llamado a mi será mejor que vaya yo.

-Yo soy mejor que tú. Yo pudo ayudarle mucho más. Lo sacaré de allí y lo traeré de nuevo a casa-dijo como si no se le pudiera contradecir, muy seguro de lo que decía pero era verdad, él era mejor por eso no me ofendí, pero tenía claro que si iba alguien sería yo y solamente yo.

-Lo siento Alexander pero Rick me ha contratado a mi como su abogada y pienso ocuparme yo. Esperamos que no tenga que ocuparme de nada pero si hay algún problema pudo ocuparme yo.

-Además Rick hablara mejor con ella que contigo-dice Martha ya más tranquila.

-Pero…

-Ni peros ni nada. Ve allí y trae a mi pequeño de vuelta-dice mirándome muy seriamente y sabía que era muy importante lo que me pedía y pensaba hacer todo lo posible para ello. Tenía que hablar con Rick, tenía que explicarme muchas cosas y esperaba poder convencer a Rick para que no cometiera una tontería a la vez que tenía que deberle un gran favor a Espo. Salí corriendo me monté en mi coche y me dirigí hacia la comisaria 12th donde trabajaba Espo.

Javier Esposito, era un compañero de la Universidad que había terminado como detective de homicidios. Era un gran compañero y enseguida hicimos una gran amistad. Siempre había podido contar con él y me alegraba que él estuviera allí cuando Rick apareció, cuando Rick cometió aquel error. Ahora solo esperaba poder arreglarlo. No podía quitarme de la cabeza que era lo que Rick estaba haciendo allí, que era lo que había hecho. Seguramente lo hubiera detenido por conducción temeraria o algo parecido, o al menos eso esperaba.

Cuando llegue aparque el coche y me tome mi tiempo para coger aire, no sabía con qué me iba a encontrar y eso me tenía muy preocupada. Solo esperaba que estuviera bien, lo necesitaba y ya había sufrido bastante en esta vida.

Cuando entro enseguida pregunto por Espo y me mandan a una sala pequeña que sirve para la hora de descanso en donde hay una cafetera, lo que precisamente necesito un buen café pero prefiero centrarme en lo verdaderamente importante que ahora es Rick y su problema para pedir un abogado.

-Hola Javi-digo acercándome a él y dándole un abrazo, hace mucho que no lo veía, ojala no fuera en esta circunstancia.

-Hola chica. ¿Qué tal estas? Ya veo que te va muy bien-dice al ver mi ropa de trabajo.

-Bueno no puedo quejarme. Me alegro de verte y de verdad me gustaría poder hablar contigo, tomar algo o lo que sea pero…ahora mismo necesito hablar sobre la persona que me ha contratado-digo de forma profesional, de momento quiero mantener al margen y en secreto mi relación personal mientras no sea primordial.

-Directa al grano como siempre. Verás el tipo este Richard Rodgers se presentó aquí de la nada.

-¿Se presentó él?

-Sí, fue muy raro. Vino para entregarse, dice que ha matado a alguien. No tenía pinta de ello pero lo detuve y lo lleve al calabozo. Tras hablar un poco con él dijo que te avisara. En cuanto salió tu nombre a reducir y al verlo algo confundido decidí esperar a que llegaras. No lo he interrogado, ni aún he hecho el papeleo correspondiente, quería esperarte. Pero Kate si no me das una buena razón para ello no puedo ayudarle ni a él ni a ti. Si ha matado a alguien…

-Lo sé Espo y te agradezco que de verdad hayas echo esto. Solo te pido que me dejes hablar con él unos minutos, necesito saber porque ha hecho esto.

-Bien, está en el calabozo te llevo-dice poniéndose de pie y yo fui detrás de él.

Me quede descolocada al escuchar como Rick vino aquí y se declaró culpable de un asesinato, sin duda hablaba del de su hermano. Pero había venido sin pensarlo y eso podía traerle muchos problemas. Tenía que convencerlo para que se destratara de su confesión y luego convencer a Espo para que hiciera la vista gorda lo que iba a ser mucho más complicado. Me lleno de valor y me dirigí hacia él, tenía que verlo saber que estaba bien y luego ya veríamos.

Cuando llegamos al calabozo Espo me abrió la celda y se fue dejándonos solos. Lo vi allí parado, sentando en un pequeño banco que servía de cama y completamente apagado. Me acerque despacio a él y cuando levanto la mirada y vi sus ojos vi el dolor por el que estaba pasando, por lo que de nuevo estaba pasando.

-Hola-digo casi sin voz porque me dolía verlo así.

-Hola-dice con los ojos rojos de haber estado llorando y sin duda ahora estaba a punto de volver a hacerlo.

-Rick…dime que es lo que pasa.

-Tenía que hacerlo.

-No…has cometido un error.

-¿Lo dices como abogada?-dice con una leve sonrisa.

-Lo digo como…joder Rick. ¿Qué coño ha pasado?

-Yo lo mate, yo tengo que pagar.

-Rick ya has pagado suficientemente por un error que cometiste.

-Kate te he llamado a ti solo por una cosa, porque crees en la justicia, porque luchas por ella por encima de todo. Así que por eso te he llamado. ¿Crees que es justo todo lo que paso? ¿Crees que es justo que no pague por lo que hice?

-Rick ¿Qué es lo que hiciste?

-Yo conducía ese día. Mi padre intento ocultarlo. Pero yo lo hice.

-Dime que fue lo que paso. Cuéntamelo Rick, necesito que me lo digas todo, necesito entender porque haces esto porque sinceramente no lo entiendo-lo vi pensarlo durante unos segundos pero asintió y tras pensárselo las palabras empezaron a salirle de golpe.

-Salimos de la fiesta y Alex me dio las llaves del coche, para mí eso era algo grande. Fuimos todo el camino con la música a tope y a una velocidad indebida, demasiado rápido, más de lo que estaba permitido. De repente sonó una canción que a Alex le gusto y le dio a tope a la música. Estaba bailando y cantando como un loco. Me despiste con aquello, le miré durante unos segundos y cuando volvía la mirada al frente yo…había algo en medio, era un animal…no sé muy bien qué tipo de animal pero giré para intentar no atropellarlo y lo siguiente fue…el golpe, un fuerte golpe y dolor por todo el cuerpo. Eso paso, yo el cague y tengo que pagarlo.

-Fue un accidente Rick.

-No, si fuera a la velocidad adecuada a lo mejor estaría vivo.

-A lo mejor, pero no lo sabes.

-Kate hice algo malo y quiero pagarlo, lo necesito.

-Rick…¿sabes el daño que le vas a hacer a la gente que te quiere?

-Ya le hice demasiado daño hace cuatro años y no lo pague. Necesito hacerlo, por mis padres, por Paula, por Alex Junior y por mi hermano.

-Rick sabes que si te condenan…si terminas en la cárcel le harás aún más daño.

-No será peor…eso es imposible.

-Si lo será. Será pasar de nuevo por ese dolor y Alex…Alex que crees que sentirá más el dolor por alguien a quien nunca ha tenido o dolor por perder a su tío favorito, a su amigo. Rick lo destrozarás y además…yo…

-Lo siento Kate…pero lo necesito, no podré vivir si no lo hago-dice mirándome seriamente y supe lo importante que era para él. Aunque no estuviera de acuerdo tenía que hacerlo, tenía que ayudarle, tenía que estar con él y apoyarlo en todo momento. No podía hacer otra cosa, no quería ni podía alejarme de él. ¿Quería que lo juzgaran por ello? bien lo harían, pero como su abogada haría lo posible para que la pena fuera lo menos posible, porque a pesar de todo fue un error, un error con grandes consecuencias pero que ya ha pagado con creces. Pero, ¿pensaría lo mismo si no fuera Rick? ¿Lo que siento por él me estaba cegando? Me acerque a él le di un beso en los labios porque no podía evitarlo y me levanté. Antes de salir de la pequeña celda me giré para mirarlo.

-Está bien, lo haremos a tu manera. Como tu abogada no quiero que digas ni una sola palabra más. Voy a hablar con el detective, y harás una declaración.

-Gracias-dice sonriéndome, pero esa no era su sonrisa, no era la sonrisa que me gusta de él. Esa sonrisa era un chiste de su verdadera sonrisa, era la muestra real del dolor por el que estaba pasando, y ahora más que nunca iba a estar ahí, por él, por nosotros.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Bueno pues aquí está el giro de toda historia jaja. Empieza un poco de drama pero Rick necesita hacer esto y lo más importante es que Kate va a estar a su lado apoyándolo siempre. Gracias por leer y espero vuestros comentarios, mañana más.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	22. Capítulo 22

**Buenos días a todos. Hoy es un día triste pero a la vez feliz. Hoy por fin sabemos que no habrá novena temporada. Me siento feliz porque sin el Caskett, Castle no tenía sentido. Pero por otro lado no puedo dejar de pensar que nunca más podremos verlos juntos. Que se acaba la serie de mi vida, y puedo decirlo sin dudarlo. He visto muchas series, y con muchas he estado enganchada y lo he vivido. Pero con Castle, todo es distinto. Además de la serie, meterme en el fandom, conocer gente igual de loca que yo por una serie. Vivirla desde dentro. Pero eso no es todo, Castle me dio la oportunidad de empezar a meterme en esta locura de escribir. Nunca antes me había planteado hacer algo así, pero estos personajes me llamaban a cada rato para darles miles de situaciones, para acabar haciéndolos feliz. Así que sin duda Castle es la serie de mi vida, sin duda es mucho más que una serie para mí. Por eso a pesar de pedir a gritos su no renovación hoy al saber que es real, siento tristeza porque se acaba, siento tristeza por como la han acabado, como han ido destrozando nuestra ganas de verlo día a día. Ojala pudiéramos borrar las últimas semanas porque esta serie no se merece por todo lo que ha pasado. Pero aquí no acaba Castle, Castle acabara cuando sus fans la olviden y yo no pienso olvidarla y espero que con mis historias pueda haceros recordar un poco a esa historia peculiar, a esa historia de amor que nos tenía enganchadas cada día, a esa historia que hacía los Lunes mucho más llevaderos. Gracias y #CastleAlways.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 22**

POV KATE

Tenía muchas dudas, pero tenía que pensar como abogada porque si lo hacía como persona implicada, sería imposible aguantarlo. No sabía que iba a pasar a partir de ahora con nosotros pero no quería dejarlo tirado, no quería abandonarlo, quería estar ahí con él y quiera o no él, ahí pienso estar siempre.

Salgo de la celda y me encuentro con Espo en su escritorio con un gran montón de papeleo. Cuando me siente acercarme levanta la cabeza y me mira para intentar sacarme con una mirada lo que esta pasando, pero voy a necesitar más de una mirada para hacerle entender lo que esta pasando.

-¿Podemos hablar?

-Claro.

-¿En un sitio más privado?

-Claro, ven acompáñame-dice levantándose y metiéndose en un sala de reuniones. Me siento a su lado y tomo todo el valor necesario para ser profesional aunque para nada puedo ser 100% profesional en este caso, no cuando me toca tan de cerca.

-Quiero que suelte a mi cliente, no tiene nada contra él.

-Oh, creía que iba a ser una charla de amigos pero ya veo que es oficial. Kate no puedo soltarle hasta que no me diga a que se refería con eso de que había matado a alguien.

-No estaba en sus cabales.

-¿Ah no?

-Espo…ha pasado en las últimas horas por cosas muy duras. Soy su abogada y como no tienen nada contra él exijo que lo liberes. Quiero tener una charla con mi cliente y cuando hable con él pasaremos de nuevo por aquí y mi cliente le explicaré a que se refería.

-Kate no puedo hacerlo, si ha matado a alguien…

-No ha matado a nadie.

-Kate…sé que es personal para ti…

-No lo es.

-A mí no me engañas. Por eso te voy a dejar que te lo lleves. Pero quiero que mañana a primera hora estéis aquí los dos para hacer una declaración. Si no es así, yo mismo iré a por él y lo detendré hasta que consiga saber que es lo que pasa.

-Bien, estoy de acuerdo. Gracias por esto Espo te aseguro que estás haciendo lo correcto.

-No lo sé, no estoy tan seguro.

-Es un gran chico y yo responderé por él si pasa algo durante estas horas. Aunque ya te digo que no pasara nada. Mañana estaremos aquí los dos-dije levantándome y ofreciéndole la mano. Tenía unas horas para poder convencer a Rick de que se detracte de la declaración si no…tendré unas horas para poder hablar con él y empezar a planear su defensa, porque no pienso dejarlo desamparado, si quiere justicia así será.

Me dirigí de nuevo hacia el calabozo donde Rick aún estaba sentado con la cabeza gacha mirando al suelo. Cuando el policía abrió la puerta levanto la cabeza cruzando su mirada con la mía.

-Puedes salir-dice el policía con poco animo como si estuviera hasta las narices de estar aquí.

-Pero no puede ser…Kate como…

-Rick cállate y vámonos. Te cuento por el camino.

-Pero…

-¿Soy tu abogada o no?-dije ya enfadada y lo vi asentir-pues entonces vamos a casa, ahora hablamos.

Lo vi levantarse con poco ánimo y salió detrás de mí. Lo sentía justo en mi espalda despacio y en silencio hasta que llegamos al coche. Se montó en mi coche sin protestar, dejando su coche allí aparcado sin más. Se le notaba que estaba destrozado, que estaba pasando de nuevo por la terrible pesadilla, parecía que había salido de ello pero ha vuelto y mucho más terrorífica que la primera vez. No me podía imaginar por lo que estaría pasando, tendría que ser horrible.

Íbamos en silencio todo el camino a su casa pero quería hablar con él antes de llegar a su casa antes de que sus padres se metieran en medio, tenía que hablar claro con él. Vi enseguida el lugar donde me lo encontré por segundo día seguido, el día en que me di cuenta de que era diferente a lo que pensaba de él.

Paro el coche y lo miro, esta con la cabeza gacha mirándose las manos sin moverse. Coloco mi mano sobre su hombro llamándole la atención. Enseguida su mirada triste se cruza con la mía y no hace falta decir nada para que me entienda.

Ambos bajamos del coche y nos sentamos en aquellas piedras en las que unos días atrás llegue a conocerlo de verdad, aquel día en que empecé a pensar que había mucho más detrás de ese carácter arisco que me había demostrado hasta ese momento, ese día en que empecé a ver algo que me gustaba de él. Estábamos en silencio hasta que ya no pude más y acabe con este maldito mutismo.

-¿Cómo estás?

-Confundido entre otras cosas-dice mirando al frente sin apartar la mirada del bonito paisaje.

-¿Por qué te he sacado?-le preguntó y asiente con la cabeza-quería que tuvieras la oportunidad de pensártelo bien.

-No tengo que pensar nada.

-Bueno pues tiempo para prepararte para que puedas hablar con tus padres-dije y él volvió a asentir-mañana tenemos que volver a la comisaria para hacer una declaración. Si quieres contar todo me parece bien, pero tienes que elegir bien las palabras Rick, no puedes ir por ahí diciendo que eres un asesino porque no lo eres.

-Entonces que soy-dice mirándome con esos ojos azules suyos irritados de haber estado llorando.

-Fue un homicidio imprudente. No es un asesinato.

-El resultado es el mismo, una persona ha muerto-dice apartando la mirada de nuevo de la mía.

-Si pero si soy tu abogada tienes que hacerme caso. Si quieres que se haga justicia hablemos con propiedad y cumplirás lo que tengas que cumplir ni más ni menos. ¿Bien?

-Bien.

-Ahora...ya no soy tu abogada.

-¿Se puede cambiar así como así?

-Si-digo sacándole una pequeña sonrisa-Rick quiero que sepas que voy a estar aquí siempre. Pase lo que pase-digo con la voz algo tomada, rompiéndome después de todo el maldito día estresada y vi como Rick se movía y se colocaba agachado justo delante de mí. Levanto la mirada para mirarlo y lo veo allí mirándome con cara de compresión y me limpia con delicadeza las lágrimas.

-Kate yo…si quieres alejarte de toda esta mierda, si no quieres ser mi abogada y no quieres estar conmigo por todo esto…

-Rick…no sé si aguantaré como tu abogada pero no pienso alejarme de ti, no voy a dejar que me alejes. Quiero estar contigo.

-No soy el mismo, hoy has conocido cosas de mi que no sabías, ni si quiera yo sabía. Entiendo que no quieras…-pero no le deje acabar. Atrape sus labios con los míos agarrándole por el cuello para que no pudiera alejarse.

-Para mí eres el mismo, esto no cambia nada…eres tu él que ha cambiado y a mucho mejor. No me va alejar de ti todo esto. Quiero estar contigo y tu ni nadie va a hacerme cambiar de opinión. ¿Lo has entendido?

-Entendido-dice con una sonrisa sincera, la primera en las últimas horas.

-Tenemos que volver ya. Tu madre estará muy preocupada.

-Bien…-dice cerrando los ojos al sentir mis manos acariciando su pelo.

-¿Estás cansado?

-Si.

-Pues vamos tienes que descansar para poder preparar la declaración de mañana. Te prometo que todo saldrá bien.

-Está bien. Pero antes…antes de la declaración tengo que hablar con alguien.

-Con Paula-digo por él y él solo tiene que asentir.

Nos levantamos ambos y vamos agarrados de la mano hasta el coche allí de nuevo ponemos rumbo a su casa, rumbo a su familia.

Cuando llegamos lo veo mirando a su casa de forma ausente, como recordando de golpe todo lo que había pasado hace apenas unas horas, cuando su mundo volvió a explotar de nuevo. No se merecían el sufrimiento por el que estaban pasando y mucho peor es que aún les quedaba mucho por lo que pasar.

Lo veo bajar mirando de nuevo al suelo y me acerco a él agarrando de la mano para llamar su atención y cuando me mira le sonrió intentando darle mi fuerza. Lo veo sonreírme y agarrados de la mano nos acercamos hasta la puerta de su casa. Enseguida sale su madre a su encuentro y con lágrimas en los ojos se abraza a su hijo con todas sus fuerzas. Veo como Rick después de unos segundos de sorpresas se abraza a ella dándose mutuo apoyo.

Los miro y los veo bien, veo que si todos juntos luchan pueden salir de esto, veo que si luchan como familia esto puede quedar atrás. Y no solo a lo de la posibilidad de cárcel si no a superar este dolor que corroe a la familia, para superar de una vez por todas, ese fatídico día que les cambio la vida.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Gracias a todos por leer y por vuestros comentarios. Y gracias por la encuesta me ayudara sin dudas a darme fuerzas para seguir. Juntos podemos mantener la serie viva.**

 **#CaskettAlways**

 **Buen fin de semana nos vemos el lunes.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	23. Capítulo 23

Buenos días y tristes día. Hoy se acaba la serie de nuestras vidas, la que nos ha unido. Siento tanta pena que no puedo dejar de tener ganas de llorar, pero supongo que es normal. Va a ser un día duro y mucho más hasta que pueda verlo. Y os aviso que no sé si mañana podré poner el enlace en twitter como siempre, por miedo a tragarme algún spoiler pero sin duda subiré sobre la hora de siempre. Así que estad atentos.

Quiero daros las gracias a todos por leer y en especial a los que comentáis y seguís animándome a escribir. Gracias a todos porque sin vosotros no podría ponerme a escribir, sois la fuerza que me ayuda.

Esta semana acabaré de escribir la historia y espero poder empezar con otra.

Sin más os dejo con el capítulo

Los personajes no me pertenecen…

Capítulo 23

POV RICK

Me sentía cansado y mal por el vaivén de mis sentimientos. Necesitaba que este dolor acababa y esperaba que mejorara cuando por fin pagara por lo que había echo.

Sentir el abrazo de mi madre cuando llegue me hizo sentirme querido y a la vez mal porque sabía que les había echo sufrir durante estas horas pero sobre todo porque ahora sabía que era el responsable de todo el dolor con el que han tenido que vivir estos años y encima yo los he hecho sentir peor. Y no solo a mi madre también a mi padre. Le había echo la vida imposible en los últimos años, e incluso le había culpado por todo y la culpa resulto ser mía. Es verdad que el habérmelo ocultado no ha ayudado pero supongo que era su manera de mantenerme a salvo, aunque sin darse cuenta no me estaba haciendo un bien. Si hubiera sabido todo antes, si hubiera pagado por ello, quizás y solo quizás hubiera salido ya de este pozo y no que ahora en el mejor momento, cuando parecía que salía entonces me hundo más en el fango. Quería salir de allí pero necesitaba cumplir con mis responsabilidades y quizás así pueda sentirme mejor.

Cuando me separo de mi madre veo como mi padre desde la puerta nos está mirando. Lo veo allí pensativo sin moverse y sé que es por culpa mía. Es porque yo lo he mantenido alejado. No ha sido nunca un padre ejemplar pero en estos años yo no se lo he puesto tan fácil. Me alejo de mi madre y me acerco a él. Me quedo allí a solos unos pasos y siento que me escuecen los ojos por aguantar las ganas de llorar. Y de repente sin esperármelo mi padre da los últimos pasos y me abraza entre sus brazos y yo termino de romperme, llorando como un niño en los brazos de su padre.

-Lo siento mucho…lo siento mucho….

-No tienes nada que sentir.

-Pero…

-Eres mi hijo, no tengo nada que perdonarte. Anda pasemos dentro-dice tirando de mí y yo me dejo llevar por mi padre, mi padre…hace tanto que no pienso en él como mi padre que casi me olvido que tengo uno.

Pasamos al interior y nos sentamos alrededor de la mesa del comedor, mi madre a un lado y mi padre al otro. En frente tengo a la persona que ha estado ahí desde que la conozca a la persona gracias a la cual tengo las fuerzas por luchar para salir de esto.

-¿Quieres que te prepare algo? tienes que tener hambre.

-Ahora no pero gracias madre-digo dedicándole un pequeña sonrisa.

-Cariño… ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Que he crecido…estoy a aprendiendo que no se puede huir de los problemas hay a afróntalos, que hay que apechugar con las consecuencias de nuestros actos.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Me he entregado…quiero cumplir con mi error.

-Pero…

-Necesito hacerlo.

-Me equivoque…quise cuidar de mi pequeño pero ya eres un hombre-dice mi padre con orgullo en la voz lo que hace que me sorprenda y me emocione.

-No quiero perder a mi otro hijo-dice mi madre con lágrimas en los ojos.

-No lo vas a hacer madre, al revés. Creo que necesito hacer esto para poder seguir viviendo. Si cumplo con mi error quizás pueda salir de este pozo, quizás todos podamos empezar a vivir con ello.

-¿Estás seguro de hacerlo?

-Tengo miedo…no lo voy a negar pero no he estado más seguro de algo en toda mi vida.

-Si estas seguro, te apoyaremos-dice mi padre dándome un apretón en el hombro y sacándome una sonrisa.

-Gracias, es lo que necesito-digo sonriendo.

-Tenemos que preparar la declaración de mañana-dice Kate de repente-si quiere…-dice mirando a mi padre.

-Confío en ti, confío en que defenderás a mi hijo igual o mejor que yo-dijo sorprendiéndome por esas palabras.

-Gracias.

-Bueno nosotros os dejamos solos. Mañana me gustaría acompañaros-dice levantándose y agarrando a mi madre para llevársela.

Yo asentí con la cabeza y tras besar a mi madre los vi como subían a su habitación. Yo me quede con Kate y sabía que teníamos que preparar lo de mañana aunque no tenía ni pizca de ganas. Me levanté y me coloque en la silla que estaba a su lado y la agarre de la mano, la vi como cerraba los ojos ante mi contacto.

-¿Estas bien?-le pregunto yo ahora a ella, sé que no tiene que ser fácil tampoco para ella.

-Estoy bien-dice intentándolo con una sonrisa aunque sabía que no lo estaba-tenemos que preparar…

-Lo sé.

-Tienes que ser sincero, contarle todo de la forma que ha sido.

-No quiero meter a mi padre.

-Rick eso no es posible. ¿Cómo vas a explicar lo del cambio de asiento?

-No lo sé, simplemente diciendo que no lo recuerdo.

-Rick…

-No pienso hacerle más daño…toda la culpa es mía y yo lo asumo.

-Rick…-pero no la deje seguir colocando un dedo en sus labios.

-Dejémoslo ¿sí?

-¿Pero si no hemos preparado nada?

-Decir la verdad evitando nombrar a mi padre, entendido.

-Rick no es tan fácil.

-Tu estarás ahí, podrás ayudarme antes de meter la pata ¿no? además estoy cansado.

-Bien, entonces me voy y mañana nos vemos…-pero una vez más le hice callar-¿Qué?

-No te vayas-digo a media voz mirando nuestros manos entrelazadas.

-Rick…

-No está bien-digo levantándome-lo entiendo…

-No, si quieres que me quede…lo haré-dice levantándose y quedando enfrente de mí.

-No quiero estar solo…

-No estás solo-dice sonriéndome y tirando de mi hasta mi habitación.

Nos tumbamos ambos en la cama dispuestos a descansar pero no podía dejar de pensar en el día que había tenido, a pesar de estar asimilándolo y de que pensar en poder pagar por el error me ayudaba aún tenía miedo de no poder superarlo. El dolor era horroroso y estaba muerto de miedo, no podía dejar de tenerlo.

-Rick ¿Qué pasa?

-No puedo dormir.

-¿Por qué? ¿No tenías sueño?

-Si pero…

-Rick ¿Qué pasa? Puedes contármelo.

-Tengo miedo…

-¿Miedo?

-A cerrar los ojos…cada vez que los cierro…veo su cara y…

-Hey tranquilo-dice acariciándome la cara con ternura y ese simple gesto me tranquiliza.

-Por un lado me alegro de haber recordado…pero ahora…ahora solo quiero parar de ver esa imagen, necesito quitármela de la cabeza.

-Piensa en cosas buenas-dice tranquilamente y yo suelto un suspiro sarcástico por la esperanza que tenía en ello-piensa en tu hermano y tú cuando erais niños disfrutando en la casa, en la destartalada casita del árbol, piensa en ti y Alex Junior jugando o en la cara de Alex cuando vio la casa por primera vez, piensa en nosotros tranquilos disfrutando de nuestra compañía.

Cerré los ojos intentando imaginarme esos momentos y no pude evitar sonreír al recordarlos, sin duda Kate me estaba ayudando mucho más de lo que yo me imaginaba. Abrí los ojos con una sonrisa en la cara y la mire fijamente, era la mujer más hermosa del mundo. Me acerco un poco más a ella y la besó con fuerza dejándome llevar por lo que me hace sentir, sin duda es la persona que siento que es la que necesito en este momento, la persona que me hace sentir bien, que me hace mantenerme en este mundo.

Me separo y cierro los ojos mientras junto nuestras frentes mientras nuestras respiraciones también se juntan. Beso suavemente su nariz y sonrió sin poder evitarlo, porque a pesar de todo el dolor, porque a pesar de toda esta mierda que me está pasando, la tengo a ella y eso me hace querer luchar, querer pasar esto de la mejor manera posible para poder superarlo, para poder volver a vivir, vivir a su lado.

-Kate no sabes lo importante que es para mí que este aquí conmigo. Es súper importante para mí.

-Si tu no lo fueras para mi hubiera sido muy fácil salir de esto, huir de ti. Pero me importas mucho más de lo que yo misma pensaba y por eso estoy aquí y por eso no voy a ninguna parte. Ahora cierra los ojos Rick he intenta descansar. Si pasa algo estoy aquí contigo, siempre-dice sinceramente mirándome a los ojos. Se gira apaga la luz pero aun puedo ver sus bonitos rasgos a través de la claridad que daba la luna llena que brillaba en el exterior.

Me acerque a ella quedando completamente pegado a ella y pase mi brazo por su cuerpo atrayéndola a mí, apretándola contra mi cuerpo y cerré los ojos sobre su cuello. Y con su tacto, con su olor, su calor me deje llevar por el cansancio que tenía en el cuerpo, solo esperaba poder soñar con ella porque si soñaba con ella sería el mejor sueños posible.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Mañana nuevo capítulo, veremos la conversación con Paula a ver qué tal se lo toma todo. Gracias a todos por leer y espero vuestros comentarios.**

 **Feliz Castle Monday, feliz final de la serie de nuestras vidas. Hoy es sin duda un día que nunca podremos olvidar, un día que quedara marcado para todos los fans de esta serie.**

 **Que paséis el día lo mejor posible.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	24. Capítulo 24

**Buenos y tristes días a todos. Aquí estoy un día más subiendo, pero no es un día normal. Ya muchos habréis visto el capítulo y no sé cómo os sentiréis pero yo que aún no he podido verlo estoy de los nervios, intentando no pensar en ello e intentando no tragarme algún spoirlers. Por favor tened cuidado en los comentarios :,(**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 24**

POV RICK

Me desperté más cansado de cuando me acosté. Apenas había podido dormir, solo me relajaba el saber y sentir que ella estaba ahí a mi lado a pesar de todo. Pero no había conseguido dormir más de una hora y ahora estaba reventado pero tenía que levantarme ya si queríamos ir a ver a Paula antes de tener que ir a declarar. Tenía miedo de como se lo fuera a tomar Paula pero merecía saberlo por mí y para ello tenía que contárselo antes de que me detuvieran y ya no tuviera ocasión de decírselo.

Me giro y me encuentro con su rostro tan cerca del mío que puedo sentir su aliento sobre mi cara. No puedo evitarlo y me acerco para juntar nuestros labios en un pequeño beso haciendo que despertara porque veo como empieza a moverse y hacer pequeños sonidos.

-Buenos días-digo sonriéndole porque no pueda evitar hacerlo cuando la veo.

-Buenos días-dice removiéndose y pasando su brazo por mi cuerpo abrazándome haciéndome sentir bien a pesar de todo.

-Tenemos que irnos.

-Si… ¿Estas nervioso?

-Si…más por hablar con Paula que por declarar.

-Todo va a ir bien. Será bueno saberlo de tu boca.

-Lo sé por eso lo hago…entenderé que no quiera saber nada más de mí, que no quiera que me acerque más a su hijo.

-Rick no hará eso.

-¿Tu no lo harías? ¿No me alejarías de ti y de tu hijo si hubiera matado a su padre?

-Rick…no vuelvas a decirlo así.

-Es lo que paso.

-No. No hagas que parezca un asesinato. Fue un homicidio involuntario, no fue un accidente porque ibas muy rápido pero si no fuera por eso, sería un accidente Rick. Fue un grave error pero hablar de matar a alguien es…solo no lo hagas ¿vales?

-Está bien. Será mejor que nos levantemos-digo levantándome para poder huir de esa conversación. Sabía que quería evitar esas palabras porque era importante para ella, porqué le dolía pensarlo pero si no fuera yo…si no fuera yo así es como lo llamaría.

Salimos los tres en el coche camino a casa de Paula. No dejaba de mirar el reloj sabía que estaría ya llegando de llevar a Alex al colegio y eso me relajaba no podía verlo ahora. Estaba tan nervioso que no podía dejar de comerme las uñas.

-Hijo tu estate tranquilo. Cuenta todo, la verdad y eso te ayudara…-escuche como decía mi padre pero sin duda era lo último que había dicho, me había soltado todo un discurso y yo me había perdido la mitad por no poder dejar de estar nervioso por esta futura conversación que ya no era tan futura puesto que estábamos en la calle donde vivía a punto de llegar a su casa.

Cuando llegamos justo a la puerta veo como Paula está allí intentando abrir la puerta, esa puerta que siempre se atrancaba y que ya le había prometido varias veces arreglar, o al menos intentarlo. Eso tendría que esperar. Me quito el cinturón dispuesto para bajar y escucho como Kate me habla.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?

-No, es algo que tengo que hacer solo.

-No tardes mucho, no quiero que lleguemos muy tarde.

-Tranquila, intentaré no tardar mucho-digo bajando del coche a la vez que tomaba todo el aire posible que fui soltando despacio para intentar calmarme.

Cuando cierro la puerta del coche hago el suficiente ruido para que Paula lo oiga y se gire mirando hacia mi dirección. Vi sorpresa en su mirada pero enseguida empezó a acercarse hacia donde yo estaba encontrándonos a medio camino.

-Rick ¿ha pasado algo?

-Si… ¿Podemos hablar?-digo sin poder mirarla pero levanto la cabeza lo justo para ver como asiente con cara de preocupación y entramos en el interior después de luchar un poco más con la maldita puerta esa que me estaba dando un poco más de tiempo para poder prepararme.

Prepara un poco de café y nos sentamos en la mesa uno enfrente del otro. Me cuesta tanto decir lo que tengo que decirle que siento como si las palabras no fuera capaz de salir como si tuviera un tapón justo en mi garganta que no las dejaban salir. Tras intentar aclararme las ideas decido que ya no puedo esperar más.

-Paula tengo que contarte algo…algo que ayer mismo me entere y creo que mereces saber-digo tragando saliva y sintiendo como las lágrimas amenazaban con salir.

-Rick ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ha pasado algo?

-Ayer recordé todo lo que paso…todo lo que paso aquel día. Paula yo…yo era el que conducía, fui yo quien estrello el coche aquel día-digo sin poder mirarla mientras las lágrimas terminan desbordando por mi cara.

-Rick que…que quieres decir.

-Fue mi culpa. No me acordaba de verdad…lo siento…

-Pero si dijeron que era Alex. Él estaba en el asiento del piloto-dude en si decirle toda la verdad pero merecía toda la verdad.

-Fue mi padre. Mi padre llegó unos minutos después del accidente. Alex ya estaba muerto, pensó que si llegaban y me veían conduciendo acabaría en la cárcel y por lo tanto acabaría perdiendo a sus dos hijos. Fue un error por su parte. Pero la culpa es mía Paula…ojala hubiera sido yo quien hubiera muerto aquel día…de verdad lo siento mucho-digo roto por el dolor. Escucho como ella también empieza a llorar pero de repente se levanta y me abraza con fuerza y yo me dejo llevar por ese abrazo sin dejar de pedirle perdón.

-Rick…gracias por contármelo. Me ayuda mucho de verdad, pero no te fustigues tanto. Fue un error, un grave error pero eres un gran chico y has sufrido ya mucho.

-Voy a pagar por ello te lo prometo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Voy ahora mismo hacia comisaria…voy a declarar sobre el suceso, voy a cumplir por mi error.

-Rick… ¿qué sentido tiene cuatro años después?

-Para mí mucho, lo necesito. Necesito limpiar su imagen, necesito quitarme este peso de encima. Necesito cumplir para poder seguir adelante.

-Te apoyaré en todo lo que necesites.

-Gracias-digo emocionado.

-No gracias a ti. Por contarme todo y por estar ahí Rick. Te debo mucho, Alex te debe mucho. Has cuidado de su hijo como si fuera tuyo. Has pagado ya bastante, ojala no vayas a la cárcel creo que no sería justo.

-Es lo justo…-dije sin mirarla.

-Ahora no, ahora te hace más bien estar aquí fuera, hay mucha gente que te necesita Rick. Pagarás toda tu vida por ello, fue algo que te cambio para bien y espero que sea algo que te marque pero que te deje vivir Rick, mereces ser feliz, lo mereces.

-Gracias Paula-digo abrazándola antes de irme para comisaria era hora de hacer lo que tenía que hacer.

Llegamos a la comisaria después de ir todo el camino en completo silencio. Cuando aparcamos bajamos los tres y nos dispusimos a entrar. Enseguida el policía de ayer llega a nuestro encuentro y tras hablar con Kate algunas palabras que no logró a llegar a escuchar nos hacen pasar a la sala de interrogación. Consigo que mi padre se quede fuera, quiero mantenerlo fuera y si estuviera a mi lado no me dejaría mentir sobre su implicación.

-Bueno son las 9:00 de la mañana del 20 Marzo de 2016 y estamos aquí el señor Richard Castle Rodgers, su abogada la señorita Kate Beckett y yo mismo el detective Javier Esposito. Bien señor Castle de que quiere hablarme.

-Quiero declarar sobre el accidente que tuve hace cuatro años en el que murió mi hermano. Quiero declarar que era yo quien conducía aquel día.

-¿Por qué viene a contar eso cuatro años después?

-Acabo de recordar lo que pasó. Quiero pagar por ello. Quiero que se haga justicia para con mi hermano.

-En el atestado pone que el conductor era Alexander Castle Rodgers.

-Sí, pero no fue así.

-Entonces como puede explicar que el cuerpo se encontrara en el lado del conductor.

-No puedo explicarlo.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no puedo recordarlo.

-¿Podrías haber cambiar su cuerpo?

-Puede ser, no lo recuerdo.

-¿Quiere declarar algo más?

-No señor.

-Bien queda detenido por el homicidio imprudente de su hermano. Tiene derecho a un abogado y a mantener silencio cualquier cosa sería utilizada en su contra. ¿Lo ha entendido?

-Si.

Me llevaron hacia el calabozo en el que hace apenas unas horas había estado ya encerrado. Veo como Kate habla una vez más con el detective y se acerca hacia el calabozo. Separados por los barrotes sentí una fuerte presión en el pecho. Porque sabía el daño que estaba haciendo a mi familia con todo esto pero no podía dejarlo pasar.

-Rick no digas nada mientras yo no este. Nada me oyes.

-Ok.

-¿Estarás bien?-me pregunta con lágrimas acumuladas en su ojos.

-Estaré bien. Cuida de mis padres. Asegúrate que estarán bien.

-lo haré. Haré todo lo posible para poder sacarte cuando antes de aquí. Espero conseguir que salgas bajo fianza.

-Confió en ti.

-Cuídate.

-Lo hare.

-Te quiero mucho lo sabes ¿no?

-Yo también –digo acariciándole la cara y limpiándola alguna lágrima furtiva antes de dejarla ir, antes de quedarme completamente solo aquí con mi dolor, pero me sentí bien porque por fin podía hacerse justicia porque pensaba limpiar el nombre de mi hermano, porque por fin podría descansar en paz.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Bueno daros las gracias por leer y por estar ahí siempre, seguiremos aquí hasta que vosotros queráis.**

 **Pedir perdón por las faltas, si las hay que seguro, hoy no tenía el cuerpo para corregir.**

 **Sin más, me despido hasta el jueves, me quedo esperando vuestros comentarios. Deciros que he acabado de escribir la historia son 48 capítulos y en esta semana espero ponerme con otra nueva para que esto no decaiga, porque si espero y lo pienso quizás me arrepienta y merecéis al menos una historia más por cómo me apoyáis siempre.**

 **Gracias y que paséis un buen día.**

 **#CastleAlways**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	25. Capítulo 25

**Buenos días a todos, aquí estamos de nuevo con otro capítulo. Es una semana un poco dura por el final de Castle y todo eso pero espero que sigamos todos ahí tirando del carro para que esta serie no quede en el olvido. Todavía queda mucha historia por delante, pero ya he empezado una historia nueva para intentar mantener lo máximo posible en nuestra mente esta pareja maravillosa, espero que continuéis conmigo en el camino.**

 **#CastleAlways**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 25**

POV KATE

Salí de la comisaria con los ánimos bajos solo de pensar en que tenía que dejarlo allí. Necesitaba sacarlo de allí lo más rápido posible por eso iba a redactar ahora mismo el recurso y lo entregaría cuanto antes para poder llevarlo de nuevo a casa, aunque por mucha prisa que se dé la jueza las 48 horas no se las quita nadie. Solo esperaba que lo mantuvieran en el calabozo de la comisaria el máximo tiempo posible, no podía imaginármelo en la cárcel…no, no podía ser. Necesitaba conseguir una gran sentencia para él. Que lo pague pero intentaré que no vaya a la cárcel haré lo posible.

Salgo por la puerta y me encuentro a un preocupado Alexander Castle esperando y recuerdo de repente que no ha podido ni despedirse de su hijo. Me acerco a él y enseguida siento que necesita saber así que no le hago esperar.

-Lo han detenido. Voy a ir ahora mismo a redactar la petición para sacarlo. Espero poder entregarla hoy y que en menos de 48 horas podamos tenerlo en casa hasta el juicio.

-Si quieres me encargo yo-dice de repente. Y quiero negarme porque yo soy su abogada, debo hacerlo yo. Pero entiendo que necesita hacer algo, entiendo que es el mejor y que es algo que puede hacer sin perjudicar a su hijo, a los deseos de su hijo así que acepto.

-Bien, puedes encargarte tú.

-Gracias, lo haré lo antes posible.

-Ok pero creo que antes, creo que antes deberías ir a hablar con Martha.

-Si lo haré. Gracias por todo lo que estás haciendo.

-Es lo que tengo que hacer-digo sonriéndole-conseguiré que podáis hablar mañana con él como muy tarde.

-Gracias.

-Ahora debería irme. Yo también tengo que hacer unas cosas y quiero empezar a preparar el juicio.

-Bien-dice desapareciendo de mi vista.

Tomo aire para pensar en que hacer a partir de ahora. Es mi primer caso después de todo. El caso del año como Alexander decía tendrá que esperar. Me importa mucho más ganar este caso.

Cojo mi móvil y de repente veo que tengo una llamada de mi madre. Y de repente lo recuerdo. Ayer teníamos una cena con ella y no asistimos. Es más ni si quiera lo recordé y no llame para cancelarla. Ahora tiene que estar preocupada.

Empiezo a marcar su número pero decido en el último momento que esto es algo que se merece una explicación cara a cara. Además necesito hablar con alguien de esto, necesito a mi madre.

Me acerco hasta mi casa, la casa de mi infancia, la casa donde me crie. Cuando llego a la puerta veo el coche de mi madre allí en la puerta pero falta el de mi padre y en parte lo agradezco, necesito hablar a solas con mi madre, necesitaba su consejo y su consuelo.

Entro dentro de casa y la llamo a voces. Enseguida aparece bajando las escaleras con la naturalidad que le representa. En cuanto me ve, me mira y con cara de enfado sigue adelante hacia la cocina sin hacerme caso. Sé que le gusta hacerme suplicar pero que en realidad no está enfadada.

-Mama…siento lo de ayer.

-¿Lo de ayer? ¿Lo de dejarme tirada?

-Lo siento no me acorde.

-¿Qué no te acordaste, esa va a ser tu excusa?

-Ayer fue un día de locos y…

-Si ya, siempre tú trabajo. Lo entiendo pero al menos una llamada…

-No es eso-digo bajando la voz y enseguida mi madre me mira y no puedo evitar que las lágrimas salgan. Enseguida siento los brazos de mi madre sobre mi cuerpo abrazándome con fuerza.

-Cariño, ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Es ese novio tuyo? ¿Va algo mal?

-Yo…si es algo así.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Te ha hecho daño? Porque si te ha hecho algo…

-No…no me ha hecho nada. Pero ayer paso algo…y lo siento.

-Cariño puedes contármelo todo.

-Mama…es muy difícil.

-Pero soy tu madre, estoy aquí para ayudarte.

-Bien…Rick…

-¿Así se llama?

-Si. Ayer tuvo un problema, se enteró de algo…

-Cariño si no te explicas bien no puedo ayudarte.

-Tuvo un accidente hace cuatro años en el que murió su hermano. Ayer se enteró de que iba conduciendo él.

-Pero si fue un accidente…

-Iba conduciendo a más velocidad de la permitida.

-Oh…

-Si…lleva cuatro años destrozado por eso y…

-¿Eso no fue lo que le paso al hijo de tu jefe? Oh… es él ¿no?

-Si madre.

-Y ahora…

-Se ha entregado.

-Oh…ya veo.

-Y voy a defenderlo, soy su abogada.

-Hija no sé si mezclar el trabajo con lo personal es lo mejor.

-Necesito ayudarlo, no merece ir a la cárcel.

-¿No? si no fuera él que dirías al respecto.

-Mama…

-No te riño cariño, te entiendo pero normalmente no pensarías así si no lo quisieras. Solo quiero que no termines dañada. Sabes que por mucho que logres Rick irá a la cárcel.

-Lo sé. No sé si podré aguantar estar separada de él aunque consiga que solo sea unos meses.

-Cariño tu puede con eso y mucho más. Se nota que te importa mucho cariño.

-Dios solo hace unas semanas que lo conozco y menos aún que salimos juntos, sabía que era muy pronto para presentaros pero…estaba segura de ello. Quería que lo conocieras y eso era porque…

-Porque era muy importante para ti cariño, era el primero que traías a casa.

-Dios quiero estar con él a pesar de todo, no quiero que toda esta mierda nos separe. No quiero hacerlo, no quiero que se acabe-digo volviendo a romper a llorar mientras mi madre me abrazaba con fuerza intentando consolarme.

-Si él te quiero tanto como tú lo haces lo superaréis, no hay nada que el amor no pueda superar.

-Tengo miedo de que no pueda con esto. Tengo miedo de que no pueda superar saber que él fue el responsable de la muerte de su hermano. Ya antes de saberlo se sentía fatal y estaba encerrado en su mundo. Ahora no sé qué puede estar pasándole por la cabeza. Él cree que si paga por lo que hizo eso le ayudara a salir de eso, a seguir adelante. Pero yo no estoy segura, tengo miedo de que ese pensamiento y el estar encerrado lo consuman por dentro.

-Cariño de verdad piensas…

-No lo sé. Tengo miedo de que se le pueda pasar por la cabeza, tengo miedo a que se le pueda pasar por la cabeza y yo no esté ahí para ayudarle a tomar la decisión correcta. Tengo tanto miedo…

-Serás su apoyo aunque no estés cerca. Kate si te quiere y nota tu apoyo luchara para salir cuanto antes para poder estar contigo. Estaréis pronto juntos, te lo prometo.

-Eso espero…-digo con la mirada perdida comiéndome la cabeza de cómo tiene que estar sintiéndose.

POV RICK

Estaba muerto de miedo a pesar de que sabía que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Tenía miedo a la soledad de la celda a pesar de que me había acostumbrado a estar solo durante demasiado tiempo. Pero supongo que es distinto y más cuando cierro los ojos y todo lo que había conseguido olvidar durante cuatro años y tanto me atormentaba vuelve de golpe.

Tengo también mucho miedo por lo que he dejado fuera, por mis padres por los que ahora me preocupo después de estos años tan malos, porque sé que fui un idiota con ellos y ahora me preocupo demasiado por ellos, no quiero que estén mal. Luego esta Alex, no sé si Paula le contara la verdad o no, me gustaría que la supiera algún día, pero tengo miedo de que me odie, no puedo vivir con su odio. Y luego por último estaba Kate, esa mujer que ha dado un giro total a mi vida, un giro que para nada esperaba. A veces pienso que llego en mal momento por toda esta mierda que está pasando en este momento pero por otra parte…si no estuviera ella no sé qué sería de mí, no sé si podría salir de esto yo solo.

Me recuesto en este maldito banco duro que me va a servir de cama para los próximos días e intento concentrarme en su cara, intento pensar en ella para poder luchar, para poder salir de esto. El saber que está ahí me ayuda a luchar, me da la fuerza necesaria para salir de esto lo más cuerdo posible. Quizás si esto hubiera pasado antes de conocerla, quizás mi vida no me importara igual que ahora, si no fuera por ella que me hace sentir importante para alguien, que me hace sentir vivo, quizás todo hubiera acabado de forma distinta a estar aquí en este lugar frío y solo. Tengo que agradecerle mucho, porque aunque no me guste para nada este lugar, estoy vivo y eso es gracias a ella.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Mañana nuevo capítulo, veremos a ver como continua. Sin duda a pesar de lo mal que ambos lo están pasando quieren luchar por poder estar finalmente juntos, por poder ser felices. Queda mucha lucha pero si ambos quieren…**

 **Gracias a todos por leer y comentar, yo sigo escribiendo y subiendo y vosotros a comentar ;)**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	26. Capítulo 26

**Buenos días a todos, os dejo un nuevo capítulo. Aun no me puedo hacer a la idea de que el lunes no podremos ver a Castle y que encima no es por un hiatus, es por el final de la serie. Me duele solo pensarlo. Pero por otro lado, el pensar en no vivir más cosas de estos dos me está haciendo avanzar rápidamente con el otro fics. De momento estoy contenta con él aunque tenga ese sentimiento de pena eterna por no poder verlos juntos, pero al menos puedo imaginármelos y mientras tenga eso seguiré escribiendo.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 26**

POV RICK

Estoy nervioso, después de dos noches aquí en el calabozo por fin se hará mi juicio para saber si podré salir bajo fianza hasta que se decida mi pena. Quiero pagar por lo que hice pero necesito que sea cuanto antes, necesito que esto no se retrase mucho para poder empezar a vivir de una vez por todas, porque a pesar de que no he estado encerrado todos estos años es como si lo hubiera estado, en parte estoy pagando por lo que hice desde ese fatídico día, llevo cuatro años con mi vida parada y para seguir adelante tiene que acabar todo esto.

Sé todo el trabajo que esta haciendo Kate para que todo esto sea lo más justo para mi, se lo agradezco tanto, que por eso quiero que todo salga bien. Porque se lo importante que es para ella. Es su primer caso y ya lo tiene perdido porque yo mismo me voy a declarar culpable. No quería que empezará así pero se que es la mejor abogada que podía tener. Sé que es la mejor persona para este caso por la involucrada que esta.

Me termino de arreglar para poder llegar a la cita para poder saber si hoy podre salir mientras espero o si tendré que volver aquí o a la cárcel de una vez por todas, y tengo miedo. Pero no tengo miedo a entrar, no tengo miedo a estar dentro de pagar por lo que tengo que pagar, tengo miedo de perder lo que dejo fuera, tengo miedo de perderla a ella para siempre. Tengo miedo de que con el tiempo se dé cuenta de por lo que está luchando y se dé cuenta de que no merece la pena, de que no merezco la pena. Y a veces pienso que sería lo mejor, que sería lo mejor para ella. Pero no puedo hacerlo, ella, el saber que está ahí fuera esperándome es lo que me da fuerza para seguir luchando para tener ganas de luchar y salir de todo esto.

Enseguida llega un policía vestido de uniforme y me lleva hacia el exterior, pienso en que voy a encontrarme con ella y todo lo demás me da completamente igual. Pienso en ella y me entran ganas de luchar por mi vida, por una vida repleta de ella.

Cuando llego al juzgado y veo a un montón de gente pasar de un lado al otro me siento encerrado. No me siento bien rodeado de tanta gente. Pero cuando veo como Kate se acerca con su vestimenta profesional y ya todo me da igual. Veo como habla con alguien a lo lejos y la veo asentir y después se acerca hasta donde yo me encuentro escoltado por dos policías.

-Chicos, ¿podéis dejarme a solas con él cinco minutos?-pregunta y enseguida se miran ambos hasta que al final se separaran de nosotros.

Se acerca de mí y mira a todos lados, sé que quiere quedarse a modo profesional y lo acepto pero necesito estar con ella. Tras mirar a todos los lados se acerca a mí y me agarra mi mano metiéndola entre las suyas y sin poder mirarme a los ojos.

-¿Cómo estás?

-Bien-le miento para no hacerla sentir mal, no puedo verla mal.

-Voy a sacarte de aquí.

-Estas bien, no pasa nada Kate si…

-Te necesito fuera…conmigo me oyes. Así que pienso sacarte. Vamos-dice al ver cómo nos llaman para que pasáramos a la sala.

Allí estaba el fiscal con un montón de papeles sobre su mesa y mis padres estaban justo detrás de la mesa donde Kate y yo nos sentamos. Enseguida la jueza llega y Kate y yo nos levantamos hasta que la jueza hace un gesto para que podamos sentarnos.

Siento como el corazón me late a mis por horas mientras el fiscal y Kate luchan para conseguir su objetivo. Cada vez se pone la cosa peor para mí, lo veo cuando el fiscal muy seguro presenta como prueba mi confesión y por supuesto el dinero que tiene mi familia.

-Ha confesado por lo que no hay dudas de su culpabilidad. Además creo que queda claro que lo ha ocultado durante años.

-Protesto-dice Kate levantándose.

-Se acepta la protesta, aún no se ha podido demostrar nada. Puede proseguir.

-Para acabar quiero dejar claro que tiene dinero suficiente para poder huir. Creo que se debe tener en cuenta para darle o no la salida bajo fianza.

Veo como Kate suspira por lo bajo y se levanta para dar sus razones ahora de porque me tienen que dar la libertad bajo fianza. La veo nerviosa pero de repente se pone de pie y habla como una profesional, como la gran profesional que es.

-Señoría creo que lo que ha quedado claro en este juicio es la buena aptitud de mi cliente. Él fue quien decidió en el momento en que se enteró de lo que había pasado fue a comisaría para entregarse. Es una gran persona que cometió un trágico error. Creo que no tiene sentido las razones de mi compañero para no darle la libertad bajo fianza. De verdad una persona que se entrega cuando no hay nada en contra de él, de verdad una persona que quiere pagar por lo que hizo ¿va a huir? No lo creo-dice muy segura acabando con su gran discurso haciendo que me sienta orgulloso de ella.

Se sienta a mi lado y le sonrió pero la veo muy nerviosa por el veredicto que viene ahora. Yo me siento más tranquilo ahora después de verla defenderme, de ver que lo da todo por mí, por ver que sigue ahí luchando por mí. Veo como la jueza ya ha tomado una decisión y Kate con un gesto me da a entender que me es hora de volver a levantarse. Me levanto y siento la tentación de agarrar su mano pero aguanto, sé que ahora mismo tiene que ser profesional que lo necesita para poder sobrellevarlo.

-Bueno quiero dar mi veredicto y decir que no quiero ninguna réplica a él. Teniendo en cuenta todo lo que se ha expuesto el día de hoy y sin tener nada más en cuenta ya que eso tendréis que demostrarlo en el juicio, bien mi veredicto es que tengo que denegar la petición por parte de la defensa. Creo que hay motivo para pensar que puede huir. Pero en cambio pienso adelantar el juicio y tanto es así que la semana que viene empezaremos con este juicio que esperemos que no se alargue mucho. Hasta entonces el señor Castle tendrá que permanecer en la cárcel.

Vi como a Kate se le caía en mundo encima y escuche un sollozo en mi espalda, sin duda correspondía a mi madre. Yo a pesar de todo estaba tranquilo. Me daba igual tener que permaneces unos días más en la cárcel solo me dolía verla así.

-Señoría no creo que sea justo…-dijo Kate de repente pero la jueza no le dejo acabar.

-No siga por ahí abogada ya dije que no permitiría ninguna réplica. Esa es mi decisión y tendréis que acatarla. Se levanta la sesión-dijo levantándose y vi como Kate esta tensa por la situación.

-Kate no pasa nada, todo está bien. Voy a estar bien.

-Tenía que sacarte…tenía que hacerlo y…-dijo derrumbándose.

-Kate no es tu culpa. Es todo culpa mía. Tuvimos un problema hace unos años y lo está pagando contigo hijo, lo siento mucho-dice mi padre apareciendo de repente.

-No pasa nada, no es culpa de ninguno es mía. Estaré bien y pronto todo esto acabara y podremos seguir con nuestras vidas. Pero no estoy mal así que tampoco tenéis que estarlo vosotros.

-¿Pero…?

-Pero nada. No quiero veros mal. Esto es lo que quiero, es lo que necesito.

-Rick…esto…yo te prometí que te sacaría y…

-Y lo harás. Cuando llegue su momento. Ahora lo importante es estar bien. Y lo estoy lo prometo-y siento como mi madre me abraza con fuerza y yo sonrío intentando poner mi mejor cara para ellos aunque por dentro tengo miedo de dejarlos solos, de no poder verlos.

De repente veo como se acercan de nuevo los policías a por mí. Sé que tengo que volver a despedirme y me duele hacerlo pero sobre todo tener que dejarla así después de todo lo que ha pasado.

-Kate prométeme que vas a estar bien.

-Rick…

-Por favor…necesito saber que estas bien para estar bien.

-Rick no puedo estar bien si no estás conmigo, no puedo estar bien si sé que estás ahí dentro no puedo…-pero de repente veo como me mira y le sonrió y entonces cambia su expresión-te lo prometo-dice sonriéndome y ya no aguanto más y me acercó y la beso en los labios justo antes de que me separen de ella con la certeza de querer luchar por ella.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Bueno pues parece ser que Rick no podrá salir de la cárcel pero que ambos están con fuerzas para luchar a pesar de tener todo en contra.**

 **Gracias a todos por leer, por vuestros ánimos y vuestros comentarios. Nos vemos el lunes con un nuevo capítulo.**

 **Buen fin de semana**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	27. Capítulo 27

**Buenos días, os dejo con un nuevo capítulo. Hoy es un día triste, el primer lunes sin Castle. Me duele pensarlo y solo pensar que hace unas semanas es lo que todos o casi todos deseábamos. Espero que el día pase rápido y lo mejor posible. Los lunes vuelven a ser malos :,(**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 27**

POV RICK

Estaba esperando la visita de Kate. Estaba impaciente por ello a pesar de que iba a ser una visita profesional para poder preparar el juicio. Quería verla, ya que después de varios días sin verla me estaba volviendo completamente loco.

Entramos en las duchas como cada mañana y me sentía observado. No me sentía para nada cómodo pero hoy sentía que todo me daba igual porque podría verla en apenas unas horas.

Empiezo a ducharme cuando siento como empieza a ver una aglomeración en el otro lado del baño, sin duda había una pelea. Cogí mis cosas y salí a toda prisa de allí no quería peleas pero con la mala suerte que acabe chocando con otro tipo.

-Ey tú ¿a donde crees que vas?

-Lo siento-digo intentando huir pero me encontré con un fuerte brazo que me impedía pasar. En ese mismo instante me di cuenta de que no iba a salir de allí sano y salvo.

Cuando sentí el primer golpe me di cuenta de que tenía que intentar protegerme lo mejor posible y coloque mis brazos sobre mi cara para que no me golpeara. Recibí varios golpes hasta que escuche el silbato que me indicaba que llegaban los guardias para separarnos. Intente mantenerme en el suelo lo mejor cubierto posible pero sentía como la sangre me recorría la cara.

Cuando llegaron los guardias me lo quitaron de encima y nos separaron hasta que terminaron llevándome a la enfermería.

Me tumbaron en una camilla y minutos después llego una mujer con cara de pocos amigos. Se acercó a mí y sin decir nada me coloco un algodón sobre la ceja haciéndome sisear.

-No te quejes, los golpes seguro que te han dolido más-dice de forma brusca pero al ver mi cara su expresión cambia-lo siento, no me gustan los días de peleas. Lo veo muy absurdo.

-Yo no me lo he buscado, no he hecho nada….

-Algo habrás echo para estar aquí-dice refiriéndose a la cárcel y no a la enfermería.

-Si…algo por lo que merezco pagar. Pero no esto-digo señalándome la cara.

-Anda ven que te cure eso-dice ya más calmada y curándome con más delicadeza.-esto ya está-dice colocándome un parche encima de los puntos.

-¿Puedo irme ya?

-Quizás sea mejor que te deje aquí un rato. Así no tendrás que volver allí fuera con ellos, puede que lo paguen de nuevo contigo y…

-Tengo visita y no quiero perdérmela.

-Bien, pero dejaré claro que quiero que pases la noche en la enfermería por seguridad.

-Gracias aunque no tengo miedo a enfrentarme a ellos.

-Ya pero yo no quiero trabajar mucho más. Lo hago por mí-dice sonriendo y sacándome una sonrisa-que te vaya bien con tu visita, parece importante-dice riéndose mientras desaparece de mi vista. Y me doy cuenta de que ni si quiera le he dado las gracias, y que ni si quiera sé su nombre. Pero ahora me da igual, enseguida vendrán a por mí para poder ir a verla a ella y ni el dolor ni nada iba a impedírmelo, solo esperaba que el verme así no la preocupara aún más.

Me levante colocándome delante del espejo. El policía que se encargaba de vigilarme enseguida dio unos pasos para acercarse a donde estaba pero al ver que solo estaba mirándome al espejo permaneció allí de pie cerca pero dándome algo de espacio.

Cuando me miró veo los reflejos de los golpes en mi cuerpo y me doy cuenta de que sin duda va a ser imposible poder mantenérselo oculto para no preocuparla. Intente taparlo pero no todo podía taparlo con el pelo o que una gorra.

-Hey ¿Quién viene a verte?-dice la enfermera de nuevo apareciendo.

-Mi abogada-digo sin poder evitar sonrojarme.

-Si ya seguro.

-Es mi abogada.

-¿Y es muy guapa? ¿Estas coladito por ella?

-Muy graciosa.

-A ver, déjame verte, quizás si te das con algo de maquillaje podrá verte algo más decente.

-No da igual…

-Si viene tu abogada-dijo con retintín-quiero que te vea guapo-dice sonriendo y yo no puedo evitar sonreír ante sus tonterías.

Enseguida empieza a darme en la cara con maquillaje y cuando acabo apenas se me notaba ya alguna prueba de la pelea de esta mañana aunque aún tenía una herida en la cabeza que no sabía cómo iba a poder explicar.

-¿Entonces….?

-Es mi novia-digo de repente haciéndola sonreír.

-Ya decía yo…

-Bueno en realidad es mi abogada también.

-Oh todo queda en casa.

-Algo así. Por cierto soy Rick-digo ofreciéndole mi mano.

-Soy Lanie-dice besándome en la mejilla-y estás muy guapo seguro que tu novia no nota nada.

-No lo sé no sabes cómo es-digo suspirando-no quiero que se preocupe más…

-Estarás bien y ella lo entenderá.

-Eso espero.

-Suerte, nos vemos esta noche.

-Gracias-digo levantándome a la vez que veo como llegan a por mí para llevarme con ella. Por fin iba a poder verla.

Cuando me senté en aquella pequeña sala no podía dejar de moverme de lo nervioso que estaba, enseguida entraría por esa puerta Kate y la había echado tanto de menos que no podía parar quieto.

Cuando la puerta de abrió dejándola pasar creía que estaba soñando, estaba aún más guapa de lo que recordaba. Vale quizás estaba exagerando un poco, solo llevaba un par de días sin verlas pero aquí dentro el tiempo pasaba demasiado lento.

-¿Puede dejarme a solas con mi cliente?-dice mirando al policía que hasta su llegada había estado acompañándome y que sin ni si quiera decir una palabra desapareció de nuestra vista-Hola ¿Cómo estás?-dice sin mirarme sacando unos papeles pero no me dio tiempo a responder cuando alzo la mirada cruzándose con la mía y entonces lo vio-¿Qué te ha pasado? Y no me digas que nada porque eso no es nada-dice levantándose y colocando a mi lado mientras me observar de cerca la herida agarrándome sin saber por uno de los moratones haciéndome sisear de dolor.

-Estoy bien-digo intentado ocultar la cara de dolor.

-No me mientas. ¿Quién te ha hecho esto?-dice quitándome con cuidado el maquillaje sacando a la luz los moratones que pensé que podría ocultarle.

-Solo ha sido un golpe.

-Eso no es solo un golpe Rick. Si te han hecho algo si…

-Kate tranquila estoy bien ¿vale?

-No…tienen que protegerte. No pueden dejar que pase esto de nuevo. Estos se van a enterar…

-Kate ya. Está todo bien. Solo quiero olvidarlo y disfrutar de este momento. Por favor-dije casi suplicándole y vi como algo caló en ella porque se agacho quedando de cuclillas delante de mí colocando sus manos sobre mis piernas.

-Solo quiero que estés bien.

-Y estoy bien cuando estás aquí Kate-digo acariciándole la cara.

-Esto es insoportable. No quiero dejarte aquí pero no puedo hacer nada para sacarte.

-Cuando pague por todo esto saldré.

-No sé si podré aguantar tanto.

-Lo entiendo pero necesito hacerlo.

-Lo sé…pero esto es tan complicado. Saber que estas aquí dentro y no saber cómo estas. No poder verte todo el tiempo que quiera, el saber que no estás bien…nada ayuda. No sé qué hacer para sacarte de aquí.

-Sabes que es lo que quiero.

-Pero no creo que sea justo que estés aquí dentro Rick.

-Si fuera otro no pensarías lo mismo. He hecho algo malo y tengo que pagarlo. Es verdad que ha llegado todo esto en el peor momento cuando empezaba a salir de este maldito pozo pero ahora que se toda la verdad no puedo olvidarlo así como así. Necesito hacer esto y entiendo si esto es demasiado para ti Kate…si quieres sabes que puedes…

-Ni lo digas, no pienso abandonarte. Voy a luchar contigo y cuando todo esto acabe empezaremos algo nuevo, empezaremos de cero.

-Gracias Kate. No debería dejarte hacer esto, debería dejarte libre. Pero no puedo, soy un egoísta pero no puedo dejarte ir. Te necesito para seguir adelante.

-Y yo a ti. Así que no digas eso, juntos vamos a sacarte de esto. Vamos a salir de esto te lo prometo.

-Lo sé. Te quiero Kate-digo de repente casi sin pensarlo-lo digo en serio, estoy enamorado de ti Kate, como nunca antes he querido a nadie y si pienso en seguir adelante es por ti, por ti y por Alex Junior.

-Yo también te quiero-dice besándome y haciéndome sentir único, haciéndome sentir un hombre afortunado, haciéndome sentir como nunca antes me había sentido.

-Nunca antes me he sentido así de afortunado.

-Cualquiera que te oiga diciendo eso estando en la cárcel-dice haciéndonos reír a ambos-tenemos que volver a preparar el juicio.

-Lo sé.

-Cuanto mejor lo preparemos antes podrás salir de aquí.

-Ok.

-La próxima que venga quizás no venga como abogada.

-Estas pidiéndome un vis a vis-digo moviendo las cejas de forma provocativa.

-Depende de cómo te comportes-dice haciéndonos reír mientras nos sentábamos el uno al lado del otro para meternos de llenos en lo que iba a ser el juicio de mi vida.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Gracias a todos por leer y por estar siempre ahí. Hoy por ser un día un poco triste para todos os he dejado un momento Caskett lleno de sentimientos. Espero que os haya gustado. Mañana más ¿y mejor? Eso espero.**

 **Aquí me quedo escribiendo mi nueva historia que va ya adelantadita para cuando acabe esta poder empezarla a publicarla. Espero como siempre vuestros comentarios.**

 **#CastleAlways**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	28. Capítulo 28

**Buenos días a todos, aquí estamos un día más con otro nuevo capítulo. Espero que os esté gustando y que me lo hagáis saber ;)**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 28**

POV KATE

Me encuentro fatal después de mi encuentro con Rick. Le he prometido que iba a estar bien pero no puedo estarlo cuando sé que lo he dejado allí dentro y más después de ver lo que le han hecho. Tengo miedo de que algún día me llamen y…no quiero ni pensar en ello.

He quedado con mi madre para tomar un café. No es el mejor momento pero necesito salir un poco de las paredes que me aprisionan solo de la presión por conseguir lo mejor para él, solo por conseguir la menor pena de cárcel posible porque si no, voy a volverme completamente loca.

Me encuentro con mi madre en nuestro lugar preferido y me siento enfrente de ella después de darle un beso. Ya ha pedido su café y el mío como siempre para ir ganando ese tiempo que nunca nos sobra a los Beckett.

No quiero hablar de ello, o sí. No lo sé pero mi madre se da cuenta enseguida de que me pasa algo, de que hay algo que me está comiendo la cabeza porque no tarda en preguntar.

-¿Qué te pasa ahora? ¿Lo has visto?

-Si…he estado allí esta mañana.

-¿Y ha pasado algo malo?

-Si…-digo intentando mantener las lágrimas controladas pero no lo consigo del todo. Mi madre enseguida se levanta y se coloca a mi lado y me quita con delicadeza esas malditas lágrimas que se han permitido el lujo de salir.

-Cariño… ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Lo habían golpeado. Pero no solo un golpe. Tenías que haberlo visto mama. Estaba fatal…

-Cariño….

-Él no está acostumbrando a eso. Parecía un niñato pero no es para nada así. Es un gran chico. Solo ha cometido un fallo en su vida que le ha llevado a todo esto.

-Kate…mato a su hermano.

-Ese no fue su error.

-Kate…

-Su error fue ser débil y dependiente de su hermano. A cualquieras que le preguntes que lo conociera de esa época te lo dirá. Era un gran chico, era el niño bueno de la casa. Solo veía por su hermano y por conseguir su aprobación, ese fue su gran error. Si hubiera sido tal y como era, si no hubiera buscado su aprobación ahora su hermano estaría vivo y él no hubiera estado metido en este lio.

-Cariño él es como es. Eso forma parte de su vida. Quizás si no hubiera pasado no os hubierais conocido, quizás no sería como es ahora. Quizás no sería lo fuerte que es ahora.

-Ojala no hubiera pasado por nada de esto, aunque nunca lo hubiera conocido. Esta mal aunque no quiera decírmelo y encima no está acostumbrado a ese mundo. Tiene que estar pasándolo fatal y por mucho que preparo el juicio yo…

-Cariño no puedes pedirte tanto a ti misma. Harás todo lo posible pero sabes que…

-Que no podré evitar que vaya a la cárcel.

-No, y mucho menos después de que se haya declarado culpable. Pero míralo por el lado bueno, su buena disposición también puede ayudarte para rebajar la condena.

-Eso no me ayudo para que le diera la libertad bajo fianza.

-Ya encontrarás la manera de que sirva de algo. Pero Kate tienes que relajarte. Así no le ayudas.

-Es que no sé qué hacer, y encima pienso en cómo tiene que estar pasando y me agobio mucho más. No sé si voy a poder aguantar mucho más así.

-Pide una cita con él. Ves a verlo así te sentirás mucho mejor.

-Ya he ido esta mañana, no puedo…

-Esta vez ves como su pareja no como su abogada.

-Iban a ir sus padres…no podré verlo.

-Seguro que consigues la manera de conseguirlo.

-Pero…

-No te quedes con las ganas. Si ver que está bien te ayuda. Ves y hazlo. Te cueste lo que te cueste.

-¿Y qué hago?

-Tú sabrás como hacerlo-dice levantándose y pagando mientras me dejaba allí plantada. No tarde mucho en reaccionar y levantarme camino de nuevo a la cárcel, camino a él.

Cuando llegue a la cárcel aún no había conseguido sacarme nada de la manga para conseguir estar un rato de nuevo a solas con él. No se me ocurría nada pero antes de poder pensar más en ello, escuché como me llamaban.

-Kate Darling, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vengo a ver a Rick…bueno a ver si puedo verlo.

-Oh…acabamos de salir no creo que te dejen verlo.

-¿Cómo lo habéis visto?

-Está mal aunque ponga su mejor cara. Ya he visto lo que le han hecho y tengo miedo de que le pueda pasar algo.

-Es fuerte-dije engañándola a ella y a la vez intentando engañarme a mí misma.

-No sé, sigo viéndolo como mi pequeño, como mi niño.

-Pero ya no lo es-dice Alexander interrumpiendo-es un hombre, todo un hombre. Si quieres puedo conseguirte una hora con él a solas.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-Aún tengo mis contactos. Si quieres en diez minutos te lo consigo.

-Claro, muchas gracias-digo con una gran sonrisa.

-Gracias-dice de repente Martha sorprendiéndome.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto incrédula.

-Por apoyar a mi hijo a pesar de todo, por estar aquí con él. Él te necesita y entiendo que tiene que ser complicado para ti pero…te pido por dios que no te alejes de él. Si te pierde ahora a ti…tengo miedo de perderlo.

-No me voy a alejar de él-digo agarrándole de la mano transmitiéndole todo mi apoyo-para mí es muy importante tenerlo cerca, lo quiero Martha y voy a luchar por él y por nosotros para nada se me pasa por la cabeza huir de todo esto. Voy a estar ahí hasta el final que esperemos que sea pronto.

-Gracias chica, estoy feliz de que mi hijo te encontrara, de que aparecieras en nuestra vida.

-Hey siento interrumpir pero ya puedes entrar-dice Alexander apareciendo de nuevo y yo vuelvo sonreír mientras lo abrazo con fuerza.

-Muchas gracias.

-Tenéis una hora a solas. Estarás con él en la enfermería. Habrá una enfermera cerca pero tendréis vuestra privacidad.

-Gracias. No sabes cuánto lo necesito.

-¿Cómo va el juicio?

-Lo mejor que puedo. Espero que las cosas vayan bien pero es casi imposible.

-Es difícil, pero confío en ti Kate.

-Es mi primer caso y…me toca tan de cerca que….

-Lo harás bien. Es lo que mi hijo necesita, además si no creyeras que eres buena para llevar el caso donde mi hijo se juega tanto no te dejaría llevarlo. Confió en ti.

-Gracias.

-Ahora aprovecha esta hora para daros fuerza el uno al otro.

-Lo haré.

Estaba nerviosa mientras me cacheaban para poder entrar. No me podía creer que hubiera sido tan fácil. Estaba feliz de verlo, de poder estar ahí. Necesitaba su apoyo pero también sabía que él necesitaba el mío. Iba a darle las razones necesarias para que siguiera luchando. Para que luche con tantas fuerzas para que esto no termine por hundirlo sino que sea el trampolín para una nueva vida.

Cuando el de seguridad me dio permiso para entrar y me acompaño hacia la enfermería sentía como mi pecho subía y bajaba con fuerza de lo nerviosa que estaba. Necesitaba verlo, saber que estaba bien y estar con él como una pareja nada que ver con cliente y abogado.

Cuando la puerta de la enfermería se abrió y pude verlo allí tumbado mirando hacia el techo todo pensativo me di cuenta de lo que lo necesitaba y de todo lo que quería. Nunca antes había querido a alguien así. Y me da igual lo duro que sea el camino pero lucharé para estar con él, para ser felices juntos.

De repente veo a una mujer que se acerca a él y le mira la herida que tiene en la cabeza, tiene que ser la enfermera que estará con nosotros. Pero me da igual quien este, para mí solo estaremos los dos. Me acerco despacio hacia la cama sin poder dejar de sonreír y cuando estoy tan cerca que casi puedo olerlo gira su cabeza hacia mí y de repente se queda quieto mirándome como si estuviera viendo una aparición hasta que por fin una sonrisa dibuja su cara.

-¿Kate?-dice sorprendido con una sonrisa y mirándome con esos ojos azules que me enamoraron, esos ojos que cuando conocí estaban triste pero que poco a poco fueron cambiando. Ahora están de nuevo tristes pero voy a luchar para quitar la tristeza de ellos.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **El jueves más, veremos a ver cómo les va la nueva reunión y el primer encuentro entre Lanie y Kate. Gracias a todos por estar ahí y espero como siempre vuestros comentarios para saber si va la cosa bien o no. mientras tanto sigo escribiendo la nueva historia.**

 **XXOO**

 **#CastleAlways**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	29. Capítulo 29

**Buenos días a todos, os dejo con un nuevo capítulo. Espero que lo disfrutéis.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 29**

POV RICK

-Kate…-digo completamente sorprendido por verla.

-Hola-dice mordiéndose el labio de una forma tan sexy que me vuelve loco.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto sin entender su presencia aunque me encantaba verla de nuevo.

-¿No te alegras de verme?-pregunta con una sonrisa y yo me muero con su sonrisa.

-Claro que me alegro-digo extendiendo mi mano para que se acercara a la cama.

Ella se acerca tímida sin dejar de mirarme y yo no puedo apartar la mirada de ella, está más guapa aun que esta mañana y algo más tranquila lo que me relaja.

-Ajam…-escucho que alguien se aclara la voz y recuerdo a la enfermera que sigue allí de pie mirándonos con una sonrisa.

-Oh…Kate ella es Lanie mi enfermera y ella…

-Ella es tu abogada-novia ¿no?-dice riéndose y veo como Kate se sonroja-si me ha hablado de ti. Ya veo porque estaba tan nervioso por verte, eres muy guapa.

-Gracias-dice mirando al suelo Kate toda nerviosa.

-Perdón que te pregunte pero…creo que se han acabado las visitas así que…

-Tengo una visita especial-dice señalando al guardia que asiente-tenemos una hora a solas.

-Oh…claro. Estaré por aquí por si me necesitas para algo-dice mirando con una sonrisa y desaparece por la puerta a la otra zona de la enfermería.

Mi mirada enseguida vuelve hacia Kate que sigue allí de pie con su mano sobre la mía mirándome con una sonrisa tímida. Me incorporo quedando sentado en la cama y tiro de ella para que se siente a mi lado, y quiero preguntarle muchas cosas pero no puedo evitar besarla porque lo necesito demasiado en este momento.

Junto mis labios a los suyos en un tímido beso, en un beso lleno de amor, de timidez, sensibilidad. Cuando me separo de ella y la miro a los ojos la veo sonreír y yo sonrió con ella.

-Hola-digo de nuevo como un tonto haciéndola reír.

-Hola.

-¿Cómo…?

-Tu padre-dice antes de poder preguntarle-supongo que tiene buenos contactos y necesitaba verte.

-Siempre me he quejado de sus contactos pero ahora estoy muy contento por ellos-digo sonriendo-yo también te necesitaba.

-Bien, entonces me alegro de haber podido venir.

-Dios te he echado tanto de menos-digo volviendo a besarla porque puedo hacerlo y porque estoy deseando hacerlo.

-Me he dado cuenta de que no puedo estar separada de ti. Sé que va a ser complicado pero…te quiero Rick y voy a estar contigo siempre.

-Siempre-digo sonriéndole y tirando de ella para quedar ambos tumbados en la cama abrazados.

-¿Cómo estás? ¿Te duele?

-No…estoy bien. Mucho mejor.

-He estado hablando con tus padres…la verdad es que ha sido un día de charlas.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-He hablado también con mi madre.

-Oh…Tienes que pedirle perdón por no poder estar en la cena.

-Ya lo ha olvidado.

-Entiendo que no le caeré bien después de todo esto…

-Primero me da igual lo que piense la gente aunque sea mi madre, pero no es el caso. Ella me apoya en todo, y estoy segura de que quiere conocerte.

-No sé.

-Te entiende en todo lo que haces mejor que yo. Te apoya en tus decisiones y me apoya a mí en mi decisión de estar aquí contigo.

-Tienes una gran madre.

-Si la tengo, y tú también.

-Si la tengo, me da pena habérmela perdido estos últimos años.

-Bueno todos cometemos errores, tienes tiempo para solucionarlo.

-Eso espero.

-Lo tendrás. Te mereces una mejor vida Rick. Cuando pagues por esto ya no podrás tener más excusas para vivir.

-Eso espero.

-No eso espero no, tiene que merecer la pena todo este sufrimiento-dice levantándose lo justo para poder mirarme a los ojos y cuando la miro no puedo negarle nada, ¿cómo negárselo?

-Kate voy a luchar para ser feliz. Voy a luchar por una vida junto a ti-y la veo más relajada, más tranquila con mi respuesta.

Y me callo, dejo de hablar porque lo que quiero hacer es besarla, abrazarla, tocarla. No quería dejarla ir, no quería soltarla. Quería aprovechar cada momento que pase a su lado para llenarme de fuerza para lo que me quede aquí dentro.

La beso una y otra vez, sin poder parar hasta que saco una risa de su boca por mi entusiasmo. Me recuesto en la cama y ella se tumba a mi lado colocando su cabeza sobre mi pecho y solo sentirla así de cerca a mi lado me hace sentir lleno de energía, lleno de paz y amor. Feliz de poder luchar por tener una oportunidad.

-Esto se acaba…-dice con la voz tomada y sé que tiene razón pero no quiero que la tenga.

-Puf-digo resignado y ella se apoya sobre mi pecho mirándome a los ojos.

-Quiero que todo esto se acabe. Quiero abrir los ojos y que esto sea una pesadilla.

-Lo es, solo que dura más que una normal-digo acariciándole la cara-¿Sabes? El tiempo aquí pasa aún más lento de lo normal, mucho más lento. Solo se acelera cuando alguien viene a verte. Es una mierda, pero te hace darte cuenta de la importancia que tiene el tiempo que pasa con los que quieres. Y te agradezco que estés aquí, y agradezco cada minuto que puedo pasar contigo.

-Dios, te quiero Rick.

-Y yo a ti.

-En dos días es el juicio, volveremos a vernos pero…será distinto.

-Solo con verte estoy bien.

-Tengo miedo a la resolución del juicio, tengo miedo a saber cuánto tiempo vamos a pasar así.

-Cuanto antes lo sepamos antes empezara a correr el tiempo. Solo tenemos que ser fuertes.

-Lo sé-dice distraída y quiero darle fuerzas para que aguante todo esto pero…yo también voy a necesitarla para poder aguantar toda esta mierda en la que yo solo me he metido-tengo que irme-dice de repente mirando hacia la puerta, cuando miro hacia esa dirección veo como el guardia se acerca para llevársela.

Siento como el corazón se me rompe. Hemos estado una hora juntos pero ahora cuando el tiempo se acaba te das cuentas de como corre el tiempo cuando estás bien, cuando estas con la gente que quieres.

La veo levantarse y me cuesta tanto soltarla y dejarla ir que no lo hago. Kate me mira con tristeza y me acaricia la mano con ternura mientras yo aguanto para no ponerme a llorar. Solo de pensar en dos días sin verla y todo lo que queda se me hace un nudo en el estómago.

-Rick…

-Lo sé. Tienes que irte…-digo a media voz y sin poder mirarla a los ojos para que no vea esas malditas lágrimas que amenazan con derramarse de mis ojos.

Siento como se coloca de rodillas delante de mí y tirando de mi mano hace que la mire, porque como no hacerlo cuando la tengo tan cerca. Me acaricia la cara y yo cierro los ojos dejándome llevar por sus caricias y este momento me maldijo por haberlo hecho, me maldijo por no poder vivir con la culpabilidad, por no tener la fuerza de afrontar lo que hice y de alejarlo por completo de mi vida, me maldijo por tener la necesidad de hacer esto, de pagar por lo hice. Sería tan fácil dejarme llevar por su amor, por el mío. Sería tan fácil estar afuera con ella y olvidar todo…pero no puedo y por ello me maldijo, por no ser fuerte.

-Siento no ser tan fuerte, siento dejarte sola ahí fuera pero…

-Rick no digas eso. Eres fuerte, eres un gran tipo., un tipo que no puede vivir con ese error, eso te hace ser buena persona, eso te hace humano Rick. Y me alegro que sea así, eso hace que te quiera aún más. Que luche aún más por estar aquí contigo. Solo tienes aguantar, aguantaremos juntos y entonces…entonces podremos dejar todo esto atrás. Pero tienes que ser fuerte, tenemos que serlo.

-Y lo soy…cuando estoy contigo…

-Cuando te sientas solo, solo tienes que cerrar los ojos. Recuerda lo que dije de pensar en los buenos momentos y por lo que estamos luchando. Si tienes esa lucha presenta todo irá bien.

-Bien…Kate… ¿puedo pedirte un favor?

-Claro.

-Quiero que vayas a ver a Alex…quiero saber que está bien…y a Paula.

-Claro iré a verlos. Nos vemos en un par de días ¿sí?

-Si. Y gracias….

-Gracias a ti Rick…gracias por todo…y sigue luchando-dice besándome antes de desaparecer de mi vista, justo antes de que mis vista se volviera nublosa por la lluvia de lágrimas que caían de mis ojos.

-Se nota que te quiere mucho-oigo una voz a mi lado y cuando me giro allí esta Lanie.

-Si…tiene que hacerlo para aguantar todo esto.

-Lo hace. Se ve que os queréis y que os necesitáis el uno al otro.

-Si, a veces me vuelvo loco. Quiero estar bien para ayudarla, para consolarla, darle mi apoyo pero luego ahí momento en los que ella tira de mí.

-Es normal. Ambos lo necesitáis. Los dos necesitáis ambas cosas, que os apoyen y poder dar el apoyo al otro. Es normal que vayáis a ratos. Pero si seguís así juntos apoyándoos os irá bien.

-Gracias.

-Solo digo lo que veo. Anda descansa, hoy ha sido un día muy largo y cargado de emociones-dice apagando la luz y quedándome a oscura y yo cierro los ojos y hago lo que Kate me ha dicho, pienso en los buenos momentos que hemos pasado juntos y en los que nos quedan por vivir.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Primero que nada pedir perdón si hay alguna falta de ortografía. Y segundo daros las gracias por estas ahí siempre y por leer cada capítulo. Espero que os haya gustado y nos vemos mañana con un nuevo capítulo.**

 **Gracias y espero vuestros mensajes.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	30. Capítulo 30

**Buenos días, y muchas gracias por estar ahí. Por leer, por comentar, por retwittear, por marcar favoritos, por cualquier cosa que me haga recordar porque estoy escribiendo, por vosotros. Aquí seguiremos hasta que la inspiración se quede.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 30**

POV KATE

Han pasado ya casi 24 horas desde que lo vi por última vez y mañana llegara el juicio. Tenía muchas cosas aun que preparar para el juicio pero en poco tiempo iba a empezar a anochecer y aun me quedaba una promesa por cumplir.

Me prepare y tras coger algunas cosas salí disparada para ver a Paula y a Alex. Esperaba que estuvieran bien y me gustaría que ella pudiera acudir mañana al juicio. Me encantaría tenerla también como testigo de cómo la vida de Rick ha cambiado por completo, como ya ha cambiado y lo bueno que ha sido para su hijo. Era muy importante su testimonio y esperaba que aceptara aunque sabía que Rick no iba a estar de acuerdo.

Cuando estaba llegando a la puerta de su casa pude ver como Alex corría con su pelota ajeno a todo lo que estaba pasando a su familia, algo que sin duda le afectaba pero que era demasiado pequeño para entenderlo. Me baje del coche y en cuanto me vio salió corriendo con una sonrisa hacia donde me encontraba.

-Hola guapo.

-Hola-dice tímido poniéndose colorado y cuando lo miro veo a su tío en él. Dicen que se parece a su padre y seguramente pero como no lo conozco no puedo decirlo pero si sé que se parece y mucho a su tío.

-¿Juegas?

-Si. ¿Has visto a mi tito? Hace mucho que no lo veo-dice triste y no me gusta verlo así, pero lo entiendo.

-Si lo he visto. Y está deseando verte pero ahora mismo no puede.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque está de viaje. Pero hacemos una cosa. Si quieres puedes darme lo que quieras y yo se lo llevo. ¿Te parece?

-¿Puedo hacerle un dibu?

-Claro.

-Vale-dice girándose y saliendo disparado al interior de la casa y no puedo evitar sonreír.

Cuando miro de nuevo al frente veo a Paula sonriendo que se acerca donde me encuentro. Es una mujer muy guapa, y aun joven. Me sorprende que no haya rehecho su vida, reconozco que estuve hasta celosa por momentos cuando la veía con Rick. No entendía la relación que tenían.

-Hola.

-Hola.

-¿Esta Rick bien?

-Sí, vengo por él.

-Pasa, tomemos algo dentro-dice ofreciéndome entrar en su casa.

Le sigo hacia dentro y nos sentamos en la mesa de la cocina, enseguida planta una taza de café delante de mí, y sé que no es buena idea que mañana tengo que estar en alerta pero no puedo evitar tomar una buena taza de café.

-Gracias.

-¿Y bien?

-Rick me pidió que viniera a verte para saber que estabas bien.

-Lo estoy…es difícil por Alex. No entiende porque no puede ver a su tío.

-Lo entiendo…Paula verás yo…

-Suelta.

-Sé que para ti todo esto del juicio cuatro años después de todo tiene que ser doloroso, abrir de nuevo una vieja herida pero…

-Pero que…

-Necesito tu ayuda.

-¿Para qué?

-Para poder ayudar a Rick.

-Lo que sea.

-Me gustaría que testificaras. Que hablaras sobre cómo es la vida de Rick después de accidente.

-Lo haré.

-Te lo agradezco, esperemos que Rick no nos mate por esto.

-¿No está de acuerdo?

-No se lo he preguntado pero no quiere meter a su familia y supongo que eso te incluya a ti.

-Me da igual, yo decido. Quiero hacer todo lo posible para ayudarlo. Estaré allí mañana.

-Muchas gracias.

-No me las de. Quiero lo mejor para mi hijo, y lo mejor que esto se olvide cuanto antes y que tenga a su tío con él.

-Lo tendrá lo más pronto posible. O eso espero.

-Mami…mami…

-¿Que pasa cariño?

-Mira el dibu que le he hecho al tito.

-O qué bonito.

-Kate ¿se lo va a llevar a que si?

-Claro. Estoy segura que le gustara.

-¿Puede pedirle que me mande un cuento? Es que ya se me todos…

-Yo se lo digo-digo levantándome y besándole la mejilla a la vez que cojo el dibujo entre mis manos y sonrió al verlo porque sé que ayudara mucho a Rick en esta lucha.

Ha llegado el día del juicio y aunque tengo ganas de ver a Rick estoy muy nerviosa, que digo, estoy cagada. No quiero saber el veredicto de la jueza, no quiero saber el tiempo que voy a estar sin él. Pero para eso aún queda.

Me arreglo como puedo y me dirigí hacia el juzgado. Será el día más complicado e importante de mi vida. Solo espero conseguir ganar de una manera u otra, quiero que todos los años de duro trabajo vean sus frutos en algo y sobre todo espero poder empezar mi vida de nuevo…una vida en la que ya no tenga que seguir esperando por él.

Cuando llego al juzgado me siento muy nerviosa. No puedo parar quieta y es porque necesito verlo, si lo tengo cerca sé que estaré mucho más tranquila.

Vi como llegaba el fiscal, lo conocía bien por supuesto era uno de los mejores y lo tenía bastante fácil o eso pensaba él. Lo vi entrar con seguridad con una sonrisa en la cara y eso hizo que me pusiera aún más nerviosa y que la sangre me ardiera.

-No te preocupes. Cuanto más seguro está más dura será la caída-dice Alexander apareciendo de la nada.

-Tiene el caso ganado antes de empezar.

-Sí, pero querrá conseguir la mayor condena posible y eso lo vas a impedir tú.

-Estas demasiado seguro, tanto que me da miedo.

-Ya te dije que confiaba en ti.

-Y yo también lo hago Darling-dice Martha abrazándome.

-Puf estoy muy nerviosa.

-Es normal. Pero hagas lo hagas será bueno para Rick. Ahora…me gustaría hablar un momento contigo antes de entrar.

-Claro-dije alejándome un poco con él-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Tienes pensado llamar a alguien?

-Si…Paula ha aceptado hablar de él, había pensado en Martha pero…

-Prefiero que no. Lo de Paula me gusta pero a Martha déjala fuera. Me gustaría declarar a mí.

-No…Rick me mataría.

-Pero…

-Rick no quiere que se sepa lo del movimiento del cuerpo.

-Saldrá a la luz de todas formas. Si salgo y lo cuento yo quizás ayude a Rick.

-Rick no quiere que te involucres, no quiere que te salpique todo esto aún más. Irás a la cárcel tú también.

-Lo sé. Pero si ayuda a mi hijo a que no mienta, si ayuda a que se le entienda algo más, a que se le crea en cuanto a que no lo recordaba…quiero hacerlo.

-Pero…yo no puedo hacer nada si Rick no quiere.

-Si puedes y lo harás. Tenemos que sacarlo cuanto antes, no puede sufrir más.

-Pero si tu estas dentro…

-No te preocupes por mí. Se cuidarme solo, tengo que cuidar de él.

-Ok-digo poco convencida pero creo que es lo mejor para la defensa de mi clienta y tengo que hacer lo mejor para él. Eso saldrá a la luz en el juicio y si Rick miente en esto no le ayudará para que lo crean en lo demás. Tiene que ser honesto, es su mejor defensa.

Intento centrarme en el juicio, en cómo puede ir pero sé que nada es seguro, que allí dentro puede pasar cualquier cosa y eso hace que me pregunte si estoy preparada o no para este juicio, si soy o no la más indica para salvarlo.

Esos pensamientos se profundizan cuando lo veo llegar, con un traje azul marino con una corbata roja que le resalta sobre el sobrio traje. Va esposado y se le ve nervioso y triste por la llegada de este día. Sin duda para él iba a ser mucho más difícil.

Me acerco hacia él y con un gesto consigo que le quiten las esposas y que nos deje a solas, claro que están a solos unos pocos metros de nosotros. Le sonrió intentando calmarlo pero en realidad como puedo hacerlo cuando yo estoy yo tan nerviosa.

-¿Estas bien?

-Bueno, quiero que todo esto acabe.

-todavía queda, aunque supongo que el juicio será corto.

-Eso espero.

-Rick…

-Solo quiero empezar nuestra vida juntos. Y cuanto antes acabe antes empezaremos.

-Si…Rick… ¿estás seguro de que quieres que lleve tu juicio?

-Claro…eres la mejor.

-Rick es mi primer caso…si lo lleva alguien que sepa quizás…

-No. O lo llevas tu o me defiendo yo solo. Tú decides.

-Vale…está bien. Eres un cabezón.

-Lo soy-dice sonriendo-Vamos acabar con esto ¿vale?

-Vale.

-Gracias por hacer todo esto Kate.

-No, gracias a ti por todo lo que haces. Me estás dando una lección. Me estas haciendo que me replantee que es o no la justicia. Así que muchas gracias Rick, eres muy valiente.

-Tu sí que lo eres-dice sonriendo y con él a mi lado, brazo con brazo entramos en la sala dispuesto a empezar con nuestra vida aunque sabía que allí dentro pasarían mil cosas que no iba a gustar a ninguno.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Gracias a todos por leer y nos vemos el lunes con un nuevo capítulo, nos espera el juicio y momentos duros y que pueden unirlos o separarlos definitivamente. Gracias a todos y que tengáis un gran fin de semana.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	31. Capítulo31

**Buenos días a todos, aquí estamos una semana más, un lunes más sin Castle pero con mucho Castle a la vez gracias a los fanfic, a los fanvids, a todos los tweet referente a ello. Los fans somos los que mantenemos la serie aún viva y yo por mi parte que no quede. Gracias a todos por leer, compartir, comentar etc. Sin vosotros no sería lo mismo, al menos no tan divertido y emocionante.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 31**

POV KATE

Entramos dentro de la sala que ya está casi repleta casi toda por periodistas y recuerdo lo importante que es su padre y la importancia que ha cogido el caso, por cómo se ha dado, por la familia importante que es, y porque han pasado ya más de cuatro largos años. Pero nada que ver que la vuelta que puede dar hoy cuando Alexander declare.

Me siento en mi silla y él se sienta ahí a mi lado, en la silla del acusado y siento como se me crea un nudo en el estómago por verlo ahí. Intento mantener la calma hasta que de repente entra la jueza y siento como todo se me viene encima. Nos levantamos mientras entra la jueza y cuando nos da permiso para sentarnos me doy cuenta de que ya no hay vuelta atrás, de que esto es cada vez más real.

-¿Estas bien?-le pregunto para saber y lo veo asentir algo ausente, sé que me está mintiendo pero después de lo que viene ahora sé que no va a poder mentir a nadie.

-Bien. Estamos aquí por el caso de la Ciudad de Nueva York contra Richard Castle. Se le acusa del homicidio imprudente de Alexander Castle su hermano. Empecemos con el juicio para que esto acabe cuanto antes, ya hemos tenido que esperar cuatro años para esto, no hagamos esperar más a la familia. Empecemos con los testigos que quiera presentar la abogada defensora.

-Gracias señoría. Me gustaría llamar a declarar a la señorita Paula Green-nada más nombrarla empezó a escucharse un cuchicheo en toda la sala y de repente una voz sobre todas.

-¿Qué es esto?-pregunto Rick sorprendido.

-Por favor señor Castle mantenga el silencio.

-Pero…

-Oh manda a callar a su cliente o tendremos que echarlo.

-No señoría se mantendrá en silencio-digo mirando a Rick y luego susurrándole intento calmarlo-Rick ¿confías en mí?-y lo veo dudar pero al final termina asintiendo y en ese momento Paula aparece en el atril y justo antes de sentarse, jura decir la verdad y nada más que la verdad.

Miro entre mis papeles haciendo tiempo para poder tomar aire, para poder mantenerme en pie porque estaba demasiado nerviosa como para seguir. Tras ello me acerque al estrado para poder empezar con las preguntas a Paula, solo esperaba que todo fuera bien y le viniera bien a Rick que era lo importante.

-Señorita Paula me gustaría que dijera aquí a todos los que estamos para los que no lo sepan, que es lo que le une al acusado.

-Es…es el tío de mi hijo. Era la pareja de Alexander Castle-dijo y se escuchó de nuevo un alboroto en la sala.

-Silencio en la sala-dijo la jueza enfadada por el ruido después de la respuesta de Paula que parecía tranquila, o al menos lo aparentaba-Prosiga-dice la jueza y yo tras asentir continúo con Paula.

-Señorita Green, ¿conoce usted muy bien al acusado?

-Si…creo que sí, bastante.

-¿Puede hablarme de la relación que tenía con su hermano?

-Claro. Eran inseparables. Para Rick su hermano era…era su ídolo. Lo admiraba, quería ser como él.

-¿Crees que merecía su hermano esta admiración?

-No creo que no la mereciera, pero no por los motivos que Rick le daba. Le gustaba su hermano porque tenía gen de gente. Conquistaba, casi sin quererlo atraía a todo el mundo a él. Era buen chico aunque vivía al límite y quería siempre llamar la atención. Rick quería tener eso de su hermano pero lo que no sabe es que su hermano quería lo mismo que él. Alex siempre admiro a su hermano. Creía que era el bueno, el perfecto, el que conseguiría llegar lejos. Y tenía razón.

-Crees que esa adoración por su hermano, ¿el querer llamar su atención tuvo algo que ver con lo que paso aquel fatídico día?

-Protesto-dijo el fiscal sin dejarme acabar.

-Señoría es importante para que conozcan al acusado.

-Prosiga, se deniega la protesta-dijo la jueza haciéndome sonreír-puede contestar a la pregunta.

-Estoy segura de que Rick ese día corrió por su hermano, para impresionarlo como siempre hacía, no va con su personalidad aunque quiera aparentarlo.

-Bien. Háblenos de Rick…del Rick después del suceso.

-Se encerró en sí mismo. Era una sombra de lo que era.

-¿Aún sigue así?

-Ha sufrido mucho por todo esto y cuatro años después aún sigue haciéndolo, pero he visto un cambio en él.

-¿Cuándo?

-Cuando conoció a mi hijo, o al menos con él cambio. Cuando esta con él es el chico encantador que conocí una vez. Le debo mucho, si no fuera por él no hubiera podido sacar a mi hijo adelante, cuando todo el mundo nos mantuvo al margen él siempre estuvo ahí con mi hijo y conmigo y es algo que siempre le agradeceré.

-¿Cree que tiene que pagar por algo?

-Creo que el necesita esto, que cree que esto le ayudara a seguir adelante. Pero yo creo que ya ha pagado bastante en estos cuatro años y que le puede hacer más bien el estar fuera que dentro. Creo que solo podrá dejar esto atrás si se perdona a él mismo porque todos los demás ya lo hemos hecho.

-Bien, he acabado con la testigo.

-¿Quiere hacer alguna pregunta?-preguntó al fiscal que asintió y tras varios segundos se levantó dispuesto a hacer algunas preguntas.

-Señorita Green, me gustaría saber y que me responda con sinceridad…Si no hubiera sido Rick el causante del homicidio, ¿Pensaría igual?-pregunto tranquilamente y sabía que iba con maldad esa pregunta, me quede expectante a su respuesta.

-Sin duda es una tontería pensar lo contrario. Conozco a Rick, sé que es buena persona y sé que es lo mejor para él. Eso ayuda a entenderlo. Si no conociera a la persona no sabría qué es lo mejor para él o no, ni sabría si ha sufrido ya bastante. Además ha pasado ya cuatro años, cuatro años donde hemos sufrido todos ya bastante, lo que quiero es que esto acabe cuanto antes para poder empezar a vivir por fin como una familia normal. Y si tengo que dejar claro que mi hijo, el mayor perjudicado en todo esto necesita a su tío y si ahora lo pierde a él también esto no será para nada justo, no creeré en la justicia.

-No tengo más preguntas-dijo el fiscal sin duda tocado por la gran respuesta de Paula que por fin me dejo respirar un poco.

-Puede retirarse. ¿Tiene algún testigo más?-pregunto la jueza y me levanté y sin mirar a Rick lancé la bomba. Tenía que declarar su padre antes de que Rick lo hiciera, así no mentiría en su testimonio.

-Sí, me gustaría llamar a Alexander Castle-dije y el murmullo de antes no tuvo nada que ver con el de ahora. No quería mirar a Rick pero ojala lo hubiera hecho quizás hubiera podido prevenir lo que iba a suceder.

-Protesto-dice levantándose haciendo que todos los ojos se dirigieran hacia él.

-Usted no puede hablar señor Castle.

-No quiero que siga siendo mi abogada-dice de golpe haciendo que mi pecho diera un salto, cuando lo miré vi su mirada fija en la jueza sin moverla de allí y decidido con su decisión.

-Señor Castle, ¿Esta seguro? Si pasa eso tendré que cancelar el juicio y tendremos que pensar en una nueva fecha, podrían pasar semanas o meses.

-Yo…-pero lo corté para que no siguiera con esa tontería.

-Señoría me gustaría pedir un retroceso de cinco minutos para hablar con mi cliente.

-Bien, le doy diez minutos. Espero que sean suficiente.

-Si gracias-dije casi saliendo a trompicones de allí seguida de Rick. Necesitaba una estrategia para poder quitarle de la cabeza esa tontería, tenía que hacerle entender que lo mejor para él era que su padre testificara, ¿Pero cómo?

Nos metieron en una sala parecida a una sala de interrogatorios de una comisaria y un par de policías custodiaban la única salida.

-Rick…

-No, no quiero que sigas defendiéndome, fue un error-dijo muy seguro haciéndome mucho daño con sus palabras pero sobre todo con lo que veía en su mirada.

-Rick si es por lo de tu padres yo…es lo mejor para ti. Como tu abogada miro lo que es mejor para ti.

-Si te importara algo buscarías conseguir mi paz.

-Rick así no la vas a conseguir, Paula tiene razón.

-Necesito justicia para mi hermano.

-Y la vamos a conseguir.

-No…nunca vamos a conseguirla-dice subiendo la voz-nada es justo. Ni pasando lo máximo de tiempo posible en la cárcel será justo, nada le devolverá a la vida por lo tanto no es justo. Así que no quiero que me defiendas no quiero…

-Rick ¿y es justo que tu padre este en casa?-digo yo también subiendo la voz-él ha hecho algo peor que tú. Él lo hizo de forma consciente sabiendo lo que hacía. Y no quiero decir nada malo con ello, lo admiro más que antes a pesar de que haya cometido un delito. Ver lo que hizo por su hijo es…

-¿Y con Alex? Destrozo su reputación, su hijo podía haber vivido toda la vida pensando que su padre murió por conducir a toda velocidad, cuando fui yo.

-Rick…

-No puedo seguir con esto, pensaba que sí, pero no puedo…

-Rick…tienes que aguantar ¿sí? Si quieres que esto acabe tienes que mantenerme si no puedes tirarte meses en la cárcel sin que se haga justicia.

-Un poco más qué más da después de cuatro años.

-Rick…hazlo por mí, hazlo por Alex…-y en ese momento me acorde del dibujo que me había hecho el peque el día antes y lo saque de mi maletín entregándoselo-él te necesita, ya te echa de menos Rick, imagínate si esta años sin verte. Hazlo por él, él te necesita.

-Necesita a su padre.

-Pero eso no se puede, pero lo tuyo si es posible Rick. Lucha por él, si no quieres hacerlo por ti, por tus padres, o por mi…hazlo por él-dije mirándolo, esperando a que decidiera con el alma en un puño, solo esperaba a ver podido llegar a él.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **De momento el juicio queda parado, veremos cuál es la decisión de Rick. Esta desolado, hundido, pero nunca podrá conseguir lo que de verdad quiere, que es recuperar a su hermano. Así que tendrá que decidir si podrá o no volver a vivir. Si el amor que siente por Kate, sus padres y Alex son los suficientemente fuerte para querer seguir luchando. Mañana tendremos la respuesta, será un capítulo duro y emotivo a partes iguales.**

 **Gracias por leer y espero vuestros comentarios.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	32. Capítulo 32

**Buenos días y muchas gracias por leer y comentar. Solo antes de dejaros con el capítulo deciros que tengo bastante avanzada la nueva historia y que para cuando acabe esta empezaré a subir la otra no os haré esperar. Pero aún queda mucho para disfrutar de esta.**

 **Preparad pañuelos.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 32**

POV RICK

Siento que todo mi mundo se derrumba, y dios lo he intentado pero no puedo luchar contra todo esto. Lo que necesito no voy a poder conseguirlo…él no volverá y no podré olvidar nunca lo que he hecho. ¿Cómo voy a poder vivir así? Pero en parte Kate tiene razón, no quiero que este juicio sea eterno, y por supuesto no quiero perder a Alex…Alex. ¿Qué es lo mejor para él? Tener a su padre, como sería para todos…pero eso no puedo dárselo, ¿Entonces?

-Rick, tienes que decidir. Tenemos que volver.

-Acaba con esto ya Kate-dije sin poder mirarla-y después sigue con tu vida.

-La seguiremos juntos.

-No…no es justo para ti.

-Rick deja que yo decida lo que es justo o no para mí.

-Pero…

-Pero nada. Además este no es un buen momento. Volvamos allí dentro, contemos toda la verdad y luego que la justicia decida. Pero empecemos por la verdad, eso es lo que merece tu hermano.

-Merece más…

-Si, tienes razón, pero es lo único que podemos darle. Eso y cuidar y hacer feliz a su hijo. Así que…

-Bien empecemos-dije limpiándome las lágrimas que sin darme cuenta habían aparecido. La seguí de nuevo hacia la sala con menos determinación que al principio porque sabía las consecuencias que tendría la declaración de mi padre pero…sabiendo que era lo más justo, aunque no lograra recuperárnoslo al menos entre todos volveríamos a limpiar su imagen, al menos nos quedaríamos con la sensación de que por fin toda la verdad saldrá a la luz.

Cuando entramos y vi a mi padre sentado aun en el estrado sentí una presión en el pecho, sentía que de nuevo lo metía en algo que no debía. Sentía que él me estaba protegiendo y yo lo estaba echando a los leones. Sentía que después de hoy iba a destruir a nuestra familia para siempre y eso no me hacía estar bien.

Cuando la jueza entró volvimos a levantarnos y tras mandar a la sala de nuevo a callar y a mantener el silencio se dirigió a mí.

-¿Qué ha decidido?

-Quiero mantenerla como mi abogada.

-¿Seguro?

-Si-digo sin poca convicción pero porque sabía que era la persona que más iba a hacer para mi defensa y ahora mismo sentía que…sentía que no merecía ninguna defensa.

-Bien continuemos. Abogada su testigo.

-Gracias señoría-dice Kate levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia mi padre. Me agarre con fuerza a la mesa para no saltar, para aguantar pero sentía como mi pecho me quemaba por dentro.

-Señor Castle, ¿Cómo se sintió cuando se enteró del accidente?

-No se puede describir. Es lo peor que me ha pasado en la vida. Perder a un hijo…es lo peor.

-¿Cuándo se enteró del accidente?

-Minutos después de suceder.

-¿Cómo se enteró?

-Fui yo…fui yo quien los encontró-dijo mi padre y de nuevo un murmullo lleno la sala.

-¿Dirías que fue el momento más duro de su vida?

-Sin lugar a dudas. Allí perdí a mi hijo y casi pierdo al otro.

-¿Qué encontró cuando llego?

-Encontré el coche estrellado contra un árbol y a Alex…Alex ya no respiraba…Rick aún lo hacía aunque estaba inconsciente.

-Como padre, le gustará que el culpable de su hijo pague por lo que hizo ¿no?

-Claro…pero he visto lo que mi hijo a sufrido. Rick lleva ya cuatro largos años pagando, todos llevamos haciéndolo. Creo que puede pagar de mil maneras posibles que le pueden ayudar mucho más que ir a la cárcel.

-¿Y qué cree que le vendrá bien a su hijo?

-Hacer trabajos para la comunidad, trabajos donde pueda ver las consecuencias de sus actos, aunque ya los sepa. Que trabaje con gente como él y que juntos puedan aprender una lección de todo esto.

-Bien no tengo más preguntas-dijo Kate y no entendía para que había subido entonces. Cuando se sentó a mi lado casi le pregunte con la mirada porque enseguida me explico-espera y verás-dijo colocando su mano sobre la mía haciéndome sentir vivo por unos segundos.

-Señor fiscal, es su momento-dijo la jueza y entonces lo entendí, lo dejaba en manos del fiscal y sentí una presión en el pecho lo iba a machacar.

-Hola señor Castle, siento mucho por lo que está pasando-dijo tranquilo sin duda preparando el camino-¿Cómo se sintió al ver a su hijo?

-No puedo explicarlo, es como si una parte de mi hubiera muerto.

-¿Cómo se sintió al saber que su hijo menor conducía y que por una imprudencia suya su hijo mayor murió?

-Me sentí responsable. Era menor y era mi responsabilidad.

-No se puede escudar en eso, con 17 años sabía muy bien lo que hacía.

-Si puede ser. Pero Rick era un gran chico, aún lo es. La única culpa que tiene es la idolatría que siente por su hermano. Eso le hizo cometer un error…

-Que tuvo una grave consecuencia no olvidemos.

-Si tienes razón. Y sé que vivirá el resto de su vida con ello. Todos lo haremos.

-Ha dicho que se sentía responsable. ¿Pero solo porque su hijo era menor?

-No solo porque era menor, también porque eran mis hijos y yo tenía que haberlos educados mejor. Yo soy el responsable de todo.

-¿Cree a su hijo cuando dice que no lo ha recordado hasta ahora? ¿No es un poco raro?

-Lo creo porque he convivido con él todos estos años. Lo creo porque los médicos dijeron que su mente intentaría olvidar el dolor de ese día. Recuerdo que ese accidente lo mantuvo en coma durante meses.

-Si es verdad…pero, ¿Cómo puede explicar que cuando los médicos llegaron su hijo mayor estuviera en el lado del conductor mientras el acusado estaba en el asiento del copiloto? Tan mal no estaría si pudo cambiarse con su hermano.

-Eso puedo explicarlo.

-¿Am si? Me gustaría escuchar su explicación.

-Eso fue mi culpa, yo soy el responsable.

-¿Otra vez me vas a decir que es responsabilidad suya por ser padre?-dijo el fiscal soltando una risita irónica.

-No, estoy diciendo que fui yo quien cambio ambos cuerpos-dijo y de repente volvió el murmullo en la sala pero esta vez era ensordecedor.

-Silencio en la sala o tendré que desalojar la sala. Ahora señor Castle, ¿puede repetir lo que acaba de decir?

-Si señoría, yo cambie de lugar los cuerpos de mis hijos.

-¿Sabes que está declarando un delito?

-Si lo sé, soy abogado. Por eso puedo asegurar que mi hijo dice la verdad.

-¿Por qué lo hizo?-dijo el fiscal impresionado por la confesión de mi padre, sin duda le había tomado por sorpresa.

-Ya había perdido a un hijo, no quería perder a otro. Pero sin dudas me equivoque. Pensé que tenía a un niño al que cuidar, pero es un hombre y me ha enseñado mucho en los últimos días. Él quiere aceptar sus errores y sus consecuencias y tiene razón era hora de decir la verdad. Así que él no miente. En cuanto lo recordó y encajo todas las piezas se entregó. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti-dice mirándome y siento como los ojos empiezan a nublarse por las lágrimas que se acumulan en mis ojos y empiezan a caer.

-No tengo más preguntas-dice el fiscal sin duda sabiendo que había perdido esta partida.

Sentía que Kate había conseguido la victoria y que mi padre había conseguido liberarse de todo este dolor contando la verdad sabiendo que ahora le tocaría pagar por sus errores. Se le veía mucho mejor después de hacerlo y esperaba sentirme igual cuando yo lo hiciera y cuando por fin Kate se levantó y me llamo para declarar, me levanté seguro sabiendo que con la verdad se iba a todos los lados y que este podía ser el fin de este dolor, o al menos esperaba que la herida empezara a cerrarse.

Tras jurar decir la verdad me senté en aquella silla en la que apenas hace unos minutos mi padre contaba todos sus pecados, era mí hora, la hora de curar mi alma.

-Señor Castle, ¿Es verdad lo que ha dicho su padre?

-Apenas recuerdo nada de ese día, pero si recuerdo pequeños fragmentos y recuerdo algo así.

-Algo como que.

-Veo a mi padre cogiendo a mi hermano.

-¿Y luego?

-Perdí la consciencia.

-Recuerdas el accidente.

-Sí, no puedo dejar de verlo desde hace unos días. No puedo quitármelo de la cabeza.

-¿Qué paso?

-Salíamos de una fiesta a la que mi padre casi nos obligó a ir. Nos fuimos pronto, en cuanto pudimos escaparnos y me ofreció las llaves. Me sentía especial. Íbamos por el camino a gran velocidad, nos gustaba la velocidad. Me despiste mirándole, viéndolo cantar y disfrutar. Cuando volví a mirar al frente me encontré un animal en medio de la carretera. Por instinto quise evitar atropellarlo con tal mala suerte que…acabamos contra un árbol.

-¿Por qué se entregó? ¿Por qué si después de cuatro años no le habían pillado, porque se entregó?

-Porque quería justicia para mi hermano. Y porque necesito pagar por lo que hice para poder intentar al menos seguir con mi vida. Así no puedo vivir.

-Gracias no tengo más preguntas.

-¿Señor fiscal?

-Solo tengo una. ¿Cuál crees que debe ser su pena por la muerte de su hermano?-dijo intentando sacar algo de mí pero hoy solo iba a sacar la verdad.

-Ninguna pena sería justa, lo único justo sería poder recuperarlo. Daría mi vida por la suya, pero por desgracia nada de lo que pueda decidirse hoy aquí lo recuperara, nada de lo que pasa hará que vuelva a estar entre nosotros, nada de lo que pase hará que un hijo conozca a su padre, o que unos padres recuperen a su hijo. Así que respondiendo a su pregunta, nada de lo que pase hoy aquí será justo ni suficiente, pero aceptaré lo que la jueza decida y pasaré el resto de mi vida intentando vivir con ello.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **El jueves nuevo capítulo, podremos saber por fin cual es la pena que a Rick le ha caído y su entrada o no en la cárcel. Gracias a todos por estar ahí y espero que os hay gustado el capítulo.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	33. Capítulo 33

**Buenos días a todos, quiero daros las gracias por seguir ahí y pediros perdón por el retraso pero me ha sido imposible subir antes pero no os iba a dejar sin capitulo por eso podéis estar tranquilos**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 33**

POV KATE

Lo veo bajar del estrado después de declarar y lo veo pensativo. No levanta la cabeza, la mirada siempre hacia el suelo hasta que se sienta en su silla justo a mi lado. Ahora mira hacia la mesa donde está el dibujo que Alex le hizo. Veo como lo mira, como lo acaricia con su mano. Sé que está pensando en él. Sé que todo lo que ha hecho por él. Me gustaría creer que lo que ambos tenemos, que lo que sentimos le podía ayudar a superar esto, pero imagino por lo que está pasando y no tiene que ser nada fácil luchar contra eso que le mata por dentro. No quería utilizar a Alex pero era la última oportunidad que tenía. Tenía que utilizarlo ya todo y sabía que el amor que sentía por Alex es parecido al que tiene un padre por un hijo y eso era superior a cualquier otra cosa.

Le miro pero el sigue cerrado en su mundo sin duda sabe que todo esto del juicio ha acabado y para muchos de los que están en esta sala todo se ha acabado pero para él, esto es solo un día más en su dura y miserable vida. Sé que ahora mismo no tiene fuerzas ni ve algo bueno en su vida, pero yo pienso estar ahí, voy a seguir luchando por él y por nosotros.

-¿Algún testigo más?-pregunta la jueza y me levanto para contestarle.

-No señoría.

-Bien, ¿alguno por su parte?-dice mirando al fiscal que se levanta y niega con la cabeza, sin duda se da por vencido no tiene mucho que hacer-Bueno si esto es todo voy a irme a deliberar y en unos momentos os daré mi veredicto no quiero tardar demasiado en darlo, la familia ya ha sufrido lo suficiente.

Miro de nuevo a Rick pero sigue metido en su mundo. Quiero llamar su atención pero no sé qué decir, ¿Qué se puede decir en esta situación?

-Rick…esto está acabando-digo a media voz y él solo asiente pero sigue sin mirarme-siento todo lo que ha pasado pero…

-No tienes que sentir nada-dice aún sin mirarme-yo te metí en esto.

-Pero…

-Pero nada-dice levantándose y alejándose de mí marchándose con sus padres y dejándome allí sola.

Ya no sabía qué hacer, sabía que todo esto lo hacía para alejarme de él pero yo no quería y tenía que luchar contra todo esto. Tenía que seguir ahí porque lo quiero y quiero estar con él. Necesito ayudarlo, lo necesito a él y por eso tengo que aguantar por muy duro que todo esto sea.

No se cuánto tiempo ha pasado cuando por fin entra la jueza con el veredicto. Rick vuelve a mi lado y no me mira se centra en ese papel que ha cambiado todo. Intento calmarme pero no puedo lo que diga esa mujer puede cambiar mi vida para siempre.

Cuando la jueza empieza a hablar me levanto junto a Rick y cuando me doy cuenta siento su mano pegada a la mía. Y cuando siento como su mano se entrelaza con la mía siento como las lágrimas se acumulan en mis ojos con ese simple gesto.

-Quiero dar mi veredicto que espero que sea aceptados por los bandos. Tras escuchar a todos los testigos y al fiscal y a la abogada de la defensa he decidido…-y siento como el corazón me late con fuerza a toda velocidad y entonces…-le declaro culpable de homicidio involuntario por lo que le condeno a una pena de prisión de dos años. De ellos pasara un año en prisión pudiendo salir cuando cumpla el 60% de la pena por buen comportamiento y el otro año tendrá que hacer trabajos sociales relacionados con los accidentes de coches para que pueda sensibilizarse con el tema y para que pueda ayudar a otros con su experiencia. Este es mi veredicto, se cierra la sesión-dijo justo antes de levantarse y desaparecer y de que se me iluminara la cara, habíamos conseguido un gran veredicto. Estaba feliz de haber conseguir lo mejor para Rick solo esperaba que él pudiera aceptarlo y vivir con ello.

Cuando la jueza desapareció me gire sonriendo a Rick que se quedó pasmado como si la cosa no fuera con él y quería decirle algo pero antes de poder hacerlo Martha apareció de la nada abrazándolo con fuerza.

-Cariño, ya queda menos-dijo llorando emocionada porque sabía que aunque a su hijo le quedaba un año en la cárcel podía haber sido mucho peor-¿Cómo estás?

-No lo sé. No sé cómo sentirme.

-Siéntete bien Rick. La justicia ha hablado y tienes que afrontar la pena pero luego tienes que seguir adelante cariño.

-Lo intentaré-dice apartando la mirada de su madre y dirigiéndola hacia ese papel.

-Tenemos que irnos-dice de repente el guardia cortando el gran momento.

-¿Me deja dos minutos con mi abogada?-dice de repente Rick sorprendiéndome.

-Vale solo dos minutos-dice mirando el reloj.

Todos tras abrazarlo desaparecen dejándonos solos. Estoy nerviosa por lo que me vaya a decir aunque estoy segura de lo que quiero y me da igual lo que me diga. Aunque me sorprende sin duda la conversación.

-Gracias.

-¿A pesar de que no te he hecho caso?

-A pesar-dice con una leve sonrisa.

-Sé que no confiabas en mí pero solo quería lo mejor para ti.

-Estas equivocada. Sabía que eras la mejor para sacarme de esto, solo que no quería hacerlo. No estaba en el mejor momento.

-Eso significa que estas bien con el veredicto.

-Simplemente lo acepto.

-Bien.

-Gracias por todo, si no hubiera sido por ti y ese empujón con el dibujo no sé si hubiera seguido con el juicio, quizás me hubiera arrepentido.

-Quizás.

-Bueno yo…me alegro de haberte conocido y espero que…

-Rick no te despidas, no lo hagas porque no pienso irme a ningún lado. Voy a seguir ahí como te prometí.

-No hace falta que cumplas esa promesa yo...-pero no le deje acabar junte nuestros labios en un beso especial, en un beso que llevaba añorando ya unos días desde que no vimos en la cárcel, ya lo echaba de menos. Sentí sus manos sobre mi cintura atrayéndome hacia él y eso me tranquilizo porque me confirmo que él también tenía ganas de este beso.

Nos separamos despacio y no puedo evitar sonreír, porque me siento bien cuando estoy con él. El también sonrió pero aún se ve algo de tristeza en su ojos y me prometo a mí misma que voy a quitarle esa tristeza me cueste lo que me cueste.

-Tengo que irme.

-Bien, nos vemos pronto-digo para que sepa que voy completamente en serio y lo veo alejarse con el guardia y siento que a pesar de todo hoy hemos tenida una pequeña victoria aunque aún queda mucho tiempo para de verdad ganar esta dura batalla.

Enseguida veo como Martha, Alexander y Paula se acercan a donde me encuentro con una sonrisa en la cara, yo les devuelvo la sonrisa.

-Felicidades-dice Alexander y siento orgullo de escucharle felicitarme.

-No he hecho tanto. Paula y tú lo habéis conseguido y por supuesto Rick.

-Si. Desde ahora serás mi abogada por cierto.

-Claro, tendré que salvarte el culo-digo riéndome tras la broma.

-Gracias por lo que has hecho por mi hijo-dice Martha abrazándome y yo la abrazo con fuerza.

-Rick no está aún del todo seguro si esto está bien.

-No hemos mentido.

-Pero hemos intentado dar razones para quitarle hierro al asunto que en realidad no servían para mucho. Sabes creía en la justicia tanto que si no fuera él…hubiera luchado para que lo hubieran encarcelado el mayor número de años. Ya no me siento bien con lo hago.

-Kate lo has hecho muy bien.

-Lo sé. Pero porque lo conozco y sé cómo es. Pero al fin y al cabo ni que fuera menor, ni que quisiera impresionar a su hermano, ni que sea un gran chico son razones para que no pagara por algo tan grave. Nunca hubiera permitido algo así.

-Eso es amor, es el sentimiento más grande Darling por el acabamos hasta con nuestras creencias.

-Tiene razón. Pero quizás ya no me vea preparada para esto.

-Pues sería una lástima, el mundo va a perderse a una gran abogada.

-No lo creo, no podría mantenerme al margen, necesitaría meterme en la historia y eso me crea una lucha con mis creencias.

-Bueno hagas lo hagas, decidas lo que decidas gracias por lo que has hecho por mi hijo, y no solo por el juicio. Desde que llegaste él ha cambiado. Creo que si no estás cuando ha pasado todo esto, no sé qué hubiera sido de él, pero sé que hubiera sido todo distinto así que gracias.

-Gracias a vosotros por tener a ese hijo que tenéis. Y no hablemos así que parece una despedida y para nada lo es. Todavía queda el juicio de Alexander y que Rick salga de la cárcel. No pienso alejarme de esto.

-Me alegro, bienvenida a la familia.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Mañana nuevo capítulo de la historia. Rick termina yendo a la cárcel, ¿Podrán soportar un año separados? ¿Su amor podrá con la distancia? ¿Podrá Rick aguantar en la cárcel? Muchas preguntas que iré respondiendo poco a poco. Gracias a todos por estar ahí y por vuestros comentarios.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	34. Capítulo 34

**Buenos días a todos. Quiero primero antes de nada daros las gracias por seguir ahí, sois muy grandes de verdad. Segundo daros noticias sobre mi nueva historia que está ya en marcha y que va viento en popa, sin duda creo que os puede llegar a gustar, espero no equivocarme. Y tercero, esto es un favor que os pido, un suplica que lanzo. Veréis quiero regalarle a mi hermana una camiseta con diseño especial. El problema es que soy una negada para el uso de programas de retoque de fotos. Me gustaría recorta un par de fotos y unirlas en un bonito fondo. Si alguien pudiera ayudarme con eso, o alguien que se le dé muy bien dibujar le gustaría ayudarme, yo se lo agradecería de corazón. Si alguien puede que me deje un mensaje privado por aquí o por twitter, gracias de antemano.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 34**

Un mes después

POV RICK

Ha pasado un mes y aún no se si se esta haciendo justicia o no. Sigo teniendo pesadillas cada noche y pensé que después del juicio todo acabaría. Por eso me planteo si él, si Alex desde el más allá no me esta dando a entender que no cree que sea todo esto justo. Y no lo es. Me encantaría poder escucharlo una vez más, que me dijera que está bien y que no pasa nada, necesito su perdón.

Cada día que pasa me encuentro mucho peor. Vivir en la cárcel para nada es algo paradisiaco, y mucho menos la convivencia con el resto de presos.

Por supuesto hay de todo tipo de presos pero intento evitarlos a todos, siento como si volviera atrás como si volviera a encerrarme en mi mismo.

Kate está cumpliendo su promesa y viene a verme cada día de visitas. Intento estar bien para ella, para mis padres e incluso para Paula cuando ha venido a verme pero no puedo estarlo, no cuando siento como me derrumbo cada día más, como caigo a un precipicio que no tiene fin.

Paso todo el tiempo que me dan enfrascado en el papel y el lápiz escribiendo cuentos para Alex pero cada vez me es más complicado. Para ello tengo que sacar una parte de mí que está siendo vencida por la oscuridad. Siento que no puedo salir de esto solo, que la necesito a ella y por supuesto necesito la inocencia de ese niño por el que aún sigo luchando.

Paula ha querido traerlo para que lo vea pero me es imposible verlo y menos aquí en estas circunstancias aunque sé que algún día se enterara de lo que paso y ese día espero ser yo quien se lo cuente. Por eso no sé si estar cerca de él es lo mejor, no quiero que cuando se entere piense que he estado engañándole todo este tiempo, pero tengo que esperar es solo un niño y ahora mismo no puede entender que es lo que pasa.

Tengo toda la celda repleta de dibujos suyos, no caben ni uno más pero siguen llegando y yo sigo colocándolos aunque sea casi uno encima de otro porque son los que me dan la fuerza para seguir luchando, porque sería tan fácil dejarse ir.

Hoy es día de visita y como casi siempre vienen primero mis padres y después se pasa Kate un ratito. Tienen que dividirse el tiempo pero parece que de momento lo llevan bien.

No dejo de pedirle a Kate día tras día que no venga, que siga con su vida pero siento una punzada cada vez que lo digo porque la vez que Kate me diga que no vuelve sé que me vendré tan abajo que no sabré seguir. Aunque no se lo diga para mi es importante verla y saber que sigue ahí a pesar de todo.

Me llevan hacia la zona para las visitas y cuando llego allí está mi madre y mi padre juntos esperándome. A pesar de por todo lo que han pasado y lo que aún están pasando los veo bien, o al menos ponen esa cara para mí y se lo agradezco porque si los viera mal no sé qué sería de mí.

-Hola-digo cuando llego a la mesa y mi madre se lanza a abrazarme con fuerza a pesar de las miradas poco amistosas de los guardias. Después llega el turno de mi padre que me da otro abrazo aunque este más rápido.

En cuanto nos sentamos mi madre me agarra de las manos y me las mira, dice que las manos son el reflejo de estado de ánimos.

-Hijo déjate de morderte las uñas.

-No hay mucho que hacer por aquí-digo sonriendo.

-¿Cómo estás?-dice mi padre mirándome fijamente y yo trago saliva porque me toca mentir.

-Bien… ¿Cómo va el juicio?

-Sin avances, va lento-dice como si fuera algo malo pero sé que Kate se está ocupando para que así sea porque quiere venir a verme el máximo de tiempo posible. Y yo lo agradezco por poder verlo y porque estar aquí sabiendo que mi padre está en otra cárcel seguramente y no poder hacer nada y pensar que mi madre este sola mientras nosotros pagamos por nuestros pecados me da miedo, mucho miedo.

-¿Cómo esta Paula? ¿Y el niño?

-Ambos están bien aunque te echan de menos. Paula no podía venir a verte esta vez pero me mando esto para ti-dice entregándome unos pocos de dibujos más y una cartulina con la foto de Alex donde ponía Feliz día del Padre. Enseguida mire a mi madre con lágrimas en los ojos-Fue el día del padre y él…pensó en ti cariño-dijo y yo ya no pude evitar que las lágrimas corrieran como ríos de agua salada por mis mejillas.

-Ese niño es un cielo-dice mi padre sorprendiéndome y levanto la cabeza para mirarlo-pasa mucho tiempo en casa, todos pasamos mucho tiempo juntos y por cierto le encantan tus cuentos no dejes de mandárselos porque me tiene frito con que le lea todos los que pueda y ya me los se casi de memoria-dice mi padre sonriendo y me quedo impresionado por las vueltas que da la vida.

-Os veis...-pregunto a media voz.

-Nos diste una lección con lo que hiciste con ese pequeño. Gracias a ti hemos recapacitados y vamos a ayudarlos porque para eso son de la familia. Has hecho durante todo este tiempo lo que tu hermano hubiera querido que todos hiciéramos por ese niño. Ahora tenemos que ocuparnos nosotros. Aunque he de decir que no deja de preguntar y de hablar de ti-dice mi madre sonriendo y yo le devuelvo la sonrisa pero esta vez es una sonrisa sincera, una sonrisa llena de orgullo por la familia que tengo.

-Lo echo mucho de menos-digo con la voz tomada.

-Puedes verlo si quieres.

-No creo que sea el mejor lugar ya os lo he dicho.

-Hijo él te echa de menos. Podéis pedir una vis a vis. Estaréis en otra zona más tranquila.

-No quiero que vea todo esto.

-Podemos hacerlo como un juego.

-No quiero…

-No creo que aguante un año sin ver a su tío. Te quiere mucho y no sabes lo que te echa de menos. De momento aguanta pero un año…no sé si podrá.

-Tendrá que hacerlo, cuando sea mayor lo entenderá. O eso espero.

-Es un gran chico y lo entenderá.

-Tenemos que irnos si quieres ver luego a Kate-dice mi padre levantándose y yo me levanto asintiendo. Enseguida mi madre vuelve a abrazarme y antes de irse se dirige al guardia que no deja de mirarla.

-¿Necesita un abrazo?-dice pasando delante de él haciéndome reír.

Los dejo ir y me vuelvo a sentar en mi silla dejando mis pensamientos volar hacia mi pequeño. Cojo su regalo y no dejo de mirar la foto. Está muy guapo. Esos ojos tan de los Castle me atraen enseguida. Lo echo de menos pero tengo que mirar lo que es mejor para él y este ambiente no lo es, tengo que mantenerlo fuera de todo esto.

De repente siento unas manos que me tapan los ojos y cuando me giro allí esta Kate sonriéndome. Tiene ojeras en su cara que sin duda ha intentado ocultar pero no lo ha conseguido. Antes de darme cuenta esta abrazándome con fuerza y entierro mi cara en su cuello llenándome de su olor. Pero antes de que dure demasiado ya está el maldito guardia carraspeando para que nos alejáramos.

-Hola-dice con esa sonrisa que me vuelve loco y que hace que me olvide de todo.

-Hola.

-¿Cómo estás?-dice y yo le miro con mala cara porque estoy cansando de esa pregunta-Vale no hace falta que respondas-dice mirando hacia el infinito.

-¿Qué tal el juicio?-pregunto para saber cómo está el asunto de mi padre, pero la veo suspirar y me responde sin ganas sin dudar no viene para esto pero no quería meterme en algo que me hace daño.

-Va bien, alargándolo.

-Kate…

-No está bien, ya me ha quedado claro que no te viene bien mi visita.

-No es eso. No es el momento para hablar de algo que ahora mismo…no me ayuda.

-No te ayuda pensar en mi-dice dolida y yo siento que cada cosa que digo le hago más daño y ese me hace más daño a mí.

-Me hace daño pensar en ti porque no puedo estar contigo y estoy haciéndote perder el tiempo y no puedo pensar en ello.

-No pierdo el tiempo por querer estar contigo.

-Si lo haces. Perderás al menos un año de tu vida, no soy bueno para ti Kate.

-Déjame decidir a mí. Yo sé que es bueno o malo para mí. Tú me haces feliz y si tengo que venir todas las semanas para decírtelo vendré y te lo diré. No me voy a cansar de hacerlo.

-Pero aunque salga en un año….no sé si estaré preparado.

-Te ayudaré a que lo estés. Estaré aquí siempre Rick.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque te quiero, simplemente porque te quiero.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Gracias a todos por leer y espero que os haya gustado. No sé si habréis usado algún pañuelito porque yo releyendo no he podido evitar, seré que estoy algo sensible ;)**

 **Gracias a todos y que tengáis un buen fin de semana, nos vemos el lunes.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	35. Capítulo 35

**Buenos días a todos, os dejo con un nuevo capítulo. Espero que os siga gustando y sé qué queréis que este año pase rápido pero de momento va como va. Pero eso si dándoos momentos Caskett por medio lo prometo y prometo que la estancia en la cárcel va a ser rápida. Ya quedan pocos capítulos.**

 **Hoy vuelve a ser #CastleMonday, hoy final en Cuatro de nuestra serie favorita, hoy volvemos a despedirnos de ella pero no para siempre, nunca para siempre.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 35**

POV KATE

Sabía que ya no iba a poder alargar mucho el juicio. Ya no me quedaba a nadie más a quien subir al estrado y la jueza ya empezaba a mirarme con mala cara. Miro a Alexander y me sonríe mientras me da una palmadita de apoyo por debajo de la mesa.

-¿Tiene algún testigo más?-me pregunta la jueza mirándome casi sin darme opción a decir que sí.

-Me gustaría llamar a declarar a mi cliente, el señor Alexander Castle-digo levantándome. No podía esperar más, quizás hoy sería el último día de este juicio, quizás ya no tuviera oportunidad para estirar más antes de que se rompieran.

Alexander se levantó y juró decir la verdad y nada más que la verdad. Me levanto con mis papeles y por un segundo miro hacia las sillas de atrás juntándome mi mirada con Martha y veo que asiente entendiendo que esto llega a su fin, que se va a quedar sola. Pero eso no será así, no pienso dejarla sola, no mientras pueda evitarlo.

-Señor Castle, ¿nos puede hablar de que se encontró cuando llego?

-Encontré el coche de mi hijo mayor…estrellado contra un árbol.

-¿Cómo se encontraban su hijos?

-Alex…Alex no respiraba-dijo sin poder evitar que se le saltaran las lágrimas recordando de nuevo aquel fatídico día-ya estaba muerto cuando llegue, no pude hacer nada por él. Rick seguía vivo pero apenas estaba consciente.

-¿Qué se le paso por la cabeza en ese momento?

-Que mi vida había cambiado. ¿Cómo se puede vivir tras perder a tu hijo?

-Lo entiendo. ¿Y después?

-Después pensé que aún tenía un hijo por el que luchar. Rick había cometido un grave error y…no podía perder a otro hijo. No podía.

-¿Se arrepiente?

-Si me lo hubieras preguntado hace un par de meses le hubiera dicho que no. Pero ahora…mi hijo me ha dado toda una lección y sé que hice mal. Quizás si le hubiera dejado pagar por lo que hizo ahora mismo estaría ya viviendo su vida. Le he hecho perder cuatro años. Pensé que por tener 17 años era un niño indefenso, que era aún un niño. Pero me ha demostrado que es un gran chico y que sabe más de la vida que yo mismo. Así que ahora mismo me arrepiento viendo las consecuencias. Pero si no supiera nada, si volviera a aquel día y no supiera lo que iba a pasar, volvería a proteger a mi hijo, porque ya no podía hacer nada por Alex. Tenía que salvarlo, tenía que mantenerlo al menos a él a mi lado-dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Qué siente ahora?

-Siento orgullo por mi hijo, y siento que tengo que pagar por lo que hice. Pero me siento feliz si esto por fin acaba con esto. Llevamos cuatro años viviendo sin vivir. Perder a un hijo es horroroso pero perder a dos….Pagaré con la cabeza alta por mis pecados. Por el hijo que perdí y por el hijo que he recuperado.

-Gracias eso es todo-digo emocionada por la palabras de Alexander y sentándome de nuevo.

El fiscal decidió denegar la posibilidad de preguntarle y con ello dio fin al juicio. La jueza se fue a deliberar mientras nos quedamos casi apagados por no conseguir alargarlo más.

-Lo siento.

-¿Por qué?

-Por no poder alargarlo más.

-Has hecho todo lo que has podido. Eres muy buena, ojala no decidas dejarlo.

-Ahora no me planteo nada la verdad.

-Todo va a salir bien. Prométeme que no los dejaras solo.

-No pienso hacerlo-digo mirando hacia atrás para ver a Martha allí preocupada por el futuro de su marido.

De repente la jueza entró y sabía que ya no había vuelta atrás, que todo había llegado a su fin. Por una parte era algo bueno pero para Martha tenía que ser muy duro tener que quedarse sola mientras su marido y su hijo estaban en la cárcel.

-Bueno quiero dejar claro que he escuchado a cada uno de los testigos-dice la jueza mirándome de nuevo con mala cara por alargar algo que no merecía para ella la pena-y tras valorar todo condenó a…-pero no acabo cuando de repente alguien entró interrumpiendo a la jueza que le echo una mirada de muy pocos amigos. Se acercó a ella y tras mantener una conversación privada de apenas unos segundos la jueza volvió a hablar-sintiéndolo mucho tendré que suspender el juicio.

-Pero señoría…-dice el fiscal sin entender nada como ninguno de nosotros.

Miré a Alexander para saber si él tenía algo que ver con todo esto pero parecía igual de sorprendido que el resto de gente.

-Siento tener que cancelarlo pero ahora mismo no puedo hacer otra cosa. Ahora si me perdonan me gustaría hablar con usted señor Castle, con su mujer y su abogada. Si me acompañan…-dijo levantándose y haciéndonos levantarnos para seguirla. No entendía nada, solo esperaba que Alexander no hubiera hecho alguna locura y ahora fuera a pagarlo con creces.

POV RICK

Estaba algo frustrado. Me sentía solo y aunque normalmente me gustaba eso ahora mismo sabiendo por lo que estaba pasando mi familia me gustaría poder estar ahí apoyando a mi madre que sin duda era la persona que peor tenía que estar pasándola. Después de todo mi padre y yo estamos seguros de lo que hacemos, sabemos y queremos pagar por lo que hicimos. Pero ella…ella se queda sola por culpa de nuestros errores.

Estoy esperando una llamada. Algo que llevo anulando semana tras semana pero ya no puedo anularlo más. Paula me llamo hace un par de días y casi me obligo a aceptar que Alex me llamara. Me negué con todas mis fuerzas porque aunque me encantaría poder escucharlo sé que después de ello me matara el no poder verlo, aún más que ahora. Y con eso no sé si poder vivir.

Pero aquí estoy en la fila esperando mis cinco minutos de llamada, para poder hablar con él. No sé qué decirle. Llevo toda la noche pensándola y ahora a la luz del día aún no sé qué decir. Creo que prefiero callar y escucharlo a él.

El momento se acerca, cada vez la cola es más corta y siento como se me seca la garganta. Y sé que son solo cinco minutos pero van a ser los cinco minutos más largos y a la vez más cortos de mi vida.

Cuando el chico que tenía delante empezó ya a despedirse de su llamada sentí una presión en el pecho, sabía que lo que dijera o dejara de decir podía ayudar a Alex a seguir adelante. Quería que estuviera bien y que supiera que nada estaba mal con él, que era yo pero que lo quería sobre toda las cosas.

Cuando llego mi turno tome todo el aire posible llenando mis pulmones y enseguida cogí el teléfono. A los pocos segundos escuché su vocecita al otro lado y sentí como la emoción me embargó.

-¿Tito?-preguntó con su vocecita llena de ilusión y sentí como las lágrimas empezaron a caer por mi cara.

-Hola campeón-digo sonriendo mientras lloro solo de imaginármelo con el teléfono en la mano.

-Tito, ¿Dónde estás? Quiero verte. Voy mucho a la casita del árbol pero tú no estás allí-dice llorando y siento como mi corazón estalla en mil pedazos-¿Ya no me quieres?

-Cariño…-digo roto de dolor-campeón te quiero mucho eso no lo dudes ¿Vale? No puedo verte ahora pero te prometo que en cuanto vuelva lo primero que haré será ir a verte. Te lo prometo.

-¿Por qué no puedes venir?

-No lo entenderías. Cuando sea mayor te explicaré todo. Pero quiero que sepas que te quiero mucho Alex y que si pudiera estar ahí contigo estaría.

-Yo también te quiero tito.

-Si quieres puedes llamarme la semana que viene ¿te parece?-digo para intentar animarlo y parece que lo consigo.

-Si. Te echo de menos.

-Y yo a ti cariño.

-Me gusta mucho los cuentos y como me los cuenta el abuelo y mama pero me gusta cómo me lo cuentas tu más.

-Prometo que te contaré un cuento antes de que te des cuentas.

-TE quiero.

-Y yo a ti cariño. Sigue mandándome dibujos que me encantan.

-Vale.

-Tengo que dejarte-digo al ver cómo me hacen la señal de que el tiempo ha acabado.

-Vale tito. TE quiero mucho.

-Y yo-dije colgando con todo el dolor de mi corazón pero a pesar de lo que creía me sentía mejor, mucho mejor desde que entre. Ese niño era la luz de mi vida y el que me mantenía con la mente en su sitio.

Cuando paso por el lado del guardia enseguida me conduce a las duchas. Me meto dentro y empiezo a ducharme con la mente puesta en el exterior. Ya han pasado dos meses desde que estoy aquí dentro y aunque aún me siento mal por todo, siento que tengo mucho por lo que luchar. Por mi pequeño que está ahí y me necesita, por Paula por su apoyo y por lo que le debo, por mis padres por el tiempo perdido y por supuesto por Kate, esa mujer que ha cambiado mi vida, que lucha por nosotros por muy difícil que se lo ponga.

Acabe de ducharme me secó rápidamente y me coloco el pantalón para salir de allí cuanto antes. Siento como todos me miran y eso hace que me sienta incómodo. Voy a salir del baño mientras me coloco la camiseta tapándome la cara y en ese instante siento que choco contra alguien. Cuando voy a disculparme siento como me empujan contra la pared dejándome atrapado contra ella y su cuerpo. Siento miedo al ver su cara de pocos amigos.

-Lo siento no quería…-digo disculpándome para evitar cualquier tipo de pelea pero cuando lo miro a la cara veo que hay algo más.

-Tengo un mensaje para tu padre, si consigues dárselo-dice justo antes de hacer un movimiento con su mano y justo antes de sentir como algo afilado me atravesaba el torso sintiendo un dolor atroz-Dile a tu padre que cuando se juega con dejar a asesinos en la calle a veces ahí inocentes que lo pagan-dice sacando ese objeto afilado de mi cuerpo y volviendo a clavarlo una vez más.

Sentí como mi cuerpo empezaba a aflojar hasta que termine en el suelo casi sin lograr respirar. Enseguida lleve mi mano a mi costado para evitar la hemorragia pero apenas conseguía mantener los ojos abiertos y sentí como por segunda vez en mi vida, la vida se me iba de las manos sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo. Y con eso, con el pensamiento de las personas que quiero en mi mente pierdo el conocimiento una vez más.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **HUY! Un poquito de drama, no quería pero…jiji. Veremos qué le pasa a Rick y como esta. Por suerte no voy a haceros esperar mucho para el próximo capítulo, mañana más.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	36. Capítulo 36

**Buenos días, todavía con los pelos de punta después del maratón final ayer de Castle en cuatro. Fue increíble, pero triste a la vez volver a despedirse de LA SERIE en mayúsculas. Gracias a los que ayer con ese día de locura sacaron tiempo para leer y dejar mensajes sois increíbles. Ayer con el fragor del momento en twitter di el título de mi nueva historia. Ahora hago lo mismo aquí. Se llamara Testigo protegido, a no sé qué hay algún cambio de última hora. Más adelante os dejaré un pequeño resumen para que sepáis por donde irá la cosa.**

 **Gracias a todos y a seguir con Castle hasta que podamos.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 36**

POV KATE

Me levanto preocupada por lo que ha pasado. No entiendo que puede haber pasado para que la jueza haya suspendido el juicio. Tengo miedo porque a pesar de que puede ser una buena noticia porque no tendrá que entrar inmediatamente, algo me dice que algo va mal.

-Alexander ¿tienes algo que contarme?-digo frenándole para saber a qué me enfrentaba.

-No tengo nada que ver, ¡De verdad!-dice al ver mi cara de incredulidad.

-¿Paso algo?-pregunta Martha sin duda preocupada.

-No lo sé. Pero parece que vamos a salir de dudas ya-digo al ver como la jueza nos llama para poder entrar en su despacho.

Entramos los tres nerviosos pero sin saber que era lo que iba a pasar. Nos sentamos y tras hablar unos segundos con su ayudante nos quedamos solos con la jueza.

-Bien siento el retraso pero tengo otros casos pendientes.

-Podemos ir al grano-digo impaciente por saber qué es lo que pasa-no es normal suspender así un juicio a estas alturas.

-Y normalmente no lo hubiera hecho pero…creo que no sería justo. Puede esperar unos días para pagar por sus errores-dice mirando a Alexander que empieza a ponerse nervioso.

-¿Y entonces…?

-Siento decirle que…he recibido una llamada. Su hijo…

-¿Qué le ha pasado a mi hijo?-pregunta Martha poniéndose de pie muy preocupada.

-Lo siento pero acaban de sacarlo para el hospital. Lo han atacado aún no se mucho pero creo que deberían ir con él-dice mirándome y siento como el corazón se me paraliza. Sé que tengo que ser fuerte y más cuando siento como Martha rompe a llorar completamente desolada y me levanto como puedo para abrazarla porque Alexander está también en shock.

Me abrazo con fuerza a Martha hasta que siento como se desmaya en mis brazos. Consigo mantenerla entre mis brazos hasta poder dejarla sobre la silla sentada.

-Martha…Martha…-dice Alexander saliendo de su asombro y atendiendo a su mujer.

-Creo que voy a llamar a un médico.

-Si será mejor-digo casi sin darme cuenta. Por mi cabeza solo pasa su imagen y por lo que está pasando. No puedo pensar que en estos momentos está luchando por su vida, no puedo pensarlo porque mi vida se va con la suya.

Cuando llegamos al hospital enseguida se llevan a Martha a una cama para que pueda descansar y le dan un sedante para relajarla. Yo no quiero dejarla sola pero necesito saber de Rick. Aunque sé que no soy familia y a mí no me dirán nada de nada.

-Alexander yo me quedo con ella. Ves tú a ver como este Rick.

-¿Segura?

-Sí, yo no puedo ayudar allí. Asegúrate de que este bien-digo con lágrimas en los ojos sin poder evitar romperme ante la situación.

-Gracias-dice dándome un apretón en el brazo y saliendo disparado.

Yo quiero estar con Rick, quiero agarrarle de la mano y decirle que todo va a salir bien, pero no puedo hacerlo. Tengo que conformarme con estar aquí sentada junto a otra cama de hospital cuidando de su madre y rezando porque todo salga bien. Tiene que salir bien.

Se supone que a partir de ahora todo tenía que ir a mejor. Que después de pasar por todo esto iba a poder empezar a vivir de nuevo tras cuatro largos años que ya casi se han convertido en cinco. Tiene derecho a ser feliz, no es gusto que le pase esto ahora. Lo necesito a mi lado, he luchado tanto por él, por nosotros, para perderlo ahora. No, no puedo perderlo.

Agarro la mano de Martha que está dormida por el sedante y me encantaría poder cambiarme por ella, no poder sentir nada en estos momentos en los que el dolor me tiene paralizada. Veo pasar a alguien por la puerta y de repente reacciono levantándome cuando me doy cuenta de quién se trata.

Tengo que salir casi corriendo para alcanzarla y lo consigo cuando justo da la vuelta a la esquina y la paro dando un grito porque ni si quiera recuerdo su nombre.

-Hey.

-OH hola-dice mirándome intentando reconocer de donde le sueno-¿Tu eres la novia-abogada de Rick?

-Si. Tú eres la enfermera de la cárcel ¿no?

-Si.

-¿Cómo está?-digo a media voz intentado no quebrarme.

-Yo…

-Por favor, necesito saber algo.

-Está muy mal. No quiero mentirte. Cuando llego a la enfermería yo…pensé que no saldría de allí. Es un milagro que siga vivo. Pero es buena noticia, es un luchador.

-¿Tan grave es?-digo sin poder evitar romperme y sin querer saberlo en verdad.

-Lo siento. Ha perdido mucha sangre y…creo que está en buenas manos pero va a necesitar algo de ayuda divina. Así que si sabes rezar…-dice mirándome a los ojos muy seria y siento como me rompo del todo y acabo tirada en el suelo sin poder parar de llorar. No puedo perderlo, no ahora…

Siento como me abrazan con fuerza pero yo no pienso en eso, solo puedo pensar en él. En por lo que tiene que estar pasando y por lo poco que puedo hacer yo para ayudarlo. Esta vez está solo en esta lucha y eso lo hace mucho peor para mí y para su familia. Pero tenía que salir de esta, tenía que salir de esta porque me prometió una vez una vida feliz juntos y llevo luchando por ella y esperando por ella demasiado como para ahora perderlo.

Me limpio las lágrimas con rabia y con ayuda de ella me levanto del suelo en el que me había hundido. Tengo que ser fuerte por él, por su familia y por mí. Tengo que ser fuerte y mandarle todo mi apoyo.

-Estoy bien-digo separándome de ella para poder mantener la compostura.

-Es normal tener miedo en estos momentos.

-No es eso. Tengo rabia porque nos pase ahora. No merece todo esto. Es un gran chico y ha tenido una vida de mierda. La vida es una mierda.

-La vida tiene que ser justa con él. Es un gran chico lo sé. Necesita tu fuerza.

-Si pudiera hacer algo por él.

-Tener fe. Ten fe y todo saldrá bien.

-Tengo que tener fe-digo más para mí misma que para nadie aunque ahora mismo el miedo aún siga venciendo a mis ganas de creer que todo tiene que salir bien.

-Será mejor que vayas con Rick, estar cerca de él te ayudara.

-Tengo que…-quedarme con su madre iba a decir pero ella volvió a cortarme.

-Ella está bien. Rick necesita saber que estás cerca. Os he visto juntos y sé que juntos sois más fuertes.

-Gracias…perdona ni si quiera recuerdo tu nombre.

-Lanie-dice sonriendo y girándose para desaparecer de mi vista.

Miro hacia la habitación de Martha y veo que sigue dormida y según los médicos pasaran horas antes de que despierte y la verdad es que necesito saber algo de Rick, necesito estar lo más cerca posible de él.

Me dirigí corriendo hacia el quirófano y allí me encuentro con un Alexander que no puede parar quieto. Me doy cuenta de por el dolor que tiene que estar pasando y me siento mal.

-¿Kate?-dice sorprendido cuando me ve.

-Está bien, tardara en despertar y necesitaba…necesitaba saber cómo esta.

-No sé aún nada. No dejan de entrar y salir un montón de gente pero no me cuentan nada. No sé si eso es bueno o no…

-He hablado con la enfermera de la cárcel-digo casi sin darme cuenta.

-¿Y es grave?-me pregunta con mucha preocupación y no sé si decirle la verdad o mentirle. Pero no puedo contestarle porque cuando voy a decirle lo grave que esta siento un nudo en mi estómago que hace que vuelva a romperme y siento como Alexander me abraza con fuerza y me siento mal porque él tenga que consolarme a mi después de por todo lo que ha pasado, él merece mi apoyo y yo soy incapaz de dejar de llorar me siento débil, frágil sin él a mi lado.

-Tranquila, conozco a mi hijo y es un luchador. Ya una vez me dijeron que no saldría de esa. Estuvo un mes en coma y de repente volvió a la vida. Es un chico fuerte, y la vida nos debe una.

-No puedo perderlo-digo a media voz.

-No vamos a perderlo-dice Alexander poniendo su mejor cara intentando calmarme y lo hace durante unos segundos hasta que veo como un médico sale de repente del quirófano y se dirige hacia nosotros con cara…cara de cansancio.

-¿Familiares de Richard Castle?

-Si-dice Alexander encarándole y yo me quedo atrás esperando noticias pero con miedo de escucharlas-¿Cómo está mi hijo?-dice preocupado y veo como la cara de médico cambia y lo veo tomar aire como cuando tiene que prepararse para dar una mala noticia y siento como mi corazón se para de repente, siento como todo mi mundo se derrumba a mi alrededor. Y quiero verlo, necesito verlo y sentirlo. Lo necesito para poder vivir y entonces todo se vuelve negro y solo veo su sonrisa junto a la mía y ya nada me importa, no quiero despertar quiero estar siempre así y me dejo llevar por él, siempre.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **No me matéis, no tenía planeado que este tramo de historia fuera gusto después del final de Castle en cuatro, pero ¿Qué hago? Solo avisaros de tener pañuelos cerca ;) imagino que os sobraría alguno de ayer.**

 **Bueno daros las gracias a todos por leer y que nos vemos el jueves por aquí. Todavía queda mucha historia, cada vez menos pero todavía queda.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter:tamyalways**


	37. Capítulo 37

**Buenos días a todos, gracias por estar ahí y por dejarme vivir para que pueda seguir subiendo ;). Probablemente si todo sale bien, empezaré a trabajar en breve, lo que perjudicara un poco a la hora de subir pero seguiré haciéndolo no os preocupéis aunque el horario cambiara y puede que no pueda subir los cuatro días a la semana pero de tres no bajo. Aunque aún es pronto para saber ya os iré informando.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 37**

POV KATE

Veo su sonrisa y sonrió lo veo a unos paso de mí y quiero acercarme a él pero choco una y otra vez contra una pared imaginaria y empiezo a inquietarme, a desesperarme. Siento como el corazón se me acelera, lo veo ahí todavía mirándome con esa sonrisa que me derrite pero también siento una grave presión por no poder tocarle, abrazarle, besarle.

Pero de repente lo veo sonreírme por última vez y se gira alejándose de mí. Grito con todas mis fuerzas su nombre pero no consigo hacerle parar. Veo como se aleja y siento como las lágrimas caen por mi cara mientras me dejo caer rota de dolor.

-Kate…Kate…-escucho como me llaman y abro los ojos. Siento mis mejillas húmedas por el sueño tan real que acabo de vivir.

Abro los ojos y miro a mí alrededor. Hay demasiada luz para mis ojos recién abiertos. Los cierro intentando protegerlos pero entonces recuerdo el sueño y el porque de él y los abro rápidamente preguntando por él.

-Rick….Rick… ¿Dónde está?

-Kate tranquila-dice una voz conocida a mi lado y enseguida recuerdo a quien pertenece.

-Lanie…

-Tranquila…

-¿Y Rick? Necesito saber…necesito…

-Si no te tranquilizas no te pienso decir nada. Así que respira, despacio-dice intentando calmarme pero yo no puedo. Quiero decírselo pero por su cara veo que va muy en serio, así que me callo e intento que mi respiración al menos se calme.

-¿Cómo esta?-digo algo más calmada aunque el corazón sigue latiendo con fuerza.

-No hay novedades.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que sigue vivo y esa es una gran noticia, la mejor. Sabes que…está muy mal.

-Tenemos que esperar al milagro-digo por ella y ella asiente.

-Pero cuanto más tiempo pase mucho mejor, el tiempo ahora es nuestro aliado.

-¿Cuánto llevo aquí?

-Apenas un par de horas.

-Ajam…-respondo algo ausente pensando en él y en la lucha que está manteniendo ahora mismo. Quizás la más dura de su vida y mira que no ha tenido una vida fácil. Esta vez no puedo hacer nada para ayudar y eso hace que me sienta aun peor.

-Ha estado aquí el padre de Rick pero ha ido a ver a su mujer.

-Dios… ¿Cómo estaba?

-Fuerte, a pesar de las consecuencias.

-No sé como puede sobrellevarlo si Rick…

-Hey, no pensemos en ello. Tienes que estar fuerte, aunque no lo creas le llega toda vuestra fuerza.

-Yo ahora no creo que pueda ayudarle mucho.

-Si puedes, más de lo que piensas. Solo tienes que cerrar los ojos y pensar de forma positiva. Si piensas mal toda ira mal y eso no es lo que queremos.

-¿Sabes? Eso mismo le dije yo cuando empezamos. Era muy negativo y tenía miedo de que no confiara en lo nuestro y se acabara antes de empezar. Pero me demostró que quería luchar por lo nuestro. Es tan valiente.

-Entonces lucha por él, lucha por vosotros.

-Nunca he dejado de hacerlo durante…su estancia en la cárcel, incluso cuando el dejo de luchar. Pero ahora…

-Ahora más que nunca necesita sentirte cerca. Ahora no puedes verlo pero cuando lo veas, cuando puedas estar con él tienes que ir a verlo. Hablarle, tocarle, todo eso puede ayudarle.

-Si esta inconsciente.

-Aunque lo este puede sentirte Kate. Si te siente cerca, luchando, no tengas dudas de que él también lo hará.

-Puf… ¿Cuándo crees que podré verlo?-pregunto dejándome convencer por sus palabras y porque necesitaba creer y ahora mismo era lo que más me ayudaba a hacerlo.

-No lo sé. Pero hoy seguro que no. Creo que deberías irte a descansar a casa. Hasta mañana como muy pronto no os dejarán pasar. Así que es mejor que estés a tope.

-No voy a irme.

-Creo que tiene razón-dice Alexander desde la puerta. Se le ve agotado y no es para menos pero aun así se le ve fuerte, mucho más fuerte de lo que yo puedo decir de mí.

-¿Por qué queréis que me vaya?

-Porque es lo mejor para ti ahora mismo y lo mejor para ti es lo mejor para mi hijo.

-¿Lo mejor para tu hijo es que este lejos?

-No, lo mejor para mi hijo es que este bien. Vete a casa descansa un poco y vuelve con las pilas cargadas. Ella tiene razón, te va a necesitar cerca y cuando lo haga no puede verte desfallecer. Tienes que estar a tope Kate.

-¿Cómo…como puedes mantenerte de pie? ¿Cómo puedes hacerlo?-digo sin poder parar de llorar.

-Porque mi familia me necesita. Tengo que ser fuerte para ellos.

-Crees…crees…

-Creo que todo va a salir bien-dijo muy seguro sorprendiéndome.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

-Porque conozco a mi hijo, ya he pasado por esto en otra ocasión y lo supero. Si alguien puede volver a hacerlo es él. Sé que lo logrará-dijo con una sonrisa y yo solo asentí limpiándome las lágrimas intentando ser fuerte, porque si un padre que ya ha perdido un hijo puede aguantar y estar fuerte yo tengo que serlo también, por él y por todo ellos.

Llegue a casa tras coger un taxi con poca energía. Sentía que le estaba fallando por alejarme de él pero que otra cosa podía hacer. Me deje caer sobre la cama con la ropa y todo y cerré los ojos.

Debí quedarme traspuesta porque me desperté al escuchar como daban en la puerta. Me levanté con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban y al abrir la puerta mi madre entró con toda su energía.

-Cariño que mala cara tienes. ¿Vas a venir hoy a…?-pero no acabo de preguntar cuando vio como volvía a derrumbarme y enseguida me atrapo entre sus brazos como cuando era una niña. Allí entre sus brazos me desahogue durante unos buenos minutos hasta que conseguí sosegarme.

-Cariño…

-Es Rick.

-¿Qué le ha pasado?

-Esta en el hospital. Está muy mal-digo con la voz tomada por el dolor de decir una vez más esas palabras.

-Oh cariño-dijo mi madre volviendo a abrazarme-¿Que han dicho los médicos?

-Hay que esperar pero…dan pocas esperanzas.

-cariño mientras hay vida hay esperanzas.

-Si le pierdo…

-Hey, tienes que ser fuerte. Si eres fuerte le ayudaras.

-No entiendo porque todo el mundo me dice eso, no puedo hacer nada para ayudarlo.

-Eso no es así. Cuando hay un amor tan enorme como el vuestro que ha superado tantos obstáculos cariño puede ayudar siempre. Cuando estoy mal solo con ver que tu padre esta ahí ya estoy mejor. Hay amores que ayudan solo por estar ahí, en el aire.

-Pero esto no puedo solucionarlo el amor.

-Cariño el amor es la mayor arma para luchar. El amor lo cura todo. Ese chico te quiere y tú a él, ya me lo has demostrado así que no dejes de luchar. No lo has hecho antes no empieces ahora.

-Nunca pensé que podría enamorarme así de alguien. Cuando siempre hablabas de como os conocisteis papa y tú, como os seguís mirando. Pensé que lo vuestro era único, que nunca tendría algo así en mi vida. Pero cuando lo conocí…

-Creíste en el amor.

-Sin duda. Recuerdo la primera vez que lo vi, me pareció un niño mal criado. Recuerdo que no lo entendía. Cuando me dejo entrar yo…tuve que comerme mis palabras y mi primera impresión. Puede que sea la mejor persona que he conocido en mi vida.

-A pesar de sus errores.

-Incluso con sus errores, esos le ha ayudado a ser quien es. Ojala nada hubiera pasado pero…eso le ha hecho madurar de una manera que quizás nunca hubiera conseguido. La vida va moldeando nuestras formas de ser y la de Rick no ha sido para nada fácil. Pero él ha salido bien de todo eso, es mucho mejor ahora. Aunque…

-¿Aunque?

-Desde que está en la cárcel estaba distinto. Estaba reacio a volver a vivir. Es como si después de enterarse de lo que paso se le fueran las fuerzas.

-Es normal. Es algo complicado por lo que pasar. ¿Te imaginas? Es muy duro para él. Pero estoy segura de que saldrá de esto, que volverá a sonreír y a vivir. Porque se lo merece y porque siempre vas a estar ahí para él, como él lo estará para ti.

-Eso espero.

-Ten fe cariño y todo saldrá bien. Ahora vete un rato a descansar, yo mientras te preparo algo de comer.

-Quiero volver…

-Ya volverás pero no antes de dormir al menos un par de horas más y de comerte un buen plato. Tienes que cuidarte tú también sino no podrás ayudarle.

-Vale-digo besándola en la mejilla y tumbándome en la cama. No podía llevarle nunca la contraria y además empezaba a creer que tenían razón. Necesitaba creer que podía ayudar y de que todo iba a salir bien porque si no iba a poder aguantar todo esto. Cerré los ojos y me deje llevar por el cansancio, solo esperaba que cuando despertara toda esta pesadilla hubiera acabado.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Mañana un nuevo capítulo. Veremos cómo Kate ve a Rick y en qué situación se encuentra. Gracias a todos por leer y estar ahí.**

 **Mañana más XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	38. Capítulo 38

**Buenos días, aquí os dejo un nuevo capítulo de la historia. Veremos el rencuentro de Kate con Rick, veremos si la fuerza de su amor puede hacerle superar este nuevo obstáculo en su vida. Gracias a todos por leer y dejar vuestros comentarios.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 38**

POV KATE

Tras dormir ese par de horas y tras una comida tranquila con mi madre me dirigí directamente al hospital, quería estar cerca de él. El sol picaba en la calle mientras entraba en la triste sala del hospital. Cuando giro la esquina para buscar a Alexander choco contra alguien.

-Lo siento, yo…-pero cuando levanto la cabeza veo que es Paula y está llorando-¿Ha pasado algo?-preguntó preocupada.

-No…quiero decir, ninguna novedad.

-Oh…

-Lo acabo de ver ir…impone verlo así.

-¿Lo has visto?

-Si. He pasado un rato después de llevar a Alex al colegio y ya me iba. Esta ahora Martha con él pero supongo que en unos minutos podrás entrar si quieres verlo-me dice y yo asiento tragando saliva, porque quiero verlo pero también tengo miedo, mucho miedo.

-¿Cómo esta Alex?

-Bien dentro de lo que cabe. No sabe nada pero…es como si notara algo. Lo veo más tristón estos días.

-Tienen una fuerte conexión entre ellos es normal.

-Si. Se podrá bien ya verás.

-Sí, lo hará-digo intentando evitar las lágrimas que una vez más amenazan con caer. Me abrazo a ella y me despido para ir camino hacia la UCI.

Camino por los pasillos hasta que llego a la sala de espera donde me encuentro con Alexander sentado en una de las incomodas sillas de la sala y con cara de cansancio.

-Hola.

-Hola-dice levantándose-se te ve mejor.

-Si gracias. En cambio tu…

-Solo estoy cansado.

-Deberías irte a descansar.

-No.

-Alexander….

-Me han llamado esta mañana. Te habían llamado a ti pero…

-Tengo el móvil apagado.

-Mañana se retomara el juicio desde donde se dejó.

-¿Cómo…?

-No van a esperar más, mañana seguramente ingrese en la cárcel.

-Pero… ¿no podemos hacer nada? Haré un recurso para que te den unos días…

-No conseguiremos nada.

-No es justo.

-No, no lo es. Quiero quedarme aquí hasta el último minuto.

-Te entiendo. Mañana te acompañaré.

-Gracias. Y ahora más que nunca…

-Tranquilo, cuidare de ellos-digo con seguridad.

-¿Quieres verlo?

-Yo…

-Martha saldrá en unos minutos. Solo podemos estar unos minutos dentro pero estoy segura de que os vendrá bien a los dos.

-Acabo de ver a Paula y…

-Si bueno…no está en su mejor momento. Pero el verlo respirar, verlo así dormidito…parece como si no pasara nada. Te ayudará te dará fuerza. Y sin duda a él se las dará saber que estás ahí. Tócale, háblale, todo eso aunque no lo creas le ayudara.

-Ok.

Me senté a su lado y estuvimos en silencio por un buen rato, un silencio tranquilizador. Tras unos pocos minutos apareció una Martha cansada pero con una pequeña sonrisa en la cara.

-Hola.

-Hola Darling-dice abrazándome con fuerza.

-¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, ¿y tú?

-Algo mejor.

-Me alegro. ¿Quieres entrar?

-Si-digo con la voz tomada por el miedo.

-Está bien, se pondrá bien-dice segura haciéndome confiar a mí también. Le sonrió y pasó detrás de la enfermera para poder verlo. Para poder ver con mis propios ojos que está vivo, que su corazón aún lucha por quedarse aquí, que aun lucha por vivir.

Me dirijo detrás de la enfermera que tras ver que estaba preparada para poder entrar en aquella habitación, me dio el visto bueno y me abrió la puerta de la habitación de Rick.

Lo primero que vi me rompió el corazón. Allí estaba Rick con un montón de cables saliendo de su cuerpo, quieto muy quieto y me parece demasiado raro verlo así. Porque por muy mal que estuviera siempre tenía esa vitalidad. Esa vitalidad que no le dejaba tirar la toalla por completo. Ahora esa vitalidad había desaparecido y eso me hizo estremecerme de miedo.

Pero luego me acerque un poco más a donde estaba y vi como su pecho subía y bajaba y su ritmo era continuo según marcaba la maquina a la que estaba enganchado. Eso me tranquilizo un poco. Me acerco hacia la cama y sin darme casi ni cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, empecé a acariciarle la mano más cercana. Sin duda esa atracción que sentía mi cuerpo hacia el suyo seguía ahí, y eso es porque el sigue ahí. Ese pensamiento es el que quería tener, pensamiento positivo como siempre le decía yo a él. Tenía que ser positiva y ver las cosas buenas, como que aún estaba vivo y eso ya en sí mismo era un milagro así que ¿por qué no iba a seguir vivo?

Me acerque aún más a él y pude ver su cara, sus rasgos tranquilo como cuando estaba dormido y me recordé a mis misma que era lo que hacía dormir. Agarré su mano entre las mías y lo sentí caliente. Su cuerpo caliente también me relajo y recordé como siempre se quejaba de que tenía las manos frías mientras él siempre estaba caliente, siempre. Sonrió y recuerdo aquel momento.

 _Estamos sentados en el lugar donde se dio a conocer. Ese pequeño lago de fondo y nosotros sentados sobre aquellas rocas donde por fin pudimos hablar de verdad. Estoy apoyada sobre su pecho y no dejo de sonreír mientras él me abraza con fuerza atrayéndome más hacia él._

 _-Podía estar así todo el día-digo sin dejar de sonreír porque estoy feliz._

 _-Pues solo tienes que pedírmelo, yo no tengo que irme._

 _-No me lo recuerdes._

 _Se levanta y yo me levanto con él y me coloco detrás de él mirando el lago algo bravo por la tormenta que no tardará en presentarse._

 _-¿Estas bien?-digo abrazándole desde detrás y el asiente-¿Seguro?-digo con miedo y él se gira con una sonrisa en la cara y mirándome a los ojos._

 _-Seguro, solo que no estoy acostumbrado a estar así._

 _-¿Así?_

 _-Así de feliz. Me siento raro._

 _-Pues acostúmbrate, porque no pienso irme a ningún lado._

 _-No quiero acostumbrarme, quiero vivir cada día como si fuera único. Y eso es lo que pasa cada vez que estoy contigo-dice y no puedo evitar besarlo mientras sonrío. Me da miedo que todo esto vaya tan rápido, me sorprende pero a la vez me hace sentirme tan bien que no puedo dejar de sonreír._

 _Lo abrazo con fuerza atrayéndolo hacia mí y coloco mis manos entre su camiseta tocando su piel caliente haciendo que se estremezca ante mi contacto._

 _-Dios, siempre tienes las manos tan frías…-dice pegando un respingón._

 _-En cambio tu siempre estás muy caliente-digo intentando evitar sonreír pero no puedo cuando lo veo con esa cara de pillo._

 _-Sobre todo cuando estoy contigo-dice besándome sensualmente y haciéndome olvidar de todo lo demás, eso es lo que hacía conmigo, hacía que el tiempo pasara sin darme cuenta y no me importaba no cuando estaba con él._

Sonrió ante ese recuerdo y me siento a su lado sin dejar de tocarlo porque no puedo dejar de hacerlo, porque lo necesito más aun de lo que pensaba. He luchado tanto que casi no tengo ya más fuerzas pero lo haré hasta que quede exhausta porque se lo que me juego, sé que con él puedo llegar a ser feliz, esa felicidad que siempre he soñado, esa felicidad que siempre vi en mis padres y por ello voy a luchar siempre.

-Hola cariño-digo con las lágrimas en los ojos-no sé qué decirte. Me han dicho que puedo ayudarte y…no sé cómo. Ojala pudieras decírmelo. Tienes que prometerme que vas a luchar por nosotros, yo no pienso dejar de hacerlo como no lo he hecho nunca. Rick te quiero, te quiero como no he querido a nadie más en la vida. Desde que me dejaste entrar…no he querido nunca salir de tu vida. Eres tan increíble. Mucho más de lo que puedas imaginarte. No sabes lo que me alegro de haberte podido conocer aquel día. Me parecías un malcriado, no podía entender porque hacías lo que hacías. Pero cuando te conocí, me di cuenta del dolor que tenías dentro. Entonces me di cuenta de lo buena persona que eras y de lo fuerte que eras. No sé si hubiera conseguido aguantar como tú lo hiciste. Nos has dado una lección a todos en la vida. Así que por favor demuestra un poco más tu fuerza y valentía, demuéstrale a todos los que no te conocen lo increíble que eres. Y sobre todo…no me dejes Rick, porque no sé si podría vivir sin ti-digo rompiéndome y dejando caer mi cara sobre su brazo mientras vuelvo a romperme y entonces.

-Kate…-escucho mi nombre de esa voz que tanto conozco, de esa voz que tanto he echado de menos. Y cuando levanto la cabeza veo esa mirada que me enamoro, esa mirada triste pero llena de esperanza que me robo el corazón y sin darme cuenta vuelvo a sonreír, sin darme cuenta siento como de nuevo mi vida vuelve a tener sentido solo por ver esos ojos, solo por volver a escuchar su voz.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Bueno pues el próximo capítulo el lunes, para que veáis que no soy tan mala espero que la espera sea menos larga tras un buen final de capitulo. No soy tan mala ;)**

 **Que tengáis un buen fin de semana XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	39. Capítulo 39

**Buenos días a todos. Hoy empiezo a trabajar y eso hace que no sepa cuando voy a poder subir. Prometo intentar mantener mi ración semanal o solo reducirlo a tres. El problema es que no sé qué días podré subir. No puedo deciros el día pero como siempre dejaré el enlace por twitter y el que no que se vaya metiendo que iré subiendo lo prometo. Esta semana subiré por la mañana. Gracias a todos y perdón por el desbarajuste. Subir no será el mayor problema será escribir, menos mal que esta ya la tengo acabada.**

 **Disfruten.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 39**

POV KATE

Me quedo embelesada mirándolo con esos ojos llenos de cansancio a pesar de haber estado horas durmiendo, y aún son más bonitos entre las cortinas de agua con las que mis ojos lo miran por culpa de las lágrimas que no dejan de caer de mis ojos pero esta vez de felicidad.

-Hola-dice casi sin voz.

-Hola-digo mordiéndome el labio inferior mientras le sonrió.

-Agua…-dice con la voz rasposa y enseguida me muevo para echarle un poco de agua en un vaso y se la ofrezco con cuidado con la pajita mientras tocó en el timbre para avisar a los médicos.

-Con cuidado, despacio.

-Gracias-dice entregándome de nuevo el vaso tocándonos levemente.

-Dios Rick…no sabes…estoy contenta de que estés bien-digo al final porque no encuentro las palabras para definir como me encuentro.

Pero de repente su cara cambia, como su hubiera habido un clic en su cerebro. Empieza a intentar levantarse y yo le agarro intentando evitarlo pero no sé de donde ha sacado esa fuerza porque casi me es imposible pararle.

-Rick para…para ¿vale?

-Mi padre…mi padre…

-Tu padre esta fuera Rick. ¿Qué pasa?

-No puede entrar en la cárcel no puede…

-Rick para, tranquilízate-le gritaba pero no entraba en razón, pero en ese instante llegaron los médicos y tras verlo así de alterado le administraron un sedante que lo dejo en KO enseguida.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-No sé, despertó bien pero de repente se puso nervioso y preguntaba por su padre.

-Bien, será mejor que descanse un poco, no le conviene ese estrés.

-Me hubiera gustado que sus padres le vieran…

-Lo mejor para él ahora es dormir. Pero tranquila ya tendrá tiempo para eso. Esto que acaba de pasar es el milagro que estábamos esperando.

-¿Eso significa que se pondrá bien?

-Eso significa que es un luchador y ha salido de esto. La verdad es que pensé que no lo lograría. Me gusta ver que la vida no está solo en nuestras manos. Es más creo que es mucho más importante el paciente y las ganas de vivir que tenga. Sin duda es un luchador-dijo sonriendo mientras salía por la puerta. Enseguida dirigí de nuevo toda mi atención a Rick de nuevo. Estaba otra vez dormido pero en unos minutos todo ha cambiado. Tan rápido ha pasado que…parecía que había sido un sueño.

De repente sonó la puerta y cuando me giré vi a una Martha casi desencajada y a un Alexander sorprendido siguiéndole los pasos.

-Mi hijo…-digo Martha bajando un poco su ánimo al ver que seguía dormido como cuando lo dejo.

-Acaban de dormirlo…-digo sonriendo.

-Entonces…

-Ha despertado Martha, se pondrá bien-digo y enseguida siento como me envuelve en sus brazos llorando desconsolada pero esta vez de completa felicidad.

-¿Por qué esta…?

-Se puso nervioso cuando despertó. Preguntaba por ti-digo mirando a Alexander.

-¿Por mí?

-Si. De repente se puso nervioso y empezó a intentar levantarse y a preguntar por ti. Los médicos han tenido que sedarlo.

-Pero está bien…

-Si está bien. Estará durmiendo bastante tiempo pero se recuperara. Me hubiera gustado que lo hubieras visto. Parece un sueño, aun me cuesta asimilarlo, todo ha pasado tan rápido.

-Gracias-dice Martha de repente.

-¿Por qué?

-Por traerme de vuelta a mi hijo.

-Yo no he hecho nada.

-Si has hecho. Sabía que si te sentía cerca volvería en sí. No he visto a mi hijo querer a alguien así como te quiere a ti. Al menos no a alguien de esa manera.

-Yo también lo quiero-digo mirando a un Rick tranquilamente dormido, ajeno a todo.

-Lo sé ya me lo has demostrado bastante. Eres un ángel que llego de repente a nuestra vida.

-Que dices si desde que llegue han pasado demasiadas cosas malas.

-Si pero tú no tienes nada que ver con ellas. Tú volviste a unir a nuestra familia y has cuidado de las personas que más quiero en mi vida y sé que seguirás haciéndolo.

-Lo seguiré haciendo-digo sin poder dejar de sonreír, y volví la mente atrás a hace apenas unos meses cuando los conocí. Y han puesto patas arriba mi vida pero estoy muy feliz y con eso me quedo, no me arrepiento de nada a pesar del dolor que hemos pasado por el camino, me conformo con una vida a su lado.

-Me dará pena no poder despedirme de él.

-Puedo intentar un permiso o que lo alarguen un poco.

-No lo conseguirás. Ya nos han dado bastante tiempo, pero gracias por todo.

-Ojala pudiera hacer algo más.

-Puedes seguir cuidando de las personas que quiero-dice abrazando a su mujer y yo asiento agarrando la mano de Rick que sigue aún dormido.

Nos quedamos los tres allí con Rick hasta que los médicos nos echan para poder trasladar a Rick a una habitación donde ya podremos estar mucho más tranquilos. Estamos cansados, pero ninguno hace el amago por irse a descansar y así pasamos la noche todos juntos.

Me costó mucho pero hace un par de horas volví a casa. Ahora estoy arreglada y lista para ir con Alexander al juicio. Estaba cansada pero sabía que era importante que no estuviera solo, y aunque no creía que sirviera para nada, iba a intentar que le dieran un poco más de tiempo para que al menos pudiera ver a su hijo despierto.

Sabía que iba a ser muy difícil pero necesitaba intentarlo todo, no podía tirar la toalla habiendo posibilidades. Después del juicio volvería a su lado, y esperaba poder llevar a su padre conmigo. Después de verlo despertar, después de ver como el milagro se dio lo que más me preocupaba es como se puso de repente. Necesitaba saber que pasaba, necesitaba saber que todo estaba bien.

Me dirigí hacia el juzgado donde había quedado con Alexander pero el tiempo pasaba y no llegaba. Si tardaba un poco más seguramente llegaría tarde, más tarde que la jueza y eso podía ser muy malo. Peor sería que no se presentara, porque aparecería una orden de busca y captura en su nombre y eso perjudicaría a su caso, aunque no podría enfadarme con él si quisiera ver a su hijo. Mis dudas se deshicieron cuando lo vi llegar colocándose aun la corbata.

-Llegas tarde-digo ayudándole con la corbata.

-Gracias-dice cuando acabo de colocársela-quise aguantar hasta el último instante-dice triste.

-Pensé que ibas a fugarte. Lo hubiera entendido.

-Lo pensé. Pero sé que está bien y cuanto antes entré y de la mejor forma posible antes saldré.

-Estoy de acuerdo pero voy a intentar que nos dé un aplazo.

-Bien, lo dejo en tus manos.

-Ok.

Entramos en la sala y un par de minutos después llego la jueza. La fiscal ya llevaba un buen rato allí esperando. La jueza venía con pocas ganas de perder el tiempo pero yo necesitaba intentarlo.

-Señoría me gustaría pedir un retraso en el juicio por motivos especiales.

-Protesto señoría. Esto ya se ha retrasado suficiente.

-¿Qué clase de motivo?

-Su hijo está ingresado. Se está jugando la vida.

-Por lo que se ya ha salido de peligro.

-Si pero…no lo ha visto, no ha podido hablar con él. Solo pedimos un par de días señoría.

-Lo siento mucho pero tengo que denegarla. Este juicio tenía que haber acabado ya hace semanas y no pienso alargarlo más. Bien todos en pie que voy a dar mi veredicto-nos pusimos todos de pie y agarré la manos de Alexander intentado transmitirle todo mi apoyo-Condeno al acusado a pasar un año en la cárcel y a una multa a pagar durante 12 meses de 100.000 euros. Se levanta la sesión-digo la jueza antes de salir de la sala.

Me abrace con Alexander para darle todo mi apoyo. Era una buena condena pero ahora mismo sabía que era muy duro tener que dejar a su familia en esta situación, solo esperaba a ver podía hacer algo.

-Siento no haberlo conseguido.

-Era lo más normal. Gracias por hacer todo esto. Serás una gran abogada.

-No creo que sea mi camino.

-Pensé que era lo que querías.

-Ya no estoy segura. Buscaré otras maneras de hacer justicia.

-Las encontrarás. Cuídalos-dice al ver como los guardias se acercan.

-Lo haré-digo abrazándole por última vez.

Verlo en esa situación hace que recuerde una parecida hace solo unos meses. Siento como mi corazón late con fuerza por la mierda de vida que les ha tocado pasar. Solo espero que en un año, cuando todo esto acabe estén más fuerte que nunca. Espero que esto les una y por fin puedan ser felices. Lo único que tengo claro, es que quiero estar ahí, quiero ser parte de esta familia.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **No sé si podré subir mañana o no. seguramente no tendremos que dejarlo para el miércoles, pero ya sabéis que avisaré y si no, podéis mirar a ver si hay capítulo nuevo o no. subiré por la mañana.**

 **Gracias a todos y espero vuestros comentarios como siempre.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	40. Capítulo 40

**Buenos días a todos y gracias por estar ahí. Ayer no pude subir pero hoy ya está aquí como prometí. Espero que os guste el capítulo.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 40**

POV KATE

Estaba jodida tras dejarle allí, tras ver que la justicia era fría y no tenía ni un poco de compasión. Ojala que todo esto acabe pronto y puedan volver a rencontrarse. Con ese mal sabor de boca pare un taxi y me dirigí rápidamente hacia el hospital, me moría de ganas de poder verlo.

Cuando llegue al hospital había un montón de gente rondando por todos los lados. Sin duda esto tenía que ser un día a día en un hospital en esta ciudad. Di un par de vueltas intentando evitar las grandes agrupaciones de gente hasta que llegue a la habitación que ayer le asignaron a Rick y cuando llegue a la puerta lo escuche hablar, sin duda estaba despierto y no estaba solo.

-Tu padre estará bien.

-No, después de lo que me hicieron a mí…no estará bien.

-Ya has escuchado a los policías. Lo comunicaran y lo pondrán en vigilancia las 24 horas del día. Estará bien.

-Eso espero-digo Rick resignado al tiempo que yo entraba en la sala. Cuando me vio vi una sonrisa dibujarse en su cara y enseguida se dibujó otra en la mía.

-Hola-digo sonriéndole.

-Hola-dice Rick con esa sonrisa suya.

-Os dejo solos un rato-dice Martha levantándose y besando a su hijo, justo cuando va a salir me da otro a mí y se va por donde acabo de entrar.

-¿Qué tal estas?-digo al ver que hace una mueca cuando se mueve un poco para acomodarse.

-Bien, aunque duele un poquito.

-¿Un poquito?

-No la verdad es que duele un huevo-dice haciéndonos reír a ambos.

Me acerco despacio y me siento en la silla que está cerca de su cama y lo miro y siento su mirada sobre la mía. Sé que quiere decir muchas cosas como yo, pero no sabemos por dónde empezar.

-¿Cómo…Como lo has dejado?

-Fuerte, como ha estado durante este tiempo. Ya sé a quién has salido-digo sonriéndole.

-Espero que este bien.

-Lo estará. ¿Ha venido la policía?

-Sí, para tomarme declaración.

-¿Qué paso?

-No lo sé. De repente me atacaron y…era un aviso para mi padre.

-¿Por qué?

-Por dejar a los asesinos fuera. Tuve mucho miedo…pero sobre todo a no sobrevivir y no poder poner en aviso a mi padre…tengo miedo de que puedan matarlo allí.

-Ya he escuchado que le pondrán vigilancia. Si quieres yo misma me ocupare de que lo cumplan.

-Gracias…por todo Kate.

-No he hecho nada.

-Has hecho más de lo que piensas, mucho más.

-Me gustaría poder hacer mucho más…pensé que te perdía y no podía hacer nada para mantenerte aquí conmigo-dije sin poder evitar que las lágrimas salieran sin mi permiso.

-Ey, ven-dice golpeando el lado de la cama libre y me levanto sentándome a su lado y enseguida me abraza contras su pecho y yo lo abrazo sintiendo su respiración en mi oído, sintiendo el movimientos de su pecho en mi cara y sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo dejándome claro que estaba vivo-estoy aquí y no me voy a ningún lado.

-En realidad.

-Bueno es verdad miento-dice intentando aligerar las cosas- cuando estaba tirado en la ducha desangrándome yo…

-Rick…-dije al ver que se ponía nervioso pero cabeceo para que le dejara hablar y lo deje seguir.

-Sentí que mi hora había llegado. Estaba en paz por haber podido lavar la imagen de mi hermano, estaba feliz y en paz de haber hecho lo que hice. Pensé que me iba y en parte estaba feliz por ello. Cuando desperté y te escuché hablar. Cuando me di cuenta de que aún seguía vivo y de la suerte que tenía de tenerte cerca, me di cuenta de que tenía una nueva oportunidad en la vida y de que no la quería dejar pasar. Era como si sintiese que él me había perdonado, que podía vivir. Fue algo raro-dice con una sonrisa- me di cuenta de que a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado soy afortunado. He estado a punto de morir dos veces, la primera vez no aproveche la oportunidad que se me dio pero esta pienso aprovecharla.

-Me alegra oírte decir eso.

-Tú tienes mucha culpa de todo esto Kate. Me refiero a lo bueno-dice al ver mi cara-te quiero Kate…-dice mirándome a los ojos y no puedo evitar más y acerco mis labios a los suyos besándonos despacio, casi como una pequeña caricia que hace que la piel se me ponga de gallina.

-Te quiero-susurro sobre sus labios y vuelvo a cerrar la pequeña brecha con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Me encantaría estar así todo el tiempo.

-Pues estémoslo-digo sonriéndole.

-¿Tengo que recordarte que tendré que volver a la cárcel?

-No hace falta.

-Lo siento, he jodido todo ¿no?

-No está bien. Es la realidad aunque por unos minutos ha estado bien disfrutar de nosotros.

-Y vamos a seguir haciéndolo, solo te pido algo de tiempo…en cuanto salga…podemos intentarlo. Podemos empezar esto que tuvimos que parar de golpe.

-Claro que esperare Rick, no lo dudes. No te voy a dejar escapar-digo acariciándole mientras le beso.

-Mientras tanto puedes seguir con tu carrera, puedes seguir luchando por conseguir justicia.

-Am eso…

-¿Qué?-dice al ver mi cara.

-Creo que voy a dejarlo.

-Pero…es lo que siempre has querido ¿no?

-Eso pensaba, pero después de todo esto…

-No me digas que esto te ha hecho cambiar de opinión.

-En parte sí.

-Joder…-maldijo-es mí culpa, Kate por mi culpa no puedes…

-No, no eso. Creía que con esto podía llegar a hacer algo que mereciera la pena en la vida, ahora me doy cuenta de que quizás no es la mejor manera para conseguir justicia, no al menos para mí.

-Entonces…

-Estoy en ello, estoy pensado que hacer pero ahora prefiero pensar en esto-digo besándole de nuevo aprovechando el tiempo que pudiera estar con él.

-Kate tienes que pensar en tu futuro, yo…

-¿No te gusta esto?-digo volviendo a besarle para que se calle porque ahora no quiero pensar en algo para lo cual ahora no tengo respuesta.

-Me encanta-dice sonriendo, pero de repente se pone serio mirándome a los ojos-pero prométeme que pensarás en ello. Se lo importante que era para ti tu trabajo y…

-Lo pensaré, si tú dejas de sentirte culpable por algo de lo que no eres, y encima por algo que me viene bien. Creo que este cambio me vendrá bien, pensaré en ello y sé que cuando encuentre una respuesta será para mejor.

-Bien, ahora… ¿por dónde íbamos?-dice tirando de mi para poder besarme.

Pasamos así muchos minutos, abrazados, besándonos, hablando del pasado y sobre todo del futuro. Disfrutando de la compañía. Estábamos riéndonos cuando de repente la puerta se abrió entrando un par de policías de uniforme.

-¿Pasa algo?-digo levantándome de la cama para recibirlos.

-Traemos instrucciones para mantenerlo vigilado y por supuesto, se acabaron las visitas. Estará aquí hasta que se recupere pero tendrá que seguir las reglas de la cárcel, como si allí estuviera.

-Pero acaba de salir de una operación a vida o muerte, y encima por vuestra culpa. Si hubierais cuidado de él no estaría en esta situación y ahora venís con estas tonterías-dije enojada a pesar de que sabía que tenían razón, a pesar de que sabía que esto pasaría en un momento u otro.

-Lo siento pero no podemos hacer nada.

-Joder…-maldije sin poder evitarlo.

-Kate está bien. Están haciendo su trabajo.

-Eso es señora.

-Lo sé, y lo siento.

-Entiendo cómo se siente. Mis compañeros deberías haber cuidado de él, esto pasa demasiado a menudo en las cárceles y tenemos que poner más de nuestra parte para que esto no ocurra. Siento no haber podido hacer nada, pero le prometo que haremos lo posible para detener a quien le hizo esto y los responsables pagaran por ello.

-Gracias.

-Ahora le doy cinco minutos para que se despidan-dijo sonriéndome antes de salir para darnos privacidad. Me sentía mal por haberle tratado así, ellos no tenían la culpa y lo había pagado con ellos.

-Lo siento-digo mirando a Rick que está tranquilo a pesar de todo.

-No tienes que sentirlo, me gusta que me defiendas así-dice moviendo las cejas arriba y abajo haciéndome reír.

-¿De verdad puedes pensar en eso en esta situación?

-Ahora sí. Me siento vivo y te tengo cerca, y dios eres tan sexy que…

-Vale, para ahí-digo acercándome a él y besándole con delicadeza sus labios-no sabía que este momento llegaría tan pronto.

-Piensa que hoy queda un día menos para salir.

-Me gusta este Rick más optimista.

-Y a mí.

-Me da miedo que te puedan volver a hacer daño.

-Bueno mientras este aquí estaré a salvo.

-Y cuando vuelvas también, pienso presentar un escrito para que te ponga a salvo, no quiero perderte y menos ahora.

-Te quiero.

-Y yo a ti.

-¿Te veo en unos días?

-Si, en un par de días es día de visita y estaré aquí no lo dudes.

-Ok-dice besándome por última vez. Me alejo de la cama y siento como me duele el alma por tener que dejarlo allí solo una vez más. Quiero estar con él pero para eso tengo que esperar. Pero ahora más que nunca, estoy llena de fuerzas para poder luchar, para luchar por una vida junto a él.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **No puedo prometer nada pero espero que mañana pueda subir otro capítulo. Gracias a todos por leer y espero como siempre vuestros comentarios.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	41. Capítulo 41

**Buenos días a todos. Gracias por estar ahí, por leer, comentar…**

 **Gracias por los más de 200 comentarios**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 41**

POV KATE

Sabía que no podía ir a ver a Rick, pero necesitaba hacer algo así que me decidí pasarme por la comisaria y pedirle un nuevo favor a Espo. Quería asegurarme de que Alexander estuviera bien y que Rick también lo estuviera cuando volviera a prisión. Sabía que no tenía mucho que ver con su trabajo pero sabía que tenía contactos y podía ayudarme. Le debía una ya, pero me da igual deberle mil si los mantenía a salvo.

Estaba en la puerta de la comisaria y vi como dos policías de paisanos salían rápidamente hacia su coche, tenían alguna emergencia. Me aparte para dejarlos salir y me quede mirándolos, sin duda era una profesión interesante y a su manera, hacían justicia.

Entre dentro y me dirigí hacia la mesa de Espo que estaba metido de lleno en un montón de papeleo. Me acerco a él y ni si quiera levanta la cabeza cuando esto justo delante de él.

-Así atendéis a la gente-digo con una sonrisa en la cara al ver cómo me mira.

-Beckett.

-Hola.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Así saludas a los viejos amigos?

-La última vez que nos vimos casi me metes en un lio.

-Te hice una promesa y la cumplí.

-Tienes razón. Vamos a tomar un café, la verdad es que lo necesito.

-¿Mucho trabajo?

-Mucho papeleo, sin duda lo peor del trabajo.

-Imagino-digo con una sonrisa y lo sigo hasta la zona de descanso.

-¿Cómo estás? Después de todo ese lio he querido llamarte pero…

-Todo bien, bueno todo ha sido una locura y por eso estoy aquí.

-¿Otro favor?

-Sí, uno muy grande para mí.

-Si es importante para tu solo tienes que pedirlo ya sabes que te quiero como una hermana.

-Lo sé-digo sonriéndole.

-¿Entonces?

-Rick…está en el hospital.

-¿En el hospital?

-Sí, le atacaron en la cárcel.

-Oh dios. ¿Cómo está?

-Gracias a dios bien, casi le pierdo pero ahora…está bien-digo emocionada por recordar todo lo que pase en esas malditas horas.

-Estas preocupada de que vuelva a pasar.

-Sí, pero no solo por él. Su padre también ha entrado y…

-Vaya familia.

-Si muy peculiar. Esta ahí porque pensaba que ayudaba a su hijo cometiendo un delito. Después de lo que hizo Rick, después de dar ese gran paso se dio cuenta de que ya no era un niño y volvió a ayudarle pero esta vez hizo lo correcto.

-¿Quieres que haga algunas llamadas?

-Sí, lo de Rick era una amenaza para su padre. No quiero que le pase nada a ninguno de ellos.

-Haré unas llamadas y estarán en celdas de seguridad. Estarán bien.

-Te lo agradezco. Hacéis grandes cosas…

-Bueno no todo es bueno, como en todos lados. Pero cuando detenemos a alguien que ha hecho algo tan grave como quitar la vida a otro, el poder darle a esas familias un cierre…es algo único.

-Sí, tiene que serlo-digo con admiración por lo que hacían.

-Conseguimos justicia para los que ya no pueden defenderse.

-Es increíble.

-Serías buena en esto.

-¿Qué dices?

-Lo serías. No tengo ninguna duda. Luchas por la justicia por encima de todo y tienes un gran instinto ya lo demostrabas en la Universidad. Creo que podrías hacer un buen trabajo aquí.

-No lo creo.

-Bueno da igual ya tienes un trabajo, nunca lo sabremos.

-Tienes razón-digo bajando la mirada, porque en realidad ya no sabía que quería hacer con mi vida.

-Entonces… ¿todo bien?

-Bueno más o menos. Ayer me echaron del hospital. Ya no me dejan verlo.

-Es algo rutinario.

-Lo sé. Pero me jodió bastante.

-Conociéndote eso es poco-dice haciéndonos reír a los dos-haré esas llamadas y te prometo que el tiempo que pasen dentro estarán sanos y salvo. Y prométeme que a partir de ahora irán por el buen camino.

-Lo harán. Fue un grave error y lo están pagando. Solo espero que puedan seguir adelante.

-Lo que no te mata…

-Te hace más fuerte-acabe para él.

-Tu misma lo has dicho. Tengo que irme. Aunque agradezco estos momentos, tengo demasiado trabajo entre aquel montón de papeleo.

-Gracias por todo Espo.

-Ya sabes que cuando necesites algo aquí estaré-dice levantándose y abrazándome.

Me despido y salgo de la comisaria sin saber a dónde ir. La verdad es que si sé a dónde quiero ir pero no haría nada estando allí puesto que no me dejaría verlo. Podría hablar con los médicos para saber cómo está pero no creo que me dijeran nada, así que sería mejor llamar a Martha y preguntarle a ella. Pero si podía ir a un sitio, y sin pensarlo me monte en el coche y cuando me quise dar cuenta ya estaba allí.

Pare el coche y vi a Paula sentada en los escalones de su casa mirando como su pequeño juega en el césped ajeno a todo lo que está pasando. Por un momento lo envidio, el poder estar lejos de todo esto. Esa inocencia de un niño, ojala nunca la perdiéramos.

Cuando vuelvo a mirar por la ventana esa imagen tan cotidiana cuando me encuentro con la mirada de Paula. Primero puedo ver sorpresa pero enseguida una sonrisa se dibuja en su cara. Me bajo del coche y me dirijo hacia la casa. En cuanto el niño escucha la puerta cerrarse, gira la cabeza hacia mi dirección. Cuando me mira una sonrisa ilumina su cara y sale corriendo hacia mí.

-Kate…

-Hola cariño-digo agachándome a su altura para poder abrazarlo correctamente-¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, el otro día hable con el tito-dice con una amplia sonrisa.

-¿Si?

-Sí, me echaba de menos como yo a él.

-Te quiere muchísimo.

-Lo sé. Prometió llamarme pronto.

-Y estoy segura de que lo hará.

-Me va a mandar más cuentos.

-¿Si? Que bien.

-Si pero yo quiero verlo-dijo con cara de pena.

-Cariño y lo verás. Pero tienes que ser paciente ¿sí?

-Si.

-Anda deja ya a nuestra invitada pasar-dice Paula agarrando a Alex de la mano para intentar alejarnos de los malos pensamientos.

-Hola.

-Hola-digo abrazándola.

-¿Ha pasado algo?-dice preocupada y recuerdo por lo que hemos pasado en los últimos días y es normal tener ese miedo aún.

-No, todo bien. Solo pasaba por aquí y…

-Ni tienes que tener ningún motivo para venir. Anda peque vete a buscar a los cuentos para enseñárselos a Kate ¿sí?

-Vale-dijo emocionado saliendo disparado al interior de la casa.

-Así podremos hablar más tranquilas. Pasa, ¿Quieres un café?

-Si gracias-digo siguiéndole hasta la cocina.

No tenía una gran casa pero era una casa bonita, decorada con gusto y sin duda llena de vida allí a donde miraras. Me senté en la silla y enseguida Paula se sentó a mi lado con el café preparado.

-¿Leche? ¿Azúcar?

-Si gracias.

-¿Entonces…?

-Rick está bien.

-Ya me llamo Martha ayer.

-Sí, pero también llegaron ayer la policía y lo mantienen bajo custodia y no se puede ir a visitarlo.

-Ohhh, pensaba ir esta tarde tras dejar a Alex en el entrenamiento.

-Pues no se puede.

-¿Cómo está? Me hubiera gustado verlo pero…

-Está bien, es como si hubiera vuelto a nacer, bueno la verdad es que es lo que ha pasado.

-Se merece ser feliz.

-Y lo será, con el tiempo.

-¿Y Alexander?

-No he podido hablar con él desde ayer. Pero le han puesto vigilancia. Estará bien.

-Me alegro. Ahora que empezamos a ser una familia…duele que pase todo esto.

-Sí, pero creo que ambos necesitaban esto. Además estoy segura de que les unirá.

-Espero que sea así. Alex quiere a Rick como si fuera su padre, es algo normal es lo más parecido que tiene. Y luego ahora…empezaba a tener a unos abuelos y ahora Alexander se va también. Tengo miedo de que esto le pueda afectar a Alex.

-Todavía te tiene a ti, a Martha y a mí-digo sonriéndole y ella me devuelve la sonrisa-además estoy seguro que Rick cumplirá su promesa. Lo adora, es a la persona que más quiere en esta vida y para que este bien hará lo que haga falta aunque le duela en el alma hablar con él y no poder estar cerca.

-Lo sé.

-Mami…Kate…-dice Alex apareciendo corriendo con un montón de libros en la mano.

-Anda que chulos.

-El abuelo me los ha encadenao…

-Encuadernados-dice Paula corrigiéndole.

-A que están chulos.

-Si son preciosos.

-¿Me cuentas uno?-dice con esa carita que me recordaba tanto a su tío, todos dicen que se parece a su padre pero yo no tuve la oportunidad de conocerlo pero de algo estoy segura que puedo ver en él una parte de su tío, esa parte que me enamoro de él.

-Cariño no entretengas a Kate, ella tendrá cosas que hacer.

-No está bien-digo cogiendo el libro de sus manitas y sentándole en mis piernas me puse a leer. Sin duda gracias a estos minutos pude darme cuenta de varias cosas, una de ellas y la más importante era que Rick tenía un gran talento como escritor y que era una pena que pudiera echar por la borda todo ese talento. Otra cosa de la que me pude dar cuenta era de la ilusión que tenía ese niño, de la inocencia y lo encantador que era. Era fácil enamorarse de él. Me quede mirándole y vi esa sonrisa, esa ilusión y no pude evitar besar su cabeza, no podía imaginarme como madre, no aun, era demasiado pronto pero podía imaginarme un hijo de Rick y mío y sin duda Alex era una buena imagen, un gran ejemplo para imaginármelo. No pude evitar sonreír ante aquella imagen, ante aquel posible futuro.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Gracias a todos por seguir y espero poder subir mañana.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	42. Capítulo 42

**Buenos días, bueno pues acabando la semana puedo decir que aunque cambiando los días he subido los cuatro capítulos semanales, no os acostumbréis ;)**

 **No puedo decir cuando subiré la semana que viene ni el horario. Pero estad atentos.**

 **Gracias a todos por leer, comentar, twittear…**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 42**

POV KATE

Decidí levantarme después de pasar la noche en vela. Hoy por fin iba a poder verlo, era día de visita y por nada del mundo me la iba a perder. Eran los últimos días de Rick en el hospital y sabía que era mucho mejor que una visita en la cárcel. Martha estaría allí a primera hora pero aunque solo pudiera verlo cinco minutos estoy segura de que merecería la pena. Después iría a hacer otra visita, quería saber cómo estaba Alexander y si Espo estaba cumpliendo con su promesa.

Llegue al hospital y allí estaba una vez más los vigilantes en la puerta hablando tranquilamente. Cuando me vieron se levantaron enseguida para impedirme la entrada.

-Buenas, puede decirme su nombre señora-dice mirándome con cara de cansancio, me imagino que no se alisto para hacer este tipo de trabajos.

-Katherine Beckett-le contesté y enseguida buscó mi nombre en una pequeña lista de nombres. Imagino que son las personas autorizadas a visitar a Rick.

-Bien, ¿puede esperar cinco minutos? Ahora mismo está ocupado.

-Claro-dije dedicándole una sonrisa y sentándome en una silla cercana a los vigilantes que enseguida se olvidaron de mi presencia y siguieron con lo suyo. No pude evitar escuchar su conversación.

-Tío esto es el peor castigo que nos podían echar.

-La verdad es que si, y todo por tu culpa.

-No podíamos esperar más, se nos iba a escapar.

-Ya pero sin una orden no podíamos entrar.

-Conseguimos cerrar el caso.

-Si pero la principal prueba no va a servir para el juicio.

-A veces es mejor seguir las corazonadas.

-Si no te digo que no, pero mira donde nos ha llevado tus corazonadas.

-Cállate anda-dijo intentando ocultar una sonrisa, sin duda eso era lo que llamaban ser compañeros.

En ese momento la puerta de la habitación se abrió y vi como Martha salía con una sonrisa en la cara, sin duda la que tenía cada vez que veía a su hijo. Me levanto para unirme a ella y en cuanto me ve viene hacia mí con los brazos abiertos y me envuelve con ellos.

-Hola Darling, me alegro de verte.

-Yo también. ¿Cómo está?-digo señalando hacia la puerta que ahora está cerrada.

-Bien, pero ¿por qué no lo ves por ti misma?-dice sonriéndome y tras besarla en la mejilla me dirijo hacia la entrada. Miro al guardia y tras verlo asentí entro sin llamar.

Lo encuentro tumbado en la cama pero intentando levantarse lo que provoca un dolor en su herida por la cara que pone y el siseo que sale de su boca. Doy un par de zancadas para llegar a la cama y lo ayudo a que se quede sentado de nuevo en la cama.

-Gracias-dice levantando la cara y cuando me ve veo sorpresa en su cara pero enseguida una sonrisa ilumina su cara.

-Hola guapo-digo mordiéndome inconscientemente el labio y no me hubiera dado cuenta si él no lo hubiera notado.

-No hagas eso-dice tirando de mi haciéndome caer sobre él. Lo miro para ver si le he hecho daño pero si se lo he hecho no me lo hace notar.

-¿Hacer qué?

-Morderte el labio.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque es demasiado sexy-dice besándome el cuello haciéndome reír. Y lo abrazo con fuerza.

-Te he echado de menos.

-Y yo a ti. ¿Qué tal has estado?

-Está bien que me lo preguntes tu a mi cuando el que está aquí en el hospital era tú.

-Bueno yo ya sé cómo estoy. Me interesa saber cómo esta tú.

-Estoy bien-digo besándole por lo mono que es.

-¿Sabes algo de mi padre?

-No, pensé en ir a verlo luego.

-Ajam…

-Rick ¿qué te pasa?-digo al ver como su entusiasmo al verme había caído en picado.

-Estoy preocupado por él.

-Está bien. Además ayer fui a ver a mi amigo, ¿Te acuerdas de Espo?

-¿Espo?

-Si, al poli al que te entregaste-digo de forma cómica.

-Am ese.

-Sí, es amigo mío. Me ha prometido que hará todo lo posible para que este bien. Hará unas llamadas-digo pero veo que él está en otra parte-Y ahora…

-Nada es una tontería.

-Venga ya, puedes contármelo.

-Bien…a pesar de que cuando conocí a tu amigo-dice con un tono sarcástico-no era un momento para pensar en cosas como esas, no pude evitar sentir algo de…

-¿De qué?

-De celos, ¿vale?

-¿Celos de Espo?-dije riéndome-no tienes que preocuparte-digo más seria al ver cómo le había gustado que me riera-Rick él es mi amigo, es más como un hermano de verdad.

-Soy un idiota, lo siento.

-No pasa nada, la verdad es que es un poco mono-digo besándole suavemente.

-Anda cuéntame algo, necesito pensar en algo que no sea estar encerrado aquí-dice poniendo morritos.

-Que quieres que te cuente.

-¿Qué has hablado con Espo?

-Hemos hablado de ti, de tu padre…de manteneros a salvo-digo acariciándole tiernamente la cara y veo como cierra los ojos ante mi contacto.

-Sigue hablando-dice centrándose en mi voz y en mi contacto.

-Me ha hablado de su trabajo, del papeleo que dice que es lo peor de todo, tenías que ver como tenía el escritorio-digo sonriendo-pero también me ha hablado de su trabajo en sí. Es emocionante, es una manera de hacer justicia, de darle voz a los que ya no están-digo con emoción y veo como me mira con los ojos brillantes y penetrantes.

-Te gusta.

-¿Me gusta?

-El concepto de ser policías, el de poder luchar por los derechos de los que ya no pueden defenderse, de poder hacer justicia.

-Bueno yo…

-Eres la persona más justa del mundo, la defensora más acérrima de la justica que conozco. Te encanta ese concepto de ser policía, y creo que sería una gran policía.

-¿Qué dices?

-Creo que deberías intentarlo.

-¿Intentarlo? ¿Te está oyendo?

-Claro que lo estoy haciendo. Creo que puedes llegar a ser una gran detective. Eres perspicaz, eres luchadora, eres justa por encima de todo, eres fuerte, inteligente, creo que podrías ser la mejor detective del mundo.

-Puf-digo soltando una risita sarcástica a la vez que nerviosa.

-Lo digo en serio Kate. Y te conozco, no puedes negarme que no se te haya pasado por la cabeza.

-Bueno…

-¿Qué?

-Puede que si ¿vale?-digo golpeándole suavemente el hombro por ser tan listo.

-Lo sabía-dice con esa sonrisa conquistadora que tiene.

-Puede que lo haya pensado pero…no me lo he llegado ni a plantear.

-Creo que deberías planteártelo. Creo que debería entrar en la Academia y demostrarle al mundo la clase de persona que eres.

-No creo que sea el momento de pensar en ello-digo dejando la conversación a un lado y sentándome en sus piernas y besando su mejilla. Pero lo veo pensativo dándole vueltas a algo y no puedo esperar a que lo suelte-¿Qué pasa por esa cabecita tuya?

-Creo que debes hacerlo.

-¿Qué?

-Lo de la Academia.

-Pensé que habíamos dejado eso ya.

-No…tienes que hacerlo.

-Rick no es el momento y además no estoy segura de ello.

-Si lo estas. Solo lo estas manteniendo a un lado por mí.

-Rick…

-No, necesito que lo hagas-dice mirándome a los ojos totalmente emocionado.

-Rick no puedes pedirme eso.

-Quiero que entres. Quiero que sigas con tu vida y no la aparques por mí. Se acabó lo de aparcar nuestras vidas.

-Rick no puedo hacerlo…necesito…

-Por favor-dice mirándome a los ojos con esos azules mojados en agua por las lágrimas que amenazan con caer.

-Te estás dando por vencido una vez más, pero yo no pienso dejar de luchar.

-¿Qué dices? No me doy por vencido. Nunca lo haré. Te quiero Kate y no pienso dejarte ni nada por el estilo, no es eso. Solo necesito, para estar bien saber que tú sigues con tu vida, saber que no dejas tu vida aparcada a un lado como yo lo hice durante años. Lo necesito.

-Entonces…

-Vive tu vida. Entra en la Academia, busca tus sueños. Aprovecha que yo estoy dentro. Cuando salga iré a buscarte, no te vas a deshacer de mi tan fácil-dice sonriendo mientras me limpiar con cuidado las lágrimas-cuanto antes entres antes saldrás y podremos empezar con nuestra vida juntos-dice y sonrió aun llorando como una tonta.

-Entonces no me quieres dejar…

-Claro que no. Ni si quiera se te ocurra pensar en ello mi amor-dice sonriendo mientras me besa y siento como mi corazón se acelera emocionado y con miedo por el paso que voy a dar. ¿De verdad iba a meterme en la Academia? Si era lo que quería y con el apoyo de Rick iba a conseguirlo. No quería dejarlo solo, no quería que pasara por todo esto solo pero quizás tenía razón tenía que ver que había vida después de todo esto. Y estaría esperándolo cuando todo esto acabara porque me debía una vida feliz juntos y pensaba cobrársela.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **En los próximos capítulos habrá salto en el tiempo. Avanzaremos un poquito, ya queda muy poco de la historia y espero que la disfrutéis hasta el final.**

 **Gracias a todos y nos vemos la semana que viene.**

 **Buen fin de semana**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	43. Capítulo 43

**Buenos días a todos, hoy más tarde pero aquí estoy un día más dejando un capítulo para vosotros. Os dejo con un buen salto del tiempo para que la cosa vaya avanzando. Gracias a todos por estar ahí y vuestro apoyo para seguir.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 43**

Cinco meses después.

POV RICK

Tumbado en la cama como la mayoría del tiempo desde el ataque, sin dejar de pensar en Kate. En cómo estará. Quiero ser egoísta y llamarla y decirle que necesito verla, que no puedo aguantar más. Pero necesito aguantar un poco más. No he esperado cinco meses, no he aguantado tanto para ahora echarlo a perder. Ella tiene que vivir, tiene que cumplir sus sueños, realizarse como persona. Yo tengo que apoyarla y ayudarle lo mejor posible y para ello tengo que aguantar y no llamarla.

Pero la echo demasiado de menos. Así que me levanto y cojo un montón de papeles de debajo de la cama. Sus cartas. Cada vez que llegaba correo sentía un vuelco en el corazón, cada vez que veía que había una carta de ella…tenía miedo. Miedo a que fuera la última, miedo a ver un adiós por su parte. Pero nunca había nada de eso, siempre me hablaba de sus clases, lo duras que son pero lo fuerte que se sentía. La veía feliz y no iba a hacer nada para que eso no siguiera así.

Mientas leía de nuevo las cartas una y otra vez podía sentir como mi cuerpo se relajaba, como me sentía mejor por ver como ella era feliz. Estaba feliz si ella lo estaba.

No tenía mucho que hacer durante el día, la mayor parte del tiempo estaba encerrado entre estas cuatro paredes y todo para protegerme, no me iba a quejar, prefería esto mucho más a sentir de nuevo como me desgarraban la piel. Aún podía sentir dolor en la zona y no quería volver a pasar por ello.

Pasaba todo mi tiempo aquí leyendo sus cartas o escribiendo para Alex. Era lo único que me mantenía cuerdo aquí dentro. Pero ya quedaba poco, y tenía que aguantar todo lo que pudiese.

Pase de comerme la cabeza y empecé a leer de nuevo sus cartas. Me quede con mi favorita, una de las primeras que recibí de ella y su entusiasmo al llegar a la Academia, su entusiasmo por empezar a vivir una nueva vida.

 _Hola Cariño._

 _Espero que estés bien, no sabes lo complicado que es no saber a penas nada de ti, no poder verte. Solo pensar que este es el comienzo hace que me sienta mal. Pero no quiero hablarte de lo malo, quiero que sepas que estoy bien._

 _Hace ya una semana que empecé en la Academia. Es muy duro, más de lo que pensaba pero también soy más fuerte de lo que pensaba. Hago cosas que en la vida pensé que podría hacer._

 _Cada vez me siento mejor, y la compañía es buena. Hay mucha competencia pero también hay ese compañerismo del que me hablo Espo. De verdad esto es genial y pensar que sin tu empujón quizás me lo hubiera perdido. Gracias a ti sé que es lo que quiero hacer con mi vida Rick._

 _Trabajo durante el día mucho y acabo reventada, pero siempre estoy deseando llegar a la habitación para poder escribirte, para poder contarte que estoy bien y que todo va perfecto. Me gustaría poder saber de ti, sé que lo haces para que siga con mi vida pero de verdad Rick…si pudiera saber algo más de ti no solo por tu madre, todo iría mejor._

 _Contando los días para verte._

 _Te quiero, siempre tuya_

 _Kate._

No podía dejar de sonreír de saber que estaba bien, pero la echaba mucho de menos. La decisión de nada de hablar con ella cada día me pesaba más, pero que podía hacer. Necesitaba que se preocupara de la Academia que yo no pueda ponerle ningún problema. Pero eso no quitaba que de vez en cuando este sentimiento de necesidad de verla me comiera. La necesitaba y tenía miedo a rencontrarnos y que me hubiera olvidado, que se hubiera cansado de esperar, pero le había prometido volver a por ella y lo haría aunque me llevara una negación por su parte. La quiero y no puedo dejar de pensar en ese momento, en poder volver a verla, en poder abrazarla y decirle todo lo que la he echado de menos y la quiero pero para eso aún quedaba algo de tiempo aunque no tanto.

-Castle, tienes visita-dice mi guardián, el que siempre estaba conmigo a cada momento que estaba fuera de estas cuatro paredes.

Me levantó y lo sigo por los fríos pasillos de la cárcel. Todos los demás presos ya están de nuevo en sus celdas mientras yo salgo por fin de la mía. Siento sus duras miradas sobre mí, oigo una vez más sus insultos y amenazas pero yo mantengo la mirada al frente y continúo hasta la zona donde mi madre está esperándome con una gran sonrisa. Me acerco a ella y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Hola hijo.

-Hola madre-digo sonriéndole-Se te ve feliz.

-Siempre lo estoy cuando te veo y te veo bien-dice mirándome bien para cerciorarse de que no tenía ninguna marca de que algo podía haber ido mal.

-Estoy bien.

-¿Has hablado con Alex?

-Sí, hable ayer. Tengo tantas ganas de verlo. Te he traído unos cuentos para que se lo lleves.

-Quizás se los puedas dar tú cuando lo veas.

-Mama para eso queda aún…

-Nada.

-¿Cómo que nada?

-He hablado con tu nueva abogada, mañana sales libre cariño-dice con una amplia sonrisa y a mí me cuesta asimilarlo. Sabía que quedaba poco pero…poder escuchar esas palabras por fin parece un sueño, el mejor sueño de mi vida.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, cariño-dice agarrándome de las manos-¿estas feliz?

-Claro…pero sobre todo sorprendido.

-Mañana por fin podrás venirte conmigo a casa. Había pensado llamar luego a Paula y a Kate para que me acompañen a por ti.

-¿Aun no lo saben?

-No, acabo de enterarme.

-Pues no se lo digas.

-¿Por qué?

-Quiero darles una sorpresa.

-Será una gran sorpresa.

-Si-digo sonriendo sin poder creérmelo, por fin todo esto acaba, estaba fuerte y tenía a la gente que quiero a mi lado (o al menos eso espero), ha llegado la hora de volver a empezar a vivir, ha llegado la hora de luchar por una nueva vida.

POV KATE

El entrenamiento me tenía hecha polvo. Sin duda era bastante duro y como en todo hay cosas que llevaba mejor que otras. Y gracias al esfuerzo que estaba haciendo y a las ganas que quería de ser policía estaba consiguiendo que lo bueno se interpusiera a lo malo. Pero cuando todo acababa me venía un poco abajo.

Esta todo el día en funcionamiento me mantenía en alerta y hacía que me olvidara de todo lo demás. Pero cuando el día acababa, él ocupaba todos mis pensamientos. No podía evitar preocuparme por él. Solo saber de él por su madre me volvía loca. Quería llamarlo, quería oír al menos su voz. Mucho mejor sería verlo pero eso de momento era imposible. Solo podía seguir pensando en él, seguir escribiéndole para hacerle saber que seguía a ahí esperándolo pero…necesitaba también algo por su parte. A veces me ponía a pensar en que podía estar pasando por su cabeza. Si querría o no seguir luchando por nosotros, si querría aun una vida mejor que la anterior. Pero el no saber nada de él complicaba las cosas, quería creer que si pero…me daba miedo que hubiera perdido fuerzas estos meses y hacía que me sintiera un poco responsable, si hubiera estado ahí, si no le hubiera dejado.

Pero tenía que confiar en él, tenía que confiar en las únicas palabras que sabía de él que era la que me decía su madre. Ella decía que estaba bien, que estaba fuerte y deseando de salir. Pero lo que más me daba fuerza para aguantar eran sus últimas palabras, la sinceridad que había en ellas y por supuesto la confianza con la que las decía. Si él lo creía ¿Por qué no iba a creerlo yo?

Me tumbo en la cama y cierro los ojos y veo esos ojos suyos que me llenan de fuerza y esperanza para seguir esperando, y aunque tuviera que esperar una vida lo haría. Todo por estar con él, todo por poder ser felices juntos, porque creo que puede ser posible, porque creo que merece la pena cualquier espera solo por estar con él.

Cuento los días que quedan para verlo. Sé que aún queda casi un mes para que lo saquen a no ser que le den libertad por buena conducta. Pero hasta entonces voy a vivir con esa esperanza que me mantiene alerta, que me mantiene que fuerza, porque sé que estemos donde estemos, pase lo que pase, estamos destinados a estar juntos, siempre.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Mañana si puedo más, lo prometo. Gracias a todos por estar ahí, por leer y comentar.**

 **Siempre.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways.**


	44. Capítulo 44

**Buenos días a todos os dejo con un nuevo capítulo, espero que lo disfrutéis. En cuanto a las cuentas no he echado muy bien las cuentas pero me salían sobre unos nueve meses. Sale un poco antes por buena conducta, pero si para ser más creíble queréis que haya sido el salto más largo pro mí bien. Gracias a todos por comentar y leer**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 44**

POV RICK

Ha llegado el día de salir de este infierno y aun no me lo creo. Mi escolta, mi guardián me saca de la que ha sido mi casa durante los últimos meses y me lleva hacia la zona del baño. Me entrega la ropa con la que entre para que me cambié. Entro en el baño y me quito ese mono gris tan apagado que ha sido mi ropa durante demasiado tiempo y me prometo a mí mismo vestir colores más llamativos, dejar el gris para siempre.

Cuando me visto me miro en el espejo y puedo ver a otro Rick, a un Rick muy distinto al que entro. Ahora tengo una barba considerada y el pelo algo más largo, no mucho pero lo justo para poder notarlo. Cuando me miro de nuevo con mi ropa empiezo a sentir que esto es real, que voy a poder empezar de nuevo.

Cuando salgo del baño allí está de nuevo esperándome con algo en la mano. Cuando me lo ofrece y lo cojo veo las pocas pertenencias que llevaba cuando entre. Mi reloj, una pulsera que me regalo Alex Junior, las llaves del coche y de casa y mi cartera. Nada más. Lo cojo y tras colocar cada cosa en su sitio sigo al guardia hasta la puerta de salida. Puedo ver a través de ella la luz del sol. Esa que llevo demasiado sin poder verla.

-Suerte chico-dice mi guardián con una sonrisa y le estrecho la mano con una sonrisa igual en mi cara.

-Gracias por cuidar de mí.

-Es mi trabajo. Cuídate chico y espero que no te vuelva a ver nunca por aquí.

-Puedes darlo por sentado. No pienso acercarme por aquí-digo sonriendo y él también sonríe.

-Ojala a todos le sirviera estar aquí para algo, en días como este me siento algo mejor con mi trabajo porque veo que a veces funciona, a veces ayuda a la gente a recomponer su vida.

-Sin duda lo he hecho. Gracias-digo antes de dar media vuelta y dirigirme hacia la salida.

Cuando los rayos de sol golpean mis ojos haciendo que instintivamente coloque mi mano sobre mi cara para evitar el daño del sol, me doy cuenta del tiempo que he pasado sin poder sentir su calor sobre mi cuerpo. Cuando me acostumbro de nuevo a la potente luz solar doy los últimos pasos hasta salir por la última puerta, la puerta hacia mi libertad. Allí está mi madre esperándome.

En cuanto me ve se lanza a mis brazos y me abraza con fuerza casi sin dejarme respirar, se sentía distinto sin sentir la mirada constante del guardia. Me dejo llevar por la calidez de su cuerpo y siento como algunas lágrimas caen por mis mejillas sin poder evitarlo, la he echado demasiado de menos.

-Hola cariño.

-Hola madre.

-No puedo creérmelo. Está muy guapo.

-Gracias madre.

-Bien ¿a dónde quieres ir? Iba a llamar a Paula y a Kate pero no me ha dado tiempo. Podemos llamarlas ahora y…

-No.

-¿No?

-No, prefiero que sea una sorpresa.

-Oh… ¿Quieres ir a ver a Kate ahora? Si quieres te llevo y…

-No, creo que lo dejare para mañana.

-¿En serio?

-Creo que Kate entenderá que quiera ir a ver antes a Alex. Necesito verlo.

-Bien, entonces ya estamos tardando-dice sonriendo y tirando de mi hacia el coche.

Todo el camino voy en silencio pensando que poder decirle a Alex y como decírselo. Pero no es solo eso lo que me está comiendo la cabeza. Es algo que siempre ha estado ahí.

-Cariño, ¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada.

-Vamos te conozco para saber que algo está rondándote la cabezota esa tuya.

-No sé si estoy haciendo lo correcto.

-¿Haciendo lo correcto? Explícate.

-No sé si hago bien presentándome así. Sé que cuando sea adulto tendré que contarle toda la verdad, eso lo tengo clarísimo. Tengo miedo de que me odie. Por eso, dudo de si tengo que estar en su vida o no, puede sentirse engañado cuando se lo diga.

-¿Y es mejor que viva sin su tío? No lo creo cariño, ese niño te necesita, te quiere. Lo mejor para ese niño es que estés ahí. Lo importante es que cuando te necesite estés ahí. Y ahora es cuando lo hace. Si llegado el momento no lo entiende, tendrás que darle tiempo, pero tendrás la conciencia tranquila de que has cuidado de él.

-Gracias madre, es lo que necesitaba.

-Bien ahora déjate de pensar tonterías y vamos, que tu sobrino está deseando verte-dice girando a la derecha, ya solo quedaban un par de giros y estaríamos allí, por fin podría volver a verlo.

Cuando llegamos a la entrada puedo verlo a lo lejos jugando con una pelota que había sido de su padre y mía cuando éramos unos críos. Un día se la enseñe y le justo tanto que no ha vuelto a separarse de ella. Veo a Paula tranquila sentada en la puerta sin quitarle el ojo a su hijo. Era una gran madre, Alex tenía mucha suerte con ella.

Me bajo del coche seguido por mi madre y cuando cerramos la puerta enseguida la mirada de Paula se dirige hacia donde estábamos. Puedo ver sorpresa en su cara, pero también una gran sonrisa que se dibujó también en la mía. La veo levantarse y dirigirse a Alex y decirle algo, algo que hace que se gire y por fin puedo verlo y él a mí. Cuando me ve enseguida sale corriendo hacia mí y me abraza fuerte con sus manitas y yo lo cojo en brazos apretándolo fuerte contra mi pecho mientras no puedo evitar que las lágrimas caigan por mi cara, lo había echado demasiado de menos, lo necesitaba demasiado.

-Tito te echado de menos-dice entre sollozos haciendo que se me rompa el corazón. Lo abrazo aún con más fuerza mientras acaricio su espalda intentando calmarlo. Cuando veo que se relaja un poco me separo de él y por fin puedo verlo detenidamente, sin duda ha crecido mucho.

-Estás muy grande.

-A que si-dice sonriendo con todas sus ganas.

-Madre mía si ya pronto vas a ser más alto que yo-digo riéndome y beso su cabeza volviendo a abrazarlo-te he echado de menos enano, te quiero mucho.

-Y yo-dice sonriendo.

Entonces me levanto y cuando consigo estar de nuevo de pie siento como Paula se acerca y me abraza con fuerza. Sonrió ante aquel gesto, tuve miedo de que no pudiera aceptar lo que paso, que no pudiera perdonarme pero me ha sorprendido mucho como me ha apoyado en todo este mal trago.

-No sabes lo que me alegro de verte.

-Yo también.

-¿Por qué no has avisado? Hubiera ido a por ti.

-Ha sido todo muy rápido y quería que fuera una sorpresa.

-Sí que lo ha sido. Pero pasa, ¿Queréis un café?-dice abrazando a mi madre. Me doy cuenta de todo lo que ha cambiado desde que estoy fuera.

Entramos dentro y nos sentamos en la cocina, Alex se sienta en mis piernas sin dejar de abrazarme, es como si tuviera que tocarme para saber que es real.

-Alex déjalo tomarse el café-dice Paula al ver mi complicación para coger la taza.

-No déjalo-digo casi suplicante, yo también necesitaba tenerlo cerca.

-Te has dejado barba, pinchas-dice poniéndome mala cara y haciéndonos reír a todos.

-¿No te gusta?

-No.

-Pues ya me la quitare, si no gusta no puedo hacer otra cosa-digo haciéndole sonreír-tengo una cosa para ti.

-¿Si?

-Sí, mira-digo sacando los libros del bolso con la pocas pertenencias que tenía en la cárcel.

-Oh… ¿son para mí?

-Claro.

-Mama, puedo ir a llevarlos a la habitación.

-Claro anda-dice con una sonrisa y Alex se baja de mis piernas y sale corriendo con los cuentos en la mano.

-Te ha echado mucho de menos.

-Y yo a él.

-Ha pasado por unos meses duros, primero tú, luego su abuelo después de empezar a tener relación, luego Kate…

-¿Kate?

-Sí, ha venido cada vez que podía, pero las últimas semanas le ha sido imposible. Se llevan muy bien.

-Oh…

-¿Aun no la has visto?

-No, acabo de salir.

-No sabes lo que te echa de menos. No dejaba de hablar de ti cada vez que venía-dice y yo asiento con la cabeza porque me duele haberle hecho daño-¿Cómo estás?

-Bien…aun un poco descolocado pero supongo que poco a poco iré volviendo a la realidad.

-Nosotros te ayudaremos Rick-dice acariciándome la mano y yo sonrió y miro a mi madre que asiente sonriendo.

-Tito…tito…

-Dime cariño.

-¿Puedes leerme un cuento?

-Alex cariño, otro día mejor….-dice Paula pero la interrumpo.

-No, está bien. ¿Vamos?-digo levantándome y cogiéndole de la mano mientras me lleva todo ilusionado hacia la habitación. Mientras le leo el cuento y lo veo sonriendo, emocionado me doy cuenta de que pase lo que pase en el futuro quiero estar en su vida, quiero formar parte de ella. Quiero a este niño tanto que si quiero ser feliz lo necesito, ya llegara el día en el que tenga que contarle la verdad, pero hasta entonces me pasaré el resto de mi vida intentando hacerle feliz.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Gracias a todos por leer un día más. Espero que el jueves pueda volver a subir un nuevo capítulo, hasta entonces disfrutar del veranito el que pueda** **.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	45. Capítulo 45

**Buenos días a todos, quería daros las gracias por la paciencia que tenéis y por comentar y leer. Me alegra mucho poder ver el gran número de visitas y los mensajes que me dejáis. Ya queda poquito, tanto que la semana que viene esto llegara a su fin. Pero recordad que tengo otro en marcha y que empezare a subir justo después de este, aunque tendré que reducir un poquito la marcha de subidas porque aún me queda mucho por escribir y poco tiempo para hacerlo.**

 **Gracias a todos**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 45**

POV RICK

Me levanto de la cama, mi cama, más cansado que cuando me acosté. Aun me parecía raro poder volver a dormir en mi cama, aun no me hacía a la idea de estar libre. A pesar de la comodidad de mi cama en comparación con la de cárcel, aun me costaba asimilar que esta iba a ser mi nueva vida. Supongo que será complicado los primeros días hasta que vuelva a la realidad.

Bajo las escaleras y me dirijo hacia la cocina. Allí me encuentro con mi madre haciendo el desayuno y eso me recordó los buenos momentos. Me acerque a ella y le di un beso de buenos días antes de sentarme a la mesa. Enseguida me sirvió mi taza de café mañanera.

-Buenos días cariño.

-Buenos días madre.

-¿Qué tienes pensado hacer hoy? yo voy a ir a ver a tu padre tu puedes…

-Voy contigo.

-Oh…pensé que lo que menos te apetecería sería…

-¿Volver a una cárcel? No es la mejor manera de pasar mi día, pero necesito verlo.

-Cariño puedes llamarlo, él lo entenderá.

-No, quiero verlo. Tenemos una conversación pendiente y creo que no debemos esperar más. Además, necesito verlo para saber que está bien.

-Está bien, Kate se ocupó de ello. Pero si quieres acompañarme por mi perfecto-dijo mi madre con una sonrisa y entonces me acorde de Kate, era otra cosa que no podía alargar más, tenía que ir a verla pero antes tenía que hacer esto, quería estar libre de todo, tener mi cabeza despejada para estar completamente para ella y para ello necesitaba hablar y ver a mi padre.

Cuando llegamos a la puerta de la cárcel sentí un dejavú, no era la misma cárcel pero me sentía igual que el día que entre. Sentí como me paralizaba en la puerta y no podía entrar.

-Cariño, ¿Estas bien?-dice mi madre preocupada y cierro los ojos intentando concentrarme, intentado luchar contra mis miedos. Abro los ojos e intento tranquilizar a mi madre.

-Estoy bien-digo tragando saliva y la acompaño hacia el interior.

Nos sentamos en la sala de visitas, estaba nervioso, recordaba las visitas que había recibido en una sala muy parecida a esta, aunque en este momento estaba al otro lado. Toda la sala estaba llena, gente riendo, disfrutando de sus visitas. A los pocos minutos todos fueron poco a poco desapareciendo hasta que nos quedamos mi madre y yo solos. Sabía cómo iba a esto. Cuando todos se iban vendría mi padre, como en mi caso. Todo para protegernos.

Pasado cinco minutos vi como mi padre entraba con su propio guardián. Cuando me vio vi sorpresa en su mirada que termino convirtiéndose en una amplia sonrisa. Mientras se acercaba pude ver los cambios que había en su cuerpo desde que deje de verlo hace ya seis meses. Tenía algunas canas más y estaba más delgado pero por lo demás lo veía bien. En cuanto llego a la mesa me levanté y le abracé fuerza, como hacía años que no lo hacía.

-No sabes lo feliz que estoy de verte. ¿Cuándo…?

-Ayer-dije sentándome al otro lado de la mesa junto a mi madre.

-¿Todo bien?

-Si.

-Yo…me siento orgulloso de ti cariño-dice mirándome a los ojos.

-Yo…ahora que os tengo a los dos aquí…quería pediros perdón.

-Hijo no…-dijo mi madre interrumpiéndome pero yo le corté, necesitaba soltarlo todo.

-Necesito hacerlo-dije y vi como ambos asentían-quiero pediros perdón por lo que hice. Será un error que me acompaña el resto de mi vida. Siento el dolor que os causo, pero también quiero pediros perdón por estos años que siguieron a…-no pude acabar de decirlo-me porté fatal, fui un idiota pero me sentía tan mal...siento haberos echo la vida imposible. Estaba tan dolido y me daba tanto miedo no poder superarlo, me sentía tan débil por ello que os hacía daño, no quería que lo superarais porque eso me hacía a mí sentirme aún más débil por no poder hacerlo. Siento ser un egoísta, siento haberos echo daño, siento no haberos ayudado como debería. Todo esto ha sido mi culpa, todo esto que ha pasado y…siento haberos hecho pasar por ello.

-Cariño eres nuestro hijo y haríamos lo que fuera por ti-dijo mi madre abrazándome.

-Y siempre lo serás-dice mi padre-ahora sé que hubieras podido con ello. Eres mucho más fuerte y valiente de lo que yo y tú mismo pensabas. Has pasado por todo esto como un campeón. Si volviera a pasar todo, volvería a hacerlo igual, porque pensaba que así te estaba protegiendo. Soy tu padre, mi deber es protegerte. Ahora pasado el tiempo sé que todo esto a echo mucho daño a la familia, sé que lo hice mal, pero todo lo hice para mantenerte a salvo. Siento no haberte contado la verdad antes hijo, pero pensé que con ello te estaba protegiendo.

-Lo sé, pero fue un error. Tú involucraste en un delito por mi culpa y es algo con lo que has tenido que luchar durante todo este tiempo y ahora tengo que luchar yo.

-No quiero que te sientas culpable por eso. Lo hice porque yo quise y lo volvería hacer. Haría lo que fuera para protegerte cariño.

-Te lo agradezco, pero soy adulto, ya no soy un niño. Tengo que vivir con las consecuencias de mis actos, tengo que afrontarlas por mí mismo. Pero aun así…gracias, gracias a los dos por aguantarme a pesar de todo.

-Eres nuestro hijo-dijo mi padre agarrándome de la mano y yo asentí con una pequeña sonrisa. Teníamos que hablar pero sin duda esta charla nos iba a venir bien para poder volver a empezar, para poder empezar esa vida que ya podía ver a través de ese muro que había tapado mi corazón durante todos estos años, pero ahora poco a poco puedo ver luz al otro lado y sé que pronto podré vivir, algo que no he podido hacer desde aquel día pero ahora estoy preparado.

Salimos de la cárcel y me siento mejor, mucho mejor después de tener que postergar esta conversación demasiado tiempo, necesitaba pedirles perdón por todo como una vez hice ya con Paula y como alguna vez tendré que hacer con Alex. Ya me sentía mucho mejor, es como si me hubiera quitado un gran peso de encima.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunta mi madre mirándome.

-Si.

-¿Qué quieres hacer ahora? Podemos ir a cenar a casa o podemos ir a algún lado.

-No quiero…tengo que hacer algo.

-¿Algo?

-Si…ya lo he alargado demasiado. Tengo que ir a ver a Kate.

-Oh…si quieres te dejo allí y…

-No, prefiero dejarte en casa. No se cuánto voy a tardar y quiero tener el coche.

-Oh, claro-dice con una sonrisa y yo me sonrojo por cómo ha tenido que tomarse mis palabras.

Fuimos todo el camino hasta casa en silencio, cuando llegamos me baje para despedirme de ella. La abracé y vi como caminaba hasta la casa. Cuando la vi entrar me volví a montar en el coche con la cabeza ya puesta en ella.

Había postergado este momento un tiempo. Pero no era porque no quisiera verla, ni mucho menos. Pero quería que cuando llegara ese momento tuviera ya la cabeza tranquila, solo puesta en ella. Tenía que arreglar las cosas antes de poder centrarme en ella. No voy a negar que también tengo miedo. Miedo a verla y que por parte de ella no hubiera ya esa chispa que surgió entre nosotros y que me ha mantenido fuerte y con vida estos meses. Sé que siempre ha estado ahí, pero yo no para ella. Quería mantenerme al margen por ella, para que siguiera con su vida, así que ahora mismo si ella me ha olvidado será por mi culpa y tendré que aceptar las consecuencias. Pero no quería creer en ello, no quería.

Cuando llegue a la puerta de la Academia sentí como mi corazón se aceleraba. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo pero cuando algo se quiere tienes que luchar por ello con todas tus fuerzas. Y sin duda yo ahora quiero vivir, pero sin ella no será para nada la vida que he soñado durante todo este tiempo.

Me bajo del coche y entro en el interior. Todo esto parece como una escuela, pero a la vez tiene ese toque autoritario que impone. Me dirijo hacia una mesa que hay en la entrada donde hay un guardia.

-Buenos días.

-Buenos días.

-¿A quién viene a ver?

-A Katherine Beckett.

-¿Su nombre?

-Alexander Ca…Rodgers-digo recordando que había cambiado mi apellido después de una de las peleas con mi padre, ahora me doy cuenta de lo idiota que fui.

-Por favor quítese el reloj, el móvil y si tiene cinturón y póngalo en esa cajita. Ahora pase por el arco de seguridad-dijo haciéndome pasar por un detector de metales. Una vez que pasé y me da el ok, me dio una tarjeta de visita y me dejo pasar.

La academia era bastante grande, me di una vuelta por las instalaciones sin saber muy bien por dónde empezar, sin saber muy bien dónde encontrarla. Pero no necesité preguntar. Llegue a una zona que tendría que ser el gimnasio y allí me encontré con un grupo de reclutas, y entre ellos estaba Kate, mi chica.

La veo pelear con fuerza, y me doy cuenta de que no me equivoque con ella. Sin duda iba a ser la mejor. De repente el que supongo que es el profesor da un par de pitidos con un silbato dando por acabada la clase. Yo no puedo quitar la mirada de Kate. La veo como ayuda a levantar a su contrincante y como con una sonrisa se limpia el sudor de la cara.

Y entonces de repente se gira quedando frente a frente, solo nos separan unos cuantos de metros pero cuando nuestras miradas se encuentran esa distancia es demasiado larga. Veo como su cara va cambiado según el estado por el que pasa tras verme, hasta que aparece una sonrisa en su cara que enseguida se refleja en la mía. Y entonces, el mundo se para. La veo andar hacia mí y yo ando hacia ella recorriendo la distancia entre ambos, deseando acabar con esta tortura.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Mañana más y mejor, por fin el reencuentro entre los dos. Veremos a ver cómo les va tras unirse de nuevo después de tanto tiempo separados.**

 **Gracias a todos y espero vuestros comentarios.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	46. Capítulo 46

**Buenos días a todos y gracias a todos por leer y comentar. Gracias por estar tan atentos siempre, os habéis dado cuenta de una errata en el capítulo anterior donde se presenta como Alexander en vez de Richard. Ha sido un pequeño error pero es que es normal con tantos nombres equivocarme, y eso que los releo antes de subir jiji. Bueno gracias por estar atentos e intentaré arreglarlo pero mientras tanto que sepáis que es un error mío. Bueno os dejo ya con el capítulo.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 46**

POV RICK

Cuando sentí sus brazos envolviendo mi cuerpo como si no hubiera mañana me di cuenta de que era un idiota. De que podía haberla perdido por no decirle que estaba ahí y que siempre estaría ahí para ella. Pero también me doy cuenta de que pase lo que pase el tenerla a mi lado me hace mejor persona, me hace querer ser mejor para ella y eso es lo mejor que puede pasarme en la vida.

La envuelvo con todas mis fuerzas mientras acaricio su pelo. Siento como sus lágrimas están mojando mi camiseta, como su cuerpo caliente y sudado se mezcla con el mío, siento su olor volver loco a todos mi sentidos, la siento a ella y entonces es cuando me doy cuenta de que esto es real, de que soy libre, de que estoy por fin saliendo de ese maldito infierno que quiero dejar atrás, lo más atrás posible.

Cuando nos separamos ambos estamos sonriendo, y no puedo dejar de tocarla por eso aprovecho para quitarle las lágrimas de su cara a la vez que dejo pequeñas caricias. Y entonces, ella rompe el silencio.

-¿Cuándo…?

-Ayer-respondo a su pregunta antes de que la acabe-tenía que hacer algunas cosas antes.

-Lo entiendo.

-No, quería quitarme algunas cosas que me recomían la cabeza antes de venir.

-Has venido, eso es lo importante.

-Lo prometí, y cumplo mis promesas. Además sería un idiota si no la cumpliese-digo haciéndola sonreír y entonces es cuando me fijo en esa hermosa sonrisa que tanto he echado de menos, es entonces cuando me doy cuenta de las terribles ganas que tengo de besarla y se lo hago saber-no sabes las ganas que tengo…que tengo de besarte.

-Pues hazlo-dice mirándome con esa sonrisa aun en su cara y sonrió mientras me acerco para juntas nuestras sonrisas.

Cuando siento sus labios sobre los míos, siento que levito, siento que he salido por completo del infierno para ir al cielo y juntarme con un ángel, con mi ángel de la guardia. Sentir de nuevo sus labios cálidos sobre los míos era indescriptible, solo sé que no puedo dejar de sonreír. Nos separamos despacio juntando nuestras frentes mientras nos sonreímos y no dejamos de abrazarnos, de tocarnos, de sentirnos y me doy cuenta de que esto es lo que quiero, que por todo esto merece la pena el infierno que he vivido, esto me da fuerzas para querer luchar por una vida sin rencores, sin miedos, sin malos pensamientos, una vida sin culpa.

-Te he echado de menos-digo volviendo a besarla despacio degustando sus labios con los míos, acariciándola, perdiéndome en su sabor.

-Kate….Kate…-escucho que alguien la llama haciendo que nos separemos. Kate se gira haciendo cara a una mujer pequeña, fuerte que no deja de mirarnos con la boca abierta-Oh…interrumpo.

-Si-dice Kate con una sonrisa agarrándome de la mano y haciéndome sonreír a mí también.

-Tú debes de ser su novio, el que estaba de viaje-dice con un tono de retintín haciéndome saber que sabe perfectamente donde he estado todo este tiempo-yo soy Lanie, soy su compañera.

-Hola, soy Rick-digo dándole la mano pero ella se me adelanta y me da dos besos dejándome un poco sorprendido por su efusividad.

-Lanie…que lo asustas-dice Kate sonriendo.

-Venía a por ti para cenar. ¿Te quedas?-dice Lanie mirándome y me doy cuenta de que no he planeado nada, solo quería verla.

-Yo…

-Si, se queda-dice Kate por mí-espérame un momento que voy a por una cosa-dice desapareciendo dejándome allí con su compañera. Me siento raro estando rodeado de policías, de futuros policías cuando acabo de salir de la cárcel, la verdad es que era raro.

-Bueno yo…-digo nervioso sin saber que decir.

-No tienes que decir nada. Aunque si podías responderme a unas preguntas-dijo de repente y me sentí como si estuviera de nuevo en la comisaria y estuviera siendo interrogado, parece que por mi cara se dio cuenta de lo que me pasaba-siento haber sido tan brusca. Kate es mi amiga y me preocupo por ella solo es eso.

-Está bien, dispara-digo ya más tranquilo.

-¿Estás seguro de tus sentimientos? No es que no te crea pero he visto a Kate sufrir porque no tenía noticias tuyas y me pregunto que si la quieres tanto porque…

-Porque la quiero no le contestaba-dije interrumpiéndola aunque no sonó tan bien como pensaba-quiero decir, pensé que era lo mejor. Le prometí que vendría a por ella y lo he hecho. Pero pensé que si le contestaba iba a ser escollo para que pudiera seguir con su vida, necesitaba que siguiera con su vida y por eso…

-Te equivocaste.

-¿Me equivoque?

-Sí, si le hubieras contestado le hubieras dado fuerza para seguir. Pero el no saber de ti la tenía preocupada todo el tiempo, no podía concentrarse porque estaba siempre pensando en que estaría pasando por esa cabecita tuya.

-Me equivoque-digo más para mí que para ella.

-Sí, pero veo que estas aquí eso tiene que significar algo.

-Sí, la quiero y pienso demostrárselo cada día a partir de ahora.

-Eso está mejor-dice sonriendo-pareces buen chico, me gustas para mi amiga.

-Gracias-digo sonriendo a la vez que Kate llega con una bolsa en la mano.

-¿interrumpo?-dice sonriendo mientras se acerca-ten cuidado que es mi novio-dice bromeando haciéndonos reír.

-¿Qué es es?-digo señalando la bolsa.

-Nuestra cena. No quería cenar rodeado de reclutas. Quiero que estemos solos.

-Bien-digo sonriendo.

-Vamos a nuestra habitación-dice mirando a Lanie.

-Ok, yo voy a cenar al comedor-dice girándose pero un segundo después se gira y…-por cierto luego me pasare por el gimnasio, tengo que ponerme en forma si quiero superarte. Me llevará un par de horas o así-dice moviendo las cejas a la vez que sonríe y se va dejándonos allí a los dos sonrojados. Nos miramos y con sonrisas tímidas nos dirigimos hacia su habitación. Teníamos mucho de que hablar pero tenía el presentimiento de que todo iba a ir bien.

Entramos en su cuarto, solo había dos camas y dos pequeños escritorios. Sin duda enseguida supe cuál era la cama de Kate, en ella tenía encima una foto de los dos con Alex. Una foto del día en que inauguramos la casita del árbol. Una sonrisa ilumino mi cara al verla.

-He pensado en ti todo el tiempo-dice como si me leyera el pensamiento. La agarre de la mano y tire de ella hacia que ambos quedamos sentados sobre la cama. Teníamos que hablar y cuanto antes lo hagamos mejor, me duele solo pensar el daño que he podido hacerle con mi completa ausencia.

-Kate yo…siento no haber estado en contacto…

-Pensé que te habías olvidado de tu promesa. Tu madre me decía que estaba todo bien pero…necesitaba escucharlo de ti-dice con cara de pena y siento como se me encoje el corazón.

-Lo siento, pensé que lo hacía bien. Quería mantenerme al margen para que pudieras seguir con tu vida, sin duda me equivoque.

-Te quiero Rick-dice mirándome con profundidad-y por eso, me dolía no saber de ti. Estaba preocupada, no solo porque no sintiera los mismo cuando salieras. Iba más allá. Estabas en la cárcel, ya te habían atacado…necesitaba saber que estabas bien-dice con lágrimas en los ojos y no puedo verla así, así que le limpio con cuidado las lágrimas y la beso suavemente en los labios.

-Te quiero Kate y lo siento. Verte así me duele…no sabes cuánto. Lo siento de verdad.

-He sufrido mucho pero…confiaba en tus palabras, en tus últimas palabras. En que vendrías cuando salieras, y aquí estas.

-Aquí estoy-digo sonriéndola mientras la vuelvo a besar.

-Me parece un sueño el poder tenerte aquí-dice sonriéndome y la abrazo con fuerza contra mí.

-No es un sueño, y te prometo que a partir de ahora todo va a ir bien.

-Todo irá bien-dice besando mi hombro mientras me envuelvo con sus largos brazos.

Nos sentamos en el suelo y nos ponemos a cenar entre besos, caricias, miradas y declaraciones de amor. Me sentía feliz, y eso era decir mucho después de por todo lo que había tenido que pasar, por todo lo que habíamos tenido que pasar todo.

-Y ahora… ¿Qué vamos a hacer?-me pregunta y sabía que no iba por este momento, hablaba del futuro juntos.

-Vamos a ir día a día. Tú seguirás con tu carrera Kate. Ya te queda poco y sabía que ibas a ser la mejor.

-No lo soy-dice con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué no? he visto como tirabas a tu compañera como si nada, así que no me digas que no eres la mejor-digo sonriéndole, picándole haciendo que se sonrojara.

-¿Y tú?

-Yo, en un par de días tengo que empezar con los trabajos sociales. E intentaré encontrar algún trabajo para poder empezar a vivir por mi lado, creo que necesito emanciparme ya.

-¿Has pensado en algo?

-En lo que sea. Necesito empezar a vivir y creo que salir, trabajar, me ayudará. Paula ha dicho que tiene algo pensado. Pero no lo sé.

-Bueno, pero mientras tanto…-dice acercándose a mí y besándome-¿para ahora que tienes pensado?-dice sonriéndome con cara de pícara y no le contesto con palabras. Cuando me levanto y la beso con pasión creo que tiene clara mi respuesta.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **El lunes nuevo capítulo, gracias a todos por estar ahí siempre. Nos vemos la semana que viene con los últimos capítulos, triste pero a la vez feliz de ver que estáis ahí hasta el final.**

 **GRACIAS**

 **Buen fin de semana**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	47. Chapter 47

**Buenos días a todos, os dejo con el penúltimo capítulo de la historia. Espero que os guste y ya sabéis que aun quedará el capítulo final y que espero poder subir el miércoles, aunque no puedo prometer nada. También me gustaría subir el primer capítulo de mi nueva historia antes de finalizar la semana. Pero tampoco puedo asegurar el día. Solo decir que será horario de mañana.**

 **Gracias a todos por estar siempre ahí y por hacerme disfrutar una vez más con vuestros comentarios.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 47**

POV KATE

Me siento llena de vida, siento que estoy en un sueño y mucho más cuando siento como me besa, como me toca, como me abraza, como me dice que me quiere. Y tenía mis dudas, muchas en los últimos meses pero ahora que lo tengo cerca, ahora que estamos así juntos, que sé que ha cumplido su promesa, siento que las dudas se evaporan con cada palabra suya, con cada beso, con cada caricia. Me siento completa cuando estoy con él, y eso me hace feliz, más feliz de lo que nunca había llegado a pensar.

Siento sus labios en mi cuello y siento que pierdo el control. Lo abrazo con fuerza atrayéndolo hacia mí sintiendo su cuerpo sobre el mío. Me tumbo en la cama y tiro de él llevándolo conmigo.

Nos abrazamos desnudos, sin dejar de besarnos, sin dejar de tocarnos, haciendo que nuestros cuerpos se fusionaran entre sí, haciéndonos sentir únicos y amados.

-Te quiero Kate-me susurra al oído mientras me besa y siento que no puedo estar mejor. Que no puedo querer más a alguien.

-Yo también te quiero Rick…te quiero tanto-digo clavando mis uñas en su espalda para intentar que un gemido no saliera de mi boca por lo que me estaba haciendo sentir.

Nos besamos dejándonos sin respiración, abrazándonos, devorándonos con la mirada, con el tacto. Hasta que ya no puedo más, lo aprieto con mis brazos, lo atraigo envolviendo mis piernas alrededor de su cuerpo.

-Rick, te necesito ya-digo mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja haciéndole gemir.

Un segundo después siento como penetra sin previo aviso, haciéndome gritar su nombre. Rick me besa para taponar mi voz, y nos movemos a la par, poseídos por la pasión, poseídos por el amor, poseídos por el vaivén de nuestros cuerpos mientras se juntan. Hasta que ya no puedo más y exploto en mil pedazos mordiendo su hombro evitando que saliera cualquier ruido de pasión de mi boca.

Rick sigue moviéndose en mi interior haciendo que mi orgasmo se prolongue, haciéndome ver las estrellas, hasta que siento como se corre en mi interior. Viendo como es ahora él el que tiene que morder mi hombro para no gritar, para no dejar salir un grito gutural de su boca.

Siento el peso de su cuerpo encima de mí casi aplastándome, pero me siento en la gloria de poder sentirlo así. A mi lado por fin. Siento su cuerpo sudado, su olor que me vuelve loca, su piel suave y no puedo dejar de sonreír. Ahora que lo tengo así desnudo delante de mí me doy cuenta de que está bastante más delgado, que ha perdido peso y me doy cuenta de que ha vuelto a mí, pero que no viene de unas cómodas y largas vacaciones y no puedo ni imaginarme por lo que ha tenido que pasar.

Siento como Rick se levanta de encima de mí y siento el frio en mi cuerpo por la pérdida de su contacto. Me arropo un poco con las sábanas y lo veo de pie dándome la espalda y no sé qué está haciendo hasta que de repente aparece con unas toallitas húmedas y empieza a limpiarme con delicadeza haciéndome sentir querida, amada.

Cuando acaba de limpiarme vuelve a tumbarse a mi lado y me tapa con las sabanas para que no coja frio. Y después me envuelve con su cuerpo abrazándome desde mi espalda dándome aún mucho más calor.

-¿Estas bien?

-Genial. –digo girándome y besándole suavemente en los labios.

-Estoy tan feliz que no puedo ni creérmelo.

-Pues créetelo. Todo va a ir bien.

-Si todo va a ir bien-dice besándome el cuello haciéndome reír.

-¿Te ha costado mucho aguantar?-le pregunto mirándole de forma pícara.

-Aunque no te lo creas, ni si quiera pensaba en ello. Pensaba en hacer muchas cosas, pero no en esto. Pero ahora que lo hemos hecho, creo que no voy a poder volver a estar mucho tiempo sin hacerlo, soy adicto a ti-dice besándome haciéndome sonreír.

-Mañana, ¿tienes algo que hacer?

-No, hasta pasado mañana no tengo que empezar con los trabajos sociales.

-Entonces mañana ya tengo planes para ti.

-¿Am si? Y cuales si se pueden saber.

-Creo que ya hemos retrasado bastante una cosa.

-¿Estás hablando de lo que acabamos de hacer? Porque sin duda no me importa repetir mañana, pero no hace falta esperar tanto tiempo-dice con cara de pillo y le beso esa sonrisa suya que me vuelve loca.

-No, me refiero a conocer a mis padres.

-Oh-dice con cara de sorpresa-¿Estas segura de que es buen momento?

-Cualquier momento es bueno. No quiero alargarlo más.

-Bien. Acepto-dice besándome y yo le devuelvo el beso con todas mis ganas.

POV RICK

Me he levantado temprano porque después de el rato que pase con Kate y lo nervios por la comida con su madre no he podido dormir nada. Estoy de camino a la Academia para recoger a Kate e irnos rumbo a casa de sus padres. Estoy algo preocupado por cómo puedo caerles, y más sabiendo toda la historia que llevo conmigo a mis espaldas. Para unos padres debe de ser difícil, supongo que ellos preferirán a otro hombre para su hija.

Estoy nervioso pero cuando veo a Kate allí parada esperándome no puedo evitar sonreír y llenarme de fuerzas. Voy a luchar contra todo y todos por ella. Sin duda merece la pena cualquier esfuerzo.

Abre la puerta y se mete dentro y en cuanto lo hace llena el coche de esa fuerza sobrehumana que transmite, que transpira su cuerpo. Se gira hacia mí y deja un rápido y suave beso sobre mis labios que me deja embobado y con ganas de mucho más.

-¿Vamos?-dice al ver que me quedo mirándola sin mover ni un músculo y al volver en mí, arranco el coche poniendo rumbo a su casa, puedo ver por el rabillo del ojo como sonríe y eso me hace sonreír a mí, aunque no me relaja tanto como me gustaría.

Cuando llegamos a la puerta, no puedo dejar de mirar la casa. Es una casa familiar de clase media, con un bonito y pequeño jardín justo delante. En este momento en que me doy cuenta de que ya no tengo más tiempo para postergarlo, de que ya ha llegado el momento, me doy cuenta de lo nervioso que estoy.

-Rick, ¿estás bien?-dice al mirarme.

-Sí, solo algo nervioso.

-No tienes que estarlo. Estarán encantados contigo, te lo prometo.

-No estoy tan seguro.

-¿Sabes lo que mi madre busca en un hombre para mí?

-No-dije con miedo de preguntar porque no pensaba poder cumplir sus expectativas.

-Que me haga feliz, simplemente eso. Y tu Rick lo haces, así que no tienes que preocuparte por nada. Vamos-dice saliendo del coche. Yo sonrió por la palabras de Kate y bajo junto a ella.

Recorremos los últimos metros hasta la casa agarrados de la mano. Justo antes de dar en la puerta Kate me mira y me dedica una sonrisa de apoyo. Yo le sonrió y le doy un apretón en la mano para darle a entender que estoy preparado. Cuando la puerta se abre y veo a una mujer del otro lado, un mujer que sin duda podía ser Kate dentro de unos años. Era una mujer, guapa, fuerte, y tenía la misma mirada que Kate, esos ojos que no se podían descifrar con solo verlos, que necesitaba una vida entera para poder mirarlos, para poder descifrarlos.

-Hola-dice sonriendo-ya era hora de que te pudiéramos conocer-dice ofreciéndome la mano y yo la acepto con una sonrisa.

-Encantado de conocerla señora Beckett.

-Por favor, llámame Johanna y él es Jim-dice señalando a un hombre que esta algo más serio pero que enseguida me da también un buen apretón de manos-vamos pasad no os quedéis ahí-dice como buena anfitriona y siento como me relajo, y me dejo llevar.

Nos sentamos a la mesa, y mantuvimos una charla amistosa. La comida estaba deliciosa y la compañía era genial. Cuando acabamos nos sentamos todos en la salita con un café por delante.

-La comida estaba deliciosa, señora…Johanna-digo con una sonrisa al ver su cara.

-Gracias-dice sonriendo y entonces su cara cambio, había llegado el momento de la charla importante-Rick…perdona que te pregunte pero… ¿Quieres a mi hija?

-Mama-protesta Kate pero yo le doy un apretón a su rodilla, tenía derecho a preguntar y yo contestaría con todo el gusto y la sinceridad del mundo.

-Sí, la quiero.

-Rick…me duele mucho preguntarte esto, pero es mi hija, la conozco, he hablado mucho con ella estos meses y…

-Pregunta lo que quieras.

-De verdad, estás preparado para una relación, de verdad estas fuerte para empezar a vivir de verdad-dice mirando a Kate más que a mí y sé que la pregunta no solo se la hace su madre, sé que Kate tiene ese miedo, que mis padres lo tienen, yo mismo la tengo. Pero nunca antes he estado tan seguro de querer hacerlo.

-Tengo miedo todavía, no voy a negarlo. Pero estoy seguro de que quiero luchar, de quiero salir de todo, de que quiero vivir. Cuando miro a su hija, cuando estoy con ella no tengo la menor duda, sé que ella puede hacerme feliz, y estoy preparado para serlo-digo mirando a Kate, porque es la persona que quiero, porque es la persona que quiero que este segura de mis palabras y cuando veo una sonrisa en su cara, lo demás me basta.

-Bien, ya nada más de preguntas. Solo decirte, que encantada de conocerte y bienvenido a nuestra familia-dice Johanna sonriendo y veo como Jim asiente y me ofrece la mano la cual estrecho con una sonrisa. Y me doy cuenta de algo, con la verdad se va a todas partes, no hay que tener miedo a la verdad, no hay que tener miedo a la vida. Y por fin, después de todo, después de años entre mentiras y miedos, puedo decir que veo la luz al final del túnel y que la verdad aunque a veces duela, es mucho mejor que vivir en la mentira.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Ahora sí que queda uno para el final. Espero poder subir el miércoles pero ya veremos a qué hora salgo el martes y si tendré cuerpo para salir de casa el miércoles para poder subir. Pero tened paciencia que lo subiré cuando pueda, y recuerdo que también subiré el primer capítulo de mi nueva historia. Os dejo un pequeño resumen.**

" **Rick Castle es un famoso periodista de investigación, que un día, tras infiltrarse en una importante organización de la droga, es testigo de un asesinato. Tras mucho pensarlo decide testificar contra uno de los hombres más peligrosos del país. Todo esto hará que su vida y la de su familia se pongan patas arriba. ¿Podrá salir vivo de todo esto? ¿Podrá empezar una nueva vida lejos de todos y de todo?"**

 **Espero que le deis una oportunidad, ya sabéis que no soy muy buena con los resúmenes ;)**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	48. Capítulo 48

**Buenos días, os dejo con el último capítulo de la historia. Feliz por un lado por cómo ha resultado todo a pesar de algunos errores y triste por otra parte porque esto se acaba. Gracias a todos los que habéis formado parte de este viaje, y nos vemos en el siguiente.**

 **Espero que os guste aunque quizás no sea el final que algunos esperáis, no es mi mejor final, pero creo que es él que tenía que tener esta historia. Gracias de nuevo, siempre.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 48**

POV RICK

Llego el día, por fin todos podíamos estar juntos de nuevo y me sentía feliz. Hoy iba a empezar una nueva vida para todos, hoy por fin íbamos a cerrar el pasado, hoy empezaríamos solo a mirar al futuro, al mañana y al presente. Por fin podríamos ser felices.

Voy rumbo a la cárcel donde se encuentra mi padre, hoy por fin consigue su libertad, hoy por fin estaremos juntos de nuevo, por fin podremos volver a tener relación, esa relación de padre e hijo que perdimos hace mucho y que estoy deseando recuperar.

Lo espero paciente a la salida, he decidido venir yo solo a por él y sé que es un acierto en cuanto lo veo salir, en cuanto veo como se le iluminara la cara al verme.

Nos fundimos en un fuerte abrazo y le dedico una sonrisa, porque se por lo que está pasando, porque solo hace unos meses estaba yo en su situación. Es raro poder salir, es raro no sentirse vigilado a cada momento, es raro sentir la luz del sol golpeándote con fuerza.

-¿Estas bien?

-Sí, algo desubicado pero bien.

-Te entiendo. Vamos a casa-digo arrebatándole sus pertenencias y metiéndolas en el coche.

Hacemos el viaje en silencio disfrutando del momento, de un silencio bastante cómodo, sabiendo que aunque no lo digamos estamos el uno para el otro.

Cuando llegamos a casa enseguida lo miro, puedo ver como varias lágrimas corren por su cara aunque intenta borrarlas rápidamente para que no pueda verlas. Allí delante de casa, están todas las personas que lo quieren, toda su familia y se cómo se siente porque yo me siento igual. Parece un sueño que por fin podamos disfrutar de estar todos juntos, pero es un sueño muy real.

-Vamos papa-digo colocando mi mano en su hombro para llamar su atención y lo veo asentir con una sonrisa y salir fuera. Enseguida Alex sale corriendo y se abraza a mi padre sorprendiéndome por esa muestra de cariño.

-Abu-dice abrazándole y me sorprendo a mí mismo emocionado por este momento. Este momento por el que tanto luche y nunca pensé ver.

-Hey, ¿para tu tío no hay un abrazo?-digo con una sonrisa y enseguida viene corriendo a mis brazos. Lo levanto y lo como a besos hasta que empieza a patalear para que le deje en el suelo.

Viéndonos así todos reunidos me hace sentir especial, me hace sentirme querido, me hace sentirme dentro de una familia, esa que tanto añoré durante años. Siento como me abrazan por la espalda y cuando me giro me encuentro con su sonrisa que no dudo en besar.

Me alejo un poco de todo, quizás abrumado por tanta felicidad y los miro desde la lejanía. No puedo creerme que todo haya cambiado así. Pero es real, muy real y pienso disfrutar de todo esto al máximo.

Veo como Kate me mira y me sonríe y se despide de Paula y se dirige hacia mí con una sonrisa y un par de copas en la mano. Me entrega una y brindamos sin parar de sonreír.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Veros, ver la suerte que tengo de teneros a todos-digo abrazándola por la cintura con la mano libre y besándola suavemente en sus labios.

-Te mereces ser feliz, os merecéis ser feliz.

-Nos merecemos ser felices-digo mirándole a esos ojos suyos que me hipnotizan-sin ti nada de esto hubiera sido posible. Recuerdo cuando llegaste, lo cambiaste todo.

-Yo no hice nada.

-Sí, más de lo que piensas. Gracias a ti estamos así. Si no hubieras estado…-digo con la voz tomada-si hubieras estado cuando todo exploto…todo hubiera sido muy diferente.

-Pues me alegro de haber estado-dice acariciándome haciéndome cerrar los ojos por su contacto.

-Tito…tito…

-Dime-digo cogiéndole en brazos y dándole un par de vueltas-me estoy haciendo viejo para cogerte y tu demasiado grande-digo al sentir como ha crecido demasiado en el último año.

-Quiero jugar.

-Espera un rato ¿si? Estoy cansado-digo poniéndole morritos.

-Quiero jugar…me gustaría tener un hermanito ¿sabes?

-¿Am si?-digo riéndome-Paula mira lo que dice tu hijo-digo sin parar de reír.

-A ver que estáis tramando ahora vosotros dos.

-Quiero un hermanito-dice Alex con su inocencia haciéndonos reír a todos los adultos.

-Am no. Yo creo que ya tengo bastante contigo cariño, pero ¿No prefieres tener un primo?-dice mirándonos a Kate y a mi devolviéndonos el golpe. Mire a Kate y vi cómo se sonrojaba antes aquello.

-Tito…quiero un primito-dice Alex de nuevo haciéndonos reír a todos por su entusiasmo.

-Es demasiado pronto para eso-digo agarrando a Kate de la mano-de momento te tendrás que conformar con jugar con el Abu-digo mirando a mi padre que pone mala cara aunque sé que en el fondo está encantado de poder jugar con su nieto y enseguida se ponen ambos a jugar sin dejar de reír.

-La verdad es que mi nieto tiene mucha razón, quiero otro nieto pronto.

-A mí no me mires-digo levantando las manos.

-¿Entonces a quien miro?

-Madre…

-Es pronto-dice Kate agarrándome de la mano y cuando la miro la veo sonriendo, veo que lo dice de verdad. Piensa en tener un hijo alguna vez, y conmigo. Eso me hace sonreír como un loco, porque es verdad, somos jóvenes y aun no sé qué hacer con mi vida, pero ser padre…sin duda es algo que puede entrar en mis planes y mucho más cuando miro a Alex.

-Bien, ya os dejamos respirar un poco-dice mi madre mirando a Paula y ambas sonríen como si estuvieran planeando algo.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada…

-Venga ya, os he visto. Vosotras tramáis algo-de nuevo se miran y las veo asentir entre ellas.

-Está bien, quería esperar un poco para decírtelo pero…

-¿Qué?

-Te he conseguido un trabajo.

-Oh…la verdad es que estoy bien en la cafetería. Me permite hacer los trabajos para la comunidad, además es comprensible con mi situación. Me ha costado mucho conseguirlo y no quiero…

-Rick podrás compaginar ambos. Por lo menos de momento.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-He hablado con mi jefe.

-¿Con tu jefe? ¿Qué trabajo puede darme tu jefe?

-Bueno me tome la licencia de pasarle tus cuentos, los que le escribiste a Alex.

-¿Y?

-Quiere publicarlos.

-¿Cómo?

-Que le gustan Rick, que quiere publicarlos y si todo sale bien como esperan querrá más libros-dijo sonriendo y yo me quede como en estado de shock, de verdad estaba escuchando eso. ¿Todo esto era real?

-Rick felicidades cariño-dice mi madre abrazándome y luego llega el turno de Kate que no deja de sonreír a mi lado pero yo aún no puedo ni creérmelo.

-Rick, di algo-dice Paula ya más seria al ver que no reaccionaba.

-Yo… ¿Esto es real?

-Muy real, quiere que mañana te pases para hablarlo.

-Es increíble.

-Entonces…

-Lo haré, claro-digo ya más contento por la gran noticia.

-Bien pues vamos a celebrarlo-dice Paula agarrando a mi madre por el brazo para ir a por unas copas, Kate me agarro del brazo y con una sonrisa tiro de mi detrás de ellas.

Cuando Paula y Alex se fueron a su casa, y mis padres se fueron a la cama tras la cena, Kate y yo acabamos sentados en el banco del exterior. Hacía un poco de frio y me levante, cogí una manta y arrope a Kate con ella.

-Gracias-dice besándome tiernamente mientras se acerca más a mí.

-No puedo creerme todo lo bueno que está pasando.

-Ya era hora que te pasaran cosas buenas. Eres un buen tío Rick, te mereces lo mejor-dice haciéndome sonreír.

-Sabes, sé muy bien lo afortunado que soy. Pero el otro día, cuando estuve en el hospital con un chico que había perdido una pierna en un accidente, me di cuenta de que era un egoísta si me quejaba. Ese chico no tuvo la culpa. Solo caminaba con su novia, paseaba tranquilamente cuando otro chico se los llevó por delante. Su novia murió en el instante y él…perdió una pierna. Me sentí fatal, aquel día podía haber hecho daño a mucha gente, no solo ha…

-Está bien…-dice consolándome mientras me acariciaba la mano.

-Ese chico me dio una lección. Si yo fuera él estaría hundido. Pero él no. estaba muy fuerte, iba a rehabilitación para poder conseguir una pierna nueva. Y no solo eso, ayuda a gente como él a superar algo tan duro. Es un héroe, él sí que merece que le vaya bien la vida. Él sí que merece ser feliz.

-Sí, lo merece. Pero eso no significa que tu no Rick.

-Lo sé. Todos merecemos ser felices, y yo lo soy. Cada día lo soy más. Y eso es gracias a mis padres, a Paula, a Alex, y sobre todo a ti Kate. Te quiero y gracias a todo lo que me ha pasado me doy cuenta de que soy más fuerte de lo que pienso, de que hay que luchar mucho para poder ser feliz. Pero que si luchas al final el universo, el destino, lo que sea que haya te recompensa. Tú eres mi mayor recompensa Kate. Por ti haría cualquier cosa. Tú me has devuelto las ganas de vivir-digo sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos. Veo como sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas y como se acerca hasta besarme. Apoya su frente junto a la mía y ambos cerramos los ojos.

-Te quiero-dice justo antes de besarme y me doy cuenta de que esto es el mejor sueño que puedo tener. Que esto que siento ahora tiene que ser la felicidad.

La atraigo hacia mí y así abrazados nos quedamos mirando las estrellas, esperando encontrar ahí nuestro futuro, porque por nada del mundo pienso volver a mirar al pasado, eso ha quedado atrás, ya solo pienso en el presente a su lado y en un futuro rodeado de la gente que me quiere, eso es la mejor definición de la felicidad, estar bien con la gente a la que quieres.

 **FIN**

 **Gracias a todos por estar hasta el final. Hasta aquí hemos llegado con esta historia pero aún queda al menos una más para darle un homenaje, para mantenerlos vivos siempre. Gracias por estar siempre ahí, por hacer que algo tan simple como puede ser mis historias tengan un sentido para alguien. Estoy muy feliz, gracias.**

 **Recordad que esta semana empezaré con la nueva historia. Pero no puedo deciros que día porque no sé qué horario tengo, solo aseguraros que será por la mañana. Estad atentos a mi twitter.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


End file.
